Fremione: Through the Years
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: This is the story of Fred and Hermione through the start of Hermione's first day at hogwarts to the battle of hogwarts and a few parts of 19 years later. This is my version so I can do what I want. Fred DOES NOT die in this story. Fremione!
1. The Meetings

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! So this is my first fan fiction and i always loved Fred and Hermione Parings so I decided to do my own.**

**Fred: I'm gonna date Granger? Sweet**

**Hermione: 'smacks him on the shoulder' Fred it is not sweet!**

**Fred: To me it is... 'smirks'**

**Hermione: If you don't shut up I'll hex you!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Will you two stop fighting and get on with the introduction already?**

**Hermione: Oh ya.. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: No I do not. If I did, i would not make the Marauders ( besides Pettigrew), Lily, Tonks, Fred and others not die.**

**Fred: I die?**

**Werewolf Marcy: In JK Rowling books you do but in my fan fiction you don't. **

**Fred: Good. So anyways, enjoy the story. **

**Hermione's POV**

O_kay, okay. You just need to relax..._ I was on the Hogwarts Express when I was thinking that if i get sorted into Gryffindor that would be good. I mean it would mean i am brave, daring, and I have courage to face things that muggles can't. I was trying to find a compartment that had not to many people so I can read in peace. It was very hard because every compartment was full. A few minutes later I found one with a ginger-haired boy that looked to be about 13.

**"**Excuse me? Do you mind? All the others have full" I said to him.

"Not at all" he said.

"My name is Hermione Granger" I said with a smile.

"Fred. Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you miss Granger" He said with a smile while putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Fred."I said while shaking his hand.

"I've never seen you round here. You a first year?"

"Ya" I said.

"Well maybe once you've been sorted, I can show you 'round..." he said with a smile.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Fred." I said with a grin.

Just then a boy who looked very much like Fred had shown up.

"Hey Freddie!" he said very excited and happy. "I just found Lee and he brought a giant tarantula. Come on!" he said before noticing I was there. "Hi. I'm George Weasley. I see you made friends with my twin Fred over here."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I guess i made friends with Fred" I said.

"Lee has a tarantula? Well what are you waiting for? Lets go! Fred said as he stood and made his way to the door. Just before he left, he said "It was nice meeting you Hermione. I guess I'll see you 'round?"

"Sure and it was nice meeting you too Fred."

"Fingers crossed for Gryffindor, Hermione" he said while crossing his fingers. He waved and then headed off with George.

**Fred's POV**

_Hermione seems nice. I hope she does get into Gryffindor. _I thought. I caught up with George, he said me while rasing his eyebrows "You are gonna show Hermione 'round Hogwarts. You must be happy."

"Whatever George." I muttered under my breath.

Once we reached Lee's compartment, we toke a seat and watched Lee's tarantula move around while we chatted for a bit. Just then George said "Freddie over here made a new friend, and i bet he likes her..."

"GEORGE?! What the heck is wrong wit you? i just met Hermione and we are just friends." I said firmly.

"Why did you bother to remember her name?"

"She is really nice and what if I need to say her name in a conversation?"

"Whatever you say Freddie" George said crossing his arms and leaning back.

"So this Hermione girl, is she cute?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to dress into my robes now." i said standing up and walking out fast.

**Hermione's POV**

_I wonder if Hogwarts is beautiful. 'Hogwarts: A History' says its amazing I thought. Wow Hermione, you must be the only first year to even read 'Hogwarts: A History'. Oh great. I'm even saying it by title. Oh well, I better change into my dress robes._

As i finished dressing into my robes, i ran into Fred who seems to be coming out from dressing as well.

"Hello Hermione" he said with a grin.

"Hi Fred. How was your friend's tarantula?" I asked.

"It was good, it barley did anything though. I decided to change into my dress robes so early because George was being annoying" he said.

With that i giggled and said " Well I better get back to my compartment now. Bye Fred." as I headed for my compartment. Before i could take another step, Fred caught up to me and said " I'll meet you there in a sec, let me go grab my stuff." He walked to his own compartment to get his things.

**Werewolf Marcy: So that is it. Did you enjoy?**

**Hermione: It was lovely Werewolf Marcy.**

**Fred: Ya it was great.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks now I will update tomorrow and PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. The Boats

**Werewolf Marcy: George! Quit poking me!**

**George: 'Still poking' but its fun!**

**Werewolf Marcy: It will also be fun if I made the giant squid come out of nowhere and eat you!**

**George: uhhhh. No need for the giant squid. 'quits poking'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you! Now I dont own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. **

**George: Ya if she did she would make the word go upside down! 'Grinnig'**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Gets wand' Accio Giant Squid. **

**George: Oh no. 'starts running' **

**Werewolf Marcy: Go attack George Weasley!**

**Giant Squid: ' does what it is told'**

**Werewolf Marcy: ENJOY! I know I'm enjoying this sight! Heehee**

**Fred's POV**

_Okay. I'll be sitting next to Hermione untill we get to Hogwarts and I'm already excited for the sorting which never happens to me usually. _When I reached my Compartment, George was there talking to Lee. As I grabbed my stuff, George asked "Where are you going?"

_I can't tell George that I'm gonna be sitting next to Hermione! He will be thinking I really do like her._

"Umm... I'm going to a new compartment. If I find one with a first year, maybe I might pull a few pranks" I said to him nervously.

"Oh. Okay. I'll come with-"

"No its fine... I'm just gonna be really quick. Bye guys" I said with a wave.

"But Fred? What about-" He said but I had already left.

"That was weird" Lee said to George with a curious look.

"Very weird" He said with a worried face.

"Hey George! Look! There's a toad out the door!" Lee said pointing to the door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yep."

**Hermione's POV**

_Why is Fred coming to sit with me? George must think he has gone mental. Heck! I think hes mental for wanting to sit with Know-It-All-Granger._ _Oh well. Its his choice, not mine. _Just then Fred came in while startling me.

"Merlin's Beard! Fred! Don't do that." I said with my left hand over my heart.

"Sorry 'Mione. Can I call you 'Mione? Oh I don't need your permission." He said with a grin and sitting down.

"Um yes you do and yes you can call me 'Mione."

"Great! So 'Mione, wotcha up to?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Hey! I do that a lot, too!" he said while making me giggle.

"Anyways, what house are you in?" I asked.

"Ohh. We are now starting to know each other. Okay. Well I am of course in the awesome house of Gryffindor." He said while bowing like I was a princess.

"Well that seems like a good house since you bow when you say its name" I said with a small laugh.

"Oh. Ya. I really don't do that." he said with a little scarlet blush.

_Aw he looks cute while hes blushing. Oh no I need to get that thought out of my head now._

"Well by the looks of it now you don't."

"So since you asked me a question, I'll ask you one. So what house do you want to be sorted in?"

"Well I either want to be in Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw is fine as well."

"Oh! Pick Gryffindor! Its is much more fun!" he said excitedly.

"Nope. Plus it init my choice. Its the sorting hat. I'm glad there is a sorting hat because if we had to pick ourselves, I would be stuck."

"Poo. If I had to pick it would still be Gryffindor." he said with the final word high.

Just the all of a sudden, the train stopped. "I think we are here" I said with a sigh.

"Aw. I like the train." he whined.

"Well if you want to miss the feast and the sorting, you best stay here."

"Alright lets go to that feast!" he said while jumping out of his set and fist in the air.

"Okay. Lets go." I said while walking up slightly giggling from Fred's actions.

**Fred's POV**

_Oh no. I can hear her laughing! She has a cute laugh. Great maybe George is right. I might like Hermione. Wait Freddie. Keyword is might which means yes or no. You just need to relax. _As we stepped into the boats, **(I don't know if all years go in boats so in mine they do) **I went in front of Hermione and bowed to her saying "After you milady." Again she use her cute giggle which made me shiver. As i caught the sight of George, he gave me a I-Know-You-Like-Her look. All I did was stick out my tongue and sat next to Hermione.

**George: Stupefy!**

**Giant Squid: 'Faints'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well that was the story and I hoped you all enjoy!**

**George: Wait I didn't even get to hear the story because I was being chased by the bloody squid.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry George. So anyways Please Review! I'll update tomorrow or later because I have a lot more ideas.**

**George: But wait I-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye! 'Waves the takes George's hand and apparated'.**


	3. The Sorting

**Lee: Hey everyone! I'm here today with the awesome writer Werewolf Marcy and we will be telling you the story from the third chapter of Fremione: Through the Years.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh thanks Lee! Yes we will be telling you the third chapter of Fremione: Through the Years and the last chapter was the same day I made this one so that's two chapters in one day!**

**Lee: Ya Werewolf Marcy is very creative and may post two chapters each day but this week starting on Friday is her spring break so she might be posting three chapters till This Monday.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That is true since I'm on spring break I have more time with all of this fan fiction. Even though I started doing fan fiction only yesterday, I will never abandon this on Till its done cause I have seen and read some stories that have just been abandon and I will not do that with this story.**

**Lee: No she will not and NOW it is time for the story and we both hope you enjoy it!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Lee, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Lee: Oh ya. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good now lets start.**

**Hermione's POV**

_Fred is acting very sweet to me. That is so kind of him. I never thought he will be friends with Know-It-All-Granger. _I decided to start a conversation but I guess Fred had the same idea " Hey what do-" we both said at the same time. I started to laugh quietly and he just smiled and said "You can go first 'Mione." _Okay I just love it when he calls me 'Mione. _"Umm. Oh ya I forgot to ask what year you are in."

"Well that one is very easy. I'm in my third year."

"Oh okay. Now what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you want to go to the library with me tomorrow cause you seem interested in books."

"That is very true. I love books and it would be great if we go to you. Could always need some company." I said joyfully.

"Great" he said smiling back.

**Fred's POV**

_Good thinking Freddie! She does seem like the bookworm type and I do need to set off a prank on one of those books, too. Man, Hermione is so smart, funny, kind, and very pretty. Bloody Hell! I really really really need to get that out of my head! I just met Hermione and if you tell her you think about her like that shes gonna think you are crazy and making things go to fast. Oh man now George is looking at me with that I-Know-You-Like-Her look again. I will just tell him once the feast is over. Okay that is a promise to myself._

All of a sudden the boats stopped and we arrived at Hogwarts. "It is beautiful" I heard Hermione say._ I am looking at somethng beautiful. Ah come on Fred! Keep your head straight! _

"Come on 'Mione we need to go now" I said to her while pulling her hand.

"Oh right" she said with a blush while looking at my hand in hers.

"Sorry. I'll- I'll see you at the feast. Hope your in Gryffindor!" I said to her while letting go of her hand.

"Bye Fred" she said with a wave.

"Bye 'Mione." I said to her waving back.

_Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I held her hand for what, like for five seconds? Ugh! I am an Idiot! _

"Ya you really are" I heard someone say._ Ugh you said that out loud. _I turned around to see a smiling George staring at me. "Hey George" I muttered.

"Hey. Why are you an Idiot?" he asked me. _Man now I have to tell him bout 'Mione._

"IsortheldHermione'shand" I said hoping he won't ask again but it didn't come true.

"What was that?" he asked.

*Sigh* "I sorta held 'Mione's hand" I said looking at the floor.

"Oh so its 'Mione now? I knew you liked her. Don't worry Freddie, I won't tell" he said patting my back.

"Thanks." Once we put on our hats, we took our seats at the Gryffindor table and watched the first years get sorted.

"Granger,Hermione!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

**Hermione's POV**

When My name was called, I sat on the stool and looked at Fred who gave me a thumbs up which made me smile. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on me it said to me "Ah, Smart like Ravenclaw but brave like Gryffindor. Hmm. Maybe Ravenclaw.

_Gryffindor,Gryffindor_ I thought.

"Gryffindor ey. Well that ought ta do, GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and went to the Gryffindor tabel and say next to Fred.

"Great job 'Mione! I knew you would make Gryffindor!" he said with an excited smile.

"Great job Hermione" George said to me.

"Thanks guys" I said to both of them.

Just then Harry Potter who was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Everyone started whispering.

Just the the sorting hat yelled "GYFFINDOR!" All of a sudden everyone at Gryffindor table and Fred and George were yelling "We got Potter,We got Potter,We got Potter." I kept laughing at what they were doing and shook Harry's hand. Just then Ronald Weasley came up to the stool and was place in Gryffindor. Fred, George, and a boy named Percy who was their older brother congratulated him on making Gryffindor. Then Professor Dumbledore started the feast and we all ate. After we were finish, Percy lead us to the Gryfindor tower.

**Lee: Man that was a very long chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep. So I guess we will see you later because I will be updating in the afternoon possibly.**

**Lee and Werewolf Marcy: REVIEW!**


	4. Charms Class

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey Everyone! I'm here today with the twins, Lee, and Hermione.**

**Fred: Ya we will tell you the awesome story about how I date 'Mione.**

**Hermione: In the story you can call me 'Mione but here you can't.**

**George: Clam down 'Mione.**

**Hermione: George!**

**Lee: While those three are arguing, we will start the story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes. Anyways I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Ya she doesn't own H- GEORGE FRED! Quit it!**

**Werewolf Marcy and Lee: Okay Lets just start the story already!**

**Hermione's POV**

_Where_ am _I? Why am I in this room? This is not my bedroom, and this is no- oh right. I'm at Hogwarts. Well I better go get ready and go down stairs. _As I went down stairs, I saw Fred looking at the fireplace.

"Fred?" I asked him and he turned around.

"Oh! 'Mione. Its only you. Are you ready for the library?" he asked.

"Yep. I have to check my schedule first so I know what to study." I said while skipping to the door.

"Okay. Just remember that if I'm not here and you can't get through the password is Caput Draconis." he said while following me.

"Okay. Thanks Fred."

When me and Fred went to the library after I took a look at my schedule, I had transfiguration so I went to look at most of the charms books at the library. When I saw Fred looking at a potions book, he looked at me and I gave him a little wave and returned to my book.

**Fred's POV**

_All I need to do is find a very boring book that no one barely reads. It has to be a school subject because if someone finds a book and I already planted an explosion charm on it, it will just burst like Seamus Finnigan trying to do a spell but it just explodes in his face instead. Aha! A potions book! I'm glad 'Mione's first class is charms or she might pick this up by mistake and it will explode right in her face. _Once I was done planting planting the explosion charm on the book, 'Mione was already done with all her books. She and I decided to get some breakfest as soon as we left the library.

At lunch, 'Mione and I sat together so she and I won't be lonely. Just then, George came out of nowhere and yelled "Surprise!" which caused me to choke on my pumpkin juice that I was drinking before he startled us. "Ops sorry Fred. Good morning Hermione." he said as he sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"Good morning George. Fred are you okay?" she asked while smiling a little.

"I'm fine 'Mione. Hey George. What are you up to today?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just the usual. Go to class, skip class, pull a prank, get caught, and then get put into detention. What about you?"

"The same. you know you and I always have the same schedule" I responded with a giggling Hermione on my left side.

"What about you-" George began.

"Our little Hermione" I finished with a smirk.

"Not doing either of those think on your list." she said.

When we finished eating, Hermione set off to her charms class while George and I went to our transfiguration class.

**Hermione's POV**

_That was a fun morning with the twins._ Once I stepped into, I saw Professor Flitwick standing on a pile of books taking the roll call and began teaching us the Levitation Charm. "Now I want every one to repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa then you try and levitate your feathers and remember swish and flick" He said.

"Wingardium Leviosa" we all said and we all began to levitate the feathers. I was partnered with Fred and George's younger brother Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said while making his wand go up and down.

"No. No. Your going to poke someone's eye out and you're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long. For example, Wingardium Leviosa." I said with a swish and flick. The feather began to float high in the air and I heard Professor Flitwick saying "Miss Granger had done it! Excellent! 10 points to Gryf-" just before he could finish his sentence, Seamus Finnigan feather exploded in his face and he was forced to leave to the hospital wing.

Just when we left charms, I was about to go to the Gryffindor tower to tell Fred and Geroge about my first class, but when I heard Ronald Weasley say " 'Make the 'gar' nice and long' bloody hell what a nightmare she is." With that I walked faster in front of him and jumped into his shoulder.

"I think she heard you..." Harry Potter said to his friend.

"Whatever. Come on lets go." Ron said.

As soon as I got to the Gryffindor tower, I told the portrait who is the guardian of Gryffindor tower "Caput Draconis" and ran into the common room and sat down on a chair in the corner and cried. Just then a voice came in and said " 'Moine?"

**Werewolf Marcy: Well that was fun.**

**Hermione: Wow Fred, your brother is a git.**

**Fred: At least you don't have to live with him.**

**George: Heehee. I made you choke on Pumpkin Juice!**

**Fred: Whatever.**

**Lee: Well that's all for today. Tomorrow will be three new chapters. **

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right. So check in tomorrow so you can read or three new chapters.**

**Hermione: 'Whispers something to Fred, George, Lee, and Werewolf Marcy' One two three**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Surprise announcement

**Hermione: Well were back with a surprise Story! Yay**

**Lee: Yep and we have way more of the story.**

**Fred: So again we left will have three new chapters tomorrow so sit back relax and read.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right Fred. I got really bored and decided to make another one. Go figure.**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter**

**Hermione: Okay. Lets start the story**

**Fred's POV**

_I hope Hermione's class went alright. Maybe I should check if she went to the common room to drop off her_ stuff. As I said the password to the portrait, I heard crying by the corner. I recognized that person anywhere. It was 'Mione.

" 'Mione" I asked worriedly.**  
**

She looked up at me and then back down to cry some more. I sat right next to her and put my arm around her and asked "Hermione, Whats wrong?"

"Ron- Ron- He said- Nightmare" she said catching her breath while pausing.

"Ron? As in my brother, Ron? What did he do?" I asked angrily. _I'm gonna kill Ron till I came 'Mione down._

"Fred, he called me a-a- nightmare" he said as she moved to cry on my chest. _Man, now I need to kill him now!_

**Fred: Awww 'Mione loves me.**

**Hermione and Werewolf Marcy: Fred!**

**Lee: Not in the middle of the story. Okay back to it.**

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'll deal with him later. Please don't cry." I said hugging her.

"Okay." she said while wipping her tears and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Ron is just being git. Don't worry 'bout him" I said.

" Thanks Fred" She said while she gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the portrait and left with me being thought-less and placed my hand on where she kissed me.

**Fred: Can you give me another kiss 'Mione?**

**Hermione: 'Slaps him in the face' Back to the story.**

George came looking at me strangely and said " She kissed you, didn't she?" I nodded my head. "Good for you, mate. Now come on lets go and eat."

**Hermione's POV**

_Fred is right. I don't need to worry about Ron. Oh ya I forgot I gave Fred a little kiss. Oh well, whats done is done. I headed to the bathroom to cry some more when I remembered what Ron said. I wasn't very hungry so I just stayed at the bathrooms._

**Fred's POV ( Werewolf Marcy: Felt like changing. Didn't know what else to put.)**

George and I were talking about 'Mione and I told him what Ron did to her.

" That stupid git!" he yelled quietly.

"I know. I think she went to the bathroom to cry, though. I hope she feels better."

"Oh Fred. You gotta love that bird." he said with a hand on my shoulder."

All of a sudden, Professor Quirrel came running in and screaming causing everyone to look at him " TROLL- IN THE DUNGEONS- thought you ought to know." he said as he fainted.

Percy was yelling" Follow me! First years stick together! Just listen to me and we will get to the Gryffindor towers safely. Make way for first years! Excuse me, I'm a Perfect!" I then realized that someone was missing. _HERMIONE!_

**Werewolf Marcy: Suspense!**

**Fred: Come on 'Mione, one little kiss? **

**Hermione: No Fred!**

**Fred: Please?**

**Hermione: Stop!**

**Lee: Well that's it for today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Man, I'm beat! Well I guess we will see you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Please review! And make- FRED!**

**Fred: Ugh! Please! **

**Hermione: NO! Make sure to check in tomor- 'Gets kissed by Fred on the cheek.' FRED!**

**Fred: YES! Make sure to check in tomorrow! **


	6. The Troll

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey! Today I want to thank cloverlover for helping me with a few things for the story. **

**Harry: 'Pops out of nowhere' Where am I?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh yay! A new person! You are about to tell a Fremione Story with me. **

**Harry: Fremione? As in Fred and Hermione? Ron is NOT gonna like this. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever. Anyways I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Harry: I'm Harry Potter ad of course you don't own me!**

**Werewolf Marcy: No not you! The story. Anyways, lets start. **

**Fred's POV**

_Oh no! Hermione doesn't know about the troll! What if she gets hurt or even killed? I can't risk losing her. I have to go find her. _

"George" I said.

"What? he asked suspiciously.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll! We have to find her. She might get hurt if we don't find her."I replied quickly.

"Okay, but we need help first. maybe if we tell Percy, he might help us."

"Okay, I have to tell Ron, hes the reason why shes their. He has to help, too" I said while splitting up with George and find Ron.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving, but I finally found Ron in the front behind Percy like all the first years should be. I ran up to him and said "Ron- Ron you have to help George and I find Hermione because she doesn't know 'bout the troll. You got her into this mess and your gonna help get her out."

"Okay, but I'm gonna bring Harry. you go with George." he said before running to Harry.

**Ron's POV**

_Bloody hell I can't believe I have to help find the nightmare. I rather have her killed then hurt, that way I don't have to hear her correcting people._

When I was pushed into Harry. I told to him " Harry, we have to find Hermione because she doesn't know about the troll. Fred and George are already looking and we have to help, too"

"Alright, but where do we look?" he asked me.

"She should be crying where no one will find her so I'm guessing-" I said while pausing for a second.

" The Bathroom!" Harry and I both said at the same time.

Harry and I ran off to the girls bathroom, but when we got half way, we saw a great big shadow figure going into one of the corridors.

**Fred's POV**

As soon as I found George, he and I raced to the corridors that has the closest bathroom near the Gryffindor tower. Before I could take another step, George put his arm in front of my chest and said "Listen."

I heard a loud stump causing the floor to jump. As soon as I heard that I grabbed George's arm and ran off to the direction of the stump. There we saw a tall big shadow figure standing outside of the bathroom.

_Please be alright Hermione_

**Hermione's POV**

_Stop crying, stop crying. It will be over before you know it._

_**Bomb!**_

_What was that?_

_**Bomb!**_

_Whats going on?_

I soon stepped out of the bathroom stall and took a step forward looking towards the wall.

_**BOMB!**_

The door was crushed and I soon screamed and ran back to the stall where I heard a voice.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" It said worriedly.

"Yes!" I said loudly so the voice can hear me from the explosion.

All of a sudden, a big wooden club hit all the bathroom stalls and I crawled to the sinks.

"Don't worry Hermione we are gonna get you out of there!" said a second voice.

"Fred, George, we found her!" the first voice called out to Freda and George who were also there looking for me.

"HERMIONE!" They both screamed at the same time.

The big tall figure raised the club again and then I knew- It was a troll.

The two mysterious voices were Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter with both their wands out and Fred and George doing the same. Then all of a sudden Harry ran to the troll and jumped on it which I thought was both brave and stupid. The troll screeched with pain because Harry's wand went strait through it's nostrils which made Harry jump off the troll and run to Ron

I then screamed again because it hit all the sinks and then I told Ron to use the levitation charm to raise the club and knock it out.

"Remember, swish and flick!" I said imitating the move.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Ron said while swishing and flicking his wand.

The troll's club then was out of it's hand and was high above it's the club fell onto the head of the troll causing it to faint. I then ran to Fred's arms who was looking very worried. "Oh thank Merlin your okay!" he said hugging me tightly which I thought he would never let me go.

"Is it dead?" I said looking at the troll.

"I don't think so" Harry said who was getting his wand from the troll's nostrils. His wand was covered in what looked to be Lumpy gray glue.

"Eww" Fred, George, and I said.

"Ugh- Troll boogers" Ron said while watching Harry wipe it of on the troll's trousers.

Just then, Professor Snape bring a scared Professor Quirrell, and a extremely mad Professor McGonagall who said, "What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't" killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

I then said " Please, Professor McGonagall- they were all looking for me."

" Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in shock.

" I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read about them all the time." I said with a little fear in my voice.

Ron then dropped his wand and everyone looked at me with a look saying _Hermione, telling a lie?_

" If any of these boys hadn't found me, I'd be dead right now. Harry stuck his wand in its nose, Ron had knocked it out with its own club, and Fred and George got here before Ron and Harry were done. Either of them had time to fetch someone."

" Alright. Miss Granger, you lose five points from Gryffindor. As for you four, five points each to Gryffindor. Now off to your dormitory, all of you."

With that, all of us headed to the Gryffindor tower with saying the new password _Pig Snout_ to the portrait. From that point on, I had two new friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Oy, that was long.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes that was. Okay so that's it for now. I will post a new one in the afternoon. Please Review!**


	7. The Quidditch Match

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon fellow Fremione shippers!**

**Fred: Second chapter of the day! We hope you liked our previous chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay so again if you do not know this but I don't own Harry Potter. We are not gonna stop telling you until its stuck in your brain which I don't know when that will happen.**

**Fred: Let the Story begin.**

**Fred'** **POV **

"George! Come on! We have to save Hermione!" I screamed at him while running as fast as I could.

"Fred! Calm down. We will save her in time." he said to me trying to catch up.

"There! I saw the troll go there! HURRY!" I screamed once again.

When George and I got to the bathroom, we saw Hermione lying on the floor, with blood on her forehead and not moving. She was- Dead.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed and tried to run to her but George held me back. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Fred. No. We can't do anything about it. Shes gone" he said trying to comfort me. I then fell to my knees crying harder.

Just then Ron and Harry came. They saw Hermione's dead body and then went to get one of the professor. I then ran to Hermione and said " Don't be dead 'Mione. Don't be dead! I need you! Please 'Mione wake up!"

All of a sudden I woke up and found myself in my bed with George at my side.

"You were having a nightmare. It wasn't real Freddie. None of it was. Hermione is okay. Shes alive. You don't need to worry about anything" he said to me with his hand on my shoulder. I then realized I only woke up George. He then went back to his bed to sleep.

_George__ are you sure it was a nightmare? It felt so real! It was like she really was dead. I really do need her in my life. _I looked at the window and saw that it was at least two in the morning. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night so I couldn't risk having that same nightmare again.

When the sun rose up, I went down to the common room and took a seat on the couch. I tried to think about other things then the nightmare, but that seemed to be the only thing on my mind. I then tried the first time I met 'Mione. Ya. That got my mind off thing. I remember her cute laugh on that day. I could never forget that day. It meant the world to me. I remember it like it was only yesterday. I rather have that memory become a dream that I see only once then having that nightmare every night.

I suddenly heard someone come down the girls side of the dormitory. I turned around and saw 'Mione looking beautiful then ever.

"Hey Fred" she said while taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey 'Mione.

**Hermione's POV**

_'Mione, I missed that. _

"How long have you been down here?" I asked him.

"A while..."

I looked at him in the eyes and saw he looked like he hasn't gotten sleep in days.

"Fred. Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked him worriedly.

"Not really. I was having a nightmare. You don't have to worry. It was only just a dream" he said looking down.

"If you say so."

Just then George was up and awake who was followed by Ron and Harry.

"Whats with- with- with all the sad faces?" George asked while yawning.

"Oh nothing. Come on. We should get some breakfast. I'm starving" Fred said standing up.

I looked at Ron and Harry and when Fred mentioned Breakfast, Ron was wide awake and ran up to the portrait and headed towards the great hall. I started to laugh and Fred offered me his hand to help me stand up which I took.

I just remembered that Harry was the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had a game today and Harry was refusing to eat anything.

"You have to eat something, Harry." Ron said to him.

"I don't want anything."

" Just a little bit of toast?" I asked him.

" I'm not hungry."

"Come on 'Arry. Seekers need their strength." Seamus Finnigan said offering him a sausage with ketchup.

It was time for the Quidditch match Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Fred and George were the beaters. When Fred saw me he gave me a small wave which made me smile. Harry was waiting for the game to start.

" I want a nice fair game" said Madam Hooch.

"Mount your brooms."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle

"And the Quaffe is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is and rather attractive, too-" Lee, the commentary for the match, was being watched by head of Gryffindor, the one and only Professor McGonagall.

"JORDAN!" she yelled.

"Sorry Professor."

When Angelina scores Lee began yelling "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

**Harry's POV**

I was trying to help but Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, kept yelling at me "No you job is to find the snitch."

Lee kept saying what was going on in the game which was a big help because he asked if that was the snitch. I saw and raced for it, but the Slytherin seeker saw it too because he was racing to the exact same place as I was going. I was so close to the snitch but Slytherin kept catching up. I heard all the other Gryffindors scream "FOAL!"

Lee was saying "So after that the obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" But Professor McGonagall kept lecturing him to say whats happening in the game. Just then, My broom just lose control and I fell over. I was holding on for dear life. I saw Hermione walking away from her seat because Ron kept yelling "Don't worry Harry! Just hold on!"

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron! Snape is causing Harry to fall! Look!" I screamed and pointing to Snape. "He's not blinking which means he's doing a spell! He's jinxing the broom"

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked me.

"I have an idea! Stay here." I ran as fast as I could to get to the teachers side of the field. I was hoping no one will notice me. I then ran up to the stairs and crawled under the stand and knocked Professor Quirrell and forgetting to say sorry. I then whispered a very well- chosen words and the bottom of Professor Snape's robes caught on fire causing everyone from that stand to leave.

Once I was back on the ground, Harry mounted back on his broom and then was able to find the snitch once more. He was just close enough to the snitch but couldn't reach it. So he stood carefully on his broom and tried to reach for the snitch, but he then tripped which caused everyone to stand up. Harry then looked like he was about to puke but then he spit out the snitch. Everyone gasped. "I've got the snitch. I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled.

Lee was yelling the scores and then screamed "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

All the Slytherins moaned but Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and most of all Gryffindor were cheering like crazy. Fred was still in the air and had his fist in the air. All the Gryffindor Quidditch team then ran up to Harry to congratulate him on the win of Gryffindor. Ron, Hagrid, and I then went to tell Harry what happened. Harry decided to tell Hagrid about the three headed. Then Hagrid asked us how we know about "Fluffy" and that Snape would never do something like that.

** DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: I am awesome at being beater.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well at least Gryffindor won the Quidditch.**

**Fred: Ya. Later we have more. so check it out. Don't forget to Review.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What he said.**


	8. George and Angelina

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Last Story of the day! Finally! I am so tired.**

**Hermione: Don't forget! Tomorrow will be three new chapters.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay don't forget that I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Let's begin.**

**Hermione's POV**

_Hagrid __knows what Fluffy is guarding. He told us that Dumbledore and a man named Nicolas Flamel. We just need to find out who that is. That's all. Well, Harry and Ron have to find out who that is over the holidays. Harry has heard that name before. So that gives us a good advantage. I already checked the library every day to find out who Nicolas Flamel, but no book that I've checked seems to have it. I hope we find out who that is soon. We might find out what Fluffy is guarding._

_I then realized that I needed help with finding out who that is. I need help from someone I can count on. Well that is easy. It's Fred. I need to ask him now so I don't waste time._

_Where is he? I've searched the common room, the Great Hall, the Quidditch Field, and the Library. Where could he be? Maybe he is somewhere that I already checked or maybe-_

I bumped into someone and fell on the ground and dropping my books.

"Och!" I said.

"Sorry! I wasn't- 'Mione! Sorry." I looked up and saw Fred offering his hand as always.

"Fred! I was just looking for you as well." I said grabbing his hand and picking up my books.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked while helping me pick up my books.

"Oh. I need your help on finding someone. He doesn't go to Hogwarts, though. His name is Nicolas Flamel. I searched almost all the books that have biology, but none of them has Nicolas Flamel. Can you help me try to find him in one of the books?" I asked.

"Of course I'll help you find him. Anything for my special 'Mione." he said while handing me back my books. That last part made me blush a little.

"Oh you're the best! We start looking after lunch." I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek and made my way to the common room.

**Fred's POV**

_Again! She kissed me again and left me frozen. Ugh she is making this so hard for me not to fancy her, but I do. Ugh! It's so hard! Where is George when you need him?_Out of nowhere someone came up behind me. "Hey Fred!" the person shouted in my ear.

"Ah!" I screamed losing my balance and falling to the ground. I looked up and found Lee laughing.

"Sorry Fred. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What do ya need?" I asked him getting up.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to scare you. Did you see your face? Priceless!" He said still laughing.

"Whatever, Lee" I said walking away to the Great Hall hoping I can find George.

**George's POV**

"Oy, Angelina!" I screamed and ran up to her.

"Oh hey George." she smiled.

"I'm Fred, not George" I said with a grin.

"Nice try George, but I can tell the difference between you and Fred" She said with a laugh.

"Man. Anyways I was wondering if you want to Honeydukes with me next Hogsmade trip." I asked kind of shyly.

"Sure. Ya. I would love, too" she said with a little blush.

"Great! It's a Date. If you will excuse me love, but I need to find Fred" I said kissing her goodbye on the cheek and left to find Fred.

_Yes! She said yes! Man, I can't wait to find Fred. Okay, where would I be if I was Fred? What am I saying? I am Fred! Sort of. Well I'm guessing Fred would be with Hermione. Maybe the Library or the common- Oh wait! He's right there._

"Fred! Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"Guess!" I said jumping up and down.

"Mate, I'm not guessing. Now what? I needed to tell you something as well" he asked.

"Angelina- said- YES- to- go- on- a- DATE- with- ME!" I said still jumping up and down.

"That's great, mate! Now what I'm about to tell you is something that has already been done in the past." he said while putting both of his hands on my shoulders to make me stop jumping up and down. I stopped jumping up and down because he sounded serious.

"What?" I asked.

"'Mione kissed me on the cheek again."

"Oh! Ask her out!" I said excitedly.

"Mate!" he said smacking me on the head. "She is in first year still and is not ready for a boyfriend!"

"Oy, no need to hit." I said covering my head so he wouldn't hit me again. "You should ask her out in her third year, then. Get to know her for another year." I said.

"I guess that's a good idea. Alright. I'll give it another year." he said with a grin.

"Great."

"Okay, I needed to help 'Mione find this guy named Nicolas Flamel. Bye, Mate" he said with a wave.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Finally! I gave George some love!**

**Hermione: Ya. Well I guess we will see you tomorrow, then. Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please!**


	9. Nicolas Flamel

******DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's the weekend shippers!**

**Lee: That's right and today started the 9th chapter of the story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Lee: Let the story begin!**

**Fred's POV**

_It's time for the library. That also means more time with 'Mione. _Once I got to the library, I saw 'Mione at the biology section. So, I set my things a side and went behind 'Mione without her noticing. I then looked over behind her shoulder and said " Hey 'Mione. Ready to look through some books?"

She turned around quickly and jumped a little and said "Fred! Don't do that. You almost scared me half to death!"

I grinned at that and said "Sorry 'Mione. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

She then rolled her eyes and went back to her book. I picked up one of the other biology books and began looking for Nicolas Flamel.

"Ugh! We are never going to find him!" Hermione yelled quietly and closed her book then slammed it on the table.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We are gonna find him. Now, who did you say heard his name before?" I asked.

"Harry. He said he has heard Flamel's name before, but he doesn't know where" Hermione said.

"I think I heard his name before as well... Where do I know that name?" I said to her while putting my hand on my chin.

"What? You know the name as well? How come you never told me?" She asked excitedly.

"I forgot to tell you. I think I read it on a chocolate frog card before, but there is so many possibilities. I want to try to find him in one of Ron's card collection" I said standing up and getting my thing.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said running to her things and grabbing my hand to run out of the library.

**Hermione's POV**

_I can't believe that Fred has seen the name as well! Maybe the chocolate frog cards was where Harry has seen the name before. We are just one step closer to finding out who Nicolas Flamel is! We first needed to find Ron and Harry to help us look through the cards. _We tried the Great Hall and we found them talking to Neville.

"Sorry Neville, but we need to talk to Harry and Ronald" I said to him while pushing him lightly away.

"Harry, Ron! We think we know where to find Nicolas Flamel!" Fred said to them. There eyes were wide open and Ron asked " How do you know about him? Oh never mind. Where do we look?"

"Chocolate frog cards" Fred and I said at once.

"Hey, I have a card right here" Harry said pulling out a chocolate frog card.

I snatched the card out of his hand and read it out loud. "Here he is! _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, NICOLAS FLAMEL!_ We found him! Wait stay here." I said while running to my bag and recovering an enormous old book.

"I never thought to look in here. I got this from the library two weeks ago for a bit of light reading" I told them.

"Light?" They said together.

"Yes. Now shh!" I said to them while opening the book and read a little part of it.

I knew it! I knew it!" I said jumping up and down.

"Can we speak now?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Okay listen: _Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the **Sorcerer's**_** Stone**!" I said to them. Fred jumped up and gave me a hug and said "Mione! You're a genius!"

"Thanks." He stepped back and sat back down.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry that took so long. I'm at the hospital.**

**Lee: Check in at maybe twelve! See ya!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review! **


	10. Letters

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So hey! Second chapter of the day! **

**Harry: Yay... 'Badly'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh come on Harry. Be excited.**

**Harry: Whatever... Okay Werewolf Marcy does not Harry Potter or me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Nope. Let the story begin!**

**Fred's POV**

_It's the holidays, and 'Mione is in the muggle world with her family. I'm so lonely without her here. I've got George, ya. Lee as well, but it's not the same without 'Mione. I'm having a great Christmas and all, but I rather have our regular schedule to get her back. I wish she was missing me as much as I'm missing her. _

I was taking a walk when I then got to the Owlery. I decided to write to 'Mione to ask how she was going. I pulled out a chocolate rose that I got from Honeydukes. I placed the rose on owl's mouth. I then got a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_ Hey 'Mione! Everything is going great here. It's really not the same without you here. Mum made me a sweater that she knits herself. Every Weasley get's their own sweater with a different color each and has our first initials on them. I got blue this year. So did George, that's because we're identical and we must have the same colors every year! I hope you're having a great time at the muggle world. I can't wait to see you once the-_

All of a sudden, George comes out of nowhere, grabs the quill I was writing with and wrote on the letter for 'Mione:

_Hey Hermione! It's George. Sorry to intrude, but I wanted to say Hi. So hi! Hope you are having a great time with your family!_

"Really George? I was in a moment." I said to him while grabbing the quill from him.

"Sorry Fred. Just wanted to say hi to 'Mione. I gotta go meet Angelina. I've got a mistletoe ready. Bye, Mate!" he said ruffling my hair and leaving.

_ Sorry 'Mione. George was too lazy to write his own letter. Anyways, I can't wait to see you when you get back. I'm missing you loads. Hope you're having a great Christmas! I hope you like the rose. Got it from Honeydukes._

_ See you soon,_

_ Fred & a bit of George_

I then tied the letter to the rose and sent the owl off. _I hope she gets the letter._

**Hermione's POV**

_I wonder if Fred and George are doing fine without me. I always worry if they get into trouble while I'm not with them. _Just then, my mum made her way to my room and said " Hermione dear, there's an owl for you."

"Okay, thanks mum" I then ran to the owl and saw a red chocolate rose on its beck. I then recognized it was an owl from Hogwarts's Owlery. I reached for the rose and noticed there was a letter. It was from Fred and George. I read the letter at once and decided to write to them back.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_ It's great here in the muggle world and I'm missing you so much. I miss Hogwarts as well. Hello George. My mum and dad got me several thing that an amazing. One of them is a Revealer that can show any invisible ink. I love the rose. Thank you very much Fred. I have to go now. I'll see you both very soon. Happy Christmas you two!_

_ Missing you always,_

_ Hermione_

I then place the letter to the owl's beck and it flew off. I then looked at the rose that Fred got me and it suddenly glowed. Revealing a secret message saying: Hope you like it

-Fred

**Harry: That's it? I didn't get to talk at all in the story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry Harry, but it was just a short letter chapter that's all. Anyways we have to go now Please Review!**

**Harry: Bye.**


	11. Hermione comes back

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So Hi! Sorry I took so long. I was playing It's so cool, to me. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Anyways, I on Monday, I will only be posting two chapters now that my spring break is over :(**

**Percy: Yes well I expect we will tell the story perfectly as am ,I a perfect. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever you say Perce. **

**Percy: Now let the story continue from were it left off. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. I presume she told you that. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes like you tell everyone you're a perfect. **

**Fred's** **POV**

_She's finally here! I missed her so much! It's been so long since I last gave 'Mione a hug. _I ran outside to the entrance to Hogwarts and waited for 'Mione with George. The carriages finally arrived and I saw 'Mione step out of one of the carriages. I ran up to her and picked her up and said " 'Mione! Blimey! I missed you much! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Fred! Oh I missed you so much!" she said while putting her arms around my neck.

"What am I? Invisible?" George asked. _Thanks for ruining the moment George._

"No. Come here George" 'Mione said walking over and giving him a hug.

"So what do we do know that we know who Nicolas Flamel is, now?" I asked her while picking up her things.

" Well, I needed to tell you guys this but I need to tell you guys in private" she said pulling us to the common room.

"What's up?" I asked her once I set her stuff down.

"Okay. So when Harry, Ron, and I went to one of the forbidden dungeons after the troll incident,-" _Ugh! Don't remind me... I was panicking that night! _" Harry said that Snape was bleeding on the ankle and thought that he was the one that set off the troll. So we decided that we should check it out. Filch almost caught us, though but we made it out before he noticed us. So, we found a dungeon that was locked. I used the unlocking charm and once we opened it, we found a four headed dog. We saw under one of it's paws had a door. After the first Quidditch match, we told Hagrid about the dog and Snape. He asked us how we know about 'Fluffy.' We told him everything that happened that night, and told us that the only people that know about him were Dumbledore and Flamel. Then we needed to know who Flamel was. Then I asked Fred for the help which was amazingly helpful and Harry, Ron, and I said that we will go find the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Can we go looking for it, too?" George asked her excitedly.

"Um, I guess you can. I know there is no stopping you two from coming" she said with a shrug.

"Right you are, 'Mione. Right you are" I said to her.

**Percy: And that is how Fred and George became a part of their mission. **

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Mouthing' Help me!**

**Percy: Wasn't that just splendid?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes Percy that was just splendid.**

**Percy: Well that was short, but we will have more tomorrow. Hope to meet you again soon.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Mouthing and hand movment' NO!**

**Percy: Good night.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review.**


	12. Devil's Snare

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Happy Easter! Sorry I took so long. My cousin wouldn't let me use his computer. My other cousin's laptop is what I'm using now. Starting tomorrow there will only be two fan fictions, but on weekends there will be three. **

**Fred: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. **

**Hermione's POV**

_I'm glad that we have Fred and George by our side now. We have more help._

" 'Mione! Are we ready? We start looking today right?" Fred asked me.

"Ya. We better hurry. Filch might catch us if we don't get there in time" I said to him. It was about midnight and we were planning to go find the stone tonight so Snape won't get there first.

"Okay, let's go!" He said running down stairs getting the others ready.

Once we got all our stuff in order, we headed for the common room. An unexpected person came down waiting for us.

"I thought you guys were going out tonight. I guess I was right for once" the voice said while turning around. Neville was in the arm-chair with his toad.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I can't have you guys lose us more points!" he said putting his fists up.

"I'm sorry Neville, but I have to do this. Petrificus Totalus" I said to him while waving my wand.

Neville soon became frozen and fell.

"Well done 'Mione! Now come on you guys! We have to go" Fred said running to the portrait.

"Fred is right. We have to find the stone now" I said to the other and heading towards the portrait.

**George's POV**

"Mate, you are really pumped up for this, ain't ya?" I asked Fred with my arm around his shoulder.

" Ya, I just want to help out and make sure 'Mione is okay" He whispered.

"Alright, we're here" Harry said.

Ron opened the door and we heard music playing and the three-headed dog asleep.

"Blimey! That is one big dog" Fred and I said.

"Oh so that is how you get past Fluffy. Music" Hermione said.

"Are you-" Fred started.

"Sure it's 'Fluffy'?" I ended.

"We need to hurry. Snape already got past him" Ron said while opening the door on the ground and jumping in.

As I was the last to jump, I found myself in a strange plant that felt like it was trying to kill me.

"Guys! You need to relax. This is Devil's Snare. The more you resist, the quicker you die!" Hermione said.

"Are you mad? How can I relax when I'm about to get killed? Ron asked while struggling even more.

Once Hermione told us to relax, Fred, Hermione, and I did what she told us and fell deeper down the Devil's Snare.

"FRED! GEORGE! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed.

"Stop being a baby Ron and clam down. We're alright!" I shouted at him.

"Ron, we have to relax. Or else we'll die!" Harry said while relaxing and getting sucked in and falling in front of us.

" He's not relaxing!" Fred screamed.

"What is the enemy of Devil's Snare? Oh right! Fire and Light. _Lumos Solem_" Hermione said pointing her wand at the Devil's Snare causing Ron to fall right in front of us.

"You should have listened to me" Hermione said as she headed to the door leading us to the next task.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay so that's it. I may or may not post a third chapter because might not have time. I will post another chapter once I get back home.**

**Fred: Okay thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	13. Flying Keys and Wizard's Chess

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup! Not home. STILL at cousin's house. Got bored and decided to do another chapter. I'm alone to make this quick. I don't own Harry Potter and I hop you like the chapter.**

**Ron's POV**

_Okay, We got past Fluffy and the Devil's Snare. Hermione thinks that each tasks involves each professor. The Devil's Snare must be Professor Sprout idea and Fluffy is Hagrid's so he must be a part of this as well since he is Gatekeeper. As we got closer to the door, Hermione said " Do you guys hear that? I hear flapping."_

_Harry opened the door and we found a thousand keys with wings flying around like the golden snitch._

_" This must be Professor Flitwick's charm" Fred said._

_"There's the door" Hermione said as she walked over there with Fred. "It's locked!" Fred said as he tried to open it again. I ran up there and tried to use the unlocking charm but,nothing happened._

_"There's a broom here. Oh I get it. We have to try to find a key that will fit the lock, but there are like a thousand keys here. It will take us forever to find it" Harry said._

_"Harry, how 'bout you try to find a key and we will try everything we can to open the door. The right key will be different then all the other. Something the other's don't have" Hermione said._

_"Alright. i'll try" Harry said as he mounted the broom._

**Harry's POV**

_I need to find a key that is different then the others. _As I mounted the broom, the keys began to lunging towards me. I flew quickly to find the key. I heard the others using many spells, but the door might enchanted. I soon was at least five feet above ground flying everywhere to find the key.

I then saw a key with a broken wing. That must be it!

"Guys! I think I found it! The one with a broken wing!" I yelled at them while trying to get away from the keys.

Hurry, Harry! We are running out of time!" Hermione shouted.

I flew as fast as I could to the key with the broken wing while the other keys were on my tail._ Think of it as a Quidditch match! The key is the Golden Snitch. _

I was at least two inches away from the key and then got closer. I caught the key and flew to the others. I tossed the key to Fred who unlocked the door and let the rest of the others through.

I was trying to get away from the keys and I made my way to the door and made it through without any other keys getting through. Fred and George closed the door quickly and fell down leaning on the door.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay let's go" I said getting off the broom and heading to the next door.

**Fred's POV**

_I can't believe we got through, a three-headed dog named Fluffy, Devil's Snare, and flying keys trying to rip our heads off. What next? I wonder if I'm gonna die down here._

When we opened the next door, we found statues black and white on each side of the room. Fire lighted the torches and we saw checkers on the ground. I saw the door and Harry stepped on the checkered floor and made his way towards the door.

_To easy! Somethings up._

Once Harry got to the other side of he room. The white statues in the first row blocked the way.

"Bloody hell! This is Wizard's Chess. Real life Wizard's Chess. We have to play our way out of this!" Ron said.

"Blimey! This will not be easy. This will involve us getting hit by a chair or something!" George screamed.

"Okay. We have to do this. Everyone get on a spot. I'll be a knight" Ron said.

A few minutes later, we found half of our black statues destroyed. Ron's Statue was the only on left. Harry then said"Wait a minute."

"You understand, right Harry? Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king" Ron said.

"No. Ron NO!" Harry screamed

"Ron! Are you mental?" I asked him.

"Ron you can't do this!" George yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's going to sacrifice himself" I told her.

"NO YOU CAN'T! There must be another way!" she yelled.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on! I can feel it. Not me, not Hermione, Not the twins. You!" Ron told him. Harry nodded and faced the board as we did the same.

"Knight to H3" Ron said while grabbing the handle of the horse's statue. He then closed his eyes and then his statue moved. Hermione closed his eyes while the queen took her sword and had broken Ron's statue into a million pieces. Ron then screamed and fell to the ground. Hermione then tried to go to him, but George then yelled " No! Don't move. We are still playing the game. Harry, your up."

Harry then made his way to the king. "Check mate!" He said. The king dropped his sword. Then we all made our way to Ron and Harry told us "Take care of Ron. Then go to the Owlery send a message to Dumbledore. Ron is right you know. I have to go on"

"Good luck Harry" George and I said to him.

"You will be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are" Hermione said to him.

"Not as good as you though, Hermione" He said to her.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things" she said while looking at me with a smile. "Friendship and bravery. And Harry just be careful."

He nodded and made his way to the door.

"Come on 'Mione. Let's get Ron to the Hospital Wing" I said to her while picking up Ron with help from George and making our way back to where we started.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well that's it for now. There might not be a chapter later so I'm sorry if there not one there. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter ! Please Review.**


	14. Promise

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I did It! I made it home! Now I can make another chapter!**

**Lee: Nice to see you again. I'm glad I get to tell this chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay I don't own Harry Potter. Now let's get on with it.**

**Hermione's POV**

_I hope Harry's gonna be okay. I'm glad Ron is still alive. I would never have gotten him out if the twins weren't there. _

I was taking a short walk in the castles and I was at the Astronomy Tower. I looked at the beautiful view and thought about what will happen next. Just then a voice came up from behind. It didn't startle me because the voice was recognizable from the minute I heard it.

"Hey 'Mione. Are you okay?" It asked me.

"Ya. I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Fred then came next to me and said "I was looking for you of course. Once we dropped off Ron to the Hospital Wing, you left before I could even turn around"

I laughed at that. "Walking always clears my head. It always does when ever I'm upset, angry, confused, everything."

"Well that's a new thing that I know about you. Anyways, before I wrote to you, on the holidays, I was taking a walk because I was thinking if you had forgotten about me" He told me.

"Fred, how could I ever forget about you. You were the first friend I ever had. I mean the first. I never even had muggle friends back home. You are always there for me like the time with Ron and when I was sitting alone on the train. Believe me, I would never, and I mean NEVER forget about you" I said while giving him a hug.

He then whispered in my ear while returning the hug " I'll never forget about you either."

"You're the best, you know that?" I asked him

"You will always be better."

"Do you think he will be alright? Harry?" I asked him.

"He's Harry. Nothing can ever beat him" He said letting me go.

When I let him go, George came in and said "Guys, Harry's back. He's alright."

"That's great!" I said.

**Fred's POV**

It was a week later and our last night at Hogwarts. Gryffindor just won the house cup and every house but Slytherin were so happy for us. Everyone was so tiered from celebrating that they went to sleep early and Hermione and I were talking in the common room.

"This was a great first year, Fred. I'm glad I got to spend it with friends" Hermione said.

"Yes it was a great year. I'm glad I met you, 'Mione."

"I'm glad I met you, too. Now can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything" I said to her.

"Promise me you will write to me, this Summer."

"I would do that even if I didn't promise!" I said to her.

"Thanks Fred!" she said to me giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too Fred. Now I'm gonna go to sleep, now. I'll see you after the Summer."

The next day I got on the train and was sitting with George. He then asked " Have a good year, Freddie?"

"The best. I can't wait till next year."

"Let me guess, you're gonna write to Hermione when we get back."

"Yep" I said looking at the window.

"Tell her I said Hi, okay?"

"Whatever" I said to him.

Once we got to the Burrow, I got a piece of paper, a quill, and sat down

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And that's it! That was the first book! Take it away Lee!**

**Lee: We really hope you liked the first book. Tomorrow we will start the second book. We won't have two chapters tomorrow untill Friday because Werewolf Marcy will be on weekends. Please Review!**


	15. Flourish and Blotts

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Happy April Fools' Day and Happy Birthday Fred and George!**

**Fred and George: Thanks! We hope everyone has pulls great pranks today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter. Let the story begin!**

**Fred's POV**

_Finally! I finally get to see 'Mione! Mom might kill me before I see her though, since we stole the car. We did it to save Harry! Plus you said you were going to get him. I rather get killed after I see 'Mione. Oh well, time to get ready. _The Weasleys' and Harry were going to Diagon Alley to get our new supplies, but when Harry went to try the Floo Powder, he ended up getting lost. We had to find him or he had to find us. We decided to visit Flourish and Blotts where we found 'Mione and her parents.

" 'Mione! Oh I can't believe it's you! You look great!" I said picking her up and spinning her.

" Fred! Oh I missed you so much! You haven't changed a bit" she said hugging me.

"I missed you, too" I whispered.

Again, am I invisible?" George said while opening his arms for 'Mione to hug.

"Again, no. It's great to see you George" she said giving him a hug. "Ron! Oh, have you heard from Harry? He's not returning any of my letters."

"Oh ya. He's here somewhere. He got lost in the Floo Network."

Dad went off to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger and ask them about Muggles, while mum went to get in line to get the books by Gilderoy Lockhart. 'Mione went outside while George and I were having a quick chat. 'Mione just came in with Harry and mum told him to stay with us. Just then, Gilderoy Lockhart came in and every witch clapped, even 'Mione who was clapping excitedly.

When Lockhart saw Harry, a man with a camera pulled Harry over next to Lockhart who told him to smile brightly while the man took their pictures. Lockhart then gave Harry his full collection of the books he had written and announced that he will be teaching at Hogwarts this year! I moaned with George and Ron doing the same.

Mum told us to wait outside when we saw Draco Malfoy coming and talking to us. "Well, Potter! You can't even go to a book store and end up getting you're picture taken!" He said.

"Leave him alone" Ginny said.

"Oh look Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend" he said with a smile.

"Now, now Draco. We must not be rude. Ah the Weasleys. Harry Potter?" Draco's father said to him before he took a good look at Harry in shock. He then pulled him over and looked at his scar and told him his scare was famous. As well the wizard who did it.

"Voldemort Killed my parents" he said making all of us flinch. "He was nothing more then a murderer" he continued.

"You must be very brave to say his name" he said looking over at 'Mione. "And you must be, Miss Granger I presume" He said looking at Malfoy who was nodding.

"Parents are muggles, aren't they?" He asked looking at 'Mione's parents who were still talking to dad. He made me want to punch him in the face and 'Mione to look at her parents. Dad then noticed and headed our way. "Lucius, pleasant seeing you here" dad said.

"Arthur. I think we best be going, Draco. See you at work, Arthur" Mr. Malfoy said while heading to the door.

"See you at school" Malfoy said to us and went with his Father.

"Come on kids. Molly is done with the books. We should head back home. Lovely meeting you Hermione, and you're parents." Dad said while saying good bye to 'Mione and headed to the door with mum by his side.

"Bye,' Mione. See you tomorrow on the train?" I asked her.

"Yep. See you tomorrow, Fred" she said as she hugged me goodbye and saying farewell to the others.

**George: There you go! Our birthday chapter! **

**Fred: Well yes. We can't wait to see you later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes sorry that was short. I'll work on the other chapter later. Tomorrow I will post the chapters the same time and so on. Please review.**


	16. The Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again. Sorry I was so late. Anyways, I'm here with Hermione who will do the rest of this thing.**

**Hermione: Hi. So Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. So we hope you like the story and enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

_I hope I can sit with Fred on the train tomorrow. I haven't seen him all summer, and I want to get to know him better. _

Mum then looked at me then lend down and whispered "Fred seems nice. I like him." When she looked at me in the eyes she smiled. _She right. Fred is nice. _When we got back home. I packed my trunk and got ready for bed. Goodnight, Fred. Sweet Dreams.

When I woke up the next day, It was September 1. _Time to get ready for Hogwarts. _I got ready so quickly and headed down stairs with my trunk to find that mum and dad were just down stairs all ready and drinking coffee.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Dad asked.

"Yep. Let's go. The train will be leaving soon" I said to him.

We got to the car and headed for King's Cross. I kissed mum and dad goodbye and went through the barrier with my trolley that had Crookshanks and my trunk. I put all my things in an empty compartment and read for a while. Just then, Fred came with all his stuff and took a seat saying out of breath "Hey 'Mione. sorry I'm late. Kept having- to go- back- home to get- last minute- things."

"Hi Fred. You look tiered" I said to him while putting my book aside.

"You- have- no- idea" he said and leaning back.

"Wheres George?" I asked curiously.

"Went to sit next to Angelina. Second year of dating" he said pointing to the back.

"Oh. Interesting" I said.

"So, how was your Summer?"

"Brilliant. How was yours?"

"Alright, I still had to go hearing Percy saying 'Listen to me, I'm a perfect!'" he said while making me laugh.

'Anyways, you seem to be happy this year, don't ya?"

"I guess. Hey, where are Ron and Harry?" I asked him.

"I really don't know. I didn't see them get on board. Did you?"

"No. Where do you think they would be?"

"No idea. What if they were left behind?" he said worriedly.

"I don't know" i told him looking at the window.

"Since we battled a three-headed dog last year, what do you think will happen next?" he asked.

"Well there are a hundred possibilities. Anything will happen" I told him while getting out another book for me to read.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go take a nap. i didn't get much sleep last night. Wake me if we're here or if you need something" he said laying down.

"Okay. Goodnight Fred" I said to him with a jolly voice.

"Night 'Mione."

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, I know. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight everyone.**

**Hermione: Please review! Bye!**


	17. Wakey Wakey Fred

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon!**

**George: I hope you all had fun pranks Yesterday! **

**Werewolf Marcy: I agree for once. I had fun as well.**

**George: Okay, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**George's POV**

"Fred. Wakey wakey" I said in a baby voice.

"Not now 'Mione. Five minutes" he mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm not 'Mione. Now, wake up" I said to him shaking his arm.

He got up rubbed his eyes and looked at me upset. "What do you want George?" He asked.

"Oh, I was wondering, are you gonna ask Hermione out this year?" I asked in a high voice.

"Are you kidding? That's all?" he asked while I nodded. "No, I already told you. Remember that I'm gonna ask her out next year? Blimey! Is she here? Did she hear me?" he asked worriedly.

"Clam down. She went to change into her robes when I came in. You better change, too. We'll be there any moment now" I said to him standing up.

"Alright" he said getting his robes and went out the door while I went to find Angelina.

**Hermione's POV**

I was walking to my compartment when I saw Fred stepping out. "Morning sleepy head." I said to him.

"Hey 'Mione" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Have a good rest?" I asked.

"It was great until George came in and woke me up. I would have been fine if you woke me" he said which made me roll my eyes.

"Okay. Hurry up dressing. I'll be in the compartment" I said to him ruffling his hair which made him smile and headed to the compartment.

I got out a book from my trunk and sat next to Crookshanks. I started reading until Fred came back in his robes and took a seat in front of me.

" What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart" I said to him putting my book away.

"Oh" he said poorly.

"What's wrong? You got all down all of a sudden" I said to him worried.

"It's nothing. It's not very important."

"You always say that! Tell me. I won't get mad."

"Really 'Mione. You don't have to worry" he said looking at the floor. The train finally came to a stop and Fred said " Come on, 'Mione." He said holding out his hand that I took. Fred and I got all our stuff and headed out of the compartment.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Did you like it? I'll post another one at maybe Seven. Sorry it was so short.**

**George: Okay bye you guys. Hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


	18. Ginny Weasley

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! I'm here with Hermione and our new member Ginny.**

**Ginny: I'm glad I get to tell a story with you guys and really be a part of it.**

**Hermione: I'm happy for you Ginny. Anyways, Harry Potter is not owned be Werewolf Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay let's do this. **

**Fred'****s**** POV**

_Second year with 'Mione. I feel like this will be a good year. I hope I'm right though. _'Mione and I took our seats and watched the first years get sorted.

"Weasley, Ginevra" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ginny stepped forward and sat on the stool where Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It took at least two minutes and the sorting hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief and clapped for my little sister. She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Percy who gave her a hug.

After a while, the start- of- the- term feast.

"Hi. I'm Ginny" Ginny said to 'Mione.

"Hello Ginny. My name is Hermione. So you're Fred and George's sister?" she asked.

"Ya. Fred has told me all about you" Ginny said looking at me which made me blush.

"Well, Ginny. I hope we can be really good friends" 'Mione said with a smile.

"Ya. Me too" she said returning the smile.

"So, 'Mione" I said breaking the conversation. "Are you looking forward to this year?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Very much" she said smiling.

Ginny then looked at me and winked. _Does she know?_

"How about you Fred? Are you looking forward to this year?"

"Um, ya. Me and George are looking forward on doing some pranks on a few Slytherins" I said with a smile.

Soon, the feast was over and we all went to sleep. Ginny and Hermione were talking down stairs which made me curious. I didn't want to intrude and make 'Mione mad. Or have Ginny hex me.

**Ginny's POV**

I looked at the boys stairs to make sure no one was coming down stairs. I then asked Hermione "Do you like Fred?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" she asked me.

"Because I think he likes you." _But, I know he does. Thanks to George._

"Ginny, you are crazy. But, I think I do" she said shyly.

_I knew it! I knew it!_

"Oh! That's great! Oh Hermione!" I said excitedly.

"What's the matter Ginny?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just knew you like him! I felt like you had a special connection that you two only had! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Please don't tell him. If you're really my friend you wouldn't" she said sounding serious.

"Oh, you know I won't! I would never tell a secret! Especially if it was my first Girl Friend!" I said. That last part made me blush a little.

"Don't feel bad Ginny! You're my first Girl Friend, too. I'm happy you are!" she said giving me a hug. _I really do have a friend._

Just then, Ron and Harry came in through the portrait.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you two been?"

"The barrier shut itself up before we could pass" Harry said.

"We had to take the car!" Ron said before noticing I was there.

"You took the car?! Mum will be so mad at you!" I shouted quietly.

"Ginny? Oh, you were sorted into Gryffindor. Congratulations" Ron said.

"Hi Ginny" Harry said with a small wave.

"Hello Harry" I said.

"Well, I'm so tiered. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione. Night Ron. Night Harry" I said waving and headed up the stairs.

**Hermione's POV**

I headed up the stairs and crawled into my bed.

_Ginny seems really nice. I'm glad she's my friend. It feels really good to actually tell someone about Fred. Even if she's his little sister. She's like the sister I never had. At least I know Harry and Ron are alright _I soon fell into a deep sleep and rested until morning.

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! I finally added Ginny! And let her know about Hermione's secret crush on Fred!**

**Hermione: Ya you don't need to rub it in.**

**Ginny: Oh come on Hermione. At least you have me as a friend.**

**Hermione: You're right. 'Gives Ginny a hug'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay so that's all. Sorry it was so late. Anyways, Review!**

**Ginny: Please!**


	19. The Howler

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: Okay first story of the day.**

**Fred: That's right Gin.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay so I hope everyone likes the chapter for right now.**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny and I were eating breakfast when Fred and George came and sat next to us.

"Ello ladies" Fred said next to me.

"How are you this fine morning?" George asked.

"Ron and Harry are here" I said to them.

"They took dad's car" Ginny said which caused the twins to have their eyes wide open.

"They took dad's car" George started.

"Without us?" Fred said angrily.

"You should be happy you weren't there. They crashed it into the whomping willow. You could have died if you two were there " Ginny said looking serious.

"Oh look. Harry and Ron are here" I said pointing at the doors. Harry and Ron sat across from us and told us what happened.

"I still can't believe you went without us" George said with a nodding Fred.

"We told you. The barrier sealed itself after mum and dad went through. You two already went through" Ron said. The mail the came and we watched all the owls drop the mail to the other students. Just then, Dean Thomas asked Ron "Ron is that you're owl?" We looked up and saw the Weasley family owl swooping and crashing at the Gryffindor table which caused many students to laugh. Ron then picked up the letter and saw it was a scarlet red envelope.

"Oh no!" Ron said shaking.

"Hey look everyone. Weasley's got himself a howler!" Seamus said.

"Go on Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible" Neville said.

Ron the started shaking and opened it.

**"RONALD WEASLEY!"** A loud voice sounding like Mrs. Weasley. The envelope then formed into a mouth

**"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU'RE FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOU'RE FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" **Ron was nodding scared enough at the envelope and the howler looked at Ginny.

**"And Ginny dear. Congratulation on making Gryffindor. You're father and I are so proud." **That caused everyone to stare at Ginny who was blushing just a bit. The howler then looked at Ron and it stuck it's tongue out, ripped itself up, and turned into flames. The fire then burned down and everyone started to laugh. Ginny, George, Fred, Harry, and I then stared at Ron in shock.

"How 'bout we go to the common room, shall we?" Ron asked getting up.

We all followed him and Ginny walked with me and whispered " Start talking Fred." She then pushed me over to Fred and tripped.

"Oh 'Mione. Better watch were ya step" Fred said catching me. I then blushed because that was so embarrassing. _Great entrance Hermione. Great entrance._

"Sorry Fred" I said getting up.

"Anytime 'Mione" he said with a smile helping me up.

"Thanks" I said. He then looked at George and I looked at Ginny giving her a Thanks- A- Lot look. She then smiled and said "You're welcome."

**Fred's POV**

I looked at George and he gave me a You- Did- That- On- Purpose look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So 'Mione, how are you?" I asked her.

"Great. And yourself Fred?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh brilliant."

When we got to the common room, I took a seat next to 'Mione and George and Harry said " Well that was a great morning."

"Mum is gonna kill me once I get back" Ron said scared.

"Don't worry Ron. She's only lock you in you're room and put bars on you're window" George said making me remember the day we rescued Harry.

**Fred: Haha. Ron got a Howler from Mum!**

**Ginny: I know. That was hilarious!**

**Werewolf: Well that's it for now. Please check back later. **

**Fred: Please Review!**


	20. Worried Little Fred

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hermione: Hello! We are back with the second chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right Hermione. Anyways, I have to make this story quick. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

"He's right. It's not like she will shove you in Azkaban or something" I said with a smirk.

"It's not funny you two!" Ron said shaking.

"Calm down Ron! We're only joking" George said.

"So what do you guys have today? We have potions" I said.

"Well, we have Herbology" 'Mione said.

"And I have flying lessons" Ginny said.

"Good luck. The first time we had flying lessons, the broom hit me right in the face!" Ron said.

Harry started to laugh at that memory and 'Mione only giggled. "Shut up, you two" Ron said pushing Harry lightly.

"Don't worry. I think I can manage" Ginny said with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk" Hermione said standing up. _Oh no. She's got something on her mind._

George then elbowed me in the rib and I said "I think I'm gonna go to the Quidditch field."

I than raced over to 'Mione and she asked me "You're not really going to Quidditch, are you?"

"Not at all. So 'Mione, what's on you're mind. Last year you told me walking clears you're head" I said to her a little worried.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. It's really nothing" she said. _Pay back._

"Okay" I said a little worried and a little disappointed.

'Mione and I ended up at the Great Hall and we sat down and had a quick chat for a little while until it was time for our classes.

"See you later, 'Mione" I said waving.

"Bye Fred" she said skipping to the Greenhouse.

_I'm worried that there's something up with 'Mione. But, what? I need to tell George._ I found George talking to Angelina. Before he could even finish a sentence I pulled him over to the side.

"Oy! I was talking to Angelina!" He said angrily.

"Sorry. I think something is wrong with 'Mione" I said to him worriedly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, last year she told me walking clears her head. She wanted to take a walk and when I asked her what's wrong, she told me it's not important. George, I do that when something is important. She doesn't want me to worry about something. She's worried about something. I know 'Mione better then anyone" I said quickly.

"Okay. I'll see if Ginny knows anything. I'll ask her now. See ya at potions" he said with a wave.

**George's POV**

I found Ginny in the Great Hall and ran up to her. She then told me "Oh great timing! I need to tell you something!"

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione likes Fred!" she said excitedly.

"Blimey, that's Great! Okay. Fred is worried that Hermione is upset about something. She won't tell him. We think she might tell you. Can you ask her?" I asked really fast.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. I have to go to flying lessons right now, though. I'll do it later. Bye George" she said walking out of the Great Hall.

_I hope she can get it out of Hermione. Since she knows that she likes Fred, she might be able to find out what's up._

**Werewolf Marcy: So sorry that was short. I also wanted to ask if Fred should like to go ask Hermione to go out with him this book. If so, put it on the review or the poll.**

**Hermione: Really? You ask that now? I thought he was going to do it next year.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I changed my mind. I want them to pick though. Anyways, please tell me on the **


	21. Yay!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! So if you haven't checked out my poll on Fred asking out Hermione in this book, you should. Or you can just say it in the review. This poll ends on the last chapter of this book. Thanks LoonyGleek for her suggestion if a lot of people chose yes for Fred asking Hermione out this book. You can check out the review.**

**Lee: I hope a lot of you vote. **

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter. Let's get to the story!**

**Ginny's POV**

_Why does Fred think something is wrong with Hermione. She seems fine to me. George seemed really serious to me so I better check it out. _I found Hermione in the Library of course.

"Hey Hermione!" I said skipping over to her.

"Oh hey Ginny" she said excitedly.

"Are you upset?"

"No, maybe. Why?" she said sitting down.

"Well you've been down ever since you went on that walk with Fred" I said sitting down next to her.

"I think Fred and I are disconnected" she said sadly.

"Hermione!" I screamed standing up. Everyone looked at me and I sat back down and whispered "That is messed up! You and Fred are like, you two are so perfect! You would be mental if you think that!"

"Ginny, I don't even know if he likes me." _I do and he does! _"And if he did, what if he asked me out and everything goes wrong and we won't be friends anymore." _You over thought this... _"Or maybe he or I might find another person and dump each other." _Why would you do that? _"Which I don't. I like Fred loads!" _U__gh! I'm getting tiered of this!_

"Ugh! Just tell him you like him!" I whispered angrily.

"Ginny, It's not that simple. If I tell him, he might think I'm mental and think I'm going too fast." _He's gonna ask you next year! If he knows you like him then he would ask you out now!_

"Wait, how long have you liked him?" I asked curiously.

"Since, Flourish and Blotts" she said quietly. _Oh I remember that! Fred picked her up and spun her around! That was cute._

"Oh. Merlin! I'm gonna be late for flying lessons! I better go NOW! Bye Hermione!" I said running out of the library and outside to start the lesson.

**Fred's POV**

_What if she knows I like her!? She's gonna think I'm mental! She'll hate me! Ugh! I wish I could just read her mind and know what she's thinking! Where is George when you need him?_

I just finished potions and was looking for George. _I don't know why he even skipped potions and not bring me. Maybe he brought Angelina on a date or something. I hope I can find him soon._

I found George in the Great Hall talking to Ginny.

"Do you think it will work?" I heard George ask.

"Positive. Oh hi Fred!" Ginny said. I stood next to George and whispered to him "Do you know what's up with 'Mione?"

He nodded and said "Hey Gin, we're gonna go in the common room. There are a few things we have to discuss." After that last part, I saw him wink at Ginny who smiled and we left. When we reached the common room, I said "So? What do you know?"  
"Do you love Hermione?" he asked quickly.

"What? I don't know. Maybe. Ya" I said quietly.

"Do you wanna go out with her?"

"Ya..."

"Ask her out!" he said excitedly.

"Again? We had this talk twice already! Do we have to discuss it again?" I asked sitting down.

"I'm not gonna stop until you say yes, mate" he said with a smirk.

"But, I can't. No matter how much I want to, I just can't" I said cracking my voice.

He stood up and said "I don't believe this! A Weasley twin being a prat? I can't. I just can't!"

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt her feelings if things go wrong!"

"It won't go wrong! I promise it won't" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine! I'll try. I can't promise anything though" I said looking up.

"Yay! I better go. Bye." He said leaving me confused.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry it's late. I might not post ine later. Sorry. Review!**


	22. Filthy Little Mudblood

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Hey!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I made it! I was getting an award from school. Don't forget to check the Fred asking Hermione out poll please!**

**Fred: Ya! I hope you say yes! So Harry Potter is not own by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right Fred. So let's get to the story.**

**Hermione's POV**

Ron and I were sitting at the courtyard waiting for the Gryffindors to come out to start to train for the Quidditch Match. As they came, the Slytherins were there as well. I saw Fred and gave him a wave. He waved back until he noticed Flint and Wood were having an argument.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good" Ron said standing up and went up to them as I followed.

"You have a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked.

Just then, Draco Malfoy stepped in wearing a Slytherins Quidditch uniform.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"Ya. Funny you should mention Draco's Father. Look at the generous gift he got us." Flint said showing them their Nimbus Thousand and One. "Latest model. Just came out last month."

All of them looked shocked.

"At least no one in Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in with Pure talent" I said to Malfoy.

Malfoy then turned to me and said "No one asked you're opinion. You filthy little Mudblood!"

Everyone was whispering and Fred looked like he was about to punch him in the face. George was about to scream at him. Ron just said "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat Slugs!" He pointed his wand at Malfoy and it backfired because the spell hit him because of his broken wand.

Ron then started to puck out slugs and everyone was staring. Harry and I then decided to take him to Hagrid's.

A few days later, the Quidditch match was starting in a few minutes and I decided to go.

**Ginny's** **POV**

_Where is Hermione? I checked the common room, the Library twice, and the Great Hall. There's a game with Gryffindor verses Slytherin in a few minutes and she might miss it. Either she's not going which I doubt or she's already there. I better go see if she's there._

When I got to the field, I saw Hermione looking at the grounds staring at Fred. I walked behind her and said "Hey Hermione! Are you awake?"

"Ginny! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was looking for you of course! I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"You need to tell Fred you like him."

"What?" she asked looking around hoping no one heard that.

"You like him a lot and if he doesn't screw him!"

"Gin, it's not that simple. What if Fred was Harry and you were me?" she asked. _Oh great. I wouldn't tell Harry._

"Hermione, I would do it! Please do this for me. Please!" I begged.

"Ginny." she said sadly.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at Fred and who saw me and smiled and waved. I waved back and looked at Ginny.

"I'll try" I said nervously.

"Do you want me to be there when you do?" she asked hugging me.

"Please."

The match began and I was cheering for Fred. All of a sudden, one of the Bludgers started chasing Harry.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Ron yelled.

Fred was waiting for Harry to come to him and smack the Bludger off. Harry then went by him and Fred smacked the Bludger so hard that it flew to the other side of the field.

"Gotcha!" Fred said excited. He was wrong. Once the Bludger retrieved its balance, it ran after Harry again.

"I'll stop it!" Ron said pointing his broken wand at the Bludger.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's to risky. You could hit Harry" I said stopping him.

"Alright. Come on Harry! Hang in there! You can do it!" He then began screaming.

I looked back at Harry who was trying to catch the snitch, but had Malfoy behind him.

Malfoy was trying to make Harry fall off his broom, but Harry was holding on tight. Malfoy then fell off his broom and fell to the ground. Harry was hit by the Bludger and his wrist was broken. Harry tried his best to catch the snitch, but fell.

Everyone gasped and Harry fell to the ground with the snitch in his hand. Everyone cheered and Lee was screaming "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Ron, Ginny, and I then went over to Harry. Then the Bludger was trying to crush Harry now and I stopped it with a charm. All the Gryffindor team went over and Professor Lockhart came and used a spell that caused the bones in Harry's arm to vanished. "Well, now there are no broken bones it there" Lockhart said.

"He doesn't have any bones left!" Hagrid yelled.

The Gryffindor team, Ginny, Ron, and I took him to the Hospital Wing.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading! I will try to post three chapters tomorrow. TRY! **

**Fred: Okay, check out the poll or post on the reviews saying you want me to ask Hermione out this book. If you don't want that, go to the poll and click no or just don't post anything on the reviews. P lease Review!**


	23. The Truth

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey! **

**George: So, we hope you guys can check the poll and say what's on your mind. Anyways, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

_Harry's in the hospital wing, Hermione is worried about something, and I have to ask her out. Can this week get any better? I'm mental for agreeing to asking her out! I'm so sure she will hate me! Ugh! I still wish I could read her mind. What was wrong with her that morning? Anyways, what is Ginny and George planning? I keep asking them, but they won't budge. I'm even surprise that George is keeping a secret from me!_

I was walking around the castle as usual. I saw 'Mione walking as well. She was alone. I wanted to go with her so bad, but something was holding me back. I don't know what it is, but it won't let me talk to 'Mione. I sat down on the grass and lied down. _What am I going to do? _I thought putting my hands to my face.

"Fred?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw 'Mione looking down at me. She sat down next to me and asked "Fred, what's wrong?"

_That's it! I can't just say 'You don't need to worry about it!' I can't lie to her anymore. She'll get upset if I keep lying to her. And I can't ask her to go out with me, either. Okay, I have to tell her the truth, but I can't tell her that I like her. I have to think. Think, Freddie. Oh! I got it!_

"Um. Well, there's this girl" I started.

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh no! There's another girl! I knew it! I just knew it! Where's Ginny when you need her._

"She's the most amazing girl I have ever meet." _Oh. Lucky her._

"She's there for me when I have no one."

"She's smart, talented, beautiful, and just, her! She isn't afraid to be herself which is what I love about her." _You must really like her._

"I don't know if she even notices me. She thinks I'm just a friend, best friend, I mean. She means the world to me. If anything, and I mean anything happens to her, I will be heartbroken. I need her in my life and I hope she feels the same."

I was trying so hard to cry, but I held it in. I looked at Fred who seemed to be upset. "Everything will be alright, Fred. I promise" I said giving him a hug.

I got up and went to find Ginny. I found her in the Great Hall.

"Ginny?" I asked softly looking like I was about to cry.

"Hermione! Oh what happened? Who did this? Never mind that. Let's get you to the common room" she said hugging me and leading me to the common room.**  
**

**Ginny's POV**

_What happened to Hermione? I'm going to kill who ever did_ this!

We reached the common room and I sat Hermione down on the couch.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Fred and I were talking outside and he told me about a girl he really liked" she said with tears lowly coming from her cheeks. _What? But, George said- Maybe Fred was talking about Hermione!_

"He said if anything happened to her, he would be heartbroken!" she said putting her hands to her face.

"Don't cry Hermione! I hate seeing you like this! Please don't cry!" I said hugging her.

"Ginny, I can't! He was the first guy I ever liked and now I know he has feelings for someone else. He is amazing, kind, funny, smart, talented, himself, and just everything I could imagine!" she said crying even harder.

I heard a noise coming from the Fat Lady's portrait and saw Fred standing looking Heartbroken. I don't think Hermione heard him come in. He looked like he only heard the last part. He looked at me in the eye and ran out without letting me explain. _Oh no! George, I hope you know what's going on because you need to help me fix this!_

**Fred's POV **

_No, No, No! She likes someone else! I was right! George, where are you? I need you're help. I can't do this on my own._

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry! Fred's POV was short. I was thinking that I might take down the poll. So sorry, but I just might. MIGHT! The reason why is because I have so much things I want to do with this and I can't tell you what. So sorry! Don't get mad. I just want you guys to be surprised. **

**George: She has some really good ideas so we hope you don't mind IF we take it down. Please review.**


	24. I'm Bailing on Asking Her

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey! I am still thinking about the poll. I feel like I shouldn't rush their relationship is all. It would just be weird if Fred asks out Hermione out when she's only twelve or thirteen. Apologies. I hope you guys aren't mad or upset. I want you guys to be happy. **

**Ginny: She's right you know. They are way to young to have a relationship right now.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm really sorry. I'm not saying that I'm gonna take the poll off, but I'm just thinking I should even if I do I don't think I'll make them go out next book. Maybe the fourth or fifth book.**

**Ginny: Okay, that's enough being sad Werewolf Marcy. We hope you understand. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

I found George in the Great Hall just staring at Angelina who didn't seem to notice. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and saw the sadness in my eyes. He's always hoping that he would never see that look in my eyes ever since last year when I had that nightmare.

He got up and dragged me outside and asked worriedly "Fred? What's wrong?"

"Ginny was talking to 'Mione in the common room and they were talking about this guy 'Mione seems to like loads. I don't know who he is because I walked in when 'Mione was saying how amazing, kind, funny, smart, talented, himself, and just everything she can could imagine, he was. Ginny saw me and I think she knows I heard that last part because I ran out once she saw how upset I was!"

"Fred, I don't know how you feel inside, but I do know that a Weasley twin NEVER gives up. And what are you? A Weasley twin! Now are you just going to sit on you're bum all day feeling down because the girl of you're dreams might like someone else?" He asked sharply.

"But she does lime someone else." I whispered. Just before I could say anything else, he smacked me in the head.

"She might have been talking 'bout you, mate! There is a chance that she was! Don't give up!" Just then Ron came and said to us "Guys, Harry said he has something to say to all of us. I mean you two, me, and Hermione." _B__limey, thanks a lot Ron!_

"We'll be in the common room when you're ready. We won't start without you" he said walking off to the common room.

"Come on, mate. We have to go" George said calmly.

"I can't face Hermione..." I said softly.

"What the bloody hell did you just say? Did you say 'Hermione'? What happened to 'Mione?!" he screamed. Luckily we were the only ones outside.

"Mate, I can't face her. She will just avoid me. I'll go to the common room and see what Harry has to say, but I'm not gonna talk to her. You know what? I'm baling on asking her out, now." I said standing up and walking to the common room leaving George shocked.

**George's POV**

_What did he just say? He's- He's bailing on asking Hermione out? That can't be. I need to find Ginny._

I was looking around the Great Hall hoping to find Ginny in there. I was just about to leave and search the Library when she just came in. I ran up to her and said "He bailed on asking Hermione out!"

All she did was stare at me in shock. I think she was hoping that I was joking. I was hoping it was a joke, too. She then opened her mouth and said "But- but he can't! He just can't! He and Hermione are perfect for each other!"

"I know. And you remember how Fred only calls Hermione, 'Mione?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, when he told me he can face her, he said 'I can't face Hermione'. Fred never calls her that!"

"I guess you know that Hermione was crying because she thought that Fred like another girl, then."

"Ya. Okay, we have to fix this. I need to go. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and I have a meeting. I'll tell you what happened once I can go without Fred following" I said walking out of the Great Hall and to the common room.

Once I got there, Harry yelled "There you are! We have been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry" I said looking at them and noticing that Hermione and Fred weren't sitting together. I took a seat next to Ron and Harry then said "Okay, now that we are all here, I need to tell you lot something."

"Okay. What is it?" Ron asked.

"Remember the blood on the wall in one of the corridors saying 'The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware' and that Mrs. Norris was petrified? Do you also remember that I spoke Parseltongue at the dueling club?" Harry asked as we all nodded.

"Well, last night, when I was at the Hospital Wing, Colin Creevey was petrified as well. I over heard Dumbledore said 'The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open'."

I heard Hermione gasp. I looked at Fred who seemed to be heartbroken room from hearing Hermione's voice.

"Everyone thinks that I'm the heir of Slytherin because I can speak Parseltongue. I think it might be Malfoy, really" Harry said seriously

"So, you're saying that, we need to find out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?" Fred asked. I looked at Hermione who looked like Fred when he heard her voice.

"Pretty much" Harry said.

"Okay. I guess we can try and find out if he is" I said to him.

"Hermione, Ron, are you in?"

"Mate, I've been there with you to be hit by a mad tree and break my wand. I've been there with you to play real life Wizard's Chess. Of course I'm in!" Ron said excitedly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Fred looked at Hermione who looked at Fred and said "I'm always in." Fred smiled and looked at the floor. I could tell that he still wants to ask her out.

"Okay. We need to find a way to get Malfoy to talk. Hermione, Fred, I expect you two will be looking for something in the library?" Harry asked.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione said "I'm fine with that. Fred?"

I could see Fred broke when she said his name. He thought about it and said "I'm always there to help out 'Mione!" _Did he say 'Mione? He said 'Mione! Oh I have to tell Ginny, now!_

"Okay, you two can start looking tomorrow. I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight, guys." Ron said. Harry followed him and I went to tell Ginny.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! I'm done! I'll post again probably tomorrow morning.**

**Ginny: Again we are still thinking about removing the poll. Don't be upset or angry. Just be happy. If we do take it off, that doesn't mean we're stopping the story! That's mental! Okay, Please Review!**


	25. The Restricted Section

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: Good morning Fremione lovers! Just to let you we will be making three chapters on weekends.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That is all true. Now if you haven't read the last chapter, I guess you don't know I put a little drama in there.**

**Lee: Okay, Harry Potter is not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Fred's POV**

_Why did I agree to look in the library with her? Why can't I handle myself when it comes to her? Th is so hard! Why did Harry have to ask me if I was looking for something with her? I can't even say her own name in my head! See! Blimey! Why do I have to fancy her so much? _

I was getting ready for the Library to go find something that will help us get Malfoy to talk.

When I got there, I saw her reading a potions book.

"Hi" I said walking over to her.

"Oh hey. Are you ready?" she asked putting down her book.

"Ya. I'll just look over there" I said pointing at a row that had I think charms books.

"Okay" she said getting out another book. I walked over to the charm books and grabbed the first one I saw. I sat down and began to read. Sort of. I kept staring at her._ Where is my confidence? You're supposed to be helping me talk to her again and get me to say her nickname! Wait, why is she not talking to me? __She kept avoiding me when I'm in the room._

_She might have heard me coming in while she was talking about the bloke she fancies, but she didn't even turn around when I came in that day. I wonder if she knows I fancy her. I mean, I think I described her well enough for her to know it was her. When I looked at her when I told her she looked like she was about to cry. Why did she look like she was about to cry?_

**Hermione's POV**

_Why does he keep looking at me? Does he know I like him? Did he come in when I told Ginny what happened? That was why she turned around to look at something. I heard her whisper "Oh no" when she turned to face the fire. What is happening with Fred and I? We have avoided each other ever since last night when Harry told us to go here and look for something. I remember when he looked at me when he told me about the girl he like, he looked me in the eyes and looked worried. Why did he look worried? It doesn't fit._

I then wondered if we could use a book from the Restricted Section because there might be a potion or spell. I remembered that you need a professor's permission and I remember that I have Professor Lockhart's autograph so I can say that is a permission._ Wow. I never thought I would see the day when I told a lie. Wait, last year I told a lie to Professor McGonagall with the Mountain Troll incident. _I had the autograph in my bag. I could go in the Restricted Section now with Fred

"Hey, Fred?"

**Fred's POV**

_She said- My name._

"Ya... 'Mione?" _Blimey I said her name. It's only been one day and I already missed calling her that!_

"I think we should go in the Restricted Section."

"What? We need permission to go in there. If we ask a teacher then they will ask us why we need it. If we say a subject, they'll just ask the professor that teaches the subject if we have that for an assignment" I said surprise.

"Well, we could get in if you have Professor Lockhart's autograph and say it was permission" she said pulling out the autograph. _Why does she have to have a bloody crush on him? He's so bloody weird and full of himself! Strange Bloke he is._

"Okay. You should show Madam Pince, I'll be waiting at the Restricted Section" I said as she went off to show Madam Pince.

When she- 'Mione came back, we went into Restricted Section and started looking for a potion or spell.

I found a book that could turn you into a person that enables the consumer to assume the physical appearance of another person, as long as they have first procured part of that individual's body to add to the brew (this may be anything - toenail clippings, dandruff or worse - but it is most usual to use hair). It could not be use to turn into animals.

"Hey 'Mione?" I asked gently.

"Ya?" she asked walking over to me.

"Look at this" I said showing her the book.

It took a few seconds until she said "Fred! You are bloody brilliant!" She gave me a hug and we took the book and left.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading this chapter you guys. Sorry it was so late, I slept at three o' clock last night.**

**Lee: We will see you later. Please Review!**


	26. The Polyjuice Potion

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yo Yo! What up my shippers!**

**Hermione: So we are going to- Fred! Stop it!**

**Fred: Sorry love, even though I would do anything for you, I won't stop.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fred, stop bothering Hermione.**

**Fred: Come here 'Mione. 'Picks her up'**

**Hermione: Fred! Fred Weasley put me Down this instant!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ugh! I don't own Harry Potter. Fred put her down!**

**Hermione's POV**

_So, Fred and I found a potion called the Polyjuice Potion. _Fred and I told the others and try to get Slytherin's hair to turn into them. Ron, Harry, and I were going to get the hairs and drink them while Fred and George stay and wait. We decided to brew the potion in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. No one ever goes there anymore so we decided that would be a good place so nobody would bother us.

Now that there was another attack with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. Now that was three victims and we needed to find out who the heir of Slytherin.

A few weeks later, Fred, George, and I were at Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom when Harry and Ron came in. They both sat across from us and I said "Good we're all here. You guys need to know that Fred and I are almost finished with the potion. It will be ready probably in a few minutes."

"Brilliant! Now what do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, Fred and George are going to make Crabbe and Goyle eat these muffin. They are filled Sleeping Draughts and they will be knocked out for an hour. Fred and George will hide behind a statue and use the levitation charm outside the Great Hall because I sometimes find them there getting food. I'm guessing they are starting to get ready and leave now You two will be coming back here once you see them eat it. I already have my piece of hair because at the dueling club, Millicent Bulstrode's robes had a piece of hair in them. I got them and I will be turning into them. Harry and Ron will put Crabbe and Goyle in a broom closet and pick their hairs. Come back here and I'll have these Slytherins robes for us. We go to the Slytherin common room and try to make Malfoy talk" I said brewing the potion.

"Okay. Come on you guys we better go do it now" Fred said getting up as I handed him the muffins.

"Good luck!" I said.

"We will see you in a few minutes, Hermione." George said waving and leaving with Ron and Harry.

"Stay here. I'll be back in no time, 'Mione" Fred said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay."

_What did he just do?_

"That was cute. Are you two dating?" Moaning Myrtle said flying next to me.

"No, Myrtle. We're not dating" I said blushing.

"What ever you say" she sang and floated to a bathroom stall.

**Fred's POV**

"You kissed Hermione?" George whispered me.

"Only on the cheek" I said quietly.

"You're getting a few steps closer on asking her out, mate" he said putting his arm around me.

"I never said I was going to ask her out" I said removing his arm.

"Come on, Fred! You've like that bird ever since last year! You can't give up on her now!" he said.

"Sorry, George. I'm not asking her out. I can like her, but I just can't ask her out. She likes someone else. I don't stand a chance."

I left him there looking rather upset and went to do the job.

Ron and Harry went to hide and wait for the signal.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I whispered waving my wand.

The muffins floated and Crabbe and Goyle spotted them. The walked up to them and at them. After that I left the scene to make sure 'Mione was okay.

"Hey!" I said running in there making 'Mione jump.

"Fred! For Merlin's sake, stop doing that!" she said.

"Sorry 'Mione. George is on his way. Once Crabbe and Goyle ate the muffins, I came back here at once" I said.

"Okay. Help me pour the Polyjuice potion into the goblets" she said as I picked up the three goblets as she poured the Polyjuice potion into them.

"We're back! We have the hairs!" Harry said running in with Ron.

"Where's George?" 'Mione asked them.

"I'm right here, Granger. Where is your eye sight?" George said sneaking up behind her.

"George! Stop that! Why do you two love scaring me half to death?" she asked hitting George in the arm.

"I told you 'Mione. I would never let anything happen to you!" I said giving her a hug.

"Fine. Harry, Ron, put the hairs in the goblet and drink" she said putting Millicent Bulstrode's hair into her goblet as Ron and Harry did the same.

"Cheers" they said drinking the Polyjuice potion.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron said running to a stall.

"Me, too" 'Mione said covering her mouth and running to the next stall.

As for Harry, he went to the sinks.

"Harry, what's happening to your face?" George asked pointing to Harry's face.

Harry looked at his reflection and a few seconds later, we saw Goyle standing there with glasses.

"Bloody hell! Harry! You look hideous!" I said.

"I know, mate! Look at me!" Harry said turning around.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to me" Ron said looking very much like Crabbe.

"Wow Ron. And we thought Harry looked bad" George said smiling.

"Shut up" Ron said.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Um. I don't think I'm going. Just go" she said.

" 'Mione, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Harry, Ron, go. You're wasting your time!"

"Okay. We'll see you guys in an hour" Ron said leaving with Harry.

" 'Mione are you okay?" I asked again.

"Remember how we saw the Polyjuice potion doesn't work with animals. Well, the hair I found was her- her- cat" she said opening the stall door. George and I toke one good look at her, and she turned into a cat.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Cliff hanger! Sorry! Anyways, I hope you liked the story!**

**Fred: 'Still has Hermione in his arms' You alright 'Mione?  
**

**Hermione: I will be if you put me down!**

**Fred: No can do 'Mione! Please Review! **

**Hermione: Fred!**


	27. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi again. Last chapter of the day.**

**Ginny: Don't forget that tomorrow will be three new chapters.**

**Harry: We hope you can check them out tomorrow. Okay, I am not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry, stop saying that!**

**Harry: Well, I don't like to say "Harry Potter is not owned by Werewolf Marcy" because I don't feel comfortable saying my name in third person.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well you should because you're going to be in this for a long time.**

**Ginny: Stop arguing, you two! We are getting to the story, now!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Why aren't you saying anything? You to should be saying I look hideous! And I am" I said to them both.

Fred did nothing but took a few steps closer and hugged me. _What is happening?  
_

"Fred? Why are you hugging me? This happens to me because I'm not special. To anyone." I whispered.

" 'Mione, I'm hugging you because you are you! This is only a Polyjuice potion, you don't need to worry about what I think! I care what a potion does to you, as long as you stay you, I don't care! You will be special to me no matter what!" he whispered really low so George wouldn't hear.

"Come on 'Mione. Let's bring you to the Hospital wing" George said. Fred still had his arms around me and we headed to the Hospital Wing. Fred and George dropped me off and headed for the common room.

**Fred's POV**

_Why is she worried that I don't care about her? Why would she even say that? She knows how important she is to me.I hope she does. She means the world to me! I hope she feels the same._

George and I were walking through the corridors one night and we found water coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Myrtle has flooded the bathrooms" George said.

"Shall we check it out, Forge?" I asked him.

"We shall, Gred."

We stepped into the bathroom and found Myrtle crying as usual, but the floor of the bathroom full of water.

"Myrtle, why is the bathroom flooded?" I asked.

"I flooded it because someone threw a book down the toilet and it hit me."

"Why are you upset? Shouldn't the book go right through you?" George asked.

"Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel a thing because she's dead. Five points if it goes through head!" she said punching George in the head which he didn't feel at all.

"Who would try to hit you Myrtle?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. All I know was that I was minding my own business until someone came in and threw a book at me. It's over there" she said pointing over by the sinks.

I walked over there and found a black diary that said in the back. T. M. Riddle. I picked up the book and walked to the door. "Thanks Myrtle" I said to her and sent George to fetch Harry and Ron as I went to the Hospital wing to show 'Mione.

"Hey 'Mione! Check this out!" I said to her running over to her bed.

"Fred, what's wrong?"

"Look at this" I handed her the diary and pointed to the name.

"T. M. Riddle. The book is blank" she said.

"We're here! What did we miss?"Harry said running in with George and Ron

"George and I were walking around and we saw floor flooded from Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. We decided to check what was up. We found Myrtle crying as usual and said someone threw this at her" I said showing them the book. "And I saw this name 'T. M. Riddle.' It is blank. Every page."

"Hey, I heard that name before! Where have I heard that name before? Oh ya! Tom Marvolo Riddle. My detention was to clean the trophies and I puked up slugs in a trophy that had this name. He got it for doing special service fifty years ago." Ron said.

"This book was his and he got the trophy fifty years ago. Remember what Malfoy said to you both? The chamber of secrets was opened fifty years ago. So Riddle should have been there when it opened!" Hermione said sitting up.

**George's POV**

Tomorrow was Valentine's day and Today was our Hogsmade trip and Fred and I were at Honeydukes.

"Do you think I should get 'Mione something?" Fred asked me. _Does he need to ask that? Of course I would say YES!_

"Ya. She would love it" I said calmly.

"I need to find something to give her. Maybe I can give her chocolates!" he said.

"Freddie, you can give her whatever you want. She'll love it!" I said to him.

"But what if I get her the wrong thing and she won't like it."

"Mate, trust me! She'll love whatever you give her. Now go chose something for her, give it to her tomorrow, she'll love it, and happily ever after!" I said trying to find something for Angelina.

"Alright.." He said and went off to find something for Hermione.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you guys like it. Sorry it was so late. I have four little kids at my house and they won't stop annoying me,**

**Ginny: Check in tomorrow you guys!**

**Harry: Please Review!**


	28. Valentine's Day

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: 'Ello Mates! First chapter of today.**

**Lee: We have two more coming so stay tuned.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right you two. Now, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**George: I still think you would turn the world upside down if you did.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I still think I should get the Giant Squid but last time I did you missed the story. Should I do it again?**

**George: No! I'm not getting chased by a bloody squid AGAIN!**

**Lee: Then shut it! Both of ya! **

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's get to the story already!  
**

**Ginny's POV**

_Yay! Fred is getting something for Hermione! Oh I can't wait to see what he got her! George and I are only a few steps closer on getting them together. Shot! She still has a little crush on Lockhart. Why did he have to come to this school? Oh well, I best find Hermione._

I was hoping Hermione would start dating Fred because well they seem perfect for each other and George agrees, anyways. I found Hermione in the Library as usual. "Hey Hermione!" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh hey, Gin. What's up?" She asked with a curious smile.

"I was wondering if you were excited for tomorrow."

"Gin, why would I be excited for tomorrow?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day!" I said excited.

"What's so great about Valentine's Day?" _What the heck happened to my Best Friend?_

"What's special about it is that you might get a Valentine from your crush and I mean my brother and I mean Fred" I said stepping closer.

"Ginny, you and I both know that Fred doesn't like me." _Quit saying that. He does like you!_

"But Hermione, what if he does?" I asked taking another step closer.

"And what if he doesn't? Ginny, I can't deal with me and him, right now" she said with the frown.

"Come Hermione. At least give it a chance" I said sitting down.

"I can't. I just can't deal with it."

"Please give him a chance. For me?" I said begging.

"Ginny" she said softly.

"Please!" I said begging even more.

"I- I- okay..." _My job done! George, you're turn!_

"Great!" I said hugging her.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yep! Got to go! See ya later!" I said hugging her and leaving her at the Library.

**Fred's POV**

I was still at Hogsmade trying to find a gift for 'Mione. It was really hard to find a gift for her.

_What do I get 'Mione? I want her to love the gift like last year with the chocolate rose. This needs to be special. I want her to be surprised. Should I get her chocolate frogs or a book. No, not a book. This is not her Birthday. Her birthday is in September. Anyways, I need to pick something perfect. She needs to love it!_

I soon found a gift that I was sure Hermione would a hundred percent sure she would love and left to find George.

"George! Oy! I found it! I found the perfect gift for her! Check it out!" I said to him running and showing him the bag.

"Blimey mate! She'll love it! I'm sure of it! She'll be so happy!" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried and taking back the bag.

"Mate, you said it yourself. It's perfect. I believe it is!" he said excited.

"Alright" I said leaving for the castle.

The next day, it was Valentine's Day and I went to the Owlery and found a small owl that was able to carry the gift I was giving to 'Mione and place the gift in its beck. I wrote a letter, tied it to the owl's leg, and sent it off and raced to the Great Hall where I found 'Mione sitting with Ginny. I sat next to 'Mione and watched the owls bring in letters for the other students.

I saw my owl come in and it glided across the room and landed safely and gently on 'Mione.

"What?" she asked retrieving the letter and read it aloud:

Dear 'Mione,

Happy Valentine's Day. Mine was great so far. Yesterday I've tried to find the perfect gift and I think I found it. I really hope you like it. Happy Valentine's day, again.

With love,

Fred

"Fred! What did you do?" she asked. Ginny gave me a look that said Good- Job. _She knows! Who told her? Wait, I only told one person about 'Mione. George!_

I heard a gasp come from 'Mione.

"Fred. How did you- When did you- I love it!" she said hugging me and I saw Ginny glance at 'Mione.

She looked at the gift once more.

**Werewolf Marcy: Cliff Hanger again! Can you guess what he got her? Oh you don't need to. It'll say later!**

**George: I don't know what he even got her! **

**Lee: Me, too. Anyways, sorry it was late. See you later.**

**George: Please Review!**


	29. The Basilisk

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Did you guys figure it out? Did you Figure out what Fred got Hermione?**

**Fred: Don't worry, we'll tell ya in a sec. Won't we 'Mione?**

**Hermione: Ya. Harry Potter is not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Fred: Okay, let's get to it.**

**Fred's POV**

"Oh Fred! It's beautiful! I love it! How did you get this?" she said.

"I'm really happy you like it 'Mione" I said holding the charm bracelet and putting it on her right wrist.

The charm bracelet was sliver. It had a sliver charm that was a locket shaped like a heart. The other lockets were stars and smaller hearts.

"Thank you so much Fred!" she said giving me another hug.

"Open the locket" I said putting my arm around her.

She opened the locket and it showed her a moving picture of 'Mione and I. Just when the picture was being taken, George came in and scared me while she laughed. Then I hit George and it kept replaying that moment.

"Thank you, Fred" She said again.

She looked at Ginny and she smiled. Then 'Mione looked at me and smiled.

"You really like it?" I asked softly.

"I don't like it, I love it!"

"Brilliant" I said with a smile.

"I told you she would love it!" George said taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Ya. You did" I said to him annoyed.

**Ginny's POV**

"Come on Hermione, we better get going" I said standing up.

"Thank you again, Fred" Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime 'Mione" he said.

"Alright, bye you two" I said.

"Bye Gin. Hermione" George said.

Hermione and I went to the common room and we sat on the couch.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" I said excitedly.

"Calm down, Gin. Calm down" she said showing me the bracelet.

"Oh you're right. It is beautiful."

"Lock at the locket."

I opened the locket and saw the picture of her and Fred, until George scared Fred. I laughed and then looked at her.

"I told you. He got you a Valentine gift!" I said with a big smile.

"Shut it, Gin. Now I have to look for something in the Library. See ya," she said.

"Bye" I said with a wave.

**Hermione's POV**

I was going to the Library because I connected each dots of everything that has happened. Harry hearing voices and him being a Parselmouth, I was sure the creature that lives in the Chamber of Secrets and attacking all these students, was a Basilisk.

I looked through one of the books and found the page containing information of the Basilisk. Spiders flee before it, instant death to anyone that looks it in the eye, and enemy is the rooster.

No one that was petrified really looked it in the eye. Justin saw it through Sir Nicholas, Nick was already dead he couldn't die again, Colin saw it through his camera, Mrs. Norris saw its reflection because the night that she was attacked, there was water.

"Penelope!" I said to the Ravenclaw prefect.

"Ya?" she asked turning around.

"Whatever you do, don't look around any corner. The Chamber of Secret's monster is a Basilisk! Look at this" I said to her showing her the paper.

She gasped and said "Come on, we better go. I have a mirror. We can look through this!"

We went to go find Harry and Ron, but when we got to a corner, I held up Penelope's mirror and we looked through the mirror, and saw a pair of big yellow eyes. By then, everything went black.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Petrified! **

**Fred: Oh no! My girlfriend and a perfect has been petrified!**

**Hermione: I'm not you're girlfriend, Fred.**

**Fred: Just wait 'Mione. Just you wait.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We will see you later guys.**

**Hermione: Please Review**


	30. Petrified Hermione

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: Hey! Last chapter of the day!**

**Lee: Remember only two chapters tomorrow through Friday. Until Saturday through Sunday, there will be three.**

**Fred: I'm still upset that my girlfriend was petrified last chapter. **

**Lee: Don't worry, Fred. She'll wake up. 'Pats Fred's back'**

**Hermione: I'm still not you're girlfriend.**

**Fred: Just you wait!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Stop arguing you two!**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

"Alright, listen up. If we play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're smarter, quicker, and stronger" Wood said.

"And not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him" George said.

"Oh that, too" Wood said.

We were getting ready for the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff Quidditch match when Professor Mcgonagall came.

"Professor Mcgonagall" Wood said.

"This match has been cancelled" she said.

"What? They can't cancel Quidditch!" he said.

"Silence Wood. You and you're teammates will go to Gryffindor tower, now. Potter, Weasleys, we will go find Mister Weasley. There is something you all need to see" she said to us and we went to go find Ron.

We found Ron and we set off to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, we found a girl with Gryffindor robes, looking pale, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a silver charm bracelet that had a heart shaped locket with stars and smaller hearts around the bracelet. I sat down on one of the beds and began turning pale. George sat next to me and patted my back lightly. I put my hands to my face and I grew more paler.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in shocked.

_No, No, No, No! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Not to her! Anyone, but her Please tell me I'm having a nightmare. It's not true. It can't be true. It can't! No!_

"She was found near the Library with Miss Clearwater" Professor Mcgonagall said pointing over to a blonde girl with Ravenclaw robes and a perfect badge. Percy then came in and ran to her.

"Along with this" Professor Mcgonagall said holding up a mirror. "Does this mean to any of you?" She asked. We all shock our heads and she left leaving us.

"Fred, are you okay?" George whispered.

"Mate, why would you ask that? Of course I'm not! I don't want to believe this. I praying to Merlin that this is a really realistic nightmare! I don't want to believe this Georgie. I wont!" I said to him scared and confused.

"We need to go to the common room now, mates. Come on" Ron said.

I looked at 'Mione and headed to the common room with the others.

We got to the common room and I sat down on the stair case.

Professor Mcgonagall came with a list of rules.

All students will return to their house common rooms by six 'o clock every evening, All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher."

"Fred, George, we will be going off to Hagrid's. Want to come?" Harry asked.

"I'll come. Fred?" George asked.

"No. I'm staying. You three best be off now, or you'll be caught in no time. I'm going to bed now" I said.

"Alright mate. See ya" Ron said leaving with the Invisibility Cloak in a bag.

"Bye, Freddie" George said patting me in the back leaving with Harry.

I went upstairs and got out the Marauder's Map and stared at 'Mione's dot.

_'Mione, please wake up. I need you. Please wake up. You have to be okay. I don't know what I'll do. I told you if anything happened to you, I would be heartbroken. You are wearing the charm bracelet. I'm happy you are. 'Mione, don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow._

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I was upset when I wrote this part.**

**Fred: You're missing the point! My girlfriend has been petrified!**

**Hermione: Fred! I'm not and I repeat not you're girlfriend!**

**Fred: You'll wait and see 'Mione. You will be my girlfriend.**

**Lee: Alright we hoped you like the chapter. See you tomorrow!**

**Ginny: Please Review!**


	31. The Chamber of Secrets

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Hi everybody! Yesterday, my girlfriend got petrified. So I'll be upset most of the time.**

**Hermione: I'm NOT you're girlfriend!**

**Fred: Oh relax 'Mione. You will be. I'm not saying it anymore.**

**Werewolf Marcy: How come, when you two are together, Fred always says that? He never says it when you're not around!**

**Fred: I don't know either. Anyways, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Let's just get back to the movie.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh right. Let's begin.**

**Fred's POV**

It's been a few days since 'Mione has been petrified. I've been staring at her dot for hours. I can't seem to stop thinking about her and what happened. I stopped paying attention in class _Like I even started to pay attention_, I've missed a few Quidditch practices for a while and wood keeps yelling at me 'bout it, I barely eat or do any pranks _Scary right?,_ and all I do is go up stairs and look at 'Mione's dot or sit outside on the grass looking in the sky. I know that we always have to stay in our dorms but I don't even care. If I get petrified, at least I'll be with 'Mione.

It was lunch, I was at the Great Hall playing with my food being pale as ever.

"Come on Fred. You have to eat something" George said worried.

"Please Fred?" Ginny asked.**  
**

"You guys! I can't eat, sleep, prank or do anything but think about 'Mione. I have to go. I'm going to visit her in the Hospital Wing" I said standing up and leaving them worried.

When I got to the Hospital Wing, I sat on 'Mione's bed and held her left hand.

"I really wish you were here 'Mione. We need you, I need you" I whispered so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear.

I felt something on 'Mione's hand. I pulled it out and found a paper that was about a creature called a Basilisk. I read the paper and I widen my eyes and ran to find Ron, George, and Harry outside.

"Guys! The creature that lives in the Chamber of Secrets in a Basilisk! Look at this. I found it in 'Mione's left hand" I said to them. Harry grabbed the paper and read it with Ron and George reading behind his shoulders.

"Spiders flee before it, remember the spiders have been acting weird? Rosters are they're enemies, remember that Hagrid said they died? It all fits!" I said to them

"Fred, if people looked them in the eyes, how come no ones dead?" Ron asked.

"Because no one did look it straight in the eye. Colin looked at it with his camera, Nick saw it straight in the eyes but he's already dead, he can't die again. Justin saw it through Nick because remember they were found at the same place? 'Mione and that Prefect saw it in that mirror, and Mrs. Norris saw it's reflection because the day she was attacked, there was floor was flooded."

"Great job Fred, now we have to-" Harry said before making us stop before we went around the corner.

"What?" George asked.

"Shh!" Harry said and we heard voices.

"The heir of Slytherin has left us another note. Our worst fears has happened. A student has been taken into the chamber itself! I'm afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts" A voice sounding very much like Professor McGonagall.

"Lockhart, you're time has come" she said.

"What?" Lockhart asked shocked.

"Well didn't you say the other night, you knew exactly where the Chamber of Secrets was?" Snape asked.

"Why yes. But I don't understand by 'You're time has come'"Lockhart said.

"You will go into the Chambers and rescue the girl" McGonagall said with a smile.

"Alright" he said with a nervous smile. "I'll go right now" he said leaving.

"Minerva,has who been taken?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley" Professor McGonagall said leaving with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

"Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever" Harry read.

"Ginny" Ron, George, and I said at the same time.

"Come on. We have to save Ginny. We have to save her. We need help. Let's get Lockhart. He can help us find the Chamber" Harry said heading to Lockhart's office with us following.

_Oh joy! Lockhart will be helping us! I hope he dies in the Chambers._

When we got to his office, we found Lockhart packing.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Um, yes. Urgent call. I gotta go" he said nervously.

"What about our sister?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, um great lose that is. No one regrets more then I."

"But you're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Ron said.

"Well I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description-" he said trying to make a run for it.

"You're running away? After all those stuff you did in you're books?" George asked.

"Books can be misleading" he said.

"You wrote them!" Harry said.

"My dear boy! Do you use you're common sense? My books would sell half as well if people didn't think I done all those things!"

"You're a fake! You have just been taking credit of what others have done" George said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm very talented at memory charms. Otherwise you would see all those wizards gone blabbing, and I would never sold another book. In fact, ah, I have to do" he said which caused all of us to wipe out our wands.

"To you" he said turning around with his wand in his hand.

"Don't even think about it" I said with a smile as he lowered his wand.

We went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Ron and Harry was asking Myrtle questions on how she dies while George and i HAD TO KEEP AND EYE ON Lockhart.

"My dear boys. Please let me go. You have point of having me here!" He said to us.

"Well Lockhart, we actually do have a plan-" I started still pointing my wand at him

"That involves you so you best stay put" George said smiling doing the same.

"Even If you tried to escape" George continued.

"You wouldn't want to mess with two Gryffindor Beaters" I said.

"Guys, I think we have something" Harry said as he went observing one of the sinks.

"We found it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said.

"Harry! Say something. Say something in Parselmouth" Ron said.

Harry did as Ron said and the sinks started to move. It then lead the entrance to the Chamber but you had to jump.

"Lockhart, jump" I said to him.

"What?! I can't do that!" he said.

"Better you then us George said as he and I pushed him.

"Alright maybe we should count to three!" he said before falling. We heard a load thump and then "It's really quite filthy down here, boys" Lockhart said.

"Alright our turn" I said.

"Okay" Ron said.

"oh Harry! If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet" Myrtle said giggling.

"Um thanks Myrtle" Harry said nervously.

"Bloody hell. I bet he is wishing if he did, he would stay down in the chambers" Ron whispered to us.

George and I jumped.

"WOW! That was Brilliant! Let's do it again!" I said.

"It would be even more Brilliant if you would get off me please" Lockhart said.

"Shut it you git!" George said.

"To think, 'Mione even like that guy! And mum!" I said.

Harry and Ron came down and we headed to the cave.

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry it was so late. I'll make another on later.**

**Fred: I'm so right 'Mione! What do you even like in that guy!?**

**Hermione: Oh shut it Fred! Please Review!**


	32. Fawkes

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry this was so late. **

**Fred: Hi! I'm happy now!**

**Hermione: I bet half of you are asking why!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't need to wonder why. It will say later.**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Let's start.**

**George's POV**

"Blimey! What the Bloody Hell is this?" Fred said as we stepped into the cave.

"It's a snake!" Lockhart said.

"No it's snake-skin" Harry said.

"This snake must have been 'bout sixty feet long!" Ron said before we watched Lockhart faint.

"He fainted" I said laughing with Fred.

Lockhart soon grabbed Ron's broken wand and pointed it at us.

"This ends here boys. But no need to fear. The world will know our story. How it was too late to save the girl, you four became mad at the sight of her body. You first mister Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. _Obliviate!_" He said but the spell backfired and he hit the wall and making huge boulders crash to the floor causing us to be separated with Harry.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Harry asked climbing the stack of rocks.

"Ya" Ron said looking at Lockhart.

"The git isn't though" I said.

"Ow. Well hello there. Who are you?" Lockhart asked getting up.

"George" I said.

"Ron" he said.

"And Fred Weasley."

"Oh. And, who am I"

"Mate, Lockhart doesn't know who he is" Fred said.

"What an odd place we are in. Do you three live here?" Lockhart asked.

"What?" Ron asked us.

"No" I said while laughing with Fred as he hit Lockhart with a rock.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Stay here! If I'm not back in an hour, go back up and send an owl to Dumbledore or something" Harry said while leaving.

A few minutes went by and Fred and Ron were poking Lockhart, when all of a sudden, a Phoenix came in flying everywhere.

"Ain't that a phoenix?" I asked pointing up.

"What the bloody hell would a phoenix doing down here?" Ron asked.

"Hey, it has the sorting hat. Maybe Dumbledore knows we're down here! Fred said as we saw the phoenix going through the hole in the boulders.

"Might as well wait a little longer" I said while watching them poke Lockhart more.

**THUD!**

"What was that?" Ron asked worried.

"I don't know Ickle Ronniekins-" I started.

"We'll find out later. No need to worry 'bout Harry-" Fred continued.

"He still going. We know he is-"

"Still our brave little Harry" Fred ended.

"Alright" Ron said annoyed while Fred and I smirked.

"Guys? Are you still there?" Asked a voice. It came through another way through the boulders and we found-

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"Ginny?" I asked giving my sister a big hug.

"Ginny!" Ron and Fred said joining the hug.

"Thank you Harry" Fred said.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Ron asked.

"I'm great. Riddle made me do all those things, you know, the writing on the wall, opening the Chamber, and throwing the diary at Myrtle by mistake.

"We're just glad you're okay. Mum and Dad should know by now" I said.

"Come on you guys. Fawkes can get us out" Harry said while waking up Lockhart.

"Ready?" Harry asked

Yep!" We replied.

"Okay" he said and Fawkes lifted us up and we came out of the Chamber and we met with Mum and Dad outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Mom said giving us a hug with her eyes flooded in tears.

"We're both glad all of you are okay" Dad said patting Ron and Fred's back.

"Harry can I have a word?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Headmaster" Harry said stepping into his office.

"Come on. All of you get ready for the feast, now. Bye kids!" Mum said waving to us and we headed for the Gryffindor tower.

**Fred's POV**

Harry just came back to from Dumbledore's office and we headed for the feast. Everyone who was petrified was back, but I couldn't find 'Mione. I heard Nearly Headless nick say "Hermione! Welcome back!" MY heart began racing and I looked at the door to find a girl with brown hair, Gryffindor robes, hazel eyes, and best of all, a charm bracelet that had a heart-shaped locket that was surrounded by smaller heart and star charms.

"Thank you Sir Nicholas!"she said and looked at the Gryffindor tables. I got p in a flash and ran to the girl while she ran to me.

" 'Mione!" I said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Fred!" she said smiling and returning the hug.

"I missed you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too."

"Hermione!" George, Ron, and Harry screamed and George and Harry gave her a hug while Ron shook her hand.

We sat back down and Ginny gave 'Mione a big hug and 'Mione sat down between Gin and me.

Hagrid came back and suddenly clapping came when he came to thank us.

A day passed and 'Mione and I were on the train to King's Cross.

"Still keeping that promise?" she asked me with a smile.

"Always." I said to her with a smile.

"Good. I still want to catch up on what I missed" she said opening her locket and looking at the picture of us and George.

"You really like it, don't you?" I asked nervously.

"Fred, for the tenth time, I love it!" she said giving me a hug.

"I know. I just want you to say it until it's in my brain."

"Well keep it in there!" She said with a laugh.

We got to King's Cross and I gave 'Mione a goodbye hug and headed to the Burrow with the family.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: That's why I'm happy. My girlfriend isn't petrified anymore!  
**

**Hermione: Ugh!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So that was the second book. I hope you guys like it. Starting the Prisoner of Azkaban tomorrow! :D**

**Hermione: Please review!**

**Fred: What 'Mione said!**


	33. The Leaky Cauldron

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: Hey! Start of the next book. This is my favorite book out of the while series. My second favorite is Order of Phoenix.**

**Harry: Anyways, I am not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**We****rewolf Marcy: It's been two books already and you still can't get it right.**

******Harry: Well Sorry! Let's get to the story.**

******Hermione's** **POV**

It was the end of Summer and I was staying with the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron. I just came back from France and Fred has sent the Daily Prophet of his family in Egypt me I looked so diffident from last year. My hair is less bushy and I got a little taller. I couldn't wait to see Fred though. I wonder how he has changed.

When I got to the Leaky Cauldron I found Fred and George placing a few pranks in the hall way.

"You do know that the more you do that, the more you get you're mum upset, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry 'Mione. She can deal with us" Fred said without turning around.

"Wait, what?" Fred said as he turned around. He got taller as well and his hair got a little longer.

" 'Mione!" He screamed and running up to hug me.

"Ya. Now you hug me" I said jokingly.

"Sorry 'Mione."

He put me down and George said hugging me "Hey Hermione."

"Hi. You both look fantastic!"

"Same as yourself! So, how was France?" Fred asked.

"It was brilliant! And how was Egypt? I was so jealous when you told me" I said pouting.

"It was great-" George started.

"We tried to lock Percy in one of the tombs-" Fred continued.

"But Mum caught us, sadly."

"Well that's what you get for trying to lock Percy in the tombs" I said in a singing voice.

**Fred's POV**

_Man, 'Mione looks fantastic! I missed her so much. She got prettier, too. Why can't George stop bugging me on asking her out? Even though I want to, she wouldn't say yes. Ginny says so because she sees right through us, but I think she lying._

"So George, hows Angelina?" 'Mione asked.

"Blimey! I have to write to her! Thanks Hermione. I'll see you guys downstairs in a few minutes" George said running to our room.

"Well I guess that leaves us" I said nervously.

"Ya" 'Mione said with a little blush on her cheeks. _She looks so cute when she blushes. _

"What kind of person am I? I haven't shown you you're room! Usually Tom does it, but the first time we met him, Ron shrieked.

She giggled and I took her things and lead her to the hallway of her room.

"Gin is right next door if you need anything, George and I are right around the corner" I said opening her room.

"Thanks Fred" 'Mione said carrying her stuff next to the bed and stepped out of the room.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes malady, we shall" I said holding out my arm for her to take.

After a few seconds of walking, I got really bored and grabbed 'Mione's hand and started spinning her around.

"Fred, what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well 'Mione. If you must know, i got really bored and started spinning you" I said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to get me dizzy?" she asked me raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We're already at the dinner table."

"Hermione! Oh how wonderful to see you" Mum said giving her a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. It's great to see you as well" 'Mione said returning the hug and looking at me while I gave her a thumbs up.

"Fred, dear. Go get you're brothers, sister, and you're father now" Mum said to me while I left.

I ran into Ron and said "Hey Ron. Mum says it's time for dinner. 'Mione is here as well."

"Oh brilliant! Scabbers! No!" He said chasing after his pet rat.

"Bloody hell Ron, Just forget about the damn thing!" I muttered to myself and went to get the others.

**Hermione's POV**

"Crookshanks! Stop chasing Ronald's rat!" I said trying to chase my ginger cat.

"Hermione! Keep that filthy cat away from Scabbers!" Ron said coming in and picking up Scabbers while I picked up Crookshanks.

"Harry!" Ron said looking behind my shoulder.

"Harry. We better hurry, dinner is about to start" I said going to the dinner table. I sat down with Crookshanks on my lap and waited for everyone else with Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley. Ron was just showing Harry the Daily Prophet that Fred sent me when he was in Egypt, when George came in saying "Not flash clipping about that again Ron?"

"I haven't shown anyone!" he said while George took the paper.

"No not a soul" Fred said coming in.

"Not unless you count Tom-"

"The day maid-" Fred said.

"The night maid-"

"The cook-"

"That wizard that came to fix the toilet-" George said.

"And that wizard from Belgium" Freed finished while taking a seat next to me as I laughed.

**Fred's POV**

_Still can't get that laugh out of my mind!_

"Ginny!" 'Mione said hugging her best friend

"Hermione!" Ginny said with a bright smile.

"Oh you look great Gin!"

"Same with you 'Mione" Ginny said winking at me.

Harry went to talk to Dad after he greeted Mum and we all ate until it was time to sleep.

"I'll meet you in the room in a sec" I said to George.

"Would you like to walk you to you're room 'Mione?" I asked her.

"Oh please" she said carrying her cat. I walked her down the hall and we stopped at the front of her door.

"Well thank you, Fred. Goodnight" she said kissing me on the cheek and closing her door.

"Goodnight" I whimpered.

_That 'Mione really is something._ I walked back to my room and fell asleep really quickly.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you liked the first book.**

**Harry: Please Review!**


	34. Puffskein

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: Hey! Sorry the last story and this story was so late.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I might have to make this short sorry.**

**Lee: Okay. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start Lee.**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been a few days and I already got all my things for Hogwarts.

"So 'Mione, did you get you're Hogsmade permission slip signed?" Fred asked.

He and I were taking a walk through Diagon Alley and we stopped at Magical Menagerie. I wanted to buy a Puffskein because Fred has told me that he had seen one when he and his family went to buy Percy's owl. I got instant interest in getting one.

"Ya. Thank Merlin I did. I didn't want to be left alone at Hogwarts" I sighed with relief.

"Great! Maybe I can show you around" he said with smile.

"That would fantastic, Fred" I said sweetly.

I found a red Puffskein and bought it. Fred and I stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get some ice cream.

I started to play Puffskein.

"You know, Ron had a Puffskein, but I used it as a Bludger for Quidditch practice" Fred said with a smirk.

"Fred! That is so rude!" I said hitting his arm lightly.

"Well, it's true!"

"It's still rude" I said putting my Puffskein on my shoulder.

"We should go, we'll be heading to King's Cross tomorrow" Fred said standing up with his hand out for me.

"Okay" I said while grabbing his hand and picking up my ice cream, leaving the Parlour.

When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, we ate dinner and I showed Ginny my new Puffskein.

"Aw! That's so cute! Let me see it" she said as I handed her the Puffskein.

"What do you think I should name it?" I asked.

"Maybe Bridget because when I first have a Chocolate Frog, my card was her and she was famous for finding the magical properties of the number seven.

"Hmm, I like it" Ginny said with a smile. "Are you going to bring her to Hogwarts?"

"Ya, I mean who else would take care of her?" I said with a laugh.

"We should get to bed" she said with a yawn.

"Ya we should" I said leaving Ginny's room.

"Goodnight Hermione!" she cried out before I closed the door.

"Night Gin!" I cried back quietly and headed for my room.

**Fred's POV**

'Mione and I were at King's Cross and I said goodbye to Mum and Dad and we left. It was raining the whole time.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" I said with a wave.

"Bye kids!" Mum said waving back.

'Mione, Ron, George, Harry, and I found a compartment with a sleeping man within it.

"Come on, all the others are full" 'Mione said opening the door with her Puffskein on her shoulder.

"Who is that?" Harry asked while taking a seat next to Ron.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" 'Mione said sitting next to me.

"How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked.

"It's on the trunk, Ickle Ronniekins" I said pointing at the trunk above them.

"Oh."

We all chatted for a little while until the train came to a stop.

"We can't be there yet!" George said looking out the window.

"There's something moving out there" Ron said nervously.

Something bumped the train and Ron let out a shriek.

"Ronald!" 'Mione said looking at him.

"Sorry."

Just then, a shadow figure was walking down the hall and we all jumped a the sight of it. It came in and looked at Harry. It didn't seem to have a face which is what freaked me out. Harry then looked like his face was being sucked in our something.

The sleeping man then stood up and pointed his wand at it. A bright light shot out of his wand and Harry then fainted.

"Harry!" We all screamed.

The shadow figure then fled the train and the man said to us "I'm sorry for that kids. Let me see how he's doing" pointing to Harry.

"That are you okay?" I asked 'Mione hugging her.

"Ya" she said burying her face into my chest.

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry it took so long. **

**Lee: At least it wasn't that short. We hope you liked the Chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	35. Go Make You're Move

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi!**

**George: Today we have the first chapter of the day. **

**Ginny: So far, we have covered that Professor R. J. Lupin is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So we're gonna start the story and J. K. Rowling is the real owner of Harry Potter.**

**George: I still can't believe she killed my brother.**

**Ginny: I'm upset about that too, but we need to get on with the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**George's POV**

**George: Oh yay! I start!**

**Ginny: Shh!**

"Harry, Harry, wake up. Wake up mate!" I said shaking Harry's arm.

"What?" he said rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"You fainted" Hermione said still being held by my very own Fred.

"Did you hear her?" Harry asked.

"Hear who?" Ron asked.

"A women was screaming, don't tell me you didn't hear it" Harry said putting on his glasses.

"No one was screaming, mate" Fred said.

"Eat this" said the man who saved us. He gave Harry a piece of what looked like chocolate and Harry just gave him a weird look and the man said "I didn't poison it."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"That was a dementor. Now if you children excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver" the man said and headed for the door and looked at Harry and said "Eat" and left us.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked him patting his back.

"Ya" he said taking a bite out of the chocolate.

**Fred's POV**

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" I asked her. She was shaking like crazy and didn't seem to be letting my arm go.

"Ya" she responds holding her Puffskein in her hands.

"Did you name you're Puffskein?" I asked sitting down with her by my side.

"Ya. I named her Bridget because Bridget Wenlock was the first chocolate frog card I ever got. She also discovered the magical properties of the number seven" she said with a smile. She pit her Puffskein on her shoulder once more and locked at the charm bracelet that I gave her on Valentine's day.

"Don't ask if I really like" she said with a smile as she opened the locket.

"Alright, alright. Gezz, you ask a girl something sometimes in the past and now they get all cranky" I said with a smirk putting my arm around her.

George hit me in my rib and I looked at him angrily.

"Hey, go make you're move already" he whispered with a smile.

"No. I told you, I'm not doing it!" I said whispering back with a harsh tone in my voice.

"Ugh. I'm going to go check Ginny" he said heading out and going to try to find Gin.

**Hermione's POV**

_The bracelet Fred gave me always reminded me of him. Every time I look at the picture in the it makes me happy to think that I will see him soon. I love the picture because i see him there. I always have my mind on it. Or him. Ginny says I still should tell him how I feel but I won't give in. I guess he only likes me as his sister and nothing more. _

A few minutes went by and we arrived at Hogwarts. We got to the Great Hall and Fred and I sat across from Harry, Ron, and George. Ginny just came in and took a seat next to me. We watched the first years get sorted until someone said to Harry "Oy! Potter! Did you faint? I mean you actually fainted?"

We looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Malfoy and his gang laughing.

"Just ignore them, Harry" Ginny said kindly.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I already got that covered" he said giving her a smile.

"Are you going to make you're move?" I whispered her with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hermione" she said giving me a playful push while we both laughed.

"I would like you all to greet Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore said clapping with us following his lead.

"Thank you, Thank you" Professor Lupin said with a smile and the feast began.

"Harry, do you have you're Hogsmade permission slip?" Ron asked.

"Blimey! I forgot! Once I blew up my Aunt Marge, I fled the house!" he said with an upset voice.

"You blew up you're aunt?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I would have loved to see her explode!" George said with the same smile as Fred.

"She didn't explode. She might have flouted out the window and I never brought her back" Harry said with an evil smile and laughed along with us.

"Well, the feast is over. We better get back to the towers" Ron said getting up and leaving with us behind him.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll post another chapter later!**

**George: I can't believe that Harry blew up his aunt. I can't believe Fred and I missed it!**

**Ginny: George clam down. See you all later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	36. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! I hope you liked my last chapter.**

**Hermione: Well we have the new chapter and we are sorry we're so late.**

**Fred: Hey, why is it that 'Mione and I are in the DISCLAIMER?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, you're the stars so you're going to be here everyday I guess.**

**Fred: Oh, okay. Cool, I guess.**

**Hermione: Okay, J. K. Rowling is the real owner of Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

I went downstairs to find 'Mione and Ginny talking. They didn't hear me though.

"Hermione, you have to tell him" I heard Ginny say. I took a few steps back up the stairs to make sure they don't know I'm there.

"Ginny, for the hundredth time, I won't tell him" 'Mione said with an annoyed voice.

"He's going to find out." _Who will find out what? _

"No he won't Ginny." _What the bloody hell is happening?_

"Come on! You hang out with him everyday! He's going to find out sooner or later!" Ginny said standing up and sitting back down.

"Gin, I like him. A lot-" _Oh great. This again. I think I'll just go back upstairs. _

"But Fred just won't feel the same!" _WAIT WHAT!? Did she say Fred?! _

"Yes he will, Hermione! I know he'll feel the same! I just know he will!" Ginny shirked quietly. _I ya. I still have to kill George for telling Gin. Feel what?_

"Ginny, even if he did feel the same way what would he do? I f he likes me, then how come he won't tell me?" _'Mione, I would ask you the same thing! _

"Oh maybe it's because he's scared that you'll not feel the same way!" _Thank you Ginny!_

"I feel the same way if he does like me! I would be scared that he won't like me back!" _Are you kidding?! 'Mione, I gave you that charm bracelet as a hint! A gift as well. Didn't you read the card properly? It said 'Love'! Well I guess all Valentine's day cards would have that as well, but still! And 'Mione I would feel the same. I felt that way ever since I met you. I always have, I always will._

"I have a question though, you and George have been acting very strange ever since last year. Does he know I like Fred?" 'Mione said curiously. _'Mione is right. They have been acting strange._

"Well, ya. He knows" Ginny said nervously. _What?! George knows she likes me and didn't even bother to tell me? What kind of brother is he? Now, I have another reason to kill him. The first is for telling Gin._

"Ginny! I told you not to tell anyone about my crush on Fred!" 'Mione screamed. _She has a crush on me?_

I woke up to find it was morning.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ha! It was a dream. I bet half of you were freaking out. I'm evil. XD Don't worry. This is NOT the end of the chapter. **

**Still Fred's POV**

_What just happened? It seemed so real! Does she really like me? I'm so confused. I still have to kill George, though. I better kill him now._

I got dressed and went to George who I found at the Great Hall. I pulled him by the robes and pulled him outside.

"Why the bloody hell did you tell Ginny 'bout me liking 'Mione?!" I whispered that last part so no one could here.

"How do you know I told her?" he asked.

"Ever since last year when I gave 'Mione the charm bracelet. Why did you tell Ginny?!" I asked angrily.

"Well, she wanted to know."

"Well, that is a great reason" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mate, but she figured it out by herself. She told me she knew on how you've been treating Hermione. Spinning her around, talking about her so much, I even told her 'bout the time you kissed Hermione on the cheek" He said smiling.

"I want to murder you so badly" I said darkly and pretending to strangle him.

"Oh Fred, that would never happen!" he said with a laugh and patting my back.

"Whatever" I said walking away.

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Fred asked. It was the first Hogsmeade trip and Fred was still going to show me around.

"Ready as ever!" I said to him happily.

"Professor McGonagall please! If you sign it-" We heard Harry say.

"No Potter. I'm sorry, but I am not a parent nor Guardian I can not" she responded.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get you loads of stuff at Hogsmeade!" Ron said.

"Bye Harry" I said to him with a wave.

"Sorry, mate" Fred said and leaving with me.

We arrived at Hogsmeade and Fred started showing me around.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry. That's it. I'll tell you guys what happens in Hogsmeade later. **

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow guys!  
**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	37. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Right now we will be telling you the thirty-seventh chapter of Fremione:Through the Years. Wow. We've come a long way.**

**Harry: I know right. So we have the first chapter of the day. Werewolf Marcy-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just let Ginny do it!**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Really?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes really. **

**Ginny: On to the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

Fred and I were walking through Hogsmeade in the cold, snowy, weekend.

"Over there is the The Three Broomsticks Inn, we can get Butterbeer there later" Fred said as he pointed to the Inn.

"What's Butterbeer?" I asked him.

He laughed and said "Butterbeer is a very tasty wizarding beverage. It's severed cold in glass and hot in foaming pewter tankards. It's fantastic."

"We'll see about that. I would love to try some later" I said with a smile.

"We have the Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop that I'm sure you would love to go to" he said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"There we have Honeydukes, that's the place where I got you the chocolate rose on Christmas. Would you like to check it out now or later?" he asked.

"I would love to go there now" i said holding out my hand this time.

"Alright then" he said taking my hand and we headed to Honeydukes.

When he opened the door, I saw a lot of Hogwarts students, including Neville, Dean, and Seamus, eating candy all over the place.

"This place is the best candy shop I've ever been in because the candy here is bloody amazing!" Fred said excitedly and dragging me over to some chocolate.

"Hi Fred!" said a man walking over to us.

"Hey Ambrosius. 'Mione, this is Ambrosius Flume. He is the owner of Honeydukes. Ambrosius, Hermione Granger" he said introducing me.

"Hello Hermione. Are you Fred's girlfriend?" he asked looking at our hands. I blushed furiously and let go of his hand.

**Fred's POV**

_Thanks for ruining the moment Ambrosius. I liked holding her hand._

"No, we're just friends. I'm just showing her around Hogsmeade" I said.

"Well I expect you hurry and get you're candy!" Ambrosius said walking away.

"I get free candy here, so does George. We're good friends with Ambrosius you see" I said picking up the Chocoballs.

"You get free candy?" she asked shocked.

"Ya. You too, now. Any friend of mine always gets free candy at Honeydukes" I said with a smile.

"What about Ron?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know really. Anyways, open wide" I said putting a Chocoballs in her mouth.

"Really" she said chewing on the Chocoballs.

"Yep. Do ya like it?"

"Yes, it's brilliant!"

"Wait until you try the other candy here" I said pulling her over to the rest of the candy.

"Ready to go to look around Hogsmeade some more?" I asked her handing her the bag of candy

"Yep" she said with a smile taking the bag.

"Let's go" I said taking her hand and leaving with her.

"What else is new that we haven't visit?" she asked.

"We have George's and I favorite shop. Zonko's Joke Shop" I said dragging her off to the Joke shop.

"Fred, slow down!" she said with a laugh.

"Sorry 'Mione, but I want to show you everything before it's time to leave!" I said.

"Alright."

"Here we have the dungbombs George, Ginny, and I flick at Percy sometimes" I said holding up the stink bomb.

"Don't throw that at me!" she said holding up her hands to protect her face.

"Relax 'Mione, I won't" I said with a smile and picking up a soap like object. "We also have the Frog Spawn Soap. It's filled with Frog eggs or spawn or whatever."

"Gross Fred, how can you even touch that?" she asked with a laugh.

" 'Mione, you should know by now that a prankster must do what a prankster does best! Pranksters also pick up things that most people find disgusting" I said with a smirk.

"Come on. We should get going. We will be leaving Hogsmeade soon" 'Mione said taking my hand and setting off.

We went to Dogweed and Deathcap, a shop that has Herbology, Ollivanders Wand Shop, there's also that one in Diagon Alley, Tomes and Scrolls, 'Mione almost took forever to pick out books, and everywhere else until we decided to go to The Three Broomsticks Inn.

**Hermione's POV**

Fred and I entered the Three Broom Sticks and sat down and ordered Butterbeer.

"So, how far have you like Hogsmeade, 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Oh it's brilliant. I just loved the shops here."

We received our Butterbeer and it was hot, but also delicious.

"Blimey! This is fantastic!" I said in amazement.

"See. I told you. I told you it was fantastic" he said with a smile.

After a while I noticed everyone from Hogwarts were getting ready to leave. "Yes you did. We better hurry, I think everyone is about to leave" I said taking the last sip of my Butterbeer and left with Fred's hand in mine.

"That was a brilliant tour, Fred. Thank you" I said giving him a hug.

"Anytime 'Mione!" he said returning the hug.

"I can't wait until the next one" I said with a smile.

"Ya. Me, too."

We arrived at Hogwarts and we headed to the common room.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you, Thank you! That was a great chapter. Don't you think guys?**

**Harry: I didn't get to talk at all in this chapter.**

**Ginny: Harry, it's at Hogsmeade. Remember you didn't get to go?**

**Harry: Don't rub it in, Gin.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Check in later!  
**

**Ginny: Please Review!**


	38. She's Gone!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I think this will be the normal time I ever post the second chapter.**

**Fred: And now you have the stars here today!**

**Hermione: Calm down Fred.**

**Fred: Sorry 'Mione. Harry Potter is not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I just love this name! **

**Hermione: Last story of the day! Let's get to it!**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been a few days since Fred and I went to Hogsmeade together and a day since Fred and George gave Harry the Marauder's Map. Ron has been saying 'I cant believe those two gits never told me about the Marauder's Map!'

I was sitting with Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"So Hermione, I keep forgetting to ask you, how was you're date with Fred at Hogsmeade?" she asked with a smile.

"Ginny, it wasn't a date."

"Maybe it was! Maybe you two just didn't know it was a date."

"No matter how much I wanted it to be a date, it would never have happened" I said with a sigh.

"You wanted it to be a date?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Gin."

"Hey Gin! Hey 'Mione!" Fred said coming in with George sitting next to me while George sat down next to Gin. They exchanged looks, but I didn't bother to ask.

"How was you're morning, ladies?" George asked.

"It was fine" Ginny said.

"Mine was good, I think we should head to the common room" I said as we all headed to the common room.

We saw a huge crowed outside of the Fat Lady's portrait and we heard Percy yell "Excuse me! Make way! I'm Head Boy!"

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't know. Ron and I just got here to find all these people around the portrait" Harry said worried.

"The Fat Lady! She's- She's gone!" Neville told us. Just then Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore came in and Professor Dumbledore was yelling "Get out of the way!"

"You heard the Headmaster! Move!" Percy yelled.

Filch just came in and Dumbledore told him, "Mr. Filch, round-up the ghost. Tell them to search for the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for the ghost Professor. The Fat Lady is there" Filch said pointing at one of the portrait.

Everyone, including Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I ran to the portrait that Filch pointed to. Dumbledore went to the front of the portrait and asked the Lady in the portrait "Dear Lady, who did this to you?"

"He's here. In the castle. He got upset that I didn't open the portrait for him. He's here professor. The one they're all talking about SIRIUS BLACK!" The Fat Lady said.

Everyone let out a gasped and Professor Dumbledore told the Gryffindors to go to the Great Hall and the other houses to their common room.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry it was so short. Weekends are coming, baby!**

**Fred: So we will see you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	39. We Would Never Let Anything Happen

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! I might not post any chapters over the weekend. My mom might not let me use my computer. It's a MIGHT.**

**Fred: Aw! What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry.**

**Hermione: Well I hope you can post the chapters. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Okay, let's start.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just to let you know that if you live in Portland, Oregon, there will be a LeakyCon 27-30 June, 2013 and a Misti-Con on 9-13 May, 2013 in Laconia, New Hampshire. Just to let you know. If you don't know what a LeakyCon or a Misti-Con is, search it. It's a Harry Potter thing.**

**Hermione's POV  
**

" 'Mione, are you okay?" Fred asked.

We we're in the Great Hall when Dumbledore told us to go after the Fat Lady has been attacked.

"I just can't believe Sirius Black is in the castle. I don't want to believe it" I said to him cranking my voice.

He pulled me into a hug and said "Don't worry, 'Mione. If he does anything to you, he has an angry Weasley after him." This made me smile and I whispered "You're the best, Fred. Thank you."

"Remember, I would do anything for my little 'Mione" he said with a smirk and made me laugh.

"Hey Lovebirds!" George said walking towards us with a smirk. I blushed and Fred just Glared at him.

"Hi mate" Fred said letting me go.

"Hi George" I said with a shy smile.

"What did I miss?" George asked sitting down next to Fred.

"Oh nothing" Fred said looking down at the floor.

Ginny then came and took a seat next to George saying scared "Sirius Black is here somewhere. I already went through my first year opening the Chamber of Secrets, I don't want to get kidnapped by Sirius Black."

"Don't worry, Gin!" George said giving his little sister a comforting hug.

"We won't let anything happen to our girls" Fred said putting his arm around me which made me blush again.

"Whats with all the sad faces?" Ron asked taking a seat next to Ginny and rubbing her shoulder while Harry sat next to me.

"Gin and 'Mione are worried because of Sirius Black" Fred answered.

"Don't worry you two. Nothing will happen to you" Harry said with a comforting voice.

"You two are the girls of the group! Well, I'm not sure if Ginny is an official member, though" Ron said.

"Can I be a member?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Do you really want to face things that others can't? We fought a messed up Professor-" George started.

"And a bloody Basilisk. We don't want you getting hurt, Gin. 'Mione has already put up to it, though" Fred said his arm still around me.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Ginny said with a smile.

**Ginny's POV**

_Yay! I'm a member of their group! I can take care of myself thank you very much!_

Just then, the other houses came in and it was about dawn when Dumbledore said "You are all sleeping here tonight. All must be asleep once we get back."

I set up my pillow and blanket that was next to Hermione, who was next to Fred, who was next to George. Ron and Harry were on the other side of the Great Hall.

"You okay, Hermione?" I asked.

"Ya. What about you?"

"Good. I just hope I don't get a nightmare about Sirius Black" I said with a laugh.

"We best get to sleep" she said laying down her head on her pillow.

"Ya. Goodnight Hermione" I said doing the same and pulling my blanket up.

"Night, Gin" she said with a yawn.

Hermione soon fell asleep and I hearing Fred and George have a little talk. I soon fell asleep.

It was morning and we headed up to the common room.

"That was a splendid sleep" Ron said sarcastically.

"I barely got any sleep!" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"We better get ready. We'll be going to Hogsmeade" Hermione said.

"I wish I could go" I whined.

"Don't worry, Gin. We'll bring you back some Dungbombs" Fred said looking at George with smiles on their faces.

"Make sure to get a full pack!" I said excitedly.

"Alright. See you later Gin!" George said leaving with the others up to their dorms. Harry looked at me and smiled and said "I'll bring you some candy from Honeydukes." He smiled again and left with the boys.

_How sweet of him!_

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! I gave Ginny some love. Sort of.**

**Fred: I feel really awkward now that you say that.**

**Hermione: Please Review! Please!**


	40. He Was Their Friend!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again!**

**George: We have the next chapter of Fremione: Through the Years!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now I'm sure that I can post chapters tomorrow. If I only post two, then sorry.**

**George: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter blah blah blah!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you George for that brilliant heads-up!**

**George: You're welcome!**

**Hermione's POV**

Fred, George,Ron, and I were at Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack.

"It's one of the most haunted buildings in England. Did I say that already?" I asked.

"Twice" Thy all said.

"Oh" I said with a laugh.

"Looking for you're dream home with Granger, Weaselbee? Asked a voice.

We turned around to find Malfoy and his gang.

"What do you need, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Can you just leave?" Fred asked.

"Oh no. You see Weasel, I just-" He said before getting hit by a snowball.

"Who's there?" He asked.

No one responded and Malfoy got hit by another snowball.

"I'm warning you!" He said nervously.

Yet again, he got hit by more snowballs with Fred and George joining the fun.

Just then, one of Malfoy's git's pants were pulled down and he was pushed to the ground. Malfoy and his friends then left screaming after all of them got ambushed.

Ron, Fred, George, and I were laughing like crazy and then something was picking up my hair and Ron's hat ends.

"Harry!" I screamed and he took off his Invisibility Cloak and laughed along with us.

"Harry! That was not funny!" Ron screamed.

"It was" Fred and George said together.

"Come on, let's go" Harry said.

We got to the village and found Madam Rosemerta talking to Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge and Harry decided to follow them up to the Three Broomstick.

We waited for a few minutes and we saw foot prints in the snow and no one was there,

"Look" I said pointing at the foot prints.

It bumped into a group of people singing Christmas songs.

"Sorry, excuse me" I said to them walking through then with the boys behind me.

Ww followed the foot prints out to the forest and the foot prints stopped at a rock. I walked over to it with Fred by my side. I took off the cloak and found Harry in tears.

"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" He screamed.

"Harry-" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I hope he finds him, because if they do, I'm going to find him. When I do, I'm going to kill him!" He screamed.

"Come on, Harry." Fred said kneeling down. "We should get to Hogwarts."

"Okay, I have to go to Honeydukes, first. I'll see you guys there" Harry said walking out heading to Honeydukes.

"Poor Harry!" I said.

"Come on. We should go" Ron said leaving with us.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks peeps! I like peeps the easter thing. Sorry it was so short. **

**George: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	41. Buckbeak's Execution

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! I made a chapter!**

**Ginny: We will make two more later. Or one if we don't have time...**

**Harry: I hope we do, right Gin?**

**Ginny: That's right.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Let's just start so we can have more time to make another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Wow, Harry wanting to do another chapter? Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?**

**Harry: Whatever! Now let's just go!**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been a few days since we found out that Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. We we're going to Hagrid's hut to check on how he was doing. When we got outside, we found Malfoy with binoculars saying "Oh! Come and watch the show!"

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I screamed pointing my wand at him.

"Hermione No!" Harry said.

" He's not worth it" Ron said,

I lowered my wand and turned around. Malfoy started laughing and I punched him in the face.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe said helping him up after he had fallen.

"Come on! Let's get out of here" Malfoy said running inside.

"That felt good" I said with a smile.

"Not good, brilliant" Fred said laughing with George.

"Come on. We should get to Hagrid's" George said walking towards Hagrid's.

When we were outside his hut, we saw Buckbeak. I looked away so I wouldn't cry. I walked to the door and knocked door when Hagrid opened the door.

"Hello Hagrid!" I said pretending to be happy entering his hut.

"Hi Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry!" Hagrid said letting the boys in.

"Who have you been Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I've been better" he said sadly.

"What will happen to Buckbeak?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry of Magic will be executing him, soon. You all should be going, now." he said going to a pot.

"We'll be staying with you Hagrid" I said standing up.

"You will do no such thing! I won't be letting you see anything like that.

"Come on Hagrid!" George said.

" No, just drink you're tea and be off. It's alright anyways. Dumbledore said he will be staying with me when- it happens. Good man Dumbledore is."

"Why can't you just set Buckbeak free?" Harry asked.

"They will know it was me. And it will put a lot of pressure on Dumbledore" Hagrid said opening the pot.

"Before you leave, Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"Ya?"

"You should really keep an eye on you're pets, Ron" he said pulling out Ronald's rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron said retrieving his rat.

"I think you owe someone an apology" I said.

"Oh right. When you see Crookshanks, tell him I said sorry" Ron said.

"I meant me!" I said.

Just then, something had broken one of the pots and I picked up what hit it. It was a sort of stone. Then Harry just got hit and he turned around to see who hit him.

"Their here. The Ministry of Magic" he said.

"Get going now. Go on!" Hagrid said.

We ran out the back door and hide behind the pumpkins. We watched the Ministry talk to Hagrid and I heard someone step on a twig. I turned around and saw- It couldn't be.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"I just thought I saw- Never mind" I said.

"Come on!" George said. We ran up to where we had been earlier. We saw the executor pick up his ax, and then it was over. I turned to Fred and started to cry.

"It's alright 'Mione. Nothing will hurt you" he whispered.

"Ow! Scabbers! No!" Ron said.

"He bit me! Scabbers! Come back!" he said looking at his bleeding finger.

"Ron! No!" Harry screamed running after him.

"Guys!" George screamed running to them as Fred and I ran after them.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"Harry, do you know what tree this is?" I asked.

"The Whopping Willow" Fred whispered.

"Ron! Get out of there!" George said.

"Guys! Run! It's the Grim!" Ron screamed pointing behind us.

The Black shaggy dog then ran towards Ron and dragged him by the foot.

"Ron!" We all screamed as we watched Harry trying to grab Ron's hand.

"Harry!" Ron said being dragged down the Whopping Willow.

"AH!" I screamed as I was taken by the Whopping Willow.

" 'Mione!" Fred screamed.

**Fred's POV**

I then tried to grab 'Mione's hand but before I could, the Whopping Willow did the same to me as it did to 'Mione.

"Fred! Hermione!" George screamed. He was then grabbed by the tree and we were being pushed everywhere with the Whopping Willow having a good grip on us, all.

"Harry! Do something!" I screamed.

He to was grabbed and we all feel after a few seconds. We fell into a hole that Ron was dragged into.

"Sorry" 'Mione said. I realized she was on top of me. I noticed a blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's alright, 'Mione" I said. She stood up as I did the same.

"Come on. We need to save, Ron!" Harry screamed as we ran up the stairs. We heard Ron screaming and 'Mione said, "Do you know we are at the Shrieking Shack?"

"No" We all said.

"Come on" Harry said.

We ran up the stairs and entered the room that Ron was in. He was looking scared as ever.

"Ron, where is it? Where is the dog?" I asked.

"It's not a Dog! He's the dog, he's an Animagus" He said pointing behind us.

There, we saw a man looking thin, covered in tattoos, looking thin, messy hair, yellow teeth that were in a grin.

We all took out our wands except Ron's wand was in the man's hands.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you liked the chapter! That was long!  
**

**Harry: We will try to post another one later.**

**Ginny: Please check out the next chapter later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	42. Peter Pettigrew

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: HI!**

**Hermione: We hoped you liked our previous chapter.**

**Fred: We will try our best to do a third chapter. **

**Werewolf Marcy: I just came back from shopping. Sorry! ;)**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not now Harry Potter. **

**Fred: Let's get to work!**

**Harry's POV**

"Sirius Black!" I screamed.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too" Hermione said.

"Only one will die tonight" He said with a smile.

"It'll be you!" I screamed and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him to the ground. I pulled out my wand and pointed it to Black's face.

"Are you really going to kill me, Harry?" he asked with a tone of laughter in his voice.

Then, Professor Lupin came in and said "_Expelliarmus_!" With that, my wand flew out of my hand.

"Move, Harry" he said.

I ran next to Hermione and Fred and watched what was happening.

"Well, well, Sirius. Look at you! Looking rather ragged are we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within" Professor Lupin said with a smile.

"Well, you're not all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Black said with a smile. Lupin smiled back and helped Black up. Black hugged Lupin and said "I found him, Remus. I found him! Let's kill him."

"No!" Hermione, Fred, and George screamed.

"I trusted you! And all this time, you were his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he has been missing classes!" Hermione said.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Ever since Professor Snape signed the lesson."

"Well, well, well Hermione. You really are the brightest the witch of you're age I ever met" he said with a smile.

"Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him" Black said.

"Wait."

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Black yelled.

Lupin thought for a few seconds and said handing him his wand "Very well. Kill him, but just wait one more minutes. Harry has a reason to know why."

"I know why! You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead" I said taking a step closer.

"No, Harry it wasn't him. Somebody did betray you're parents, but it was somebody that I believed to be dead" Lupin said.

"Who was it then?" I asked.

"PETER PETTIGREW! And he's in this room. Right now. Come out Peter! Come out and play!" Black screamed.

**Fred's POV**

Snape came from the stairs and said "_Expelliarmus!" _He caused Black's wand to fall out of his hand.

"Oh vengeance is sweet. I hoped I would be the one to catch, you" Snape continued.

"Severus-" Lupin said.

"I told Dumbledore that you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. If you don't mind, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to" Black said.

"Give me a reason. I beg you" Snape said.

"Severus, don't be a fool" Lupin said.

"He can't help it" Black said.

"Sirius be quite!" Lupin said.

"Quite yourself, Remus!" Black said.

"Look at you two acting like an old married couple!" Snape said.

"Why don't you run along and play with you're chemistry set!" Black said.

" 'Mione, stay close" I said to her grabbing her wand and giving it to Harry.

"Okay" she said taking my arm.

"Severus please" Lupin said.

"After you, Sirius" Snape said.

Harry then pointed his wand at Black, who looked scared and then Harry hesitated. He then pointed it at Snape and said "_Expelliarmus!"_

"Harry!What did you just do?" Ron asked with his eyes widen like the rest of us.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione shrieked.

"Mate!" I screamed.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" Harry said.

"He was at was school with us. We thought he was our friend" Lupin said.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him" Harry said.

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing him on the map" Lupin said.

"Map? What Map?" George and I asked at the same time.

"The Marauder's Map" Harry answered.

"How do you know about the map?" I asked Lupin.

" I helped make it! I'm Moony! Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs, and Peter is Wormtail!" Lupin said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"We made the map when we were at Hogwarts. The others are Animagis and I was a werewolf. You remember the day for the Boggart class that mine was a full moon, don't you Hermione?" Lupin said.

I pulled 'Mione closer and she said "Yes, I do."

"Enough with the talk Remus! Pettigrew is there!" Black said pointing over to Ron.

"Me?" Ron asked shocked.

"Not you! The rat!" Black said.

"Scabbers? He's been in my family for-" Ron started.

"Twelve years! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Black said.

"So?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry said.

"Finger! But he cut it off when he cut it off to make everyone think he was dead. Then he turned into a rat" Black said.

"Show me" Harry said.

Black then took Scabbers while Ron said while being held back by George while 'Mione was holding my arm in fear.

"No! Scabbers! Leave him alone!" Ron screamed.

Black then set Scabbers on the piano and pointed his wand to him with Lupin doing the same. Scabbers then ran across the piano and Lupin and Black shot him with spells that missed him until Scabbers went though the hole and he turned into a rat faced man.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: 'Mione, are you okay?**

**Hermione: Yes, Freddie. I'm fine.**

**Fred: Aww! You called me Freddie!**

**Hermione: I will hex you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay. We will leave now before this gets ugly. Please Review!**


	43. He Has A Family

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I actually got to make a third chapter! Yay!**

**Lee: We hope yo liked our other chapters!**

**George: I think everyone got to be in the Disclaimer.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. Except Percy.**

**Percy: 'Pops out of nowhere' Did someone say my name?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I had to say 'Percy', didn't I?**

**Percy: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. **

**George: 'Pokes Percy'**

**Lee: 'Pokes Percy'**

**Percy: Quit it! I'm a Prefect!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"What?" Ron asked. I held Fred's arm closer and tighter.

"It's alright. I won't let him hurt you" Fred whispered and stepped back with me following.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends!" The man said while trying to make a run for it, but failed.

"Harry! Look at you! You look so much like James. We were the best of friends" He said.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him" Black said pointing his wand at him.

Pettigrew then ran behind the piano

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin said.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew said.

"The dark lord, you have no idea the weapons he posses. What have you would done, Sirius? What would you have done?" Pettigrew continued pointing at black.

"I RATHER DIE! I RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY MY OWN FRIENDS!" Black screamed.

Pettigrew then ran to Harry and said "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted to have me killed. You're dad. He would have shown me mercy!" He then was dragged by Lupin and Black and Black said, " You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you than we would, TOGETHER!"

"No!" Harry screamed.

"Harry" I whispered.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He can do this" Fred whispered back.

"Harry, this man-" Lupin started.

"I know what he is. But we will take to the castle" Harry said.

"Bless you boy. Bless You!" Pettigrew said.

"Get off! I said we'll take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you" Harry said. Pettigrew then started twitching then Lupin went to take care of him while Black and Harry went to help Ron out when Fred helped me.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"All this time, it was Pettigrew. If he really did die and didn't blame it on Sirius, Harry could have lived with him. Or if Pettigrew never met Harry's mum and dad, Harry would have had a family" I said sadden.

"Look at me" He said stopping and kneeling down looking me straight in the eye.

"You and I both know that we can't change the past. What's done is done. I want to help Harry have a family, too. But we can't do anything about it. He has a new family. Us! Now that he knows Sirius is innocent, he has another family member that can treat him like his son" he said.

I let one tear flow down my cheeks and Fred wiped it off. He smiled which made me smile. He stood up and held me into a big bear-hug and whispered "He has a new family. You have another family. We have a family."

"Let's go lovebirds!" George said walking towards the light. I blushed at I let him go, I smiled in his chest and walked out of the Shrieking Shack hand-in-hand with Fred.

I knelt down with Fred to talk to Ron.

"It looks painful" I said.

"So, painful" Ron said holding his arm.

"You'll be alright, Ron" Fred said patting him on the shoulder.

**Fred's POV**

Just then Lupin and Pettigrew went outside with Lupin pointing his wand at Pettigrew.

"RON! I've been a good pet haven't I?" He asked Ron.

"Girl! Sweet Girl! Tell them I mean no Harm!" Pettigrew said to 'Mione. I pulled her away from Pettigrew and talked with Ron until 'Mione shouted "Harry!" She pointed to the full moon and Sirius ran towards Lupin.

"Remus, my friend. Have you taken you're potion tonight?" He asked pulling Lupin Far from us. I held 'Mione closer and Harry tried to run to help Sirius, but George held him back.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Does anyone notice that I always put cliff hangers when drama happens?**

**George and Lee: We noticed. **

**Percy: I hope you all had a lovely time here and I will se you tomorrow. **

**George: That's likely. **

**Werewolf Marcy: 'giggles silently'**

**Lee: Please Review!**


	44. Werewolf

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay so I might not make a third chapter because I have to go to a funeral later.. :'(**

**Fred: So we have the next chapter of the story and we hope you enjoy.**

**Hermione: I get that we have to be in the DISCLAIMER everyday, but do Fred and I have to be together when we do it?**

**Werewolf Marcy and Fred: Yes.**

**Hermione: Shut it Fred!**

**Fred: We don't own the Boy Who Lived.**

**Hermione's POV**

A few moments later, Professor Lupin had seen the moon. He was struggling.

"Remus you know who you truly are! This heart is where you are this Heart, here!" Sirius said holding back Lupin.

"AH!" Lupin screamed.

"This flesh is only flesh!" Sirius screamed.

Pettigrew then tried to escape by grabbing Lupin's wand but Harry disarmed him. He then transformed into a rat and left the scene.

"RUN! RUN!" Sirius screamed at us.

"Come on!" George said.

"Wait!" Fred said.

"PETTIGREW!" Harry screamed.

"Harry! wait" I said to him grabbing Fred's arm.

Sirius then was smacked by Lupin in his Werewolf Form and then vanished.

"Wait! Wait!" I said letting go of Fred.

"'Mione! Get back here!" Fred said trying to grab my j=hand.

"Fred! Wait!" I said.

I walked over to Professor and I heard Ron saying "Bad idea, Bad Idea!"

"Professor?" I asked the Werewolf. "Professor Lupin?"

A few seconds later, Professor Lupin let out a howl.

Fred pulled me back and Ron said "Where is Dobby? Where is Dobby?"

"Potter!" Snape said coming out of the Shrieking Shack.

"Professor!" George said pointing behind Snape.

"Stand behind me!" Snape said putting his arms out to protect us. Lupin then tried to scratch Snape but failed causing all of us to fall. Then, the shaggy dog that was once Sirius soon tackled Lupin. It began fighting and they both fell over the small hill. Harry made a run for it to help them. "Sirius!" He said.

"Come back here Potter!" Snape yelled.

"Harry!" I said running after him, but Snape grabbed me by the arms.

We watched Harry throw rocks at Lupin to get his attention but then caused him to go after. A howl came from the Forest of Dean and Sirius then changed back into a human and fell.

"All of you! Back to the castle! Now!" Snape said.

George helped Ron up and headed to the castle and Fred comforted me on the way.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"Ya. Just a few minor injuries" I said with a smile.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey can fix those up in a seconds" He said.

He looked into my eyes which made my heart melt. He could see the fear in my eyes, and he frowned.

" 'Mione, I know you're afraid that Harry will get hurt, but he fought a messed up professor that had the dark lord in the back of his head-" he said that made me smile.

"And a basilisk all on his own. I'm sure he can handle this" he said.

" You're right, I am worried about Harry, but not because of Lupin. I'm afraid he won't get to have Sirius once this is over" I said with a frown.

"He will. I know he will" he said with a smile.

We walked back to the castle and entered the Hospital Wing.

"What happened to you all?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Umm. We were dueling" George said.

"Ya" Fred said sitting on a bed.

"Come mister Weasley, let's get you fixed up" Madam Pomfrey said helping Ron with his leg.

A few minutes later, Harry came in and he was passed out.

"Harry!" I gasped.

"He will be alright, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"What happened to Sirius?" Fred asked.

"He has been placed into the highest tower and will be handed to the Dementors" Dumbledore said calmly.

"What?!" We all asked in shock.

"Miss Granger, you and Mister Weasley will wake up Harry. I will be back in a moment" he said and left us to wake up Harry.

"Harry!" I said shaking his arm.

He woke up and we explained what will happen to Sirius.

"What?" He asked getting up.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore came in and I said "Professor, you have to stop them. They have the wrong man!"

"It's true sir. Sirius is innocent" Harry said.

"Scabbers did it!" Ron said.

"Scabbers?"

"He's my rat sir. He's not really a rat. He was a rat He was my brother, Percy's rat, but he-" Ron tried to explain and was interrupted by me.

"We know the truth, Professor. You have to believe us" I said.

"I do believe you. But three thirteen year old wizards and two fifteen year old wizard's story would not convince many others" He said.

He walked over to Ron and patted his injured leg with Ron trying to keep in the pain.

"A child's voice whatever honest and true is meaning less to those who have forgotten how to listen" Professor said.

"Mysterious thing time. Powerful, but when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in top cellar of the dark tower. You know the laws, miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you will do what I feel to return this last time. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life will be spared. Three turns should do it. " Dumbledore said walking out the door.

Before he left he said "Oh by the way, when in doubt, I believe retracing my steps would be best. Good luck!" he said with a smile and left.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked sitting up.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing you can't walk. George take care of him. Fred, come here" I said getting out my time turner.

**Fred's POV**

I looked at George and he winked. I just glared and walked over to 'Mione.

She put her strange looking necless around us and Harry tried to touch it but was hit by 'Mione.

She turned it three times and all of a sudden strange things started happening. Everything was going back and everything stopped.

"What just happened?" Harry and I asked.

"Seven-thirty. Where were we at Seven-thirty?"

"Going to Hagrid's I think" I answered her question.

"Come on!" 'Mione said running out of the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione!" Harry said as he and I ran after her.

" 'Mione, where are we going?" I asked a few moment later.

"We were outside and we saw us talking to Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay! That's that!**

**Fred: You have a time turner?**

**Hermione: Had, a time turner.**

**Fred: You never told me?**

**Werewolf Marcy: That enough Fred! I'll try my best to make another chapter.**

**Hermione: Please review.**


	45. Time Turner

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry! I had to go to a funeral. **

**George: We hope you liked our last chapter. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay I don't own Harry Potter. **

**George: Okay, let's start. **

**Hermione's POV**

"What is happening, 'Mione?" Fred asked at the same time as we saw us talking to Malfoy.

"This is NOT normal!" Harry said. I pushed them back to the wall and told them.

" You guys, this is a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me start of the term. I've been using these to get to all of my classes since I took everything" I said.

" 'Mione, you really had to take all those classes, do you?" Fred asked with a smile.

"You really don't need them. You're already top class!" Harry said.

"Come on!" I said.

We saw me punch Malfoy and Fred said "Good punch."

"Thanks" I said smiling.

When our past selves left, we ran and saw Buckbeak still alive.

"Buckbeak's alive!" Harry said.

"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said? More then one innocent live will be spared!" I said.

"Let's go!" Fred said and ran off with us by his side.

We hid behind the pumpkins and watched us talk to Hagrid's. a few moment later, the Ministry of Magic came.

"The Minister is coming!" Fred said pointing to where they were coming from.

"Why are we not leaving?" Harry asked.

I thought for a moment and remember that we noticed it by getting hit by a rock.

I looked at the most closes rock and saw the fossil that was thrown at the pot. I threw it and it happened. My past self looked at it. I then threw one more rock and it hit Harry's head.

"Ow" Harry said rubbing his head.

"Sorry" I said with a nervous smile.

"We're coming!" Fred said and we hid behind the trees.

"Is that what my hair looks like from the back?" I asked taking a step forward. My past self turned around and said what I said before. Soon, our past selves left and we went to Buckbeak who was tied to the fence.

Harry bowed and Buckbeak did the same. Harry untied the rope that was holding Buckbeak and he tried to bring Buckbeak to The Forest of Dean.

"Come on, Buckbeak!" Harry said.

I looked at the dead animals that Buckbeak ate and held them and Buckbeak followed me to the Forest.

"Remember, 'Mione? Our tour of Hogsmeade? I told you pranksters touch things that most find disgusting" Fred whispered and smiled at me.

"Shut it, Fred" I said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said running.

We headed outside of the forest and we were next to the Shrieking Shack.

We saw us enter, Lupin, and Snape as well.

We came out a few minutes later all safe. Harry went to talk to Sirius.

"See me talking to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ya" Fred and I said at the same time.

"Sirius is asking me to live with him" Harry said happily.

"Harry that's great!" I said with a smile.

"I'm happy for ya, mate" Fred said patting Harry's back.

"I told you. He has a new family" Fred whispered.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well thanks for reading! I'll try to make a third. **

**George: See you later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	46. Buckbeak Is Alive!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi. **

**Fred: Hello again!**

**Hermione: The Boy Who Lived is not owned by us.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start.**

**Fred: Okay.**

**Fred's POV**

"I know you did" 'Mione said looking at me with a smile.

We watched that moment for a second and then the full moon came.

"Oh no" I whispered.

We watched Lupin transform and smack Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled quietly.

Then, Lupin and Sirius began fighting and they rolled down the hill.

"Let's go!" Harry said running to where Lupin and Sirius fell,

"Harry! Lupin's going after you!" 'Mione said.

"What?"

"Look!" I said pointing over to his past self.

'Mione then yelled out a werewolf like howl and Harry and I asked "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life."

"Okay, but now Lupin is coming after us" I said looking nervous.

"Ya, didn't think 'bout that" 'Mione said running further into the forest.

"Wait! 'Mione!" I said running after her with Harry.

We stopped and hid behind a tree and we waited catching our breaths.

Lupin then came behind us ready to scratch us, until Buckbeak came and saved the day. Lupin then ran away and left us.

"Thank you, Buckbeak" 'Mione said.

"Come on. Sirius!" Harry said.

"Oh right!" I said running to the forest.

We watched the Dementors suck up Harry's face.

"Harry, you're dying" 'Mione said taking my rm.

Don't worry, my dad will come" He said.

We waited, but no one came.

"Mate, no one's coming" I said.

"Just wait! I know he's coming."

We watched as Sirius' soul came out and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He got out his wand and screamed "_Expecto Patronum!"_ All of a sudden, a bright stag came out of Harry's wand. Sirius' soul was back into his body and we saw Harry from the past faint.

When we saw Sirius and Harry get dragged by the professors, we got on Buckbeak and flew to the dark towers.

We landed on the highest tower and hopped of Buckbeak. We took one good look at Sirius and he looked shocked and surprised.

"Harry! Hermione! Fred!" He said in excitement.

'Mione used a spell which caused the lock on Sirius' cellar to break and Sirius fled the cellar.

We hoped on Buckbeak and Sirius screamed with excitement once more. We landed safely in the courtyard and Harry and Sirius went to have a small talk while 'Mione and I went to take care of Buckbeak.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked down and saw my charm bracelet that Fred go me on Valentine's day.

"Hey" Fred said as he walked next to me.

"Hi" I said with a smile.

"You still worried?"

"Not a bit."

"Good. I don't like it when my little 'Mione is upset, worried, scared, ect" He said with a smile.

"Ready?" Sirius asked us.

"Ya" I said handing him the chains that controlled Buckbeak.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age, you know?" He asked with a smile.

I took a step back and smiled and Fred put his arm around my waist.

"You are" He whispered. I smiled again at that.

"Goodbye, Harry" Sirius said.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

Sirius then took off leaving all of us to head back to the Hospital Wing. When we got there, we saw Dumbledore coming out.

"We did it!" Sirius is free" Harry said.

"What are you talking about? Goodnight" Dumbledore said with a smile.

I looked at Fred and he gave me a I-Don't-Know-Either look. I smiled and headed inside the Hospital Wing.

"Who did you get there? We were talking to you there and now you're there!" Ron asked scared.

"What is happening? Is it just me or is Ron and I seeing double" George said acting lie Ron.

"What are they talking about guys?"

"I don't know" Harry said with a smirk.

"Honestly guys, how can someone be at two places at once?" Fred asked making me laugh a little with Harry.

A few days later, it was time for brekfast and Fred, Ron, Geore, and I were waiting for Harry. Just then, a package for Harry landed in front of us.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked.

"Open it, Ron-" Fred started.

"You want to know what it is-" George said.

"Then open it-" They finished.

"Alright" Ron said opening the package.

We widen our eyes and everyone gathered around us.

Harry then came and people were asking him if they could have a try.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry, Harry. It ws badly rapped. They made me do it" Ron said pointing at Fred ad George.

"Did not!' They said at the same time.

Harry took one look at the package and saw it was a firebolt.

"This came with it" said picking up the hippogriff feather. Fred smiled as did Harry. We ran outside to watch Harry test it out and he flew it for hours.

A few weeks later, we had our end of the term feast and we stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

"That was fun" I said with a smile.

"Yep" Fred said sitting next to me.

"What will happen next?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? Anything could happen" Harry said.

"Anything" Ginny said and winked at me.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: We are so close to ending the series!**

**Fred: Up next is the Goblet of Fire. **

**Hermione: Check in tomorrow to see what happens next!**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	47. The Burrow

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! Today is a new day! **

**Fred: Start of book four well know as, 'Mione would you like to lead?**

**Hermione: Sure, why not. Also known as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**Werewolf Marcy: Great! Heads up: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Let's start!**

**Hermione's POV**

I was at the Burrow, waiting for Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house with Ginny. I met Ginny's elder brothers, Bill and Charlie.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ya. Why?"

"You seem rather pale" She answered.

"Is it mum's cooking?" Charlie asked with a smile.

We all let out a laugh and Bill gave Charlie a high-five when Percy called out "Keep quite, down there!"

"Sorry, Perce!" Bill shouted back.

"What is he doing up there, anyways?" I asked.

"He's working on some Ministry of Magic report, I think" Bill said.

"He joined the Ministry?" I asked surprised.

"We asked him the same thing" Ginny said with a smile.

We saw Mrs. Weasley coming from upstairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" I said happily.

"Hey, Mum!" Bill, Charlie, and Ginny said.

"Hello, dears! Now stand back, the others will be here in a moment" she said going to get dinner ready.

Then, Fred and George came and Fred came down and took a seat next to me.

Just then, Ron came in through the chimney.

" 'Ello!" He said brushing off the dirt on his shirt.

"Hi, Ron" We all said.

Harry then came in laughing.

"Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley" Bill said shaking Harry's hand.

"M'names Charlie." Charlie said doing the same.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked.

"Ya, what did you give him?" Harry asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee. George and I invented them over the summer and were waiting to test it out on someone

"Harry? Where's dad?" George asked taking a seat next to Charlie.

"Well, um- you see-" He said hesitating when Mr. Weasley came in.

"Fred! What did you give that Muggle boy?" Mr. Weasley yelled at him.

"I didn't give him anything! I just dropped it... It wasn't my fault he ate it, I never told him to" he said winking at me.

"You did it on purpose! You knew he would eat it, you knew he was on a diet" Mr. Weasley roared.

"How long did his tongue get?" George asked smiling.

"T'was four feet long before his parents let me shrink it!" Mr. Weasley said.

All of us burst with laughter and after a while we couldn't breath.

"It wasn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard- Muggles relations! I spend half me life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle!" Fred shouted.

"No, we gave it to him because he's being a bloody git! Isn't he, Harry?" George asked.

"He was Mr. Weasley" Harry answered.

"That's not the point! Just wait until I tell your mother-" Mr. Weasley started.

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming from the kitchen. She noticed Harry and smiled and said "Oh hello, Harry, dear." She turned to Mr. Weasley and asked again "Tell me what, Arthur?"

He hesitated and said "It's nothing, Molly. It's just, Fred and George- but I've had words with them-"

"What did they do this time?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the twins. "If it's got anything to do with their Weasley Wizard Wheezes-"

"Why don't we show where Harry's sleeping" I said.

"He knows where he's sleeping. Like last time, he'll be sleeping in my room" Ron said.

"We can all do" Ginny said.

'We will go, too!" Fred said.

"Ya! Come on everybody-" George said but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"You two will stay right where you both are!" She said pointing at Fred and George.

Fred looked at me and I just laughed lightly. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I went to Ron's room.

**Ginny's POV**

We walked up the stairs and Harry asked "What are Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

Ron and I both started laughing, but Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning out Fred and George's room" Ron said.

"Great long price list of stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing stuff like this." I said with a smile.

"We've been hearing explosions from their room- Well, all of it, really- was a bit dangerous and we both thought they like noise" Ron said.

"You know they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told'em they weren't allowed to make anymore of it. She burned all of their order forms... She was furious with them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected" I continued.

"Mum wants them to go to the Ministry of Magic like Dad and Percy, but they want to open a joke shop" Ron finished.

Percy then opened his door and poked his head out the door and Harry said "Hi, Percy."

"Oh hello, Harry. I was wondering who was making all that noise coming up the stairs. Been trying to work here so please keep it down" Percy said with a smile and closing his door and returning to his work.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: That was the first chapter of the fourth chapter!**

**Hermione: Please check later!**

**Fred: Please Review! You can now.**


	48. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: Hi!**

**George: We have the next chapter of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you all had a lovely time reading the last chapter and I'm so happy that a lot of you liked by story.**

**Ginny: Okay, Harry Potter is not owned by Werewolf Marcy.**

**George: Wants some? 'Hands Ginny and Werewolf Marcy a piece of candy'**

**Werewolf Marcy: No way! I'm not getting poisoned by you! 'Throws candy at George'**

**George: Hey! No throwing!**

**Ginny: Let's start.**

**Fred's POV**

The kids, Bill, and Charlie were outside getting ready for dinner.

"Hello 'Mione" I said taking a seat next to her.

"Hi Fred" she said with a smile.

"Ready Bill?" Charlie asked with a smile getting out his wand.

"Ready as ever, Charlie! Wingardium Leviosa " Bill said levitating the table with his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Charlie said doing the same.

George and I started cheering and Ginny and 'Mione started laughing. The tables then clashed together and one of the legs of Bill's table broke off. Percy then popped his head out his window.

"Will you keep it down?!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Perce!" Bill said smiling. "How's the cauldron bottoms coming on?" He asked.

" Very badly" Percy said going back to his whatever.

At seven 'o clock, Mum's food was ready and We started to eat. I sat by 'Mione and George, George sat by Charlie and me, Ron by Harry, Dad and Percy, and Bill with Mum and Ginny.

"With a horrible fang on it. Really, Bill, what does the ban say?" Mum said to Bill.

"Mum has been trying to get Bill a make-over, but he won't give in" I whispered to 'Mione and she laughed quietly.

"No one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure."

"And that hair is silly, dear. Won't you please let me give it a trim?" Mum asked pointing ti Bill's Harry.

"I like it" Ginny said and Bill gave her a little hug.

"You're so old-fashion, Mum. And anyway's it's not as long as Professor Dumbledore's beard" Ginny said.

George, Charlie, and I were talking about the Quidditch world cup.

"I bet Ireland will win" Charlie said with a smile.

"Anyone who thinks they will lose, is being a git!" I said.

Dad and Percy were rambling about something in the ministry about this missing lady.

"Well time to sleep now. Off to bed, all of you" Mum said cleaning up as we went to sleep.

"Night, 'Mione" I said with a smile.

"Night, Fred" she said with a small wave and left to Ginny's room.

"Come on, Freddie snap out of it!" George said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Alright, alright" I said and we went to sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

I was upstairs with Ginny getting ready for bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ginny said happily.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch?" I asked her surprised.

"So does everyone else" she said with a smile.

"You are full of surprises yourself, Gin."

"I know. See ya tomorrow Hermione" she said covering her mouth with a yawn.

"Night, Gin" I said laying my head on the pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm so sorry it took so long to post and that it was so short! RIP the three people that died in Bostan. I almost cried. **

**Ginny: I really hate deaths. Anyways, We will see you tomorrow!**

**George: Bye! Please Review!**


	49. Tents

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry! I had to go everywhere today. So this is the next chapter. I might have to make short because I have project tomorrow so I have to finish today.**

**Ginny: We will post our second chapter later. **

**Werewolf Marcy: So I don't own Harry Potter just to let you know for the 49th time!**

**Ginny: Okay, please enjoy the story!**

**Fred's POV**

We just said our goodbyes to Mum, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were Apparating to the Quidditch Match. We headed for the woods to meet with the Diggorys.

"Fred, where are we going?" 'Mione asked me.

"Well, Dad said we were going to the World Cup with the Diggorys, so I think we are going to meet them."

"Doesn't Cedric Diggory go to Hogwarts? He's in Hufflepuff, right? He played seeker for Hufflepuff" 'Mione said.

"Ya, he's in Hogwarts" I said.

"You don't have much to say, do you?" 'Mione said with a smile.

Before I could answer, Dad cried "Amos!" Dad cried.

"Arthur!" The man said running over to greet Dad.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric" Dad said pointing to Cedric.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi."

"Come on everyone, let's get to the portkey!" Dad said.

"Portkey?" 'Mione asked.

"It's an object that can be anything that will allow any wizard or witch to transport anywhere. Portkeys are used to draw no attention to Muggles that intend to follow us" I explained.

We walked us the hill and found a shoe.

"Why are we all standing round some manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"Not just any manky old boot, mate, it's a Portkey!" George said.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked and George explained Harry what it was.

"Okay everyone hold on" Dad said and all of us held tight of the shoe. Harry was confused and before we left Dad yelled "Harry!" Which caused Harry to hold on to the portkey.

"Alright, everyone let go, NOW!" Amos said and we all let go.

'Mione let out a yell and we all fell to the ground while Dad, Amos, and Cedric flew of whatever down to the ground.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" I asked her helping her up.

"Brilliant" she said with a smile.

"Okay, we're here!" Dad said and we looked over the hill and saw a bunch of tents everywhere.

We walked down and Dad told the man our last name and leading us to our tent.

"See you later, Amos!" Dad waved to him.

"Bye Arthur!"

We saw our tent and George and I entered quickly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come on, all of you in. Let's go" Dad said.

George and I then got to our room, set our stuff aside, and headed out to the living room of the tent and sat on the table.

Ron came in and headed to the kitchen, Harry looked amazed and Ginny and 'Mione were chasing each other which made me smile.

"Ron get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry!" Dad yelled to him.

"Ya, get out of the kitchen Ron!" George and I yelled putting our feet on the table.

"Feet off the table" Dad said to us.

We removed our feet and put them back on the table and said "Feet off the table!"

'Mione and Ginny started laughing and I heard Harry say "I love magic."

"We all do, mate!" I shouted at him.

He smirked and put his stuff in his room.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Again, sorry this was short. When it's sometimes short, my goal is 550-600.**

**Ginny: So we hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you would please scroll down and click the review thingy and please review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Do what you are told!**


	50. World Cup

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Lee: HAPPY 50TH ANNIVERSARY!**

**Fred: This is special chapter and we will try our best to make it long.**

**Hermione: It's been at least a few weeks and we already got to the 50th chapter!**

**George: Today the chapter is going to be the World Cup match.**

**Ginny: And we want all of you to enjoy!**

**Lee: Okay, Werewolf Marcy is not the owner of Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Never will be!**

**Werewolf Marcy: And happy anniversary of telling you guys that for the 50th time!**

**Hermione: Please enjoy the story.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Let's get to that match!" Ginny said happily.

"Come on, kids. Let's hurry! Come on! We need to get to our seats!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

We got to the stadium and we were looking for some seats.

"Blimey, Dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know!" Said a strange voice. We all looked down and saw Mr. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy looking up at us.

"Father and I are in the Ministry box! By personal invitation of the Cornelius Fudge himself!" Malfoy said.

His dad then hit him in the stomach in the stomach and said "Don't bot Draco! There's no need fr these people."

He then grabbed Harry's hand and said "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can."

He let it go and left. We went up to our seats and Mr. Weasley said "Come on! Take your seats! I told you these seats were worth waiting for!"

Fred then yelled "Come on!"

George then yelled "Ya!"

"It's the Irish!" Ron yelled.

The Ireland then came flying in and Fred and George were yelling out their names.

The Ireland team then blew up fireworks that represented a leprechaun

"Here comes the Bulgarian!" They both yelled.

"Who's that?" I asked loudly for them to hear me.

"That's the best seeker in the world!" George yelled.

"KRUM!" Everyone yelled.

"Good evening! As The Minister of Magic, It gives me great pleasure, to welcome each one of you to the finals of the four hundred twenty-second Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, BEGIN!" Cornelius Fudge yelled starting the match.

The match lasted for about a few minutes until Krum caught the snitch and didn't let his team win causing the Ireland to win the Quidditch Cup.

Fred and George were dancing to a Ireland song and dancing to it while I sat down and watched.

"There no one like Krum!" Ron said.

"Krum? Dumb Krum" George said.

"Dumb Krum! Dumb Krum!" Fred and George said while waving their arms like a bird and circling Ron.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's not just an athlete, he's an artist!" Ron continued.

"I think you're in live Ron" Ginny said patting his back with a smile and sitting with me.

"Shut up!"

"Viktor I love you!" Fred sang

"Viktor I do!" George continued.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" We all sang. We heard screams coming from outside an Fred said "Sounds like the Irish has been starting a party!" And joined the pillow fight between George and Ron.

"It's not the Irish" Mr. Weasley said. "We need to go now."

We all headed outside to find fire everywhere.

"Fred, George, Ginny is your responsiblity! Take care of her!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Okay. Come on Ginny!" George and Fred said taking Ginny's hand while Fred took mine in the other.

"Harry!" I yelled because I saw him being taken away by others trying to leave.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: ****What the heck just happened to me?!**

**Ginny: You'll be alright 'Takes his hand'**

**Harry: Thanks, Gin. **

**Fred: Thank you for reading our 50th chapter!**

**George: We hoped you enjoyed!**

**Hermione: Please go to the review button and REVIEW!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Obey her!**

**Lee: Check in tomorrow!**


	51. Trolley Express

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! We have the next chapter!**

**Fred: We hope you like our last chapter.**

**Hermione: Since we got to 50th, we may get to 100th chapter!**

**Fred: Okay so as you know for the 51 time, We don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: No we don't.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay, let's start!**

**Fred's POV**

"Harry! Harry!" 'Mione screamed while watching him be dragged along by the scared crowed.

"Harry!" I yelled.

"Come on, there's no time!" George said.

I grabbed 'Mione's hand and headed to Dad.

"But what about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We'll just have to find him later."

Bill, Percy, and Charlie must have dispparated home because I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Ah!" 'Mione screamed as she was being pulled into the crowd.

"'Mione!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

"Thanks" She said looking into my eyes.

"No problem. Let's go before you get hurt" I said running with her hand in mine.

We went looking for Harry a few minutes later.

"Harry! Where are you?" Ron screamed.

"Harry! Harry!" 'Mione yelled.

We found Harry looking surprised.

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"We thought we lost you" George said.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Brilliant."

"What is that?" Harry said struggling and pointing to the sky showing the Dark Mark.

George and I helped him up and we watched the Dark Mark.

Just then, men came in circling us and yelling "STUPEFY!"

We all ducked and I cover 'Mione with my arm and George covered Ginny with his.

"STOP! Those are my kids!" Dad yelled.

Dad put his hand on Ron's shoulder and asked "Kids, are you alright?"

"We went looking for Harry" Ron explained.

"Which one of you conjured it?" A man with a top hat asked pointing his wand at us.

"Crouch, you can't possi-" Dad started but was cut off by the man.

"Don't lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Barty, they're just kids" Dad said.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

I looked at George who had his arm around Ginny looking scared as ever

"It's the Dark Mark. It's his mark" 'Mione whispered to him.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in shock. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they?"

"His followers?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Dad answered. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me" Crouch said.

"There was a man, before. There" Harry said pointing at the area.

"All of you, this way!" Crouch said finally leaving us.

"A man? Who" Dad asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face" Harry said.

'Mione took my hand tightly and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"It's alright, 'Mione. It's all over" I whispered.

We all looked at the Dark Mark for a few seconds until Dad said "Let's get home" Dad said.

A few weeks came by and we were about to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll see you sooner then you think" Charlie said smiling giving Gin a hug.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"You'll find out soon" Charlie said. "Don't let Perce know I told ya this, but it is a 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it' after all."

"Ya. I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year" Bill said putting his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say you're all going to have an interesting year. I might even have a time to watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Just wait and see" Bill and Charlie answered at the same time.

"Hey! We're the only ones who can say stuff at the same time!" George and I protested together.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Weasley" 'Mione said.

"Anytime dear. I would invite you and Harry for Christmas but I think you would all like to stay this year" Mum said.

"What do you three know that we don't?" Ginny asked.

"Just wait until the feast, dear" Mum said waving with Bill and Charlie before apparting.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, I'm going to find my friends. Bye you guys!" Ginny said leaving us.

"We better go find a compartment" 'Mione said.

When we got to a compartment, the trolley women came up.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs, please" I said handing her the money and handing one of the chocolate frogs to 'Mione.

"Thank you" She whispered smiling brightly.

"I'll have a Cauldron Cake" George said retrieving his Cauldron Cake.

"Drooble's for me and a licorice wand. On second thought, just the Drooble's. Just the Drooble's" Ron said.

"Anything for you dear?" The trolley women asked Harry who was looking at a Ravenclaw student named Cho Chang.

"No thank you" Harry said sitting back down.

"This is unbelievable! How can the Ministry not know who conjured it?" 'Mione asked looking at the Daily Prophet. "Didn't they have any security there at all?"

"Loads of 'em. Says Dad" Ron said.

"The thing that worries them is that it happened right under their noses" George said.

We looked at Harry who was rubbing his scar.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar?" 'Mione asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry Hermione."

"You know mate, Padfoot would want to hear 'bout this" I started.

"What you saw at the World Cup and that bloody dream of yours" George said eating his Cauldron Cake.

A little while later, Harry finished writing a letter to Sirius and sent Hedwig off. We all got dressed in our robes by then.

"We're here" Ron said looking out the window and seeing Hogwarts castle.

"Let's get out of here" Harry said and we left.

When we were in the courtyard, we saw flying horses swooping in from the sky with a light blue carriage behind them.

"There's something you don't see that everyday" I said to 'Mione while she smiled.

Then, a boat came up from the lake and we all set off for the feast.

**Harry's POV**

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement" Dumbledore started before Filch came in. "This castle will bot only be your home this year, but home to some very important guest as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen" he continued before being cut off by Filch who whispered something in his ear. He ran off back to the doors.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore said.

"Brilliant" George said to Fred happily.

"What?" I asked.

"It'll explain more I think" Ron whispered.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll end it there yoy good people!**

**Fred: We hope you like the chapter!**

**Hermione: Go to the bottom of this page and review!**


	52. Triwizard Tournament

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi! I'm listening to my friend talk about One Direction with my three-year old cousin!**

**Ginny: We hope you liked our last chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: The last chapter was I think the fourth longest chapter I made so far. I hope this will be the fifth or whatever.**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy has never owned Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't rub it in, Gin.**

**Hermione's POV**

"For those who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime" Dumbledore said.

We looked at the doors to find girls in silk blue and I saw Harry and Ron looking stunned. I look at Fred and George and saw that they were starstruck. Angelina smacked George in the stomach and he said "Sorry love."

I looked at Fred and I knew there was no stopping him.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. She saw the jealousy in my eyes.

"I'm fine" I said putting on a force smile.

The Beauxbatons put on a graceful dance which caused all the boys cheered. My heart melted once Fred cheered as well.

"And from our friends from the north, Please greet the proud sons of Drumstrange and their high master, Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said.

We again looked at the doors and came in men in brown with canes.

What surprised everyone, came in Viktor Krum. The seeker from the World Cup.

"Blimey! It's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron said almost about to faint.

They put on a brilliant performance to most, except me.

We started the feast and Fred was still staring at the girls.

"Your attention pleases!" Dumbledore said. "I'd like to say a few words, Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked" Fred and George said at the same time. Fred looked at me and winked. I smiled at that and it made me less jealous.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch" Dumbledore said.

We saw the man from the World Cup.

"Harry, isn't that-" Ron said.

"Yep. Barty Crouch" Harry said.

Then, lightning struck which startled everyone. It got into the castle and everyone started screaming.

A man who had a magical blue eye the pointed his wand at the lightning and caused it to disappear. We all looked at the man in shock.

"It can't be" George said.

"Mad-eye Moody" Fred said.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" I asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked.

"Dark-Wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him" Ron said.

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though now" Fred said smiling.

Mad-eye Moody then walked to Dumbledore staring at the professors.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming" Dumbledore said shaking his hand.

"Stupid ceiling" Moody said.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's pumpkin juice" Harry said.

Crouch then stepped in front with Dumbledore ready to make another announcement.

"After due consideration" Crouch started. "The Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen, shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final" Crouch said.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Fred and George yelled.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled causing everyone to quite down.

"They're not too happy about that then" I said to Ginny.

"True."

Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the long golden stump and it melted revealing a pot that I had no idea what it was. _Me! Hermione Granger not know what that thing is!_

It then blew blue flames and Dumbledore said "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

We all finished eating and we headed for the common room.

"I can't believe it! We turn seventeen in April!" Fred said.

"They have to let us enter!" George said.

"You both heard what Dumbledore said! There will be three extremely dangerous tasks! You could get killed" I exclaimed.

"Don't you worry 'Mione. Even if we were of age, we wouldn't get killed" Fred said putting his arm around me.

"Yes because there is nothing the great Weasley twins can't handle!" I said sarcastically.

"That is so true!" George said happily as he put his arm around Angelina.

"I might enter" She said.

"No way! What if you get yourself killed?!" George yelled worried.

"I'll be fine George" she said with a smile.

"No you won't! If you had a charming Weasley twin beater such as myself then you would be perfectly safe!" George said.

"Since you said you're charming, then I'm handsome" Fred mentioned and he winked at me with an ending smile that made me laugh.

"Well, we should be heading to sleep now. Goodnight" I said kissing Fred on the cheek and walking off.

"What about me?" George asked.

I looked at Angelina and she gave me a smirk.

I took a step to George and said to him "Well George, you get this"

I flicked him on the head.

Fred started laughing and Angelina said kissing him on the cheek "Goodnight George, Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight boys" I said with a small wave and left with Angelina.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: Haha! George is so stupid sometimes.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading!**

**Ginny: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to your Ginger Queen! Bye!**

**Ginny: Awesome! I'm a queen!**


	53. The Triwizard Selection

** DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry! I had to work on a stupid project that was due tomorrow. Stupid school!**

**Fred and George: We feel ya.**

**Hermione: Shut up, you two.**

**Fred: Aw! 'Mione is mad at me because I hate school.**

**George: How rude!**

**Hermione: Ugh! Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start with the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"Fred? Fred? Oy! Freddie! Anyone in there? Forge!" George screamed at me with his ear on my chest seeing if I was breathing.

"What? Oh. Sorry, Gred" I said startled.

_I can't help with the aging potion now! I noticed yesterday when they announced that we were having the Triwizard Tournament, when the Beauxbatons girls came in, 'Mione looked upset. So did Gin. I know that Gin liked Harry and when Harry saw those girls, he looked quite starstruck. She seemed jealous to me. Its 'Mione I don't get._

"Yes! We did it! Come on! Let's go!" George screamed taking the potion and pulling me to the Goblet of Fire that was in the Great Hall.

We got in and found several people including Cedric Diggory putting their names into the goblet. We both ran in screaming "Yes!"

Everyone cheered and I saw 'Mione reading a book.

"Thank you! Thank you!" George and I said giving people high-fives.

"Well lads, we've done it!" George said.

"Cooked it up just this morning" I said smiling.

"It's not going to work!" 'Mione said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh ya?" I asked kneeling down to be at her level with George.

"And why is that Grange?" George asked.

"You see this? This is an Age Line" 'Mione said pointing at the circle thing. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" I asked with a smile.

She closed her book and said "So! A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that is why it's so brilliant" I said smirking.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted" George finished and stood up.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. Everything will be just fine" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek that made her blush and I stood next to George.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" We both said and we locked arms then drank the potion.

We jumped into the Age Line and we made it.

"Yes!" George and I said happily while everyone cheered. I looked at 'Mione and she looked doubtful and I winked at her which made her smile.

"Ready?" I asked.

George nodded and we put our names in the Goblet. It worked. It actually worked!

I was wrong. The second we put our names in the goblet, something hit me and George right in the chest and sent us flying across the room.

We heard laughing and we looked at each other to find us looking rather- Old.

"What?" George said.

"You said!" I screamed tackling him.

"You said!" He said doing the same.

"Oh right you want a piece of me?!" He said hitting me.

"I'll rip your ear off!" I said hitting him.

"Now you're making me laugh!"

"Take this! Come on!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" We heard everyone saying.

George and I continued to fight until we heard someone come into the Great Hall.

It was Viktor Krum.

I watched as he came to the goblet and put his name into it. While he did so, he looked at 'Mione and smiled. She smiled back.

_What?! I'll kill him! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I ever do!_

**Hermione's POV**

It was Thursday night and we were waiting for Dumbledore to announce the Triwizard Champions.

Fred and George came back from the Hospital Wing looking fine and young.

"Hello my little 'Mione!" Fred said taking a seat next to me.

"Hello. Did you learn your lesson. I tried to warn you" I said with a smile.

"Yes my little 'Mione I learned my lesson" he said putting his arm around me. I smiled and we both watch Dumbledore come in with the goblet by his side.

"Sit down. Please" He said. "Now the moment you all been waiting for: The champion selection" He said putting out the fires around the Great Hall.

He then turned to the Goblet of Fire and put his hands to it. We waited until the flame turned red and then blue while it shot out a note that Dumbledore caught.

I looked at Fred and he just smiled and held me closer.

"The Drumstrang champion is: Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said.

We all looked at Krum and he seemed happy. His Friends patted him on the back, he left to shake Dumbledore's hand and left to a corner leading to who knows where and we returned to Dumbledore.

The flame then turned pink and shot out another note.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is: Fleur Delacour!"Dumbledore said and all the girls from Beauxbatons cheered for their friend and she left to do the same thing as Krum.

The last final note came up and Dumbledore caught it reading it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said and we all cheered for Cedric and he left to do the same as the others.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions this vessel of victory: The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore pointed to the blue glowing cup and we all cheered.

Snape then stepped forward looking at the Goblet of Fire that was acting very strange suddenly.

We all looked at the Goblet and saw it had shot out yet another piece of parchment with a name. Dumbledore walked quickly to it and grabbed the parchment.

"Harry Potter" He whispered. By then we all looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked searching for Harry.

"No. No" Hagrid said shaking his head while he said so.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Go on, mate" Fred said looking at him.

"For Merlin's sake Harry" George said pushing him to Dumbledore. I looked at Ron looking as if he hated Harry.

"He's a cheat!" Someone yelled as Harry went to the other champions.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" Another yelled.

Professor Mcgonagall patted him lightly on the back and Harry was gone.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Wow.**

**Fred and George: We almost had it!**

**Hermione: Okay, we will have more later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	54. A Night to Remember

**DISCLAIMER**

** Werewolf Marcy: Today we have the last chapter!**

**Ginny: We all hope you enjoyed the other chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We will only hope for the best that Harry will make it out alive from this tournament. I'm just kidding! I know you guys will know what will happen.**

**Ginny: Wait what? Anyways, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's get to it!**

**Hermione's POV**

Fred and I were at the Astronomy Towers after the Champion Selection.

"Harry's a Triwizard Champion!" I shouted.

" 'Mione-" Fred started.

"He might get himself killed! He's our best friend! You're supposed to be worried!" I said sitting down on the staircase.

" 'Mione of course I'm worried. He's all of our best friends. You should have seen Ginny. She was freaking out! Anyways, we're all worried " He said sitting next to me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe he got in. I know he wouldn't do it on purpose. Would he?" I asked looking up at his electric blue eyes with a worried look in my hazel dark eyes.

"We know Harry better then anyone else, 'Mione. He would never do anything like that, without telling us" he said resting his head on mine.

"Your right."

"Of course I am! I always am" He said smiling.

"Oh ya?" I said looking at him in the eyes. "What about the Aging Potion incident?"

"Well, that was one time" He said.

"What about the time after we met?"

"Well- I" He said hesitating.

"And that time-"

"Okay 'Mione! I get the idea. I'm not always right" He said putting his hands in the air surrendering.

I let out a laugh and rested my head on his shoulder once more.

"There is nothing that our Harry can't handle. You know it" he said.

We watched the stars for a little while until Fred said "We should get inside. You look like you're freezing to death." He gave me his jacket and put his arm around me.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I do! Why would you ask?"

"Well, I remember like it was only yesterday."

~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~**(****From chapter 1)**~~~~~~~~~

**Regular POV**

"Excuse me? Do you mind? All the others are full" Asked the bushy haired girl.

"Not at all" The Ginger haired boy said.

The bushy haired sat down across from the ginger haired boy and said "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Fred. Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you Miss Granger" Fred had put out his hand out for Hermione to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too Fred" said Hermione as she shook Fred's Hand.

"I've never seen you 'round here before. Are you a first year?" Asked Fred.

"Ya" Said Hermione nodding her head as she said so.

"Well, maybe once you've been sorted, I can show you 'round" Fred said smiling.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Fred" Hermione said returning the smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fred's POV**

"And here we are now. Four years later. And we are closer then we were before" I said smiling.

"That is a day I'll never forget" 'Mione said looking up to my eyes.

_Her eyes are so beautiful. All I want to do right now is snog her senseless!_

"We're here" 'Mione said.

I said the password and entered the common room with 'Mione around my arm.

"Well, I better go to sleep now. Thank you, Fred. You always know how to cheer me up" She said giving me a hug.

I kissed her forehead and she handed me my jacket and left to sleep.

"Goodnight Fred" She said before leaving.

"Goodnight 'Mione" I said smiling.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aww! Cute flashback moment!**

**Ginny: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	55. Black Lake

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! I'm thinking about writing another story. If I do, I think I can only post only once each day/week. I'm thinking about it. **

**Fred: Don't worry, we'll have time for this story if we do.**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy Does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry had an interview a few days ago and Ron has avoided him. I don't know why, but he won't let Fred, George, or me even talk to him.

Harry was with Neville right now in the Black Lake and Ron wanted me to tell him something. Ginny, Fred, and George tagged along.

When we go to the Black Lake, Neville waved at us and Harry turned around to see who he was waving at.

"He's already been through enough people, don't you just go and talk to him yourself?" I asked Ronald.

"Ron, it's your problem, not hers, or any of ours" said Fred.

"He's right you know?" George had said.

"Just do it" Ron said.

"Fine. What do you want me to say again?" I asked.

He whispered it in my ear and he pushed me lightly to Harry.

"Um, Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you" I said putting my hair behind my ear.

"Is that right? Well, you- what?" Harry asked.

"Um-" I said walking back to Ron.

"Are you sure you won't do this?" I asked nervously.

"Do it" Ron said. I walked back to Harry.

"Dean was told by Parvati that- Please don't make me say it again- Hagrid's looking for you" I said walking back to Fred's direction.

"Well you can tell Ronald-" Harry started but I cut him off.

"I'm not an owl!" I screamed at him.

I grabbed Ginny and headed back to the castle with the boys following.

Two days went by and Ron was still avoiding Harry.

We headed for the common room and Ron went to find Seamus, Ginny went to the Great Hall for dinner, and George left to find Angelina, which left me and Fred

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Fred asked worried.

"I don't know" I said looking down.

"Come on. Where's is the peppy 'Mione? Hello? 'Mione? Are you in there? Hello? 'Mione? Earth to Hermione Granger!" Fred said putting his ear to my shoulder and knocking on my head.

"Fred, stop" I said with smiling.

"Okay. I'll just" he said standing up but pulled me to the ground and started tickling me.

"Fred! Stop- Haha! Stop it! Fred! Fred! Quit it!" I screamed with laughter trying to break free from Fred. He laughed along with me and then stopped. He picked me up and sat me to the sofa.

"I hate you!" I said playfully.

"I love you, too!" He said with a smile. He made me blush a little and then I stood up.

"We should get some rest. The first task is tomorrow. Goodnight you evil Weasley twin that so happens to be one of my best friends" I said kissing him on the cheek and heading upstairs.

**Fred's POV**

_I love you too? Stupid! Why did I just say that? She hates me right now. Wait why did she kiss me? What am I saying? She kisses me all the time! Merlin, why does she have to do that? It's so hard not to have feelings for her. _

George then came in and said "Hello, dearest twin!"

"Hi. Why have you and Ginny been acting so strange?" I asked suspiciously. _They have been acting strange and I tempt to ask them but I keep forgetting._

"Where did that come from?" He asked hesitatingly.

"My mind. You two have been acting so strange lately and I'm not the only one that thinks so too. 'Mione does as well."

"I can't tell you" He muttered. "Oh! Look at the time! It's late! We better get to sleep 'cause the task is-" He said but I glared at him.

"Tell me. I thought we were twins that don't keep secrets!" I said to him angrily.

"You kept the secret that you liked Hermione!" He pointed out.

"I told you I liked her after I held her hand for the first time!" I said remembering that day.

"Well- I- I'm sorry. I better go" He said heading out. Before I could stop him, he vanished.

_Ugh! I'm never going to find out whats happening!_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Can I find out now?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Fred: How 'bout now?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Fred: Now?**

**Hermione: Shut up already! She'll keep saying no!**

**Fred: Fine! I'll do it later! Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to the Ginger haired Weasley Twin Prankster!**

**Hermione: Please!**


	56. The First Task

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good day to you all! I'm sorry this took so long I cut my finger. I didn't cut it off. It's not that bad. It's like when you're cutting just slightly. I'm alright though.**

**Werewolf Marcy: UGH!**

**George: Werewolf Marcy does not own my mate aka Harry Potter. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start. **

**Fred's POV**

'Mione went to talk to Harry while George and I went to take bets.

"Bets? 10-1 for Fleur! Bets? Any bets. Your choice! Come on now. Bets!" George and I yelled trying to get people to bet.

The cannon then blew and 'Mione then came. I sat next to her and watched Cedric Diggory fight his dragon until the other two succeed. Harry was the last to battle his dragon which was like the deadliest one of them all.

Harry then came out and 'Mione was like freaking out.

Harry took a few steps to the egg but then his dragon almost hit him with it's tail. He was alright

"Come on Harry! Your wand! Your wand!" 'Mione screamed.

"Go Harry!" I screamed with my fist in the air.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled waving his wand.

He then avoided the Dragon for a little while until Harry's Firebolt came to his rescue. He hopped on it and flew away from the dragon. He flew to the egg, but missed.

"Come on, Mate!" I yelled.

He then flew under the professor's booth and the dragon followed him and it's tail then cut the professor's booth.

"Well done Dragon!" I yelled with George.

Harry flew over to the castle but the dragon's chain that was keeping him in it's place broke and the dragon came after him.

"Oh no" 'Mione said.

"Harry! You can do it! You can do it!" George yelled.

We heard a huge bang coming from the bridge and we watched. The dragon fell to it's death I guess, I'm not sure.

'Mione was freaking out.

"No. No" She whispered slightly.

Harry then came flying in and we all cheered.

"Yes! Yes!" 'Mione and I screamed.

Harry then retrieved the egg and we left for the common room and we all cheered for him, and George and I picked him up by the legs and put him on our shoulders.

"Yes Harry!" George screamed.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg" I started.

"Or an arm."

"Pack it altogether?"

"Never!" We both yelled.

"Shush!" Seamus yelled.

"Let's see what then next task is" he said kissing te egg. He handed it to Harry and we set him down.

When Harry opened the golden egg, a loud shriek came out of it.

"AHH!" We all screamed covering our ears while Harry closed it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he came in.

"Um- Alright everyone, back to your knitting" I said and sitting next to 'Mione.

"Nothing to see here" George said sitting in the middle of Angelina and Gin.

Ron had said sorry to Harry and they were now best friends again.

"Boys" 'Mione said and Angelina shook her head and Ginny just watched as George and I both smiled.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry that was so short! Update tomorrow!**

**George: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. Is A Dance

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello!**

**Fred: We have three chapters coming to you this day.**

**Hermione: We have told you every time we're on a weekend schedule.**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Starting!**

**Fred's POV**

'Mione, Harry, Ron, George and i were at the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Hi Harry" The Patil Twins said to him.

Harry watched them leave and caught sight of Cho Chang.

"Cho, Harry's looking at you" Cho's friend updated her.

Cho looked at Harry and smiled.

Harry tried to smile back but failed and spitting out the whatever he was drinking.

Cho's friends began to laugh and Cho tried to shut them up.

She turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Look at this!" 'Mione said reading the Daily Prophet.

"What Rubbish is it this time?" I asked.

"I can't believe it! She's done it again" 'Mione exclaimed.

"Tell us what's happening Granger because we don't know what's going on" George said.

"Listen to this: _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum!" _'Mione read.

That last part made me choke on my water that I was drinking. George patted me hard on the back to help.

"Thanks" I muttered.

_"No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow" _'Mione finished.

Then, a little Gryffindor boy came with a parcel.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley" The boy said handing the parcel to Ron.

"Thank you Nigel" Ron said.

The boy was about to leave but caught sight of Harry and stared smiling.

"Stalker" I whispered to 'Mione as she let out a slight giggle.

"Um?" George said looking at the boy.

"Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on" Ron said making the boy leave.

'Mione glared at him and Ron said "I told him I would get him Harry's autograph."

Ron opened the parcel's wrapping and said "Oh look. Mum sent me something."

I looked at George and he shook his head an d put his arm around Angelina.

Ron then reveled a sappy old robe thing that looked ancient.

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

George and I started laughing and Ron said "Mum sent me a dress."

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked looking through the empty box.

"Aha!" Harry said putting the bonnet near Ron's neck which caused a lot of people including Hermione, Harry, George, Angelina, and I to laugh.

"Nose down Harry" Ron said and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!" Ginny exclaimed.

'Mione started to laugh and Ron turned around and asked "What?"

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you" 'Mione explained and laughed along with Angelina, George and I.

"Dress robes" I said to him.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked in shock.

Before we could say anything, Neville came in and said "McGonagall needs all the Gryffindors."

Neville lead us to who knows where and we saw the others there already.

Ron and Harry sat down in the front and George and I stood in the back.

'Mione went over to the girl's side and looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and McGonagall said "The Yule Ball, has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament-"

Filch was trying to work the music box while McGonagall spoke but was cutting her off. She glared at him and he stopped.

"Since its inception. On Christmas Eve, we and our guest, gather in the Great Hall for night of a well-mannered frivolity. As Representative of the host school, I expect each and ever one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is the first and foremost, a dance" McGonagall said.

The girls started whispering in excitement and the guys including George and I to moan.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times faster" George whispered.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" I whispered.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" George said.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" We both finished.

"Now to the dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight" McGonagall said.

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."" Ron whispered to Seamus.

""Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said walking over to Ron.

"Yes?" Ron asked nervously.

"Will you join me, please?" McGonagall said holding out her hand.

Ron stood up and was pushed lightly by Seamus and Harry.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall said.

"Where?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"My waist" she said again.

Ron did as he was told an George wolf whistled at his actions.

George and I started to laugh quietly and Filch started the music.

"One, two, three. One, two, three" McGonagall said with the music.

George and I started to dance and we heard an "Oy!"

We looked at Harry and leaned in at his direction.

"Never gonna let him forget this, are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Never" George and I said together.

Harry let out a laugh and McGonagall said "Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!"

No one seemed to stand until Neville stood up and danced.

After that, it was like noon and we headed for our common rooms.

Neville then headed upstairs.

"Come on" Harry said getting Ron, George, and I to go upstairs to check Neville.

When we got to their dorm, we saw Neville dancing with dancing shoes or whatever you call them.

"What?" I asked with a confused face.

George was laughing slightly, but Neville didn't seem to notice him or us. We headed back downstairs and we sat with 'Mione.

**DISCLAMIER**

**Fred: There's a ball!?**

**Hermione: Oh Brilliant!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well that's it for right now. See you all later!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	58. Study Hall

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay, let me explain this to you: I'm supposed to stuff from the book/movie. I love all of you and all but please stop asking if I could stop doing that. It's them through the years. I have to get I right. I'm not hating or anything, just please understand that I have to use it.**

**George: Okay, so that was just an update so you guys can stop asking that. Werewolf Marcy is not owning Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Never will. Okay, let's start.**

**Fred's** **POV**

"Are you going to ask your precious little 'Mione to the ball?" George asked.

"I don't know. If I do and she says yes then she'll be wanting to go as just friends" I said looking down to the floor.

"But, Freddie! I know you want to ask her. Ginny does, too!"

"Well, you know Ginny! She loves to play matchmaker. I love her and I'm alright if she plays matchmaker, but if it's me and 'Mione then no! I'm not okay with it. She always try to get me and 'Mione together but it won't happen!" I explained our little sister's matchmaking traits.

"But what if it does?" George asked.

"Then that would be pure luck" I said.

**Hermione's POV**

Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I were at Study Hall with Professor Snape watching all of his students.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates" Ron said until Snape hit him in the head.

I looked at Fred smiling.

"Well, u and Neville" Ron said smiling.

"Ya, but, then again he could take himself" Harry whispered.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone" I said to them.

"What? Now I'm really depressed" Ron said scratching his head.

George then passed him a note.

**Fred's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked George.

"Writing a note."

"Saying what?"

He showed me the note that said: _Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone_.

I gave him a weird look and he passed the note to Ron.

He read it a few seconds and through it back to George.

"Who are you going with, then?" Ron asked.

George then crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at Angelina. She turned around annoyed.

"Oy! Angelina?" George whispered.

"What?"

"Do you want to got to the ball with me?" George asked doing hand movement so Snape wouldn't catch him.

I smiled and so did Neville.

"To the ball? Okay. Ya, Alright" Ange said turning back blushing.

Neville and I then looked at each other and smirked.

"Piece of cake" George said to Ron winking.

Ron then turned to 'Mione and said "Oy, Hermione."

I looked at George and kicked him in the leg.

"Sorry! I didn't know he was going to ask her!" George whispered.

"Well you've done it now!" I whispered harshly.

"You're a girl" Ron said. Harry tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Very well spotted" 'Mione said.

"Come with one of us?"Ron asked Harry still trying to stop him.

Snape then hit 'Mione in the head, which made me want to kill him, Ron, which I didn't care about, and Harry which made me feel a little sorry for my mate.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone" Ron continued. "For a girl, it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not, someone's already asked me!" 'Mione said and walked over to Snape and gave him her notebook.

_Someone already asked her? I blew it._

"And I said yes!" 'Mione said leaving.

_I completely blew_ it.

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry for not letting Hermione go with Fred! You know that Fred is to scared she will turn him** down.** I'm sorry I broke your precious little hearts! /3 Sorry!**

My heart shattered.

"She's lying, right?" Ron asked.

"If you say so" George and Harry said.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it" Ron said.

I looked behind them and smiled because Snape was pulling up his sleeves getting ready to hit Harry and Ron both in the head.

"When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners. Agreed?" Ron asked.

"Agreed" Harry said nodding his head before Snape hit them in the head.

**Harry's POV**

Fred and I were heading to the Owlery to check if Sirius had answered my letter.

We were walking up the stairs until we ran into Cho.

"Cho!" I exclaimed.

"Harry!"

I was trying to get around her but wherever I stepped, she stepped as well. By a few seconds, she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly to the side she was on while she walked to the side I was on.

"Watch yourself on the stairs. It's a bit icy at the top" Cho said.

"Okay. Thanks" I said smiling and watched her leave.

Fred walked up next to me and gave me a look saying Ask-Her!

"Um- Cho?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked turning around quickly.

"Well, I just wondered if you- I wondered if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me" I said but she couldn't hear me over the owls that flew by.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that" She said.

"Um- I was just wondering if you would wanted to go to the ball with me" I said looking rather nervous I reckon from the look Fred gave me.

"Um- Harry" She started taking a step towards me.

"I'm sorry, but someone's already asked me. And I've said I'll go with him" She said with grief in her voice.

I nodded my head and said walking away with Fred "Oh. Okay. Ya. Great. Fine. No problem. Okay. Good."

"Harry?" Cho asked as I walked quickly to her.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry" She said looking rather sorry like the tone in her voice.

She turned around and walked away.

"Tough love, Mate. Tough love" Fred said patting me in the back for sympathy and walking inside the Owlery.

"Tough love" I muttered to myself.

We waited for a while and Fred spoke up "Mate, Padfoot isn't sending a letter."

"We should head back" I said walking to the common room.

After a while, Ron came in and he was terrified with Ginny and some other girls.

"It's alright Ron. It's okay, Ron. It's alright. It doesn't matter" Ginny said.

"What happened to you?" George, Fred and I asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out" Ginny answered.

"What?" George asked.

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

Hermione knelt next to Ron.

"No of course" Hermione said. She looked at Ron and he shock his head.

"She said yes!?" George, Hermione and Fred asked.

"Don't' be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk.I couldn't help it. It just sorta slipped out" Ron said scared.

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening" Ginny said looking at me. She smiled and I smiled back.

The twins were laughing slightly and Hermione hit them lightly in the chest.

"What did you do then?" I asked.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me" Ron said.

The Patil twins then came over and said "Hi Harry."

I thought for a second and went after them.

"Hey!" I shouted.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry Hermione didn't get to go with Fred. You know he's to afraid that she will turn him down. I'm so sorry I broke your precious little hearts again.**

**George: Poor bloke. Anyways, people! Obey your Ginger King and Review!**


	59. The Yule Ball

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello fellow people! I'm still so sorry for breaking your little hearts earlier!**

**Fred: Who does my girlfriend go to the Yule Ball?**

**Hermione: Please stop saying I'm your girlfriend.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please stop.**

**Hermione:Werewolf Marcy does not own HP!**

**Fred's POV**

"Come on, Mate! Get up! You're the only one who's ditching the ball!" George exclaimed.

"No. I want to stay here. It's peaceful" I whined.

"So what if Hermione isn't going to the ball with you? Maybe Ron's right! Maybe she was just lying!" George said as he sat next to me.

"Mate, you and I both know that 'Mione never lies. If she says she's going with someone, then she's going with someone."

"Forge, I can't see you like this" George said worriedly.

"Then go to the ball and have fun. Tell Ange I said hi" I said pushing him out of the room.

"Fred-!" He said before I slammed the door in his face.

"Fred, open the door."

"Not until you come back from the ball" I said.

"Fine, I'll go to the ball. The second I get there, I'm coming back" He said.

"You come back like three hours later! Now go to the ball!"

"Fred, I can't have you being alone."

"And I can't be the one who is holding you back to be with your girlfriend! Go George. I'll be fine."

"If I go, and Ange asks where you are, what do I say?"

"You say I didn't have a date. The girl I like already has a date" I answered.

"Can I tell her the girl you like? I hate keeping secrets from her!" George whined.

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Okay, Fred?"

"Yes, Georgie?"

"Are you sure it's alright if I leave?"

I opened the door and said "I'm sure. Go have fun."

He ran up and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"You are the best twin brother ever! I don't want to leave you, but If I stay, you'll just hex me."

"Please let me breathe and you're right. I would hex you" I said getting him off.

"I need to get my girl. See ya!" George said waving and I closed the door.

_George needs to stop worrying. I'll be fine! All I need is a nice walk. Ya. That always clears my head. I remember that's what 'Mione does when she needs to clear her head. Something we have in common I guess. I hope George and 'Mione have fun tonight. _

I grabbed my jacket and headed outside for my walk.

**George's POV**

"Hello malady" I said bowing to Angelina.

"Hey" She said turning around and hugging me.

"How has my girl been without me?"

"I'm fine. Where's Fred?" She asked looking around for my twin.

"He-Ah- He sorta bailed the ball" I answered.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't have a date. Plus, the girl he likes already has a date."

"Who is it? Or does Fred not want me to know" Ange said.

"No, he said I could tell you. It's Hermione."

"Wait. Our Fred likes our Hermione?" She asked in shock.

"Ya. You can't tell anyone though" I said.

"Why would I tell a secret?" She asked with a smile.

"And that is one of the reasons why I love you" I said giving her a kiss.

"And that is one of the things I love about you" She said smiling and taking my arm.

"Let's go" I said leading her.

We waited for the champions to enter. We all clapped as they all entered. Fleur was with Roger Davies, Harry with one of the Patil twins, Cedric with Cho, and Krum with- that couldn't be.

"Hermione?" I asked in shock.

"What?" Ange asked.

_Hermione is with Krum? I thought she didn't like him? What will Fred say? I know he's not the jealous type. Unlike Ron who looks like he is going to kill Krum and not wanting to believe that Hermione's with Krum. I looked at Ginny who was with Neville (He better hope that he keeps his hands off my sister) and she gave me a Where-Is-Fred? Look I think._

"Later"I mouthed.

The champions started to dance and we all watched until Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped in and danced along.

Again, another couple I guess stepped in who was Professor Septima Vector and Karkaroff.

Then, Neville and Ginny started to dance and I guess Neville dancing by himself really paid off because he wasn't messing up at all like usual.

We all joined in until a band started a song that everyone got all pumped up for. I danced with Ginny for a while and then she asked "Really George, where's Fred?"

"Since Hermione went with Krum, Fred stayed back and he didn't have a date" I answered.

"Poor Fred" She said sadly.

I took a little break and watched Angelina dance with her friends. Hermione walked over and asked "George? Where's Fred?"

"Oh, hey Hermione!" I said happily and tiered.

"Where's Fred?" She asked again.

"Oh sorry. He stayed behind because he didn't have a date" I answered.

"Oh. Is he in the common room?"

"Not sure. He probably went to take a walk though" I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" She said leaving.

**Hermione's POV**

"Viktor?" I asked.

"Yes, Hermy-own-ninny?" Viktor asked.

"I think I'm tiered. I'm going to sleep now. Thank you" I said before walking off to find Fred.

_Where would I be if I were Fred? Oh! The Astronomy Tower! He and I both go up there when we need to think or something._

I raced to the Astronomy Tower to find a tall, freckled, ginger haired boy staring up into the stars.

"Hello, stranger" I said with a smile.

"What?" The boy asked and he turned around.

"Oh, 'Mione! It's just you" He said.

"Who else would it be? Fred? Why weren't you at the ball?" I asked walking next to him and staring at the stars.

"I didn't have a date. Didn't want to go on my own" he explained.

"Well that's a great reason. Really, what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Really 'Mione, that was the reason!" He said with a comforting smile.

"Alright" I said.

" 'Mione, why aren't _you_ at the ball?" Fred asked.

"I went looking for you of course! That's why I'm here" I said.

"You still look freezing. You need to remember to bring a jacket" He joked putting his jacket on me.

"Thank you."

"We should head inside" He said putting his arm around me to help me get more warm.

"Okay" I said and we headed for the common room.

Fred had said the password and we entered I gave him his jacket.

"Thank you again, Fred. For everything" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for just being you" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Goodnight, 'Mione" he whispered softly.

"Goodnight Fred" I said kissing him on the cheek and heading upstairs to my dorm.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Even though they didn't go together, Fred and Hermione still got another moment.**

**Fred: Ya! I'm awesome!**

**Hermione: Calm down Fred. Thank you for reading!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Did you realize that I made all three chapters at least a thousand words? My awesomeness is paying off!**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	60. Gillyweed

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So I made another story and I have to post that everyday once and this story once a day.**

**Fred: At least we will be here everyday! On the weekends, twice a day and same for the other story.**

**Hermione: Will we be in the other story?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, yes you will.**

**Fred: Good. Now, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Tell me it again, Harry" I said.

"'_Come seek us where our voices sound."_

"Obvious, the Black Lake."

"_An hour-long you have to look."_

"Obvious again. Through, admittedly potentially problematic. Ronald! Wake up!" I said shaking his arm.

" 'Mione, let me see the egg" said Fred and I tossed him the golden egg.

"Wait, _potentially problematic?_ When's the last time you held your breathe underwater for an hour, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, all five of us can figure this out. We will do this" I said sitting next to Harry.

"Hate to break up the skull session, Professor McGonagall wants you in her office" Mad-Eye said.

Harry got up and Mad-Eye said "Not you, Potter. Just Weasley and Granger."

"Which Weasley?" Fred asked.

"There are three Weasleys in this room" George said.

"Ron Weasley now off you go" Mad-Eye said.

"But, Professor, the second task is in hours away and-" I started.

"Exactly. Potter is well prepared by now and could use a good night sleep. Now on with you!" Mad-Eye said.

"See you later, 'Mione!" Fred said waving.

"Bye" I waved back.

"What do you suppose Professor McGonagall needs us for?" I asked Ron.

"No idea" He whispered.

**Fred's POV**

"Longbottom, help Potter with his books." Bad-Eye said leaving and Neville came with Herbology books.

Fred and George were getting all the books ready and Neville said "You guys should know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide of Herbology. _You know that there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistance tree?"

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care. If there's a Tibetan turnip, that'll allow me to breathe underwater for an hour, then brilliant. If otherwise-" Harry started.

"I don't know about turnips, but you could always use gillyweed!" Neville explained.

"George and I are off to bed now, Mate. See you tomorrow" I said leaving with George.

"Bye, guys" Harry said.

We got to the common room and George asked "You're not worried about Hermione being with Ron?"

"She's with McGonagall! She'll be fine" I exclaimed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Forge" George said walking to our dorm.

"Night Gred" I said laying on the sofa and watching the fire.

Harry came in with Neville and Harry said "Did they come back yet? Ron and Hermione?"

"No, not yet

"Harry, you better get some sleep" Neville said.

"Night, Fred" Harry said.

"Night, guys."

I fell asleep and few minutes later and it was morning and time for the second task.

"Bets? Bets?" George yelled.

"Come on, place your bets Step up, Mates! Don't be shy!" I yelled.

"Three lads!"

"One Lady!"

"Four go down!"

"But do four come up?"

I bumped into Ginny and she said Don't be so mean."

"Sorry, Gin" George and I said and continued with the betting until Harry came.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know, mate. I'm starting to get worried" I said.

"We better go you guys. Come on, Mate" George said patting Harry on the back for good luck.

"You got the gillyweed?" I asked Harry.

"Check" He said showing me the gillyweed.

"Do brilliant, Mate! Don't hold back!" I yelled to Harry as he went to the stands of the champions.

"Welcome, everyone! To the second task!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry This was shortish.**

**Hermione:Have another later!**

**Fred: Please review the story you know and love! By that I mean this story. Please Review!**


	61. The Second Task

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Hello fellow people!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Second and last chapter of the day!**

**Hermione: We will also have the second task to show you all.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Does not own Harry Potter. **

**Fred's POV**

"George! Have you seen 'Mione? I've looked for her everywhere in the castle and I can't find her" I said to my brother worried.

"Don't worry. She might be at the stands to get good seats!"

"I'm gonna go check the champion's stand. We'll be going there anyways" I said running to the stands.

I ran into Lavender Brown and asked "Hey, Lavender. Have you seen 'Mione?"

"Hermione Granger? Not at all. She didn't come back last night" She explained.

"Thank you" I said and headed for the stands.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" I yelled for her but she didn't respond.

_This is bad. This is really really bad._

I continued to search the stand but couldn't find 'Mione.

Harry then caught sight of me and asked "Where is Hermione and Ron?"

"I don't know. I asked Lavender Brown if she seen 'Mione but she said she didn't come back last night" I said worriedly.

"Ron didn't come back either. Where are they?" Harry looked out to the lake and went back to the champions.

_'Mione, where are you? I've looked for you everywhere. I'm praying to Merlin that you're okay._

"I welcome all of you to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of the champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures one of each champion, now lies at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this:" Dumbledore said.

"They will have but only one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the start of the cannon" Dumbledore said before the cannon blew.

Harry had already eaten the Gillyweed and looked as if he were to choke.

The other three champions dived into the lake and Harry was pushed in by Mad-Eye.

"What is he doing?" I asked George.

"No idea."

We waited for a few seconds and Harry jumped out of the water with gills on his neck and fins on his hands and feet.

"Yes Harry!" George yelled.

A fifteen minutes or so, we watched the waves move back and forth.

"This is getting boring!" George whined.

Fleur Delacour then came out and she told everyone that she was attacked by grindylow .

"The Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour, has unfortunately been forced to retire and will take no further part in this task" Dumbledore announced.

"One champion up and alive-" I started.

"Three still down and barely alive" George finished.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for Hermione?"

"Yes! A million times I've searched for her in the castle but she was nowhere in there. Not the Owlery, the Great Hall, the common room, I asked her roommates if she was still in her dorm and they said no, and not even the Library!" I exclaimed.

A ten minutes after Fleur's retirement, Cedric came out with Cho Chang by his side and he was awarded, first place.

"Yes Cedric!" I yelled cheering.

"Mate, I forgot to tell ya, Hermione, went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum" George said.

"Oh. Okay. Great. Brilliant. Wonderful" I said trailing off.

"I'm sorry, Mate" George said patting my back.

"No, no. I'm fine. If she's happy with him, then I'm happy" I said pretending to smile happily.

After that, Viktor Krum came out with-

_It couldn't be._

" 'Mione?!" I yelled.

I ran over to her once she got on the stand.

" 'Mione! Oh! I've been worried sick! I thought you were gone! I asked Lavender Brown if you came back last night but she said you didn't and Ron didn't show up either!" I said fast and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm alive" She said hugging me tightly.

I got her a towel and a bath robe and put the towel around her and put on the bath robes.

"Thanks" She said.

"No problem. I'm just so glad you're okay" I said hugging her again.

She grabbed my arm tightly and we waited for Harry.

A few minutes later, 'Mione asked worried "Where is he?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. I don't know."

It soon was twelve and was an hour done. Harry hadn't come up yet, but Ron and Fleur's sister did.

"Ron!" I yelled and 'Mione, George, Ginny, and I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked handing him a towel.

"Brilliant. That was fun" He said taking a deep breath.

Harry soon came jumping out of the Black Lake and he fell hard to the stand.

"Harry!" George and I yelled.

Seamus put a towel around Harry and 'Mione said giving him a kiss on the head "Harry!"

"Hermione?"

"Are you all right? You must be freezing!" 'Mione said taking off her towel and putting it around Harry.

"Gave us a right good scare there, Mate" George said patting him on the back.

"Personally, I think you behaved admirably" 'Mione said.

"I finished last, Hermione."

'Mione gave him another kiss on the head which made him yell quietly "Agh!"

"Next to last! Fleur didn't get past the Grindylows" 'Mione explained.

"Attention. Attention" Dumbledore said before getting out his wand and putting it to his neck.

"ATTENTION! The winner is Mr. Diggory! He showed innate command of the bubble-head charm. However, seeing Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been only his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley, but Miss Delacour as well. We've agreed to award him, second place!" Dumbledore said.

"Second place!" 'Mione said.

"Well done, mate" I said smiling.

"For outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore finished.

Drumstrang were yelling and we got on the boats.

We got off and George said "Right on."

"All that moral fiber, eh?" I asked Harry putting my arm around 'Mione.

"It's great" George said.

"Moral Fiber?" Ron asked laughing. "Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right!"

"Ya, well done 'Moral Fiber'" I said patting Harry on the back.

"Congratulations, Potter" Crouch said.

"See you at Hagrid's, Harry!" 'Mione yelled.

Harry went off to talk to Crouch and we went back to the castle.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks!**

**Fred: Please come back tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm going to work on Back in Time now! Check it later!**

"All that moral


	62. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello!**

**Fred: I hate weekends!**

**Hermione: You always say that.**

**Fred: And you always say "Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter."**

**Hermione: Whatever. Werewolf- Hey! You stole my line!**

**Fred: Everyone is supposed to say it, 'Mione.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Not again. Okay, we're starting now.**

**Hermione's POV**

Me, Gorge, Fred, Harry, and Ron were heading to Hagrid's hut.

Fred knocked on the door and Hagrid said "Ello, kids."

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry said happily.

"Hello, Fang" I said to the dog scratching the back of his ear.

"Ready for the woods, Hagrid?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Let's go" Hagrid grabbed his lantern and brought Fang outside.

We walked deeper into the Forbidden Forest Hagrid said "I remember, when I first met you all, biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we are now, for years later."

"And we're still a bunch of misfits" Fred joked putting his arm around me.

"Maybe, but we've all got each other. And Harry of course. Soon to be, the youngest Triwizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!" Hagrid yelled happily laughing along with us.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts Tech us something, please! Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff-" We all sang before Harry shouted "Guys!"_

We walked quickly to Harry and we found-

"Mr. Crouch?" George asked in shock.

I gasped and turned to shut my eyes tight in Fred's chest.

"Get back ter the castle. Get back ter the castle, all of yeh!" Hagrid yelled.

We ran back to the castle as fast as we could. I had tears coming from my eyes. We entered the common room and we found Ginny.

"Hermione! What's wrong? What happened?" Ginny asked hugging me tightly.

"Crouch is dead. We found him in the woods" Harry explained to her.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"We were walking in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Harry found him on the ground! Hagrid told us to come back here" Ron said.

Ginny looked like she was about to cry and George gathered her in his arms while she buried her tears in his chest.

I sat on the ground, with my hand over my mouth, and cried because it looked like there will be another attack because who would go to the Forbidden Forest and kill themselves? Ginny looked like she knew the same.

Fred knelt next to me and pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" A voice sounding much like Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny and I didn't bother to look up and Harry left to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm gonna go to my dorm" Ron said sadly and walked up the stairs.

"'Mione, please stop crying" Fred begged sadly.

**Fred's POV**

_I hate seeing 'Mione cry! It makes me wanna kill myself._

"I can't. I feel like someone else will get killed anytime, soon! What if it was you?" 'Mione asked.

" I would cry even more!" Ginny said.

"I would kill whoever killed you" George said sounding serious.

"And I have no idea what to say" I said honestly.

"Exactly. I have this feeling that someone will be next. I don't want it to be any of you" 'Mione said crying harder I held her tighter and whispered "I wouldn't want it to be you either. I would die if you were killed."

"I love you" 'Mione whispered.

_What?_

I smiled and whispered back "I love you, too."

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aw! Another Fremione moment!**

**Fred: Oh thank you Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh! That is my nickname for real!**

**Hermione: Okay, check out our other story!**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	63. Another Dream?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello everyone!**

**George: We have the next chapter for ya.**

**Hermione:We all hope you enjoy it!**

**Fred: Okay to start things off like always-**

**George: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Great job buys. Great job.**

**Fred: No problem, 'Mione.**

**Werewolf Marcy: To the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

_I had to say 'I love you', didn't I? I'm so stupid!_

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Fred whispered.

"I know."

"Come on, Hermione. We should get some sleep" Ginny said wiping her tears.

"Alright. Goodnight, Fred" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night, 'Mione" Fred said sending a comforting smile.

"Goodnight, George" I said to him.

"Goodnight Hermione" George said.

Ginny and I walked up the stairs and she commented "You kissed Fred."

"Shut up, Ginny" I said smiling.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Gin. I don't know" I said.

I said goodnight to Ginny and headed for my Dorm.

All the girls were asleep and I crawled into bed once I got ready.

_Goodnight, Fred. I love you so much. I know you would never feel the same._

**Fred's POV**

"You alright, Mate?" George asked kneeling next to me.

"Ya. Why?"

"I heard what she said. Hermione. 'I love you'!" George said copying Hermione's voice.

"Shut up, Gred" I said pushing him lightly.

"And you said 'I love you' back" He said in a baby voice.

"Would you shut it already?!" I asked annoyed.

"'m going to bed now" George said getting up and walking towards the stairs until he turned around and asked "You coming?"

"No. I'll just stay here."

"Well, better hurry. Third task is tomorrow."

With that, George headed upstairs leaving me to stare at the fireplace.

_Sweet Dreams, 'Mione. I really do Love you. Always. I really wish you knew how I really felt. And that you felt the same._

I feel asleep a few minutes later I feel asleep.

"Good morning, Love. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes it was brilliant. And yours?"

"As long as I have a dream about you" I said giving her a kiss.

"Oh that's sweet" She said smiling.

_I am the luckiest guy in the world. Having the best girlfriend in the entire world._

"I love you" she said.

"I love you, too 'Mione" I said giving her a hug.

"Fred. Fred! Fred Weasley, wake up this instant!" Someone said shaking my arm.

"What?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Finally! Come on! We have to get ready" The voice said.

My vision then became clear and I found 'Mione next to me.

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"Come on! The third task is in minutes!" She said going back to her dorm to get ready.

_Am I going mental or did I have a dream where I was dating 'Mione? I think I'm mental. Oh well. Time to get ready._

I got ready and found 'Mione, Ron, George, and Ginny all downstairs waiting for me.

"Brilliant! We're all here! Come on. Harry's waiting for us!" Ron said.

"Alright, calm down. Let's go" I said putting my arm around 'Mione and we headed for the Quidditch Pitch

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So sorry this was short. I really hate school. It takes up all of my time!**

**Fred and George: Tell me about it.**

**Hermione: Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!**

**George: Not so fast, Hermione!**

**Hermione: Oh ya. Please Review!**


	64. The Third Task

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good day to you all!**

**Ginny: We have the next chapter for ya!**

**Fred: We hope you like our past chapter.**

**Hermione: Hint; Hint: Fred and I will get together NEXT book.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh ya! That statement is TRUE! We told you so you guys can stop asking.**

**Fred: Awesomeness.**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter. Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

When we got to the Quidditch Pitch, we found everyone there. We even saw Charlie, Bill who Fleur couldn't keep her eyes off of, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. People with signs to support their champion, music playing, and everyone cheering.

"Wow. This is amazing" Ginny said as we took a seat next to Seamus.

"I know. It's like a party" Seamus said smiling.

"Here comes the champions" Ron said.

We saw Cedric and his Dad come out first, then Fleur with Madam Maxime, Viktor with Karkaroff, and Harry with Dumbledore.

"_Sonorus!_" said Dumbledore with his wand at his throat. Everyone quieted down at once.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze and only he knows its exact location. Now, as Mr. Diggory-" Dumbledore said before he was interrupted by Cedric's fans.

"And Mr. Potter-" Interrupted by us and others.

"Are tied for first position. They will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum-" Dumbledore was yet again interrupted by the Drumstrang students.

"And Miss Delacour" Cheered on by the Beauxbatons students.

"First person to touch the cup will be the winner!" And then everyone cheered.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any points, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task. He or she need only send up red sparks with their wand. Contestant! Gather around. Quickly!"

The champions gathered around Dumbledore and he told him who knows what.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves!"

We all cheered and Harry and Cedric went to their positions. Cedric's Dad gave Cedric a hug and Cedric went to his place.

"On the count of three. One-" And the cannon fired Harry and Cedric set off. Harry looked back at us once more and the maze closed up.

"Good luck, Harry" I said.

"Go Harry!" Fred yelled putting his arm around me.

**Ron's POV**

_Does Fred like Hermione?! I know he does that all the time, but does he!? I want to murder him every time I see him do that! Ugh!_

"Why does he always do that?" I asked Ginny.

"You sound jealous, Ron" She said.

"Shut up" I said.

**George's POV**

"What he say?" I asked Ginny.

"He asked why Fred always puts his arm around Hermione. Ron sound so jealous" Ginny said smiling.

"Awww. Ron likes 'Mione" I said smirking.

"And I keep forgetting to tell you that Fred knows that you know that he like Hermione."

"Wow. That's brilliant. Should she know that you know that she likes Fred?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course she should. I can't wait until she freaks out."

"We'll tell her after the tournament."

A long later, Fred yelled this time "This is sooooo boring!"

He sat down with Hermione following him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'It's getting dark. Maybe they're near the Cup" Hermione said.

"I hope so. It's been like days!" Fred whined.

**Fred's POV**

Harry and Cedric then appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Harry!" I yelled.

"Way to go Harry!" George said.

We walked down towards him with everyone else.

Fleur then let out a scream at the sight of them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

"Oh no" 'Mione said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: More tomorrow!**

**Ginny: Hope you liked it.**

**Fred: It had nothing, so.**

**Hermione: Fred! Don't be rude! Please Review!**


	65. Anything

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon.**

**Fred: We will try to make this the last chapter of book.**

**Hermione: So Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Hope you enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

"Oh no" 'Mione said.

Everyone then quite down and The Minister of Magic came.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said running to him and trying to get him off Cedric.

"No! No! No, don't!" Harry yelled trying to say with Cedric.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what happened?" the Minister of Magic asked kneeling next to Dumbledore.

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there" Harry said cracking his voice.

"It's alright, Harry. It's alright. He's home. You both are" Dumbledore said.

"Keep everyone is their seats. A boy has just been killed" The Minister said to McGonagall and Snape.

All three of them moved to the body and the Minister said "The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

"Let me through, Let me through!" Cedric's Dad said pushing people aside with Dad hot on his trail.

"That's my son! That's my boy! It's my boy!" Cedric's Dad cried and kneeling next to Cedric's body. Dad knelt next to him.

I looked at 'Mione and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Oh 'Mione" I said pulling her into a hug as she sobbed in my chest.

I looked at George who had Ginny crying in his chest.

"Fred, I- I told you" 'Mione said crying.

"Don't cry. Don't cry" I said stroking her hair.

I heard Cho crying with her hand over her mouth.

"Come on. Get up. Easy, easy!" Mad-Eye said dragging Harry away.

"No" Harry muttered as he looked at Cedric's body once more.

"This is not where you want to be, right now. Come on" Mad-Eye continued.

"Harry!" Ginny half cried and half yelled.

"It's alright, Gin. It's alright" George said pulling her closer.

"Children!" Mum said grabbing Ginny in her arms.

"Mum!"

"Are you all alright?" Mum said as she let Ginny go.

"Ya. We're alright" I said.

"Gin" Bill said holding Ginny tightly.

"Molly!" Dad yelled running over to us.

Ginny then went into Charlie's arms and he looked like we was never letting him go.

"It's alright, Gin. You're okay. You all are" Charlie said comforting her.

"No!" Cedric's Dad sobbed.

'Mione and Ginny cried even harder and I said "Come on. Let's get you two up to the common room."

"We will see you all soon" Mum said with tears in her eyes and Charlie let go off Ginny and they all left us.

Ginny and 'Mione cried all the way there and I sat on the ground with 'Mione around my arm as she rested her head on my shoulder. Ginny and George sat across from us.

"Please don't cry. Please don't cry" I said with fear in my eyes at the sight of 'Mione.

"I told you, Fred. Someone died and it was Cedric. He's Dad is a mess and he will never be the same!" 'Mione said once again cracking her voice.

"Ginny, Ginny. Ginevra, do not, and I repeat, not, cry!" George said.

Ginny only laughed slightly and she and 'Mione both fell asleep a few minutes later.

"We should bring them upstairs" I said looking up at George who was fast asleep.

"Oh George" I said rolling my eyes and set my eyes on 'Mione.

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione. Don't have a nightmare" I said kissing her on the forehead and I fell asleep minutes later.

A few hours later, there was a small get together with all the schools for Cedric. Dumbledore gave a long speech.

Harry, Ron, 'Mione, George, and I then went to the common room and we left to pack.

I walked up to 'Mione's dorm and I knocked on the door saying "Knock, knock."

"Hey" she said.

I saw that she was the only one in the room and I said "How are you, 'Mione?"

"Good."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried setting my stuff aside.

"Yes, Fred. I'm brilliant" 'Mione said softly.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked picking up my stuff.

"Sure" 'Mione said picking up her stuff and I took her hand.

"What will happen next year?" She asked.

"Like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, anything will happen" I said smiling.

"Anything" She said holding my hand tighter.

Krum then walked over to 'Mione and I said letting go of her hand "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay" she said and she turned to Krum as I walked to George.

"Hey Forge!"Gred said putting his arm around me.

"Hey Gred" I said watching Krum and 'Mione.

"You Jealous?" He teased.

"No. Unlike Ickle Ronniekins" I said pointing over to Ron who looked like he was about to explode.

"Blimey!" George and I said watching Ron get kissed by the Delacour sisters.

Harry then walked over to us and we said "Hey Mate!"

George and I both noticed that Harry was watching something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as George and I looking at the same direction as Harry.

We both saw Cho Chang.

"Ah" George teased.

The Drumstrang students loaded onto their ship and the Beauxbatons stepped into their carriage.

Ron then came out of nowhere and 'Mione came from behind.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quite year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No" We all said smiling.

"No. I didn't think so" Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh well. What's life without a few dragons?" I teased.

We all walked away until we noticed that 'Mione didn't move.

"'Mione?" I asked.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" She asked.

Harry then took a step towards her and he put a hand on her shoulder and said "Yes."

'Mione took Harry's arm and my arm and said "Promise you'll write this summer. All of you."

"Still going on with that? Like last time, I always do!" I said smiling.

"I won't. You know I won't" Ron said.

"I'll just borrow Fred's letter" George said and I hit him with the other arm.

"Harry will, won't you?" 'Mione asked.

"Ya. Every week" Harry joked.

We walked outside and watched the ship sink and the carriage take off.

I put my arm around 'Mione and said "Anything."

She looked up at me and smiled.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Wow. Dramatic at the beginning.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know.**

**Hermione: We hope you like our last chapter of the 4th book and now, on to the 5th book!**

**Fred: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to the George look-alike!**


	66. 12 Grimmauld Place

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Today is the start of book 5!**

**Fred: Or Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Hermione: And this is the book that sadly me and Fred will be getting together just to let you remember.**

**Fred: That is what I love about this story!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm so happy that I finally have 100 reviews in like one month! Thank you all so much!**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy Does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Why does Harry keeps writing?" I asked Fred as I looked through my letters.

"I don't know, 'Mione. He won't stop writing to us either asking what's been happening" Fred said showing me one of the letters.

"I love him, but he needs to stop writing. I know I said for you guys to write to me, but now it's gone too far!" I said putting the letters down.

"Wotcher" A voice said opening the door.

I turned around to find Tonks.

"Hey, Tonks" I said smiling.

"Hello, Tonks" Fred said.

"Listen, we're going to pick up, Harry now. Stay here" Tonks said.

"Okay, be quick!" I said as I watched her close the door and leave.

"Brilliant, later we get to hear the woes of Harry Potter" Fred joked making me laugh.

"We all know he will get mad that we haven't been writing to him. I hate Dumbledore making us do this!" I said collapsing on the bed.

"Ya, that's it. Let it out, 'Mione. Let it out" Fred then went to lay down next to me and patted my head.

Ginny and George then came in talking about Merlin-Knows-What.

"Excuse me, Fred, I need to talk to Hermione" Ginny said pushing him out the door as George followed him.

"But-" Fred said before Ginny slammed the door on them.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something" Ginny said hitting the door she just slammed.

"Ow!" I heard Fred. I giggled at that.

"Go away, Fred! Girl talk!" Ginny said to him.

**Fred's POV**

"What are they talking about?" I asked George putting my ear to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" George said.

I felt a bang to the door and it hurt my ear dearly.

"Ow!" I said cupping my ear with my hand. I could hear 'Mione laughing.

_Cutest laugh I ever heard. Even though it is the same laugh I hear every year._

"Go away, Fred! Girl talk!" Ginny said.

"Ugh" I said walking away with George.

"What are they talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" George teased.

"Because, I remember Ginny knows about me liking 'Mione and she might be telling her!" I said grabbing him by the shirt in fear.

"She promised she wouldn't. You know Gin always keeps her promises" George said patting my shoulder.

"Can't we just use extendable ears or something?" I asked looking through our bag of jokes.

"Nope. Ginny already took that. Nothing we can do and I'm pretty sure she put a charm on the door from keeping people from listening" George said smiling.

"So you're telling me I have to sit here and wait for them to come out?!" I asked terrified that Ginny will tell 'Mione about me liking her.

"Yep!" George said sitting in the bed and casting some spells to make mini fireworks.

"Ugh!" I said putting my hands to my face.

**Ginny's POV**

_I have to tell Hermione about George knowing that she likes Fred. Brilliant. This will be easy. Sort of._

"What do you need to tell me?"

I put a charm on the door to make sure no one was listening.

"George knows you like Fred" I said to get to the point.

Hermione blushed furiously and then ran out the door.

_Great._

I ran after her to find her in the twins' room.

"Oh hey 'Mione!" Fred said happily.

"Hi" Hermione said firmly.

"She knows!" I mouthed to George.

He looked at me with fear and mouthed back "Oh no."

"George!" Hermione said grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out the door.

"'Mione?" Fred asked standing up.

"Sorry, Fred. We need a quick word from George" I said closing the door and watched Hermione drag George to our room.

I closed the door and put the same charm as before. I sat on my bed and watched Hermione yell at George.

"George Weasley! I swear to Merlin that if you tell Fred, I will give you a Bat-Bogey hex!" Hermione threatened.

"So, it's true?!" George asked in shock pretending to not know Hermione like Fred.

"Don't you mess with me!" Hermione said.

"Okay, okay. I've known for some time, now. Gin didn't tell me. I've seen the way you treat each other" George said smiling.

"If you're my friend then you wouldn't tell Fred!" Hermione shouted.

"Relax, Hermione. I've known forever and Fred doesn't have a clue!" George said putting a finger up to make her stop shouting.

Hermione took a deep breathe and said "I'm trusting you, George. If you say anything, I will kill you."

"Okay" George said opening the door, but we found Fred leaning on the door to listen to our conversation.

_Sucks for him! I put that charm!_

I saw Hermione laughing and I said "Nice try, Fred, but I put a charm on the door."

We all went to Ron's room and we found him playing with whatever.

Fred and George left to do something, but I didn't bother to ask. I then left, too.

**Fred's POV**

"What did 'Mione ask?" I asked George.

"I don't know what you're talking about" George said.

"Come on!" I said putting my hands on his shoulders pushing him back and forth.

"Will you stop! I'm getting dizzy!" George said putting his hand on his head to help his dizziness.

"What did 'Mione and Gin ask?" I asked again.

"Look. All I did was tell them to leave me alone and then I opened the door and then you fell out of nowhere" He said sounding serious.

**George's POV**

_I begging he falls for it. I'm begging he fall for it._

"Okay" Fred said calmly.

I let out a sigh in relief and I heard Harry's voice.

"Is that Harry?" I asked Fred.

"I guess so" He said.

"We should go say hi" I said opening the door.

"Or maybe we can have some fun" Fred said smiling.

"I love the way we think" I said smiling the same way.

"You mean the way I think."

"You may have forgotten that we have the same minds. Now off we go" I said Apparating with Fred.

**Hermione's POV**

After a while, Harry came into the room and Hermione gave him a hug.

"Harry!" I said hugging him.

I let go and said "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breathe, Hermione" Ron said smiling.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair" I said watching Harry walk to the other side of the room to the beds.

"Ya. There's a lot of that going 'round at the moment. So, what is this place?" Harry asked looking at Ron and I.

"It's headquarters" Ron said.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who" I explained.

"Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" Harry asked.

I looked at Ron and he looked at me.

"I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write, Mate. Really, we did. Only" Ron said.

"Only what?" Harry asked.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." I said quickly.

"Dumbledore said that? But, why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed-" Harry said.

_Pop_

"Harry" Fred said patting his shoulder as he and George Apparate into the room. I smiled at them.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones" George said sitting on the bed.

"Don't bottle it up, though, Mate. Let it out" Fred encouraged him and Fred smiled at me and sat next to George.

"Anyways, if you're all done shouting-" George started.

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked.

He got out his Extendable Ears and we walked to the staircase and Fred lowered one ear down.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back! He's not a child, Molly" We heard Sirius' voice from the Ear we still had.

"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's not your son, either" Sirius argued.

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny then came and Harry said "Hey, Ginny."

I looked at Ginny and she smiled.

"He's got me" Sirius continued.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather" Snape said.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus!" Sirius snapped back.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git Ron muttered.

A while later, Crookshanks came and looked at the Ear. Fred and George saw him and they started to talk.

Crookshanks then tackled the Ear.

"Get off it!" George whispered tying to pull up the Ear.

"Quick!" Fred said.

"Get it up!" Ron said.

"Crookshanks, stop it!" I said.

"Get off, you bloody cat!" Ron said.

"Crookshanks, leave it alone!" I said.

"Get it up!" Fred said trying to hurry George.

"I can't!" George said trying to get it up.

Then, the Ear broke off.

"Hermione, I hate your cat" Ron said.

"Bad Crookshanks."

Ron started to chuckle and I hit him in the chest.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: OMG! Longest chapter EVER!**

**Fred: Thank you for reading!**

**Hermione: See you tomorrow and please review!**


	67. Something He Didn't Have Last Time

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good morning world!**

**Fred: We hope you liked our extremely long chapter yesterday.**

**Hermione: Now, we have the first chapter of the day and will have a second chapter next.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Fred: Enjoy the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen-" Mrs. Weasley said before Fred and George Apparated into the room.

"Oh! Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Mrs. Weasley said hitting Fred and George in the arm as they ran into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mum" Ginny said going into the kitchen.

Ron looked scared and he just followed Ginny's lead.

"You hungry, Harry?

"Your sure you're alright, Harry? Gave us quite a turn" Mr. Weasley said putting his arm around Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter" Sirius said walking up from behind them and opening his arms for Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and hugged Sirius tightly.

Sirius started chuckling and moaned in relief.

I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Fred and Tonks.

Tonks was using her Metamorphmagus powers to resemble a pig nose, a "beak-like protuberance" that looked like Snape's, and a nose like a button mushroom, that Ginny and I requested.

**Fred's POV**

"Quite staring at the girls laugh" George whispered.

"Sorry, but I can't help it" I said staring at 'Mione laugh.

"Well, you can't help a lot of stuff" George teased.

"Shut up" I said pushing him playfully while laughing along with him.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough" Mad-Eye said which got us quite.

Kingsley then handed Harry the Daily Prophet.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned" Sirius explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job" Remus said.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind could believe that-" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth" Remus explained.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in" Sirius said.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat and Sirius said "We believe, Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius" Mad-Eye warned.

"Something he didn't have last time" Sirius said.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

Before Sirius could answer, Mum barged in.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy" She said grabbing the Daily Prophet."You say anymore and you might induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight" Harry said.

Sirius clapped and leaned back into his chair and he winked at Harry.

It was time for dinner and I walked 'Mione to her room.

"Thanks, Fred" 'Mione said turning to me.

"Anytime, 'Mione" I said smiling.

She kissed me on the cheek and said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, 'Mione" I said watching her close the door.

I leaned back on the door and let out a happy sigh.

_I love it when she does that._

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: We will have another chapter later!**

**Hermione: We hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Fred: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I beg you to obey him!**


	68. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon!**

**George: I hope everyone liked our last chapter.**

**Ginny: Me, too.**

**Lee: We will have two more chapters tomorrow.**

**Harry: Werewolf Marcy does not own me OR Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Finally! You finally get it right!**

**George and Lee: 'Claps'**

**Harry: Ya. Don't get use to it.**

**Ginny: Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry just left with Mr. Weasley for Harry's hearing and I was left alone with Ginny.

"Do you know Michael Corner?" Ginny asked.

"Ya. Why?" I asked.

"Well, he asked me out" Ginny said.

"Wow. How?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I met him at the Yule Ball and we were friendly and he asked me out."

"Wait until Ron finds out" I warned her.

"Hey!" Fred and George said coming into the room without knocking.

"Hi" Ginny and I said.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked laying down next to me on the bed.

I looked at Ginny who looked at me. I smirked at she blushed, but then nodded.

"Ginny, has a new boyfriend" I said smirking still.

Fred and George's eyes were widen.

George finally spoke up "Who?"

" Michael Corner" I said.

"That Ravenclaw guy?" Fred asked.

"That's the one. Apparently, Gin and him got 'close' during the Yule Ball" I mentioned.

"Hermione! Ginny! Can you help me prepare lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be there in a second" I said.

"See you later, boys" Ginny said winking at George.

**George's POV**

_Great. Glad me and Gin have a plan. I really hope it works. Fred gets on my nerves when he talks about Hermione and that._

I watched Hermione and Ginny leave.

"Why did Gin wink?" Fred asked.

"Not sure. She's Ginny. Who knows?"

I sat on Ginny's bed and said "It's been five years. Why haven't you asked out Hermione?"

**Ginny's POV**

_Okay. The plan is going great so far. This better work. They're really perfect for each other._

"Hey, Hermione! Why don't you get the twins down. I'll get Ron" I said to her.

"Okay. We better hurry though" Hermione said heading upstairs to our room.

"We'll be right back, Mum. We're going to get the boys" I said following Hermione.

_So close. So close!_

Hermione went to our room and I followed her without her knowing. I hid behind the corner.

**Hermione's POV **

I walked to our room to get the boys, but I stopped at our door when I heard the twins talking.

"I haven't asked her out yet because she doesn't like me" I heard Fred say.

"But what if she does? You've known her for five years, and you haven't made your move!" George said.

I felt really guilty for not letting them know I was there.

"Well, I just don't know if she will feel the same. 'Mione is a smart girl and she wouldn't like me" says Fred.

_What?_

"Forge, you have liked her ever since our third year which means you've liked her ever since you met her" I heard George.

_Fred likes me? No. It couldn't be._

I opened the door slightly and Fred didn't see me. But George did.

"You really like her, Forge. You gotta make your move on Hermione" George said.

_Is this a prank? I know Fred and George. Is it a prank or not?_

"But, Gred, what if she doesn't feel the same? To be honest, I've had a dream about her twice. The first one was in our fourth year saying 'Mione liked me and the next one was last year where we were dating!" Fred said.

_This is NOT a prank._

"How come you never told me? About the dreams" George added.

"Well, I didn't think it would happen again at first, but then last year, I thought I would tell you if I had another dream about her" Fred said sounding serious.

_And this is officially not a dream._

I decided to open the door acting like I heard nothing.

"Hey guys. Time for lunch" I said sound happy.

"'Mione! Um- Alright. Um- I'll see you downstairs" Fred said sounding nervous and he exited the room quickly.

I turned to George and glared at him.

**Ginny's POV**

_Oh no. Fred's coming! I better go get Ron._

I walked to Ron's room and said "Hey, Ron. Time for dinner!"

His eyes widen and her raced downstairs without letting me say another word.

_Oh Ron._

I rubbed my temples and walked downstairs after him.

**George's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me that Fred liked me?" Hermione asked.

"What?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"You never told me about Fred liking me!? I thought you were my friend!" She said crossing her eyes.

"Hermione, I promised Fred I wouldn't tell you. But, I let it slip out when you were listening to our conversation. It's not my fault" I said putting my hands up.

"Is Ginny on this too?"

"Maybe" I said looking down.

"She's my best friend and she didn't bother to tell me?" Hermione asked firmly.

"You're mad at us?" I asked.

Hermione let out a sigh and she sat on her bed.

"No. I'm happy that you guys are trying to get us together, but having me know that he likes me, what does that do?"

"You'll find out" I said smiling.

"Okay. Come on, it's time for lunch. I hear Ron running down the stairs" Hermione said leaving.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I give that a golf clap 'Golf clap'**

**George: Gin, what's with you and playing matchmaker?**

**Ginny: I don't know. It's fun.**

**Harry: You have a boyfriend 'Jealous'**

**Lee: Aw! Harry's jealous. Oh well. Please Review!**


	69. Lunch!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello and welcome to chapter 69! Just to let you know that this is the last time I'm posting on Sundays. I need a break. I'm just going to post once for this chapter and the other story today. I'm taking a break on Sundays! So no posting in Sundays anymore! Starting today!**

**Fred: So far in the last chapter, we covered that 'Mione found out that I like her.**

**Hermione: I'm still upset about that.**

**Fred: You know you love me 'Mione.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Please Enjoy the story while I go hex someone! 'Whips out wand'**

**Fred: Now, 'Mione, you wouldn't hex your boyfriend, would you?**

**Fred's** **POV**

_I can't believe 'Mione walked in on us! Did she hear what I said? Ugh! What if she knows?! Why did George had to ask me that before she came in? This is so confusing! Why do I have to like her? But I like her a lot! Why does life have to be complicated?_

I came downstairs to the kitchen to find Mum placing the food, Ron stuffing his face _Not surprised, _and Ginny watching him eat.

I sat across from Ginny and I heard George and 'Mione coming downstairs.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me" I heard 'Mione say.

"Well is it our fault that Ginny and I want you two to be happy?" Georgie asked.

"No. But I can't believe you left me in the dark!" 'Mione said sitting next to me and George sitting on the other side of her.

"I'm sorry. We just want you two to be happy" George said.

"I forgive you" 'Mione said drinking her water.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

We looked behind us to find Harry.

"Harry! How was the hearing?" I asked.

"Brilliant. Dumbledore saved me at the last-minute. I saw- never mind" Harry said seeing Mum.

_I remember that we told Harry about Percy. Good thing he remembered. That stupid git of a brother made Mum cry._

"Well, what did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just a few minutes of lunch" George said.

"Oh, well, I will be taking that!" Harry said taking a bread and sitting next to Ginny.

U looked at her and smiled while she just glared at me.

"Are you sure she doesn't like Harry still?" I whispered to 'Mione.

"I'm pretty sure. She wouldn't lie to me" 'Mione said smiling.

"Have all of you packed your trunks?" Mum asked.

"Yep!" We all said.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to forget anything. George, Fred, stay out of trouble. This is you last year! At least try to be good" Mum said.

**Hermione's POV**

_I forgot that this is Fred and George's last year. Next year, they'll be off doing Merlin-Knows-What. I'll be alone without Fred to help me out. I'll have Ginny at least._

"Well, I'm done. George, let's do some pranks!" Fred said standing up and George and him left.

It was already time for to sleep and Ginny and I went to our room. I crawled into bed and noticed Bridget crawl onto my lap.

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked.

"No. I'm thankful that you want Fred and I to be together, but leaving me in the dark?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. It was fun planning everything with George anyways. Are we still sisters?" Ginny asked looking at me.

"Of course we are! WHy wouldn't we be?" I asked looking at her in shock that she would ask that.

"I don't know. Anyways, night sis" Ginny said crawling into bed and laying down.

"Night, Gin" I said setting Bridget on my night stand and fell asleep.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry this was short! I repeat! I'm not posting on Sundays anymore! I'm just posting one chapter on both of my stories!**

**Fred: Ow, 'Mione! You had to hex me?**

**Hermione: And I'm grateful I did so! Please Review!**


	70. Then Why Are You Smiling?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon! I might have to do this quick because I have to do a project.**

**Fred: We have a chapter for you today!**

**Hermione: So please enjoy after we do the Disclaimer.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Please enjoy.**

**Fred's POV**

"Come on! You'll miss the train!" Mum said.

"Isn't that Sirius?" 'Mione asked quietly pointing to the shaggy dog.

"Ya. But what is he doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

Sirius walked up to Harry and his eyes widen.

"Padfoot! Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation" Mad-Eye whispered angrily.

We continued walking and Harry ran off to chase Sirius as he ran down the stairs.

I looked at 'Mione and she said "I've got no idea."

I smiled and she and I looked for a compartment.

"I wonder why Sirius is here" I said.

"Ya. What if he gets caught?" 'Mione asked.

"Then he will escape with the help of three students" I said smiling.

"This isn't funny, Fred" 'Mione said smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" I teased.

"Shut up" 'Mione said getting out a book.

Harry came in and he sat across from us. He soon fell asleep and Ron and George came.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I was talking to Ange until someone pulled me away" George said looking at Ron.

"I still can't believe I'm a Prefect!" Ron exclaimed sitting next to Harry.

"Neither can we" George and I said smiling.

I looked at 'Mione and she rolled her eyes.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at my locket that Fred gave me and smiled.

_We were so young. Fred hadn't changed a bit. Well, he has. I can't believe he likes me. Me! Hermione Granger, the Know-It-All! I wonder if Fred is on this too. What if this is a prank? I will try to kill George. And Fred for doing that to me._

"'Mione. Wake up. Are you daydreaming?" Fred asked poking me.

"No. I was thinking" I looked at George and I glared at him.

He smiled nervously and looked down.

_He should be scared._

"I'm going to go find Ange. No one, and I mean no one, bother me" George said looking at Ron and he left quickly.

_Where is that idiot going?_

**George's POV**

I looked for Ginny and found her in a compartment with her friends.

"Gin, got to talk to you for a sec" I said dragging her out of the compartment hearing her friends giggle.

_I'm dating someone!_

"What?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Ange knows about Fred and Hermione. I keep forgetting to tell you" I said.

"Does Fred know?" Gin asked.

"Ya. Hermione doesn't though. Can you tell her for me? She'll kill me even more" I said nervously.

"Sure, whatever. Now go away" Ginny said turning around.

"You don't love me?" I said fake crying.

"No. Sometimes I do. But, no" Ginny said smiling and she entered her compartment.

**Ginny's POV**

"What did he want?" Asked one of my friends giggling.

"One: He's way to old for you, Two: He has a girlfriend, and Three: He only pulled me out to annoy me" I said lying about Three.

My friend frowned at the thought that George had a boyfriend.

_Why is she upset? He is to old for her! And he has a girlfriend. I still can't believe Angelina ever liked him. They've been dating ever since George's third year! I bet she only doing this against her will._

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry fellow people that this was short.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Fred: Obey me once more and review!**


	71. Awkward Carriage Ride

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good day to you all!**

**Lee: We are happy to say that we have another chapter to show you!**

**Fred: To start things off, we hoped you liked our last chapter.**

**Hermione: As usual, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Lee: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

George, 'Mione, Harry, Ron, and I were just getting off the train when we bumped into none other than Malfoy.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it, while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" He said smirking.

Harry then tried to punch him, but George and I held him back.

"What'd I tell you? Complete Nutter" Malfoy said walking away.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

"It's only Malfoy, Mate" I said letting him go.

"What'd you expect?" Ron asked.

We all walked to the carriages and Harry found Cho Chang.

She was about to say hi until her carriage took off. She smiled and she turned to her friends.

"Tough love, Mate" I said smiling and patting Harry on the back.

"Shut up" He said laughing slightly.

Neville then walked up to us.

"Hey, guys" He said.

"Hi Neville" We all said.

Harry turned around and he looked shocked.

"What is it?" He asked.

We all turned around to see what he was looking at, but nothing was there.

"What's what?" Ron asked.

"That. Pulling the carriage" Harry said.

I looked at George confused and he shrugged.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always" 'Mione said.

Harry walked around the carriage and he looked at whatever. He then found a girl with dirty blond hair and pale skin.

"Your not going mad" Said the girl.

"I can see them, too" She said putting down her book. "Your just as sane as I am."

We all got on the carriage with her. Ron looked nervous to be sitting next to her.

_Is he like her or is he just thinking she's mental?_

"Everyone, this is Loony Love-" 'Mione said, until she realized what she had said. "Luna Lovegood."

'Mione looked at me with a nervous look on her face.

"What an interesting necklace" I said looking at Luna's necklace.

"It's a charm actually" She explained. "It keeps away the Nargles."

I looked at George and whispered "What's a Nargle?"

"No idea" He whispered shaking his head.

Neville shifted uncomfortably and Luna was saying something about pudding.

It was really awkward to get to the castle because there was clearly nothing to talk about. We arrived and George and I hopped off saying "Yes! Sweet, sweet, ground!"

"That was the longest trip of my life" Ron whispered.

"I know" Harry whispered back.

"Come on. Let's get ready" 'Mione said.

We got dressed in our robes and we headed for the Great Hall and took our seats.

**Hermione's POV**

"Do you just want me to tell him you like him?" George whispered.

I kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his leg.

"Do you want me to do it?" Ginny asked.

I looked at her and glared and she said "Please don't kick me."

"I won't. That's only for George" I said smiling.

"That is so not fair" George said eating his chicken.

"Good evening, children" Dumbledore said.

With that, we all quite down.

"Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank. Who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave" Dumbledore explained.

I looked at Harry and Ron who gave me a weird look.

"Wonder where Hagrid is" Fred whispered.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in the wishing the new professor good luck. Now as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to-" Dumbledore said before getting interrupted by Umbridge.

She stood up and walked over next to him and the other professors and we students looked at her funny.

"She was in my hearing. She works for Fudge" Harry whispered to me.

Umbridge then went on with her introduction.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends" She said.

"That's likely" Fred and George said putting their chins to their knuckles.

I smiled and we looked back at Umbridge.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: That's it for today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading!**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	72. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Hello today! Me and 'Mione are here to tell you the next chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Apparate to location' Nice try, Fred. But I'm still here. I would never miss a chapter!**

**Hermione: Thank you! I was having a heart attack.**

**Fred: I was so close.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione: Let's start the story.**

**Fred's POV**

"Thank you! It's over!" I exclaimed sitting on the couch with my arm around 'Mione.

"It was really that boring?" 'Mione asked.

"I rather hear our normal boring speech" I said smiling.

"Well, that's one thing I would do" George commented.

"I would rather talk about a certain thing about a certain someones" Angelina winked.

I looked at George in shock remembering that he told Ange about 'Mione. George smiled and nodded.

"What?" 'Mione asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" Angelina said smiling.

"George! Angelina! Need to talk!" Ginny yelled from outside the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Coming!" George yelled back and he and Angelina left.

I looked at 'Mione with a weird look and she laughed.

**Ginny's POV**

**"**We still need to figure out how we're going to tell Fred about Hermione" I said pacing back and forth.

"Can't he just tell her how he feels?" Angelina asked.

"We tried that" George said.

"He didn't listen. Hermione won't do it either" I added.

"Maybe we should do it like I did to Fred. You talk to Hermione about it and I'll make Fred hear it by 'accident'" George suggested putting air quotes around accident.

"Hermione might realize what's up" Angelina said.

"That's true. We have to get them together this year before you two leave" I said to George.

"We'll think of something. We might have to do it during next term though" George said.

"Let's just get back inside. Ginny, you still have to tell Hermione I know" Angelina said smiling.

"I love my job!" I said and I skipped into the common room.

"There you are, Gin" Hermione said turning around.

"Sorry. I had to talk to Angelina and George. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really" Fred answered.

Everyone else soon came in and Seamus and Dean had the Daily Prophet with them.

"I can't believe this rubbish" Hermione said looking at the Daily Prophet.

"It's the Prophet, 'Mione. You know all the stuff thy put on it" Fred said smiling.

Harry then came in and everyone came quite.

He then walked over to Dean and Seamus and said "Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?"

"Alright. Better than Seamus', anyways" Dean said.

Seamus threw the Daily Prophet on the table and stood up to face Harry.

"Me Mum didn't want me to come back this year" He stated.

"Why not?" Harry asked coldly.

"Let me see. Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. Dumbledore, as well."

"What, your Mum believes them?" Harry asked.

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died" Seamus stated.

"I guess you should go ready the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother" Harry said coldly once more.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar" Harry said firmly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked coming in.

"He's mad is what's going on! Do you believe the rubbish he's been talking about with You-Know-Who" Seamus said.

"In fact, I do. Has anyone else have a problem with Harry?" Ron asked.

Nobody responded and Ron and Harry went upstairs.

"Awkward" Fred and George said.

Angelina, Hermione, and I laughed quietly and everyone else went upstairs.

"I'm about to go upstairs and sleep. You two coming?" Hermione asked me and Angelina.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow" Angelina said and she kissed George on the cheek and she headed for the stairs and stopped to wait for Hermione and me.

"Night, Fred. George" Hermione said kissing Fred on the cheek.

I smiled and I heard George say "'George?' That's all I get?"

"Yep. Come on, Gin" Hermione said and she walked next to Angelina.

"Nothing for your brothers?" Fred asked.

"Ew. No" I said heading upstairs and I said goodnight to Angelina and Hermione.

**George's POV**

"What did Ginny want?" Fred asked.

"Nothing."

"You, Gin, and Ange are the only ones that know about me liking 'Mione. Somethings up" Fred said.

"I swear to my dearest twin brother that nothing happened. She just wanted to ask if Angelina knew you like Hermione" I lied.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. You coming?" Fred asked standing up.

"Sure. I could use a goodnight sleep after Umbridge's boring speech" I said smirking and Fred and I headed upstairs.

**Hermione's POV**

"That was the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts class of my life!" Ron whined.

"I can't believe she gave you detention just because you spoke out" I said to Harry.

"She gave you detention?" George asked.

"And I thought she would be giving us detention first" Fred smiled.

"Do you ever?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes we do" Fred and George said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and we continued our conversation.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Thanks for reading.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	73. Wow

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! I found my charger! Happiness is on my mind.**

**Hermione: We all hoped you liked our last chapter.**

**Fred: And tomorrow's Friday baby!**

**Werewolf Marcy: No more homework and projects!**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now away with the story!**

**Fred's POV**

"What are you doing?" 'Mione asked suspiciously.

George and I were testing our Weasley Wizard Wheezes with the first years. Everything was going well.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, 'Mione" I said handing one of the kids a Wheeze.

"Are you sure?" 'Mione asked.

The kid ate the Wheeze and his face became bigger.

"Fred!" 'Mione exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"What is that?!" 'Mione shrieked.

"Calm down" I said sitting her down. "It's just a Weasley Wizard Wheeze."

"Is this about your joke shop?"

"Maybe" I said still smiling.

"Fred, you could be expelled for this" 'Mione said worried.

"I'll be fine" I said.

"I can take all of these, you know?" 'Mione asked sounding serious.

"You wouldn't take these from us" I said kissing her on the cheek and walking away to give another kid a Wheeze.

"What did you do?" George asked.

"I gave a kid a Wheeze, why?"

"You kissed Hermione" George teased.

"Whatever. Care for another?" I asked a kid that had already eaten a Wheeze.

**Hermione's POV**

After a while of Fred and George constantly giving kids their Wheezes, Ron came in and Fred, George, Ron, and I went to sit next to Harry

I looked at Harry's hand and noticed he had scars all over it.

"What's wrong with your hand?" I asked.

The boys looked at me in confusion.

"Nothing" Harry said showing me his other hand.

"The other hand" I said as I took out his other hand that was under harry's book.

I examined it and said "You've hot to tell Dumbledore, Harry."

"No" He said as he took his hand back. "Dumbledroe's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge a satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry" Ron said.

"The women's torturing you" George said.

"If the parents knew about this-" Ron started.

"Well, I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, you've got to report this" I said. "It's perfectly simple. You're being-"

"No, it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand" Harry said packing his stuff.

"Then help us to" Fred said.

Harry got up and walked up to his dorm.

"He'll be alright" Fred whispered.

I watched Harry walk up the stairs and looked down to the floor.

The next day, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and I were at the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked Ron watching him eat.

"What? I'm hungry" He responded and continued to stuff his face with food.

Harry then came in and walked over to us.

"Harry" I said calmly.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

I looked at the others and turned back to him with a smile.

Before Harry could take a seat next to me, everyone in the Great Hall heard McGonagall and Umbridge fighting.

"Merlin" Fred muttered.

We and other students walk out of the Great Hall to see what was going on.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices" McGonagall snapped.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva" Umbridge said taking one step up the stairs.

"Not at all, Dolores" McGonagall said doing the same. "Merely your medieval methods.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty" Umbridge snapped back.

McGonagall took one step down the stairs and repeated "Disloyalty."

Umbridge took one step higher and said firmly "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

She soon walked away and McGonagall stormed off.

"Wow" Fred and George said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Oh come on, McGonagall! You would've beaten her!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I agree. Well that's it for today.**

**Hermione: Please Review and we will see you tomorrow!**


	74. Horrid Rule!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon my fellow shippers!**

**Fred: We hoped you liked Umbridge and McGonagall's showdown!**

**Hermione: Now on to the DISCLAIMER.**

**Fred: Our dear Werewolf Marcy does not own our dear Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now let's get to our story.**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Ya!" The other students cheered.

I looked at 'Mione and winked at her.

George and I were in the courtyard doing some tricks with a firework spark.

"Ya, go Fred! Go George!" The students yelled.

I shot the spark high into the air and waited it to come back down to me.

Me and George's fun was then spoiled by none other than Dolores Umbridge. She wiped out her wand and caused the spark to be attracted to her wand and it was sucked into her wand.

The students were then upset and 'Mione walked over next to George and I while we glared at Umbridge.

"That bloody twit!" I said darkly.

"Don't worry. Once we get back home, you can do all the firework tricks you want" 'Mione said smiling as she put her arm around my waist.

"You know, 'Mione, you are the only other person besides George and Lee who really gets me" I said putting my arm around her.

"Well that makes sense since we've been best friends ever since my first year at Hogwarts" 'Mione said looking up at me with a bright smile that was perfect.

_Best friend. That's all I'll ever be. I've tried for five bloody years and I still can't come up the courage and ask her out. Five years! We act more like a couple if you ask me. We kiss each other on the cheek, hug each other, put our arms around each other, and I'm not even dating her. It's like she only likes me more like a brother then a boyfriend._

'Mione, George, and I all headed for the Great Hall when I stopped at the entrance.

"Fred? Fred what's wrong?" 'Mione asked.

I pointed to yet another rule that was added by Filch to the wall of horrid rules.

**'ALL WEASLEY PRODUCTS WILL BE BANNED IMMEDIATELY' **The rule read.

"That is bloody wrong!" George protested.

"This is completely unfair to pranksters everywhere" I said shaking my head making 'Mione giggle.

"Come on, you two. Harry and Ron are waiting for us" She said and she grabbed my arm and George's and we headed off to sit next to Harry and Ron.

"What rubbish those rules are!" I exclaimed.

"What did Filch put up this time?" Harry asked smirking.

"Umbridge banned all Weasley Products" 'Mione explained.

"I feel like I'm having a nightmare" George said pulling his hair lightly.

"It's the most worst thing she had ever put up there" I said.

"It's the thirtieth rule Filch has put up there" 'Mione said.

"It's also the worst rule in wizard history. Or world history" George said.

"She's making us dress properly" Ron said as we saw he was dressed 'properly' then usual.

"I think Filch is putting up another rule" Harry said as he pointed to the entrance.

We saw Filch with his things, but he left to get his bloody ladder.

"Let's see what horrid rule he's putting up this time" I said smirking and we left the Great Hall and we waited for Filch to come back.

Filch came back with his ladder that was extremely long. Filch turned around causing the ladder to move along with him almost hitting George who ducked like all the others who were about to get hist as well.

"Hey, Luna" Harry said noticing her as she stood up straight after she had ducked like some.

"Hello Harry" She said in her dreamily voice.

"Hi Luna" 'Mione and Ron said nervously.

"Hello Hermione. Ronald" Luna replied.

"Luna" George and I greeted with a simple nod.

"Weasley twins" Luna said nodding back.

"Weasley twins?" I asked George quietly.

"She knows our names. Why not use them?" George asked.

Luna soon walked away getting ready for her class.

"We better get to class. See you later, you two" 'Mione said as she kissed me on the cheek and left with Harry and Ron.

_See! Do you see what I mean?! We kiss each other on the cheek, hug each other, and stuff like that and we're still not a couple! It's seriously starting to bother me. I want to ask her out, but she'll just reject me. If I don't, nothing will be happening anytime soon. I either ask her out or stay lonely until I leave the school. I'll never get to see 'Mione everyday. I'll never get to hear her laugh. I'll never get to hang out with her after I leave. I got to be wise about what I do._

"Freddie? Are you awake?" George asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh. Sorry, Georgie. Just dozed off a minute ago" I said calmly.

"Thinking about Granger?" He asked with a smirk.

"She may be your Granger, but she's my 'Mione. She always has been" I said.

"She's yours now?" George teased.

"Shut up" I said and we headed off to the common room.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: That is the most worst rule I've ever heard in my entire life!**

**Hermione: Yes. It was quite shocking. 'Sarcastically'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hope you liked today's chapter and we'll have two more chapter tomorrow. So stick around!**

**Fred: Please tell me that you agree that is the most worst rule in the entire world.**

**Hermione: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please listen to her!**

**Fred: For an old man's sake 'Old voice'**


	75. Chat With Fire

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Happy Saturday!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I love weekends.**

**Harry: We hope you all enjoyed our last chapter and Werewolf Marcy does not own me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aw! You didn't say Harry Potter like last time!**

**Harry: Who cares?!**

**Hermione: How come it's you two that always argues?**

**Fred: Who knows 'Mione.**

**Hermione: Oh well, please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"What's happening?" I asked.

Everyone was heading towards the courtyard and Fred, George, and I didn't know why.

"Harry! What's happening?" Fred asked.

"Hold on. Cho. What's going on?" Harry asked her.

"It Professor Trelawney" She answered and they walked outside with the rest.

I looked at Fred and he, George, and I all followed the others.

We walked towards Harry and Ron and I looked to find Trelawney in tears.

Filch came out with Trelawney's bag. She continued to cry and Filch set the bag next to her.

Umbridge came out and Trelawney stepped forward tripping on her bag.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this" She sobbed.

"Actually, I can" Umbridge said with a smile showing her a deed.

Trelawney then cried again and McGonagall went to comfort her.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked her.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say. There... Shh. Shh" McGonagall said comforting Trelawney.

The doors opened and Dumbledore came out walking towards them.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" He asked firmly.

"Sybil, dear. This way" McGonagall said leading her inside, but stopping at Dumbledore.

"Thank you" Trelawney said and she and McGonagall headed inside.

"Dumbledore" Umbridge started. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster" Dumbledore snapped at Umbridge.

"For now" Umbridge said happily with a smile.

_What is wrong with her?_

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore asked and he headed inside.

"Professor!" Harry said running after him.

"Harry" I muttered.

"Come on, 'Mione. Let's get inside" Fred took my hand and we headed for the common room.

Harry came back and sat down at the table.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!" I exclaimed.

"We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our OWLs, she's taking over the entire school!" I said taking a seat next to Fred.

_"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black" _Fudge said on the radio.

"Harry!" We heard a voice say.

"Sirius!" Harry said running over to the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill Half-Breeds?" Sirius asked in the fireplace.

He was using the 12 Grimmauld Place fireplace o contact Harry again.

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all" Harry explained.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat" Sirius said.

"Combat?" Fred asked in shock.

"What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" George asked.

"Well, that's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just hot it started before. Voldemort is on the move" Sirius finished.

"Well, what can we do?" Ron asked.

The door opened and Sirius said "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're all on your own."

A second later, the flame burned out.

I walked over to the window and thunder struck.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" I asked.

"He is, 'Mione" Fred answered.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will" I said while I turned around to look at Harry.

The thunder crashed once more.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Thank you, Hermione. I have to teach now.**

**Hermione: You're welcome.**

**Fred: Check in later!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	76. Hog's Head

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good evening!**

**Ginny: We might have to make this quick so.**

**George: Reminder that there is no chapters tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don;t own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: Please enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Harry" 'Mione said.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a Nutter, remember?" Harry said.

"Look on the bright side, Mate: You can't be any worse than old toad face " I said.

"Thanks, Fred" Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm here for you, Mate" I said smiling.

"Who's suppose to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of people" George said.

'Mione opened the Hog's Head door and Ron said "Lovely spot."

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track" 'Mione said.

We entered a room that had students from Hogwarts. I sat next to 'Mione waiting for everything to start.

'Mione stood up and said "Um- Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A kid asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot" Ron snapped.

"So he says" The kid said.

"So Dumbledore says" 'Mione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more 'bout how Diggory got killed" Gin's boyfriend said but trailed off.

Harry stood up and said "I'm not gonna talk 'bout Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you best clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Fred and I've seen it" 'Mione answered.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that" Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville said.

"It's true" Ginny agreed.

"Third year, he fought off 'bout a hundred Dementors at once" Ron said.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh" 'Mione said.

"Wait" Harry said cutting in. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest" 'Mione said.

"No, Hermione. I'm not. Facing this stuff, in real life, is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before you eyes, you don't know what that's like" Harry explained.

Harry then sat back down and 'Mione said "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have a chance at beating-" 'Mione said but hesitated. "Voldemort."

"He's really back" Asked Nigel.

Harry didn't look up but just nodded.

Everyone that was seated stood up and formed a line. Nigel had just finished writing his name on the parchment for the Dumbledore's Army thing.

When everyone was done, they left except for Ginny and Neville.

We walked towards the castle and Harry said "Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out."

"The Shrieking Shack" Ginny suggested.

"No, it's too small" Harry said.

"The Forbidden Forest?" 'Mione asked.

"Not bloody likely" Ron said. George told me about the spider incident in Ron's first year.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it, breaking the rules?" 'Mione asked.

My eyes widen and Ron asked "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Anyways, at least we know one positive thing that came out of today" 'Mione started.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she, Harry?" 'Mione smirked.

I looked at Ginny and she just walked there shocked.

_Jealous_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry so short!**

**Ginny: See you on Monday.**

**George: Please Review!**


	77. The Room of Requirement

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! Not so happy Monday.**

**Fred: I want it to be the weekends again! Or forever.**

**Hermione: Does he have to be here?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes. Yes he does.**

**Hermione: Couldn't you just have paired him up with Angelina or Luna or something?**

**Fred: 'Takes Hermione's waist' Oh 'Mione. You know you love me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And you know that I don't own Harry Potter. Let's hurry up with this so Hermione doesn't kill Fred.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Do we have any ides of where we're going to practice?" Ron asked.

"Not yet" Harry said.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Neville said running in.

"What is it, Neville?" I asked.

"I'll show you" He said jumpy. I looked at the twins with a confused look and Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I all followed Neville out to Seventh Floor Corridor.

"Neville! Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm telling you! I've never seen this part of the castle before! Watch" Neville said as he stood in front of a wall.

"What in the name of Merlin is he doing?" Fred whispered.

"I'm not sure" I whispered back with a smile.

After a little while, a door was formed and Neville opened it.

"Neville, what are you doing?" George asked following him inside.

I looked at Fred and he shrugged while we both followed Harry and Ron inside.

I walked up to the front with Harry and Ron and I realized that I had an amazed look on my face.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement!" I exclaimed happily.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs" I explained.

"So, say you really needed the toilet" Ron said.

I looked at him like the other four boys in disgust and I said "Charming, Ronald. But yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back" Harry said.

I looked at Fred and he smiled. I walked over to him and he put his arm around me.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with us?" He whispered.

"Of course. This will be our last year together, so why not?" I said happily.

**Fred's POV**

_I forgot I was leaving. I'm happy she's spending my last year at Hogwarts Christmas with me. Or us. And Harry. Okay, all of us. I hope Ginny or George don't try anything._

"We should start practicing tomorrow" Harry said.

"We'll, I'm going to go tell the other members. I'll see you guys in the common room" Neville said.

"Bye, Neville" 'Mione said waving as Neville left.

"Let's go" Ron said and we left to the common room.

I slumped on the couch and said with relief "We finally will be able to start Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"I know. Umbridge is making me forget some spells while learning like that" Ron said.

"Still not worried 'bout getting caught, Granger?" George asked with a smirk.

I elbowed him in the chest.

"Ow" He muttered as he rubbed his chest.

"Nope. I mean, we've been in other situations" 'Mione said with a smile.

"She's right. We better get some sleep. See you tomorrow" Harry said as he and Ron went to their dorms.

"That was very fortunate for Neville to find the Room of Requirement" 'Mione said brightly.

"Now we have our training room" I said.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, boys" 'Mione said and she got up and walked up to her dorm.

"Oh! She didn't give you a goodnight kiss?" George teased.

"Shut up, Georgie. Like Ange ever gives you one" I said with a smile.

"Och, Freddie. That one hurts" George said putting his hand over his heart.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now"I said standing up and I headed for my dorm.

**Harry's POV**

"Okay. Everyone, form a line behind me and Neville" I said and everyone got into a line.

"Brilliant. Now Neville. I want you to say _Expelliarmus _to disarm the practice wizard" I said to him.

"Alright" He said nervously and he faced the practice wizard.

_"Expelliarmus_" Neville said and he flicked his wand that flew into the back of the room that almost hit Nigel.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. _Expelliarmus_" I said with a flick of my wand and I disarmed the wizard.

"Oh no. We better get back before Umbridge takes away points. She'll kill all of us is she finds us gone" Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione. Stubborn like always" Ron said and we all left to our class.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hermione: Thanks for reading. We'll have the rest of training tomorrow.**

**Fred: We hoped you enjoyed and please review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to him please!**


	78. Stupefy!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people of Fan Fiction!**

**Fred: We have the next chapter for you.**

**Hermione: For those have been wondering, yes. Fred and George will be a part of the battle of Battle of the Department of Mysteries.**

**Fred: We'll get to the story. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Everyone's here, Harry" I called out.

"Okay, thanks, Hermione. Alright, everyone. Please get out your wands. Now stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of like a wizard's bread and butter, really" Harry said walking down to the other side of the room. "So, um- Come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot."

Nigel let out a snuffle and he flicked his wand and yelled "_Stupefy_!"

Harry and Ron fell back and so did Nigel.

"Um- Well done, Nigel. Not bad, at all" Harry said trying to get back up.

Nigel took one good look at his wand and Harry said "Hermione, Ron, if you would."

I smiled and walked over to one side of the room.

Ron walked over to me and said "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Thank you, Ronald" I said sarcastically while watching him walk to the other side of me.

**Fred's POV**

"Come on, Ron" George and Lee yelled.

"What? Nothing for your girlfriend?" George teased.

"Ya. I thought you two were in love" Lee teased.

I looked at George in fear and whispered harshly "You told Lee?!"

"He's our best mate" George pointed out.

"One day, you will be murdered. And that murderer would be me" I said darkly elbowing him.

"Ow. Do you always have to kill me? Anyways, one Sickle" George whispered.

"Your on, dear twin brother" I said with a smile.

Neville went to the middle of 'Mione and Ron. He looked nervous and went back to wherever.

After a while, 'Mione flicked her wand and yelled "_Stupefy_!"

Ron let out a whimper and fell back hitting the back of the wall.

I let out a laugh with Lee and looked at George.

He rolled his eyes and handed over his two sickles.

"Thank you, dear twin" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up. I should have known that she was going to win" George said.

Ron walked over to us.

"I let her do that" Ron said nervously.

"Ya" Lee and I said while I was crossing my arms.

"It's good manners, isn't it?" Ron asked.

I nodded and looked over at 'Mione who was being complimented by girls and they all started giggling.

I smiled as she took a quick glimpse at us smiling.

"It was completely intentional" Ron added.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I saw George glare at him for making him lose.

"Well, that's it for today. Nigel, is the map here?" Harry asked.

Nigel opened his messenger bag and took out the Marauder's Map.

"Brilliant. Now, is Filch out?"

"Yep" Nigel said looking at the map.

"Okay. Everyone, this way" Harry said opening a secret door and we all ran out to our common rooms.

"That was fun" I said sitting on the ground.

"Blimey, Hermione. Did you have to do it that hard?" Ron complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, of course. It was supposed to be hard enough for me to defend myself" 'Mione said with a bright smile that almost made me melt. Well, her smiles make me melt every time I see it,

"What's up next for tomorrow, Mate?" George asked Harry.

"Honestly, I've got no idea" Harry said smiling.

"Thanks Harry. We'll see you tomorrow" Neville said leaving up to his dorm like the rest of the other Gryffindor members.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay. That's it for today.**

**Hermione: I hope you all like our chapter. Please check in tomorrow if you will.**

**Fred: Go Dumbledore's Army! Wait, that's Neville's line in the Deathly Hollows book. Oh well. Please Review!**


	79. Training

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello fellow people. I was wondering what Fred and George's Patronus should be. Leave a review of what you want it to be.**

**Fred: We hope you guys can pick our Patronus for us.**

**Harry: We have the next chapter of- What is it called again?**

**Fred and Hermione: Fremione.**

**Harry: Oh that's just weird.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What?**

**Harry: Fred and Hermione, Fremione, and they said it at the same time. It's seriously creeping me out.**

**Fred: Get used to it, Mate. We've been at it for like 79 chapters already.**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Still won't ever be the owner of me.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hate to break it to you, Harry, but J. K. Rowling owns you. And everyone else you know, except me. I own myself.**

**Harry: What!?**

**Hermione: Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Did you guys see the new rule?" George asked.

"What rule?" I asked.

"The rule that said **'ALL STUDENTS WILL SUBMIT TO QUESTIONING ABOUT SUSPECTED ILLICIT ACTIVITIES'**" Fred explained.

"Oh, ya. I saw that" Neville said.

"It was completely ridiculous" Cho said.

"She questioned me earlier" Nigel commented,

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Not that bad. Just asked me a few questions 'bout things I might have seen that involved 'inappropriate' activities'" Nigel said putting air quotes.

"That's bloody brilliant. A few more of questions, who knows who might rat us all out" Ron said.

"Come on. We should get back to training" I said and I went with Ginny to practice the disarming charm.

**Fred's POV**

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled disarming George.

"If I could only do that to you" George said.

"Not a 'good job'?" I asked with a smile.

"No. Your just trying to look good for Hermione" George whispered.

"Whatever, Gred. Care to do another?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not, Forge?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said as I watched George pick up his wand.

Now, focus on a fixed point and try again" Harry instructed Neville.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville said flicking his wand and nothing came out.

"Okay. Everyone, we'll be practicing a spell called _Levicorpus_. Now, _Levicorpus _is sort of like the levitation charm, but it can lift people. Now, I need Nigel over here and Cho" Harry said as Cho and Nigel went up to him.

"Cho, I need you to do an upward flick and say _Levicorpus, _okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay. Levicorpus" Cho said as she flicked her wand upward causing Nigel to float.

"Everyone, try to do it on your own" Harry said as he went to help some others.

"Levicorpus" I casted on Colin Creevey.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, can you help out Fred?" Harry asked.

"Sure" I said walking over to the twins.

"Hey, Hermione" George said watching Fred lift up Colin.

"A little higher, Fred" I said taking his hand and lifting it up just a little.

He looked at George while he smirked.

_Oh Merlin. I forgot Fred likes me. How can I forget?_

"Um- Thanks, 'Mione" Fred said nervously.

"No problem" I said with a smile.

"Whoa!" Nigel shrieked as Cho dropped him while being distracted by Harry.

I turned around with Fred and George quickly.

"Of course" George said smiling.

"I'm okay. I'm okay" Nigel said brushing away the dirt on his uniform.

"Ah" Colin said falling on the floor.

"Sorry, Colin" Fred said smiling as I hit him on the chest lightly.

"Okay, more tomorrow everyone. Come on" Harry said as he opened the secret door and we fled to our common rooms.

I sat on the couch with Ginny.

"We better go, you guys-" George started.

"We have a little present for someone" Fred said evilly and he and George walked out with a box.

I looked at Ginny and she shrugged.

**George's POV**

"You seriously dropped Colin. Your like Cho!" I said reminding Fred of what happened with her and Harry.

"Am not" Fred said putting the box on Filch's seating place.

"Are so" I fought back.

"Here comes Filch. Come on. Let's check if he eats it" Fred said as he ran to the corner with me hot on his trail.

Filch saw the candy and he opened the box while taking a seat. Fred smiled as Filch ate so much of the candy.

A second later, Filch's face was full of pimples and he shrieked while he ran to Umbridge's office.

"Our job is done" I said with a smile and Fred and I headed for the common room.

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked.

"We slipped Filch some candy that were charmed with the Pimple Jinx" Fred said with a smirk.

"You two should have seen him. He was freaking out!" I said with a laugh.

"You guys are idiots. We're going to sleep now" Ginny said and she and Hermione left.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: That was- Um-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Your happy because you got to hold Cho's hand, aren't you?**

**Harry: Shut up.**

**Fred: Hope you liked today's chapter and make sure to check out Back in Time!**

**Hermione: See you tomorrow and Please Review.**


	80. I Can't Believe I Forgot!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi, people!**

**Hermione: Have chapter of the day.**

**Fred: We hoped you liked our training chapter ****yesterday. Remember, leave a review saying what you want George and I's Patronus should be. **

**Hermione: It would really help if you could. We need it by the chapter of when we go to 12 Grimmauld Place for Christmas, just to let you know.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter. Now let's get to that story.**

**Hermione's POV**

"So you forgot Fred likes you?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yes! I can not believe I forgot all about that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't have forgotten because one: You hang out with him everyday, and two: You like him back" Ginny said laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" I shrieked.

"It's a little funny, Hermione" George said laughing along side Ginny.

"Ugh! Come on, let's just get to the Room of Requirement" I said getting my bag and leaving with George and Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione. Gin, George" Fred said as we walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Hi, Fred" I said with a smile and I got out my wand.

"Today, we'll be doing some more stunning. Okay, get into pairs if you will" Harry said as he went to be Ron's partner.

"_Stupefy_!" I said as I made George fly across the room.

"Ugh, Hermione, why do you have to be so brilliant at spells?" George asked getting up.

"Well done, Hermione" Angelina said laughing.

"Ange, why are you laughing? I'm your boyfriend" George said upset.

"I'm sorry, George. It's just funny" said Angelina continuing to laugh.

"Sorry, George" I said smiling.

Angelina walked over to George and kissed him.

"Better?" Angelina asked smiling.

"Much better" George said kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on, Georgie!" Fred called out.

"Coming!" George called back as he went to go disarm Fred.

"I know" Angelina said.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"That you like Fred and he likes you back" Angelina said smiling.

"George?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Knew it" I said with a smile.

"You not upset?" Angelina asked.

"Not at all. I mean, I freaked when George knew, but your my friend so I'm alright with it" I explained.

"George isn't you friend?" Angelina asked.

"He's more like a brother" I said.

"Actually a future brother-in-law" Angelina said waking over to her side getting ready to use Stupefy.

"Shut up" I said and we went to training.

**Fred's POV**

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself. Think of it this way, every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than we are now: Students. If they can do it, why not us?" Harry asked while helping everyone with their spells.

"_Expelliarmus_!" George said disarming me.

"Great job, Mate. Finally got to disarm me" I teased.

"Shut up. At least I got a kiss from my girlfriend" George said.

"Now, Mate., you shut up" I said pushing him playfully.

"Come on, everyone. Get into a circle around the practice wizard. When it comes at you, you have to shot a spell at it" Harry said and I went to stand next to 'Mione and Ginny.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep" We all said and the wizard started to move around.

It first came at Nigel and he said "_Diminuendo_" which caused it to shrink.

"_Expelliarmus_" Neville said.

"_Stupefy_" Cho said.

"_Expelliarmus_" Luna said.

It then came to Ginny and she said causing a very strong wind "_Reducto_!"

The wizard then blew into pieces and Ginny smiled. I looked at George nervously while he did the same.

Everyone looked at the blown up pieces and smiled at Gin.

"Brilliant everyone. Come into pairs again if you can" Harry said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Not much, but I did a chapter.**

**Fred: We really hope you give a suggestion for our Patronus and enjoyed the chapter.**

**Hermione: See you tomorrow and Please Review!**


	81. Well Done, Everyone

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon people. I'm begging you to please review for Fred and George's Patronus. I really need it.**

**Fred: We have the chapter of the day and we hope you really like it.**

**Hermione: So, Werewolf-**

**Fred: Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione: Hey! I was supposed to say that.**

**Fred: Sorry 'Mione. You were taking so close.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Pleas enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

_"Expelliarmus_!" Ginny said disarming me.

"_Protego_!" I yelled as the charm reflected hitting Ginny and her wand fell out her hand.

"Cheater" Ginny said picking up her wand.

"It's Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gin. You're supposed to use that spell" I said smiling.

"Well, I'm a beginner at this. Go easy on me" Ginny said.

"Sorry" I said still smiling.

_"Expelliarmus_!" Neville said as he disarmed Parvati.

She gasped and she, Padma, and many other including me and Gin ran over to congratulate him.

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man" Harry said patting him on the shoulder. "Um- Everyone, I need you to be in the front. Please. This is important."

Everyone listened to Harry and Ron, Fred, George, and I went to stand next to him.

"Um- So that's it for this lesson. Now we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays-" Harry said and the room filled with groans. "So just keep practicing on your own as best as you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work."

Everyone clapped and Fred whispered to Harry "Well done, Mate."

"We'll see you in the common room, Harry" I said and we walked away, but Fred and George went to get a few things.

**Fred's POV**

"Merry Christmas" Micheal said.

"Thanks, Harry" Angelina said.

"Not at all. Merry Christmas, Angelina" Harry said.

"Hey, Ange" Georgie said.

"Hi, George. What's up?" Angelina said.

"Mistletoe" He said.

"What?" Angelina asked confused.

George then kissed her and said once again "Mistletoe. That's what's up."

He pointed up and showed mistletoe.

"George" Angelina said.

"Love you" said George.

Ange thought for a second and said giving him another kiss "I love you, too."

She walked away with Gin giving a flirty wave.

"Gross" I said picking up our Weasley Wizard Wheezes brief case.

"I would say that too if you ever did that to Hermione" George said picking up the box.

"Have a good Christmas, Harry" Luna said in her dream like voice.

"Have a great Christmas, Luna" Harry said smiling back at her.

"We've been thinking, Harry" I started. "We could slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles."

"Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils-" George said.

"Sounds great, you guys. Would you excuse me?" Harry asked interrupting us.

"Um- Okay, Mate" George said looking at him weird.

"We'll see you at the common room" I said as George and I left to the common room.

"That was weird" I said.

"Well, Cho was there. He probably went to talk to her" George said.

"True. He's been acting strange ever since he started liking her" I said.

"Sounds like someone I know" George said giving me a playful push.

"Shut up" I said walking up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia" I said as the Fat Lady opened up.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ickle Ronniekins, we were talking to him about Weasley Wizard Wheezes until he interrupted for Cho" George said.

"That was completely rude of him" I said sarcastically. "We were talking to him and he just left us."

"Hey" Harry said walking in with a smile on his face.

"What's so happy?" 'Mione asked.

"He kissed Cho" George and I said smiling.

Harry sat in front of the fire and Ron asked "Well, how is it?"

"Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying" Harry said.

"That bad at it, are you?" I asked.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory" 'Mione said.

Ron, George, and I started to laugh.

"Cho spends half her time crying these days. Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" 'Mione asked.

A little moment of silence occurred.

"Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric, and confused about liking Harry, and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge might sack her Mum from the Ministry, and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything" 'Mione said.

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode" Ron said.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon: 'Mione said looking at Harry.

We all started laughing and Harry said "Come on, Ron. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay. Night. guys" Ron said as he left with Harry.

"I better get some sleep, too, guys. Goodnight, you two" 'Mione said kissing us both on the cheek.

"Night, 'Mione" I said turning around quickly as she headed up the stairs.

"What? She kissed me? I thought it was only you!" George said.

"Me, too. I think I'm just dreaming. I think I'm going to sleep in my sleep. Come on" I said pulling him up and we headed upstairs.

"Ya. Like that's possible" George said smiling.

"Ya. Like it's possible that Ange likes you" I said smiling as well.

"Shut up" George said as he crawled into bed.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: I'm not sure if that's even possible. For Angelina to like my Georgie.**

**Hermione: That does seem quite impossible. I mean, who would like you two?**

**Fred: You and many many others, 'Mione.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please check in tomorrow and Please Please Please Review!**


	82. Dad's Hurt

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Good morning to you all people who like Fred and Hermione.**

**Ginny: We have the first chapter of the day and we all hoped you enjoyed yesterday's chapter.**

**George: So Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please enjoy and remember that you still need to choose Fred and George's Patronus. Review your answer please. Really need it.**

**Fred's POV**

"Why are we up so early?" I asked.

"Dumbledore said he needed us" Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

"Harry" Ron simply said.

"What about him?" George asked.

"Dad" Ron said.

"And what's wrong with Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We entered Dumbledore's office to find him, Harry, and McGonagall.

"What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Mr. Weasley is hurt. Badly" Harry said.

"How?" George asked.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neither. It was like I- Professor, will you please tell me what's happening to me?" Harry asked.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people" Dumbledore said to an old headmaster.

"Sir-" Harry said but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Phineas, you go to the portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured. And that his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus/ It was close, but they think he'll make it" Everard said.

Ginny sighed with relief putting her hand over her heart.

"What's more. the Dark Lord failed to acquire it" Everard finished.

"Oh thank goodness. Next we need to-" Dumbledore said.

"Look at me!" Harry yelled causing us all to look at Harry. "What's happening to me?"

Snape then came in saying "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." Dumbledore said.

Snape took Harry to Merlin knows where while leaving us to pack.

"Fred? George? Ginny? What happened?" 'Mione asked.

"'Mione, we've got to go" I said grabbing my things.

"Dad's hurt" Ginny said.

"Harry had this vision and it was true. When we found him he was sweating like crazy" George said.

"Where are you going?" 'Mione asked.

"St. Mungo's" Ginny, George, and I all said.

"I'm coming, too" 'Mione said.

"No, you need yo stay here" Ginny said.

"We'll see you at Christmas" George said picking up Ginny's bag.

"Don't worry. We'll see you soon" I said kissing 'Mione on the forehead and George and Ginny headed downstairs.

'Mione looked at me in fear.

"He'll be fine. You'll be fine a week without me, Ginny, Ron, or George around. You've got Harry to take care of you right now" I said with a weak smile.

"Just be careful. If your Dad's hurt, then you or the others will be hurt, too" 'Mione said with grief in her voice.

"I'll be fine" I said and I kissed her on the forehead once more and headed downstairs.

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, where's Ron?" I asked.

"Here" Ron said coming down the stairs. "Now let's go."

"Alright" I said and we ran outside to find Dumbledore with the Portkey.

"Are all of you set?" He asked and we all nodded.

"Okay. This Portkey will transport you to St. Mungo's. I'm so sorry" Dumbledore said leaving us to the Portkey.

A week late, we were all at Grimmauld Place.

"Anyone home?" A voice asked.

I looked to see who it was and found 'Mione and Harry.

"Ron, George, Ginny! Harry and 'Mione are here!" I yelled and Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny said hugging them.

"'Mione" I said hugging her.

"Hey. Happy Christmas" 'Mione said with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"How's your Dad?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Mum's picking him up right now" George said.

"Your all alone?" 'Mione asked.

"Of course we're not!" Ron said with a smile.

"Padfoot is here" I said.

"Sirius!" George called out.

"Yay! More people!" Sirius said hugging Harry and 'Mione. "Finally, I'm not the only one that's not a ginger."

"We told you we could have just made your hair go ginger with a potion" George said.

"Or maybe a simple Charm" I said.

"No. I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much" Sirius said flipping his hair making us laugh.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Missions. Dumbledore had been assigning everyone one. Come on, people unpack your bloody stuff. Molly will be here in a minute" Sirius said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: See! I really really need those Patronus suggestions by Monday Come on people hustle hustle!**

**Harry: Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Ginny: Poor Dad.**

**George: It's alright, Gin. Anyways, _PLEASE GIVE US THOSE__ PATRONUS SUGGESTIONS_ and Please Review!**


	83. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello fellow. Again: ****_STILL NEED FRED AND GEORGE'S PATRONUS BY MONDAY!_**

**Fred: We really need them.**

**Hermione: We have he Christmas chapter and this is going to be very very special.**

**Fred: So hope you enjoy and Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas" The Toy Santa flew across the table.

"Here we go. Daddy's back" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Mr. Weasley, who was in a wheelchair, to the dining table.

We all clapped and Mrs. Weasley said "Sit down everyone, sit down."

We all sat and we were on to presents.

"That's it. Now, presents" Mrs. Weasley said passing out the gifts.

"And a nice big box for Ron" Mr. Weasley said.

"Big box for you. And- Um" Mrs. Weasley said trying to give Fred and George their gifts, but couldn't tell which one was which.

"Oh! Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley chuckled and handed them the gifts even though they switch the presents.

"Here, Hermione" Mrs. Weasley passed me a present.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" I said opening the gift to knitted purple scarf.

"Now open up. I want to see your faces."

"Check it out, 'Mione. I told you me and George get the same thing every year" Fred whispered has he showed me the scarf Mrs. Weasley had knitted for the twins.

"Their quite lovely" I said examining the scarf.

"Try it on" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Mum. It's perfect" Ginny said.

"Just what you wanted, actually. Come on, then, everybody. Let's clear the way. Oh, Harry. Harry."

I looked at the door way to find Harry.

"There you are. Happy Christmas" Mrs. Weasley said giving him a hug and his present.

"Thank you" Harry smiled.

"Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy" Mrs. Weasley told Ron.

"Thank you" Mr. Weasley said.

"Fred? George? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A toast! A Christmas Toast to Mr. Harry Potter" Mr. Weasley said as Fred passed me a drink. "Without whom I wouldn't be here. Harry."

"Harry" We repeated.

"Harry" Sirius said coming in.

I smiled and we ate the Christmas breakfast.

"Let's go outside!" Ginny said excited.

"To do what?" I asked as she pulled me outside being followed bu the boys.

"For snow. I wanna try and through a snowball at Ron" Ginny whispered.

"I think you've gone mental, Gin" I smiled.

"So have I" Ginny said.

I smiled and got ready to go outside.

"Come on! I'm bored!" Ginny said and we ran outside.

I ran outside to find the boys already having a snowball fight.

"Got you, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Never underestimate two unbeatable beaters!" George yelled.

"Harry! Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Fred yelled as he threw a snowball at Harry's face.

"My glasses, Mate! They're made out of ice, now" Harry smiled and threw a snowball at Ron.

Ginny ran in there to join in the fun while stood there and watched the fun.

"Gottcha!" Fred said picking me up bridal style.

"Fred! What are you doing?" I asked laughing my head off.

"I don't know. I'm under an Imperius Curse!" Fred joked.

"Well that's brilliant. Now put me down" I demanded.

"Yes malady" Fred smiled and he set me down near the doorway.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor" I smiled.

"I'm shining?" Fred asked happily.

"Very" I said.

"Then the sun?"

"I guess" I said.

**Ginny's POV**

"You really think it's gonna work?" I asked George.

"Positive. Our other plan worked, didn't it?" He asked.

"It went brilliant, but how is this one going to work?"

"Okay, I told Fred to go pick up Hermione over there and he did so. Now, they're talking and comes the magic, now" George said waving his wand.

"We're brilliant friends" I smiled.

"They better thank us one day" George joked.

"If they don't, then someone's getting a bat-bogey hex" I said.

**Fred's** **POV**

I looked up to laugh until my eyes caught something very strange.

_That can not be._

My eyes widen and 'Mione asked "What's wrong?"

"Mistletoe" I whispered.

"What was that?" 'Mione asked not catching what I said.

I pointed up and she saw the mistletoe. She blushed and smiled a little.

I smirked and she stepped on her tiptoes to kiss me.

_Wait, what is happening? Am I dreaming again? I'll just pinch myself awake and- No! This isn't a dream! This is actually happening! Bloody hell. The girl of my dreams, my best friend, a girl I thought only loved me as a brother, is actually kissing me!_

My eyes widen once more and I kissed her back.

**Hermione's POV**

_Why did I just do that? Stupid mistletoe. Wait- He actually kissing me back! I thought George told him I over heard him while he confessed that Fred liked me. So he wasn't pretending! He really wasn't. Oh Merlin, tell me I'm not dreaming._

My hand went through his ginger hair and his hands were on my hips. After a while, I pulled away from the kiss to look at him.

"'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Yes?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I know I never told you this and it's been going on for five years straight, but I like you, I'm only saying this once, Hermione Granger" Fred said smiling. "More than a friend or a sister."

"I know you do. I should have told you this, but I heard you talking about me before we left Hogwarts. I mean when Harry had his hearing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said showing a weak smile.

**George's POV**

"And the magic has worked!" I said happily putting my wand away.

"And our work here, is done" Ginny smiled and threw a snowball at my face.

"You get back here young lady!" I yelled at her as she ran away to try and run from me.

**Fred's POV**

"It's alright, 'Mione. Even if I was mad at you, I wouldn't last a day at doing being your friend. I remember in your second year when I told you about a girl I liked, you were crying and I walked in about you talking about a guy you liked. I should have told you I knew. I guess we're even now" I joked.

"Anyways, I like you, too, Fred Weasley. More than a friend or brother" 'Mione smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked nervously.

'Mione kissed me once more and said "Yes. I'll go out with you."

**Werewolf Marcy: I did it. I actually did it! I got you two together! It only took me eighty-three chapters. Sorry it took so long.**

**Fred: I got my wish. Did you get your's, 'Mione?**

**Hermione: No. My wish is for this story to be over. So I don't have to deal with that everyday!**

**Fred: I love you, too, 'Mione.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Back to the story! Hey look! This DISCLAIMER went backwards!**

**Still Fred's POV**

_My heart felt like it was throwing a party. A big one._

"Re- Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. I'll go out with you" 'Mione smiled.

I picked her up and kissed her on the lips.

_I have this feeling every time I kiss her, there's a spark. A freaking spark! It better be a good one. No, a great one._

"I love you, 'Mione" I smiled.

"I love you, too, Fred" She said smiling back.

"Do you want to do a snowball fight with the rest of everyone?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course" 'Mione smiled and she threw a snowball at my face.

"You're getting it now, Granger" I warned and ran after her.

**Harry's POV**

"Did you see that?" Ron asked as his mouth was still hanging open.

"Yep. Close your mouth. You'll get some flies in there" I joked.

"He kissed her! I mean, what kind of a brother is he?!" Ron screamed quietly.

"Don't know. He's your brother, not mine. Well, he's like a brother to me" I said.

"I can't believe this" Ron said rather upset.

"You told me you like Luna" I said.

"I do, but it's just weird to have them two doing that!" Ron said pointing at Fred and Hermione.

"Look what they're doing now! They're playing with each other and all that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, if your really her friend and his brother, be happy for them, Mate. Either way, they're still your family" I said smiling and went to go throw a snowball at Ginny who was done being chased by George.

"Harry! What the heck!?" Ginny laughed.

"It's a snowball fight, what do you expect?" I smirked.

All of a sudden, Ginny threw a snowball at my face and I laughed along side with her.

"Okay, go throw a snowball at Ron so he can get snow in his mouth or something" I smiled.

"Finally! A chance to throw something at Ron!" Ginny said throwing her fist in the air and gather some ice to throw at Ron.

"He's staring at them" George said talking about Hermione and Fred.

"Ron? He's not jealous. He like Luna. Remember when we first met her, he couldn't move" I reminded George.

"That's why he was so nervous! Blimey, what's wrong with him?" George asked.

"Luna's brilliant. It's just, people thinks she's strange about what she believes in. That's all" Ginny said throwing the snowball directly at Ron's mouth. "Boom! Jackpot!" Ginny shouted happily as George and I laughed.

"Hey!?" Ron shouted angrily. "Get over here, Ginevra!"

"Oh no" Ginny smiled and ran away from Ron who had a smile across his face.

**Hermione's POV**

"Put me down!" I demanded Fred.

"Not unless you say I'm the best Weasley, best friend, best boyfriend, best ginger haired, and best student you've ever met" Fred smiled.

"You can't make me!" I said.

I was hanging over Fred's shoulder as he had finally caught me from running around.

"'Mione, you know you want to" Fred joked.

"No I don't now put me down!" I screamed.

"If you do, I'll give you a kiss" Fred said.

"Fine, you're the best friend, best boyfriend, best ginger haired, and best student I've ever met" I said and he placed me on the ground.

"Now, you get the kiss" Fred smiled and he perked me on the lips.

"Good- What's happening with Ron and Ginny?" I asked watching Ron chase Ginny.

"Don't know. Come on" Fred said taking my hand and we walked over to Harry and George.

"Now look at the happy couple" Harry joked.

"Shut up, Mate" Fred said.

"Is it official?" George asked.

"It's official" I said showing me and Fred's hands that were locked together.

"Congratulations" Harry and George said and Harry giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Harry. Thanks, George" Fred thanked.

"Is everyone- Hold on" Ginny said as she and Ron topped next to us trying to catch a breath. "Is everyone and I mean Fred and Hermione a thing?"

"Yep" Fred said happily.

Ginny squealed with joy and hugged me super tight that I couldn't breath.

"Congratulations!" She said happily.

"I'm happy for you both" Ron said patting Fred on the shoulder.

**DSICLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I bet a lot of you are saying either "Finally!" or "Thank you! Thank you!" You're welcome people! I made this special chapter extra long. It's like the two thousands or something for the words. **

**Fred: I'm saying both.**

**Hermione: Hope you liked the chapter I know I didn't.**

**Fred: Aw. Come on, 'Mione. I know you liked it 'Put's arms around Hermione'**

**Hermione: See you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Remember, I need the suggestions by Monday. Hope you enjoyed and Please Review! **


	84. Expecto Patronum

**DISCLAIMER **

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank you for all those suggestions. Yesterday when I checked it out it was like 150 reviews and today I got ten more. I was like, "What the heck!?"**

**Fred: As you all read the last chapter, 'Mione and I are officially dating.**

**Hermione: I'm not proud of it. 'Crossing arms'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Deal with it, Hermione. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah and enjoy.**

**Fred's POV**

_I can't believe I'm dating 'Mione. It's not that I don't love it, it's just I can't believe it! I'm so happy. George kept telling me to go to sleep last night because I kept talking about 'Mione being my girlfriend. Well, I can't help it! It's 'Mione!_

We were on the Hogwarts Express and Harry and Ron were trying to find the Honeydukes Express. 'Mione, Georgie, and I were already in a compartment.

"Hey girlfriend!" Ginny said happily to 'Mione.

"She's not your girlfriend, she's mine" I said pulling 'Mione closer to me and I put my arms around her.

"And I always will be" 'Mione said as she kissed me.

"Gross. I'm not used to seeing my best friend and brother kiss and all that. And hey brothers. Where's Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked sitting next to George.

We just arrived at Hogwarts and we were entering the castle until I saw Hagrid.

"Isn't that Hagrid?" I asked pointing.

"Merlin, let's go find Harry" 'Mione said and we ran to Harry who was with Cho.

"Sorry Cho" George said taking Harry's arm.

"We need Harry" I said and we pulled Harry to Hagrid hut.

"What's happening?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Hagrid's back" Ron answered.

Harry then broke free of George and I's grip and he ran toward Hagrid's hut with 'Mione, George, Ron, and I following.

"I will say this one last time" Umbridge said inside of Hagrid's. "I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

"I told you. I've been away for me health" Hagrid said.

"Your health?"

"Ya. Bit of fresh air, you know" Hagrid said.

"Oh yes. As gamekeeper fresh air be difficult to come by. If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back, if fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all" Umbridge said and she headed for the door.

"Hide!" Harry said and we hid behind the hut.

Umbridge opened the door and left the hut.

"Ron!" I whispered and pulled him closer to keep him from getting us caught.

"Hagrid" George whispered and Hagrid opened the door.

"'Ello. Come on, in with ya" Hagrid said and we rushed into the hut.

"Where have you been Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"This is top-secret, right?" Hagrid asked and we nodded out heads.

"Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants" Hagrid said.

"Giants?" 'Mione asked.

"Shh" said Hagrid.

"You found 'em?" I asked.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see?" Hagrid said. "I've tried to convince 'em to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win 'em over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Trying to persuade 'em to join You-Know-Who" Hagrid explained.

"Did they?" Harry asked.

"I gave 'em Dumbledore's message. S'pose some of 'em remember he was friendly to 'em,, I s'pose" Hagrid said and he put his meat to his eye.

"And they did this to you?" George asked.

"Not exactly. No" Hagrid said.

Fang then barked and Hagrid said "Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog."

He threw Fang the meat and Fang ate it.

A wind blew over and Fang began to bark some more.

Thunder started to rumble and 'Mione let out a gasp.

"It's okay, 'Mione" I said putting my arm around her to comfort her.

"It's changing out there" Hagrid stood. "Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

We left Hagrid's and thunder crashed even more.

The next day, the Daily Prophet has said that prisoners escaped from Azkaban.

We were walking down the Great Hall getting everyone ready for the D.A. meeting.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth" 'Mione said.

"Harry" Seamus stood.

We turned around to face him.

"I- Uh- Wanted to apologize. Now even me Mum says the Prophet's version of the things don't even add up. So what I'm really trying to say is that, I believe ya" Seamus said.

We told Seamus about the D.A. and he wanted to join. Harry went to follow Neville to the Room of Requirement.

After a while, we entered the Room of Requirement and we got out our wands.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus" Harry said walking around.

He then walked over to me, George and 'Mione and said "George, your turn, now."

"_Expecto Patronum" _George said and a white-silver monkey came out of his wand. It jumped all over the place and chased around Ron's Patronus which was a Jack Russell terrier that just tripped Neville.

"A full body Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents" Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Ginny said and a Patronus horse ran out.

"Fantastic, Ginny!" Harry said happily. "Just remember, you Patronus can only protect you as ling as you stay focused. So focus, Luna."

"_Expecto Patronum_" 'Mione said and out came a white-silver female otter swam around 'Mione.

She giggled and spun around with the otter,which I smiled and did the spell myself.

"_Expecto Patronum_" I waved my wand and a white-silver male otter came out and swam around with 'Mione's otter.

'Mione looked at me in shock and asked "What did you think of?"

"The day I met you. And yourself?" I smiled.

"Same" She hugged me.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "I think we have the best Patronus."

"So do I" 'Mione smiled.

"Blah!" George said.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Luna said and a hare came and hopped around all over the place.

_Boom!_

"I looked around and the Patronus' faded away.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

We all gathered around the middle of the room and faced the door.

Rumbling came and the lights began to flicker. The glass began to crack and shattered into pieces.

George and I pointed our wands at the glass prepared for the worse and Nigel looked through the hole.

"I'll make short work of this" Umbridge said and Harry looked through the hole.

"_Bombarda_" Umbridge started and Harry pulled Nigel away.

"_Maxima_" Umbridge finished and her wand broke through the wall making the wall explode.

I covered 'Mione with my arms and everyone hit the floor.

After the dust lifted, we all stood up. Malfoy came in with Cho and Umbridge said "Get them."

We tried to make a run for it, but our wands were taken so we couldn't use any magic. Goyle grabbed 'Mione and he was hurting her. Bad.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled at him and Crabbe and Malfoy gripped me down.

The Minister of Magic came with the one and only git, Percy, Kingsley, and a guy I didn't know.

Umbridge and the Ministry left with Harry and Cho to Dumbledore's office and I went to help up 'Mione.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ya. Just need a little ice, I guess" 'Mione said rubbing her wrist.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I promise, I will let nothing hurt you" I whispered.

"I love you" 'Mione said.

"I love you, too" I kissed her forehead and we waited in the Room of Requirement because Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad were watching us with Filch.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for all your suggestions. I'm sorry for those I didn't pick. I needed to pick one that showed more than once.**

**Fred: Are you okay, 'Mione?**

**Hermione: Story, Fred. It didn't happen here. By here, I mean the DISCLAIMER.**

**Fred: Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What she said.**


	85. Dumbledore's Army's Punishment

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people of the Fan Fiction universe!**

**Fred: We have chapter eighty five for you lot.**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and please enjoy. Sorry, I just wanted to end this chapter quickly.**

**Hermione's POV**

"What?!" Ron, Fred, George, and I exclaimed.

"He left with Fawkes! Don't ask me. He took the blame on Dumbledore's Army and he fled!" Harry said.

We were walking down to the Great Hall and Harry was just telling us what went down last night at Dumbledore's office.

"Filch's putting up a new rule" Ginny said walking towards us.

"Thanks, Gin" I said.

"I broke up with Michael" Ginny whispered.

"What? Why?" I whispered back in shock.

"He was being a git" Ginny smiled.

"Bloody hell, no way!" Ron said and we read the new rule that Filch out up.

**'Dolores Jane Umbridge has Replace Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' **it read.

"That's mental" George said.

"Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other" Umbridge said over the speakers she put up around the school.

"That's a rubbish rule!" Fred said angrily. "I can't be next to my own girlfriend?!"

"Don't be too upset. We'll always have the common room" I smiled and perked him on the cheek.

"Again, blah!" George said.

"Can't you two get a room?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, guys" Fred said putting his arm around me.

We than went to the Great Hall like the rest of the D.A. Members and we sat down in the desk separated in rows.

"You'll all be doing some lines for me" Umbridge smiled.

There was a piece of parchment and a quill and Umbridge said "You have to write: I must never break rules again' down on the piece of parchment."

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry, I didn't know what she made them write. XD**

After writing that once, a very hard pain coming from my left hand. I looked at it and saw that the sentence that I wrote on the parchment had been written on it.

I looked at Fred with pain and fear in my eyes and he looked at me with sadness and worry.

I began to write the sentence down more and the cut grew bigger.

We all finished writing the lines and we exited the Great Hall and we saw Cho.

We all glared at her and Ginny bumped her on the shoulder.

"Harry" Cho said trying to sound innocent.

"Come on, Mate" Fred said and we all walked away.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Fred asked as he miserably watched me rub my left hand.

"Ya, I guess" I frowned.

"'Mione, I could have stopped this-" Fred started.

"Now you couldn't have, Fred. Even if you tried, you would get into even more trouble that will cause you pain" I said looking weak.

**Fred's POV**

We were walking down the bridge while we were talking about everything that's happened.

"You did everything you could" Ron said.

"No one could win against that old hag" George said.

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming" 'Mione said. "Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours."

"Ya. We talked you into it" I said.

"Yes, but I agreed" Harry said stopped walking and leaned on the wall. "I've tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things even worse than it already is."

He turned around to face the forest and said "Anyways, that doesn't matter anymore, does it? Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to-"

"To what?" 'Mione asked.

"To go it alone" He answered facing us.

"Psst!" A voice said coming from the other side of the bridge.

We all looked at where the voice was coming from, and saw our very own gamekeeper, Hagrid.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry so short. I'll have another chapter tomorrow.**

**Hermione: And I was right, the chapter ended quickly.**

**Fred: Hope you enjoyed this lot of chapters and please review for you favorite Weasley twin!**


	86. Grawpy

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Good afternoon fellow people that love me and 'Mione! And this story.**

**Hermione: Sadly, we have yet another chapter for you. Hurray. 'Badly'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Be more excited, Hermione. You only have to do this two more books. I don't think they're be much chapters for the next book because Fred and George graduated and I guess I'm only going to do the Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the Burrow attack scene on that. Maybe Fred dropping Hermione off at King's Cross with George, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and maybe some Hogsmade dates. Sorry. They're wasn't much for that book with the twins. Damn That was long!**

**Hermione: Yes! I don't have to deal with that book that much!**

**Fred: Our Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter or any of us and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: P.S. Fred and George WILL BE going on the Horcrux Hunt with Harry, Ron, and Hermione!**

**Fred: Yes!**

**Hermione: No!**

* * *

**Fred's POV**

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Come with me" He said and we followed him to the Forbidden Forest.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked after a while.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" I asked.

Before he could answer, centaurs came running from the other side of us.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times" Hagrid said. "The Ministry restricts their territory much more, they'll have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid" 'Mione started. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you lot. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone" Hagrid said playing with his fingers. "I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling anyone about him."

"About who, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid walked over behind a tree and we followed only to find a sixteen feet tall giant playing around.

"Grawpy!" Hagrid cried.

'Grawpy' stood up straight and Hagrid said "Down here, you great buffoon!"

He turned around and tried to catch a butterfly. It flew towards us and the giant clapped his hands trying to catch the butterfly and made 'Mione, George, Ron, Harry, and I all fall to the ground.

"Oh, Grawpy. I brought you some company" said Hagrid and we all stood us only to make the giant come towards us. We walked back quickly and it pushed Hagrid down to the floor but it failed to come near us as it was tied to a tree.

"I couldn't just leave him, because-" Hagrid started. "Because he's my brother."

"Blimey" George and I muttered.

"Well, half-brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all" Hagrid said and the giant came closer to us and we backed us some more.

'Mione tripped and the giant grabbed her. I almost had a heart attack.

"'Mione!" I said trying to grab her hand as she shrieked.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, do something" I said worried.

"Don't move" Hagrid told us while I was still panicking. "We talked about this, Grawp. You do not grab, do you?"

Ron picked up a broken tree and ran over to Grawp and Hagrid said "That's your new friend, Hermione."

Ron hit the giant on the shin and it kicked him to the floor.

"Ron!" I said helping him up with George.

"Grawp! Put me down!" 'Mione demanded pointing her finger at it. "Now!"

Grawp listened to her and set her down and she grabbed my arm tightly.

"You alright, 'Mione?" I asked worried.

"Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all" She said.

"I think you've got an admirer" Harry said.

**Hermione's POV**

Grawp went through all his and Fred said protectively "Just stay away from her, alright?"

Grawp faced us once more and he had a bell in his hand. He rang it and the ding went off.

He walked over to us a little and handed it to me. I took the bell and rang it with a soft smile.

Grawp smiled and rang another bell he had.

"He get's his own food and all. It's company he'll need when I'm gone" Hagrid said and I smiled softly and rang the bell with Grawp. "You'll look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

We all looked at Hagrid and we said our goodbyes.

We went to the common room and I read for a little while as Ron went to his dormitory and Harry was called to Snape's office.

"How about we go for a walk?" George asked.

"Sounds like a plan. 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Sure" I smiled and I took Fred's hand and we walked out to the courtyard where we found a little boy crying.

I looked at the twins and we decided to help him.

"Hey, I'm Hermione. This is Fred and George" I said.

"What's your name?" George asked.

"Micheal" the little boy responded.

"Your hand's going to be find, Micheal" Fred said.

"Ya. It's not as bad as it seems, See?" George said showing Micheal his left hand with the Blood Quill scars.

"It's fading already" I said softly.

"You can hardly see ours anymore ant the pains stops after a while" Fred added.

I looked up and found Harry walked towards us.

"Hi, Harry" I said.

"Hem Hem" A voice said and we turned around to find Umbridge.

Myself and the twins stood up and we walked next to Harry.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter: Naughty children deserve to be punished" Umbridge said and walked away.

I took Fred's arm and he put his hands in his pockets saying "You know, George, I've always felt like our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement."

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George said with a smile.

We all took Micheal back to the common room and we headed to our dormitories.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Why does stuff always happens to 'Mione?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know right!**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed and Please Review for our wonderful story. 'Sarcastically'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't be such a downer!**


	87. OWLs Interrupted

**DISCALIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hi people! I finished my other story and I'll be updating twice. Starting on Monday.**

**Hermione: Sorry. Anyways, we have a chapter for you and we hope you enjoy it.**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy does not own one of my best mates. You all know who that is so I won't say. Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Have fun doing your O.W.L.s, Love" I kissed 'Mione on the cheek as she got her bag.

"I won't, as long as Umbridge is teaching" 'Mione joked. "If she wasn't, than I'll have fun."

"You are full of surprises, 'Mione" I said as I put my arms around her.

"That's what I said to Ginny" 'Mione smiled.

"Well, I guess you and me are the same person" I said as I kissed her on the lips.

"Nah, ah. Gotta wait till I'm done with O.W.L.s" 'Mione said pushing me back.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because, you are going to get all up in my head" 'Mione said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I pouted.

"It is when I'm in O.W.L. mode" 'Mione smiled and opened the Fat Lady's portrait open.

I ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

_I can't believe I'm leaving. I'm leaving 'Mione! And Harry. I don't care about Ron because I live with him so I have to see him everyday of my life._

"I'll miss you, too" 'Mione said and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. She turned around and walked out.

**Harry's POV**

We were taking our O.W.L.s until we heard a loud bang.

Everyone turned around and the banging continued.

I looked at Ron and Hermione with a weird look and Umbridge went across the room and opened the doors to see what was going on.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

The banging got louder and Umbridge looked left and then the right.

A second later, all we knew was a little firework came into the room and exploded.

Next thing, Fred and George came in on brooms and flew around everywhere setting all our O.W.L.s parchments flying into the sky.

Everyone in the room stood up and Fred and George were setting more and more fireworks off.

_Thank you, Fred and George!_

Fred and George went close to each other and gave each other high-fives.

**Hermione's POV**

_What on earth are those two doing?_

Fred flew done next to me and perked me on the lips.

"So many kisses" I smiled.

"You gotta love me" Fred smirked and flew off leaving me smiling like crazy.

A firework came close to me and exploded leaving a 'F.W+H.G.=' and a heart.

I smiled and looked at Fred who was staring at me with his electric blue eyes with a very hopeful smile that made me melt inside.

"I love you" he mouthed.

"I love you, too" I mouthed back.

"Ready when you are" Fred said to George giving him a thumbs up.

George than threw up the last firework and it blew up to form into a dragon-shaped firework. It roared and ran after Umbridge who walked out quickly but was caught up by the dragon and the dragon's jaw closed around her and mini fireworks destroyed all her stupid rules.

Fred and George flew out to the courtyard followed by everyone who was taking the O.W.L.s and many others who heard all the commotion.

Fred and George blew up fireworks that formed the letter W.

I looked back to look at Harry and he fell to the ground and I went to help him.

**Fred's POV**

"What's wrong with Harry?" I yelled to George.

"Don't know. Should we check it out?" George asked and I nodded and we flew to the ground only to be surrounded by a big lot of people commenting us.

"'Mione!" I yelled trying to get through while pushing people away with George on my trail.

"Sirius" Harry said as we walked to Harry and 'Mione. "He's in trouble."

"What happened?" Ron asked coming in.

"Harry says Sirius is in trouble" said George.

"Come on!" Harry yelled and we ran up to the enchanted staircases.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: WHAT HAPPENED TO PADFOOT?!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Will you just calm down? 'Hits Feed on the arm'**

**Hermione: We hoped you enjoyed our chapter and we will see you tomorrow.**

**Fred: REALLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO PADFOOT!? I'M SERIOUS! SOMEONE TELL ME!**

**Werewolf Marcy and Hermione: 'Hits Fred on arm'**

**Fred: Ow!**

**Werewolf Marcy and Hermione: Please Review!**


	88. Umbridge's Office

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I have something IMPORTANT to say to all of you... Hey! Sorry this was so late and maybe short.**

**Fred: We have the next chapter for you all.**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and I'm thankful for that because if she did, she might have made me end up with Fred. I still love you, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: First of all, Hey! Second of all, aw! Third of all, I love you, too.**

**Fred: That's my line!**

**Werewolf Marcy: To bad. And people, you're killing me with Sirius! Please stop asking. I love Sirius and I don't want you people pressuring me on asking if I kill him off or not! I love you all, but please stop asking...**

**Hermione: Okay... Calm down... Enjoy the story!**

**Harry's POV**

"Mate, are you sure?" Fred asked.

"I saw it. It's just like Mr. Weasley. It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months and I couldn't remember where I've seen before" I said quickly. "Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time and it's in the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry, please just listen" Hermione said. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die?" I asked. "Hermione, he's the only family I have left."

"What do we do?" George asked.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network" I said running up the stairs.

"But Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance" Ron said.

"Not all of them" I said and we headed to Umbridge's office.

The door was look and I used "_Alohomora._" And opened the door.

"Stupid cats" Fred smirked and we walked over to the chimney.

"Alert the order if you can" I said.

**Fred's POV**

"Are you mental?" George asked.

"We're going with you" Ron said.

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together" 'Mione said.

"That you are" said a voice and we all turned around.

We found Umbridge looking a tad angry.

_Well, we made her angry. Score us!_

The Inquisitorial Squad then started to Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl" Malfoy said pushing Neville into the office.

Harry was in a chair unable to get off and 'Mione was being held by Crabbe which made me wanna punch him right in the face.

_Man. I just love wanting to punch Slytherins in the face_

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asked Harry.

"No" Harry said.

"Liar!" Umbridge slapped him in the face.

Snape then stepped into the office saying "You sent for me, Headmistress?"

"Snape, yes" Umbridge stood straight. "They time has come for answers whether he want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang" Snape said.

Harry looked at all of us with shock.

_Whoa, Cho's innocent? Wow, you learn something new each day! Wait, that's what's school's for._

"Unless you wish to poison him, and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I can not help you" Snape finished and he walked out.

"He's got Padfoot" Harry said.

_What is he doing?!_

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden" Harry said.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" Umbridge asked.

Snape turned around and said "No idea."

He looked at Harry and walked out.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll stop it there. See you all tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Two chapters for tomorrow. Check them out.**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	89. Dumbledore's Secret Weapon

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good morning people of Fan Fiction. I'll be only posting twice today and on Monday I'll be posting twice and on weekends three times. I'll be on my summer vacation on Friday so more Fan Fiction time!**

**Harry: Do I have to be here today?**

**George: Of course you do, Harry. You have been ever since the first book.**

**Ginny: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own a person in this DISCLAIMER which is our very own The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Harry: Thanks Gin for that wonderful introduction.**

**Ginny: 'Pats him on the head' You're welcome.**

**George: Please enjoy this sweet story about a prankster and the bookworm.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now to the story! Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Very well. You leave me no choice, Potter. As this an issue of the Ministry security, you leave me with, no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue" Umbridge said.

_Bloody hell. Harry!_

"That's illegal" 'Mione said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" Umbridge said flipping The Minister's picture over.

As Umbridge whipped out her wand, all of us tried to get out of the Inquisitorial Squad, but they wouldn't let us go.

Umbridge was about to hesitate, but pointed her wand at Harry and was about to shoot the Cruciatus Curse, 'Mione yelled "Tell her, Harry!"

"Yell me what?" Umbridge asked.

"Well if you won't tell her where it is, I will" 'Mione said.

"Where what is?" asked Umbridge.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon" said 'Mione.

"'Mione" I started.

"Shh" 'Mione said.

I looked at George and we gave each other weird looks.

"He knows as well?" Umbridge asked pointing to me.

"Yes" 'Mione said calmly.

_Wait, what?_

Umbridge thought for a while and said pointing at me and 'Mione "Let those two go. Come on, Potter. These two are going to lead us to that weapon."

Crabbe let 'Mione go and Cassius Warrington let myself go and Umbridge made us lead her to Dumbledore's 'Secret Weapon.'

We walked to the Forbidden Forest

"How much further?" Umbridge asked after a while.

"Not far" 'Mione said. "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally."

I whispered to 'Mione "What are you doing, Love?"

"Ya, can't you tell us what you're doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm improvising" 'Mione whispered.

As soon as we stopped, I saw a broken rope and Harry and my eyes were widen.

"'Mione" I said.

"Well? Where is this weapon?" Umbridge asked and we faced her. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. You know, I really hate children."

Just then, centaurs appeared.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter" Umbridge.

The centaurs whipped out some arrows and were ready to shoot.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-" Umbridge said but was almost shot by an arrow.

"_Protego_" Umbridge flicked her wand. "How dare you? Filthy half-breed! _Incarerous._"

The rope was then tied around the centaur that shot the arrow's neck and it fell to the ground.

'Mione started to panic and knelt down next to it trying to help.

"Please! Please stop it! Please!" She begged in a worried voice.

"Now enough! I will have order!" Umbridge said.

"Harry" I said. "Do you see him, too?"

"Yep" Harry said and we backed up.

**Harry's POV**

_Interesting. A giant that's related to Hagrid saves the day._

Umbridge shrieked as Grawp picked her up by her pink jacket.

The centaurs attacked and the centaur that was tied by the rope was freed and joined the others.

"You filthy animal!" Umbridge said. "Do you know who I am?"

"He's a giant. What do you think?" Fred asked and it made me smirk.

"Leave him alone. It's not his fault" Hermione said trying to help Grawp and me and Fred stepped in to help as well. "No, he doesn't understand."

Fred and I grabbed Hermione's hand to drag her out of the way and we watched Grawp drop Umbridge and she was grabbed by the centaurs.

"Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm" Umbridge said to me.

Hermione and Fred looked at me and I smirked and answered "I'm sorry, Professor, but I must not tell lies."

"What are you doing?!" Umbridge shrieked and she was dragged deeper into the forest. "I am Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!"

Her voice then faded and Grawp pulled out an arrow that was on his arm.

"Thank you, Grawp" Hermione said.

"Hermione, Fred, Sirius" I reminded them.

"Oh ya. Let;s go!" Fred said and we ran to the castle.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Another chapter later! **

**George: Check it out later when you can.**

**Ginny: Please Review.**

**Harry: See you whenever, because Fred and Hermione will be in the next chapter and there's no chapters tomorrow. Bye.**


	90. Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people. **

**Fred:We have the afternoon chapter for today and we all hope you enjoy.**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and we'll get to the story.**

**Hermione's POV**

We reached the bridge and we met up with Ron, George, Luna, and Ginny.

"How did you get away?" I asked them.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty" Ginny said.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets" George said. "They told me to bugger off and ate the lot of themselves."

"I wish I could have been there" Fred frowned and I rubbed his arm.

"It was brilliant. So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

Fred and I looked at Harry and he said "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

Harry walked off and Neville said "Dumbledore's Army supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, Mate" Fred said.

"You need us there" Ron said.

"So how are we getting to London?" Harry asked which made all of us smile.

"We fly, of course" Luna said.

We walked over to the Thestral Paddock that was in Forbidden Forest.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked looking around.

"We're going to ride by Thestral to London" Luna said.

"I can't see anything" Fred said.

"That's because Thestrals must be seen only by people who've seen death" Harry said.

"Can someone at least lead all of us to a Thestral?" Ron asked and Luna, Neville, and Harry all lead each of us to a Thestral.

After we were ready, we flew up into the air and we headed for London.

"How much further?" George whined after a while.

"Not to far. We might be getting closer" Harry said.

I looked at Fred and we smiled at each other.

**Fred's POV**

_Why is 'Mione so pretty when her hair is flying in the wind? I just want to snog her senseless every time I see her like that._

We rode through the clouds and we saw London.

"We're here!" Neville smiled and we flew down to the Ministry of Magic Headquarters which is at Whitehall, London.

We ran through the corridor with our wands tight in our hands.

"How are we getting up?" Gin asked.

"Elevator!" I pointed to the elevator and we entered the elevator.

"Which floor is it on?" Ron asked looking at all the buttons.

"Level Nine" Harry said and Ron pushed the button quickly.

"_Department of Mysteries_" The Elevator voice said as the door opened.

We saw the door across the hall and Georgie and I looked at each other.

Then, we ran to the room through the doors and found a bunch of small, spun-glass balls.

"Prophecy Records" 'Mione muttered.

"What?" Ron, George, and I asked.

"They record Prophecies" 'Mione said.

"This is it" Harry said.

We walked further into the room and Harry said "This is the Hall of Prophecy."

It was dark, so we used a spell.

"_Lumos_" We all said and our wands lit up and we walked to the middle of the room.

A door opened behind us and we all turned around quickly.

Nothing was there and we looked back at Harry.

"Come on, Mate. We should hurry" I said and Harry ran off to number ninety-seven.

"It should be here" Harry said looking at us.

"Harry, it's got your name on this one" Neville said looking at one of the Prophecies.

Harry walked over to it and took the prophecy.

It then spoke it Trelawney's voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...For neither can live while the other survives..._"

I looked at 'Mione and took her hand tightly.

My eyes seemed to widen once I looked at what was behind her.

"Fred? What's wrong?" she asked looking behind her.

It was a Death Eater

At tapped George's shoulder and everyone, but Harry, turned around and saw it.

"Harry" 'Mione said and he turned around.

The Death Eater walked closer to us and Harry said "Where's Sirius?"

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams" The Death Eater said wiping out his wand and removing his mask and revealing his face. "And reality."

"Lucius Malfoy?" George asked in shock.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy" Mr. Malfoy demanded.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it" Harry warned.

A female voice then laughed. She stepped into the light and said "He knows how to play, itty, bitty baby, Potter."

Neville's eyes widen and asked "Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" Lestrange joked.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Neville snapped as he was about to shot a spell at her, but I held him back.

"Now, let's everyone just calm down, shall we?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "All we want, is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Lestrange asked quietly. "You filthy half-blood!"

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made" Mr. Malfoy explained. "Which is lucky for you, really."

Harry kept his eyes on Mr. Malfoy and Lestrange while we all looked around and saw Death Eaters surrounding us and we pointed our wands at them.

"'Mione, stay close" I said and took her hand tightly and protectively.

"Haven't you ever wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secrets of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me. Then I can show you everything" Mr. Malfoy said.

The Death Eaters stepped closer and we were ready to shot spells.

"I've waited fourteen years" Harry said.

"I know" Mr. Malfoy said.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" Harry shouted and we flicked our wands.

"_Stupefy_!" We all yelled.

Some Death Eaters Apparated and some fell back to the floor.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll stop it there.**

**Fred: We'll see you guys on Monday.**

**Hermione: Please Review and check back soon!**


	91. More Spells!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Disclaimers! Disclaimers! Sweet, Sweet Disclaimers!**

**Fred: Hello people. Reminder, we will post another chapter later!**

**Hermione: We hope you weekends were brilliant. and Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sweet Disclaimers are OVER! Enjoy the story!**

**George's POV**

After we shot the spell, we left in pairs. Ron with Luna _Aww! Ickle Ronniekins wants to be with his crush!_, Fred with his little 'Mione _not shocking_, me with Ginevra _Hey! I gotta watch my little sister_, and Harry and Neville went solo.

I held Ginny's hand so she wouldn't get hurt. A Death Eater came close to us, Ginny shot a spell.

"_ Reducto_!" she yelled and the Death Eater practically exploded, but he didn't because he flew back hitting the wall with mist behind him.

"You scare me sometimes" I said nervously.

"Good" she smirked and we ran.

We ran into Neville who just finished using "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Hey, Neville. Good job" I smiled.

"Thanks" Neville said not taking his eyes off of the Death Eater.

"Come on, Neville. We have to go" Ginny said taking his hand and my hand and we ran away.

**Ron's POV**

I ran with Luna's hand in my own away from the Death Eaters.

_Oh Merlin. Am I really holding her hand?_

When a Death Eater Apparated in front of us, and hit Luna in the face causing her and myself to fall down.

With Luna's quick thinking, she picked up her wand once more and said _"Levicorpus_."

I helped her back up and said "Brilliant job, Luna."

"Thank you, Ronald" she said sweetly.

I got nervous when I saw her bloody lip.

"Are you alright?" I asked wiping away some of the blood.

"I'm fine, Ronald. Now, come on" Luna said grabbing my hand and we ran.

**Fred's POV**

Me and 'Mione were just being chased by a Death Eater.

"_Stupefy_!" We both used while still running and the Death Eater flew back.

We ran into Harry and he said "Are you guys okay?"

"Brilliant" 'Mione smiled.

"And yourself, Mate?" I asked.

"Same" he responded.

"Still got that prophecy?" I asked and he held up the prophecy.

"Yep. Watch out! _Stupefy_!" Harry shouted. 'Mione and I ducked and a Death Eater behind me and 'Mione was then knocked out.

"Warn us before you fire, Mate" I said helping 'Mione up to her feet.

"We better go" Harry said and he ran.

I grabbed 'Mione's hand tightly smiling at her and we followed Harry.

Death Eaters followed us with one next to Harry and the another behind me and 'Mione.

"_Stupefy!_ _Stupefy_!" 'Mione and I used running.

The Death Eater didn't move, until 'Mione made all the other prophecies fall on its head.

_"Stupefy_!" Harry said and the Death Eater fled in front of him.

We ran to the middle of the room and we reunited with the others.

When we hit them, 'Mione and Ginny shrieked in surprised.

A Death Eater came flying down across the row, but Gin wouldn't let him reach the ground.

"_Reducto_!" she pointed her wand at the Death Eater and he flew back leaving mist on his trail.

"She seriously scares us" me and Georgie said with a smile.

We all gasped as the prophecies went fall to the ground and we backed up.

Luna stayed still and Ron had to drag her next to him.

"Get back to the door" Harry instructed and we ran for it.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: More sweet Disclaimers. Sorry so short.**

**Hermione: We sadly have another later.**

**Fred: Hoped you enjoyed and please review.**

**Werewolf Marcy: End of Disclaimers. I repeat End of Disclaimers. Review like Fred Weasley said!**


	92. Weird Looking Arch

**DIACLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people of the Fan Fiction world!**

**Ginny: We all hope that you enjoyed our other chapter.**

**George: Gin is a powerful hexer... She really scares me...**

**Ginny: Deal with it, George.**

**Harry: Werewolf Marcy for the ninety-second time, does not own me.**

**George: She's wicked!**

**Ginny: 'Wipes out wand'**

**George: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Harry: Enjoy the story while this gets ugly.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Harry said!**

**Hermione's POV**

We ran as fast as we could to the door and we took a left.

We all couldn't help but look back at the falling prophecies crashing down.

Fred took my hand so we couldn't get separated.

We saw the door and we ran through, but we all ended up falling.

Before we hit the floor, I used a spell to make us all stop.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron asked as he helped up Luna.

"You alright, girls?" Fred and George asked as George helped Ginny and Fred helped myself up.

"We're fine" Ginny said brushing the dirt off.

"Thanks" I smiled and I looked up and saw an arch.

"The voices" Harry said walking up to it. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

I looked at Fred confused as he did the same and I said" There aren't any voices, Harry."

"Let's get out of here" Ginny said.

"I hear the, too" Luna said.

"Yep. She's really something, isn't she, Ron?" George teased and Ron punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What's wrong, Ronniekins?" George smiled rubbing his arm.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway" Fred said.

"Please, Harry. Let's get out of here" I said.

Harry turned around pointing his wand at something and said "Get behind me."

We all looked at him weird, except Luna, and we went behind Harry.

We pointed our wands at what ever Harry's wand was pointing at ready for the worst.

The next thing I knew, we were being attacked by the Death Eaters who were flying.

We were trying our best to fight back, but we couldn't shoot any spells and couldn't see.

"Fred!" I cried.

"'Mione!" he cried back trying to find me.

We found each other and he said holding my face in his hands "Are you alright?"

"Ya. I-" I said, but I was grabbed by Antonin Dolohov.

"'Mione!" Fred yelled trying to grab my hand, but missed.

He was then grabbed, too like everyone else, except Harry who was on the ground.

**Fred's POV**

_Who the heck grabbed me?! I will murder you arse! Where's 'Mione?! Oh! I'm going to kill Dolohov! I'm going to murder his arse, too._

**George: Damn! Freddie just wants to murder everyone in this story, doesn't he?**

**Werewolf Marcy and Ginny: Shh!**

**George: Sorry...**

**Harry: Let's just get to the story so it can be over already...**

'Mione was struggling to get away from Dolohov, but he wouldn't let her go.

_Let her go!_

Mr. Malfoy laughed stepping close to Harry.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this very simple for you, Potter" Mr. Malfoy said with his hand held out. "Give me the prophecy to me now, or watch your friends die."

Harry looked at all of us worried and thought.

"Don't give it to him, Harry" Neville said and Lestrange hit him in the neck with her wand.

Harry hesitated a bit, but handed over the prophecy to Mr. Malfoy.

_No..._

**Harry's POV**

_I'm sorry, everyone..._

Mr. Malfoy inhaled and a flash appeared and behind Mr. Malfoy was the one and only Sirius Black.

My eyes widen and Mr. Malfoy turned around.

Sirius walked closer to him and said "Get away from my Godson" and punched Mr. Malfoy in the face.

More members of the Order of the Phoenix came and freed everyone else while Sirius and I hid behind a rock.

Mr. Malfoy tripped and broke the Prophecy and the battle began.

"Now listen to me" Sirius said. "Take the others, and get out of here."

"What?" I asked. "No, I'm staying here with you."

"You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here" Sirius said and we were almost hit by the killing curse.

"Black" Mr. Malfoy said.

Sirius and I sat up and we were prepared to battle.

Mr. Malfoy flicked his wand at me, but Sirius covered me.

We were battling with everything we had until Dolohov fell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted and disarmed Mr. Malfoy.

"Nice one, James" Sirius said.

_James? He must really miss Dad..._

Sirius then made Mr. Malfoy fall backwards like Dolohov and Lestrange yelled at Sirius "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Sirius was then hit by the Killing Curse and fainted.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: What!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't worry! He's not dead! He only fainted... Okay? Fainted...**

**George: Thank Merlin! I was freaking out for Padfoot...**

**Ginny: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: I bet a lot of you are saying 'Yes! You didn't kill Sirius! Thank you!' Hahaha**

**Harry: I was panicking!**

**Ginny: Please check back tomorrow!**

**George: Please Review!**


	93. Battle of the Department of Mysteries

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people of both Fan Fiction and Earth! So sorry this was so late. I had to go EVERYWHERE today. **

**Fred: Okay, so as you all know, Padfoot lives on.**

**Hermione: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Fred: Remember to check the other chapter later!**

**Fred's POV**

Harry bent down next to Sirius and me, 'Mione, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron trying to help Harry.

"Sirius! Sirius wake up! Sirius!" Harry yelled shaking Sirius' arm trying to wake him thinking he's dead.

I looked at Harry and he had tears in his eyes.

_My poor mate..._

Remus hurried over to us and pulled Harry off of Sirius.

"No! No! Remus! Let me go! Let me go!" Harry begged cracking his voice.

In fear of thinking he lost his only family, Harry yelled in pain falling to his knees.

I looked around and found the rest of the Death Eaters had fled with the Order Members circling us.

'Mione cried in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Remus tried to help Harry up, but once Lestrange left the scene, Harry ran for her for revenge.

"Harry!" 'Mione, George, Ginny, and I yelled.

"Harry, what are you doing!?" Ron asked.

'Mione cried even harder thinking Harry could get killed by Lestrange.

"Shh. Shh. It'll be alright, 'Mione" I said to her hugging her tighter.

"Harry might die" 'Mione cracked her voice.

"He's Harry. He can survive anything" George said trying to cheer her up as well.

"I'll take Sirius to Grimmauld while you all stay here" Remus said and he Apparated Sirius to Grimmauld.

"Stay here. Stay safe" Tonks said after a while and she, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Apparated to Grimmauld as well.

"We need to find Harry" Neville said and we ran to the door Harry went through.

When we got there, we found the Ministry of Magic walking towards Dumbledore who had an unconscious Harry.

"Harry!" 'Mione and Ginny said in shock.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "You all take the Thestrals. I'll take Harry myself."

"We'll see you soon, Professor" I said and we walked outside and mounted the Thestrals.

"Are you alright?" I asked 'Mione who couldn't take her eyes off the ground.

"Ya. I'm alright." 'Mione said.

"Let's just go to Hogwarts, already" Ron said and he flew into the air and the rest of us followed.

**Hermione's POV**

_Poor Harry._

When we got to Hogwarts, we left to our common room.

"Bye, Luna" Ginny and I said before leaving.

"Bye" Luna said in her dreaming voice with a wave.

When we got to the common room, it was quite quiet for a while.

"I can't believe we saw him" George said sitting on the couch.

"I know. We even saw Percy" Ron said.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Fred asked trying to lighten the mode but only earned soft chuckles.

"We should just go pack our stuff" Ginny suggested and we went upstairs to pack our things.

"You alright, Gin?" I asked coming into her dormitory.

I left all my things in my dorm to bring to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow.

"You sound like my brothers" Ginny smiled slightly.

"Well, you're my sister" I said.

"And you're right" Ginny said and closed her trunk.

"Let's head to the common room. The boys are probably waiting for us" I said and we left to the common room.

"Hey girls" Neville said with a wave.

"Hey" Ginny and I both said and I sat next to Fred who put his arm around me and Ginny sat next to George.

We all chatted for a little while until, the Fat Lady's Portrait opened and related Harry.

"Harry!" We all stood up.

Myself and Ginny hugged him and Ginny said "We were really worried about you, Harry."

"Sirius is alright, Mate" Fred and George mentioned.

Harry looked up with hope and asked "Really?"

"Really" We all responded with a little smile.

Harry sighed with relief and Ron suggested "We should really get to the feast. I am starving."

We all got up and I said "You always are, Ronald."

"Whatever, Hermione" Ron said and we headed to the Great Hall, but Harry went to pack his things.

The next day, we were heading down to the train.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me" Harry said catching up to me, Fred, George, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"What's that?" George asked with a smile.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?" Neville asked.

"Something worth fighting for" Harry simply said and we all smiled.

We boarded the train, and Fred and I were trying to find the Honeydukes Express.

"You gonna be alright without your strong, dashing, handsome, funny, brilliant boyfriend around?" Fred asked taking my hand.

"Not really. I'm not going to have you around everyday" I said with a little smile.

"Tell you what. I'll let you, Harry, and Ron be the first to see me and George's new shop" Fred suggested.

"Shop?" I asked looking at Fred.

"Yep. Our Joke Shop" Fred smiled.

"How did you get a shop?" I asked.

"With a little help from Harry. Remember the Gallons that were the prize for the Triwizard Tournament?" Fred asked.

"Ya."

"Harry gave the it to me and George" Fred smiled.

"Well that's thoughtful of him" I said.

"Promise you won't go dating other guys while I'm gone?" Fred asked stopping.

"Why would I date someone else? I only have my eyes on one certain prankster" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and perked him on the lips.

"Good" Fred said with relief.

"And besides, even if a guy try and flirts with me, I'll just either hex him, or tell my strong, dashing, handsome, funny, brilliant boyfriend" I joked.

"You better" Fred said and we went to continue to find the Honeydukes Express.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm not going to make another chapter today because one: I don't want to spoil anything for the next book and two: I have zero time. So sorry people. **

**Fred: Just leaving you to think with you sweet, big imagination on what's going to happen next.**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed the fifth book and we will see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**

**Fred: Please?**


	94. Luna Visits The Burrow

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello people! I hope you all had a lovely afternoon.**

**Hermione: We have the start of book six that is also called-**

**Fred: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We all hope you enjoy this book and this book will be very fast.**

**Hermione: Which means we are so close to finishing this entire story, too!**

**Fred: Do you have to be so happy about that, 'Mione? It's our second book anniversary of dating and you have to hurt me? We should be celebrating, 'Mione!**

**Hermione: Shut up, Fred. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and enjoy the story!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Fred's girlfriend said!**

**Fred: Ha!**

**Hermione: Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're dating so deal with it. Enjoy the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey, 'Mione!" Fred said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hi!" I said happily and kissing him on the lips.

I just arrived at the Burrow to stay.

"You look beautiful" Fred pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Hermione" George and Ginny hugged me.

"Hi, you guys. Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked taking Fred's arm.

"Harry isn't here, yet and Ron is eating" Ginny explained.

"I should have known where Ron was. I wonder when Harry's going to get here" I said and we walked into the Burrow.

"Hermione, dear! What a surprise!" Mrs. Weasley hugged me tightly.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" I said catching a breath.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widen as Fred took my hand.

"Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"What?!" Fred jumped and letting go of my hand.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing!?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed me over to her side and said "You holding Hermione!"

I looked at my ginger-haired boyfriend and raised my eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her?" Ginny laughed along side with George.

"I didn't know how to!" Fred defended himself.

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley glared.

"That Fred and Hermione are dating" George smirked and Fred hit him at the back of George's head.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley looked at me.

"It's true, Mrs. Weasley" I smiled and looked at a blushing Fred.

"And why didn't you bother to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred firmly.

"I-" Fred hesitated and I giggled.

"Me and Hermione will be in the kitchen. Actually let Ron know she's here" Ginny said and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Ron!" Ginny sang.

Ron spit out his food in surprise and said "Ginny! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"Hermione's here" Ginny mentioned.

Ron looked at me and waved. "Hey, Hermione!"

**Ginny's POV**

"Why was Mum yelling?" Ron asked.

"Because she just found out that Hermione and Fred are dating" I smiled.

"He didn't say anything yet?" Ron asked in shock.

"Nope. He said he didn't know what to say" I said.

"Well that's bloody brilliant" Ron said.

"Do you want to go see Luna? Or ask if she can come?" Hermione asked and Ron sat straight up.

"She's coming? When? Here? Now? She can't see me like this! I have to go get ready! I need to act now! Oh what do I say? What do I say?" Ron hesitated and we ran up to his room to prepare.

Hermione looked at me confused and I said "Ron likes Luna."

"That's why he has been acting so weird since we met her!" Hermione smiled and she picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Ever since the Department of Mysteries battle, Voldemort's been all over the Daily Prophet" She said.

"I know. Quite Rubbish how they say he's back now. They should have believed in Harry in the first place" I said and got my coat.

"We should be getting to Luna's" I said.

"Should we bring her here or stay at her house" Hermione asked.

"Here. Ron will be preparing like crazy and I do not want to miss seeing him act like an idiot" I smirked and we walked to Luna's house.

**Fred's POV**

'Mione, Ginny, and Luna just came into the kitchen.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?" I asked as 'Mione sat on my lap.

"We went to pick up Luna" Ginny said.

"Ron! Luna's here!" George and I yelled and he came running down stairs.

"Hey- Hey, Luna" Ron hesitated and me, George, 'Mione, and Gin laughed quietly.

"Hello, Ronald. How are you?" Luna asked with a smile.

"I'm brilliant. And yourself, Luna?" Ron asked.

"I'm doing lovely, Ronald" Luna said sweetly.

Ron sat down next to me and 'Mione and I whispered "You ready to melt yet, Ickle Ronniekins?"

"Shut up, Fred" Ron hit me in the arm quickly.

"No need to hit, Ronniekins" I said and wrapped my arms around 'Mione's waist so she wouldn't fall off and so I could bring her closer.

"Fred" She laughed.

"Let this pass, 'Mione. I haven't seen you in a full two months" I whined.

She turned around and kissed me on the lips.

"Finally. I get a kiss" I smirked.

"You already got a kiss when I got here" 'Mione smiled and leaned back.

"How has everyone been?" Luna asked.

"We've been great" Ron said quickly and made 'Mione, George, Ginny, and I laugh quietly again.

He glared at us and we all asked "What?"

"How have you been, Luna?" I asked still laughing.

"I have been brilliant. Have you heard from Sirius, yet?" Luna asked.

"He's been on a coma for a little while. Mum took care of him when they Apparated to Grimmauld. He healed and left once Remus said he could take care of Sirius now. Harry hasn't seen him yet. We're going to see Sirius with Harry once he get's here" Georgie explained.

"Speaking of Remus, did you hear that he's started dating Tonks?" Ginny asked with smile.

"Ya. I'm really happy for them" 'Mione said.

"They're like me and 'Mione. 'Mione and Tonks are always happy and loves to help, and I'm like Remus who loves to tells jokes" I smiled.

"Too bad that Moony didn't like to prank" George frowned a little.

"Moony?" Luna asked confused.

"We'll explain later" 'Mione said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So Sirius was in a coma for a little while so at least he's still okay.**

**Fred: Thank you, Mum for saving Padfoot!**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed. We'll see you tomorrow since the others will be in the other chapter.**

**Fred: Please Review!**

**Hermione: Like we tell you everyday but Sunday.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I agree with both of those two! Review!**


	95. Harry's Here

**George: Hi people!**

**Ginny: We hope you liked the last chapter and had a beautiful afternoon.**

**Harry: I'm so bored!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Then we better hurry before Harry goes mental! I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Never will!**

**George: Silly Harry. **

**Ginny: Did you forget you're owned by J. K. Rowling?**

**Harry: Don't rub it in! Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

A few days later, Ginny called out "Mum!"

I didn't bother to listen some more until I heard an owl.

Fred and George were preparing the shop for us to see tomorrow and to open the next day.

"Is that an owl I heard?" I asked popping my head to the stairs.

"Y*ou haven't seen him, have you?" Ginny asked. "Apparently he's wandering about the house."

"Really" I asked.

"Really" Said a Harry-like voice and I raced downstairs.

Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked with joy as I passed her down the stairs.

I found Ginny and Harry hugging and I ran up to him and hugged him after they were done hugging.

"Harry!" I said happily.

"Hello" Harry smiled.

"What a lovely surprise" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Harry after Ron. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I didn't know. Dumbledore" Harry said.

"Oh, that man. But what would we do without him?" Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"We're home!" The twins sang as Fred opened the door.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey, guys" Harry smiled.

"Hi, Love" Fred smiled and perked me on the cheek.

He rubbed my cheek and said "Tooth paste."

I giggled a bit and crossed my arms.

We all chatted for a bit, and Ron, Harry, George, Fred, and I headed upstairs.

Harry got the Daily Prophet and burned it with is wand for the fun of it.

He turned to me and asked "So when did you get here?"

"A few days ago" I said softly.

I shifted with Fred's arm around me and added "Though, for a while, I wasn't sure if I was coming."

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said me and Ginny had no business going aback to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous" Ron said.

"Oh come on" Harry whined.

"She's not alone" I said quickly. "Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening."

"Anyways, Dad stepped in, told Mum she was being barmy" Fred said.

"And it took a few days, but she eventually came around" George added.

"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?" Harry asked.

"There's been a lot of talk recently about- Dumbledore's gone a bit old" I said.

"Rubbish!" Harry said. "Well, he's only- what is he?"

"Hundred and fifty?" George asked.

"Give or take a few years?" Fred joked and we all laughed.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm going to bed."

I kissed Fred on the cheek and he whined "No, 'Mione. Stay."

"Not tonight, Weasley" I smiled and kissed him again and said "Night, boys."

"Night, 'Mione" Fred said with a smile while the others either said "Night" or "Goodnight."

I waved and walked away up the stairs.

"Hey, where have you been?" Ginny asked crawling into her bed.

"With the guys of course. Are you coming to see the shop with us?" I asked curiously.

"No. I can visit Sirius with you guys, but I have to go see Dean" Ginny said.

"Dean Thomas?" I asked and sat on the bed next to Ginny's.

"Ya. Didn't I mention we were dating?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No you didn't Ginevra Weasley. You did not tell me you were dating Dean Thomas" I smiled.

"We started dating at the end of last year" Ginny added quickly.

"Whatever, Gin. Night" I smiled pulling my covers over me.

"Night" Ginny said and she fell asleep after a few minutes.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aw... Harry looks Jealous 'Looks at Harry'**

**Harry: Shut up, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What do ya say, George?**

**George: I say Jealous.**

**Harry: Shut up!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Happy day tomorrow. Last day of school! **

**Ginny: We'll see you tomorrow and we beg for you to Review!**


	96. Seeing Sirius

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, people!**

**George: I am George! And we have the first chapter of the day!**

**Ginny: Calm down, George...**

**Harry: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own me, blah blah blah. Ect, Ect.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Great Disclaimer, Harry.**

**Harry: I know right?**

**Ginny: So enjoy.**

**George: Let the story commence!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Georgie said!**

**Fred's POV**

Georgie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, 'Mione, and I had just Flooed to Grimmauld Place to visit Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry called out.

"People!" A voice sang with jolliness.

A man with black-hair just ran down the stairs.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily hugging Sirius tightly.

I put my arm around 'Mione with a smile on my face.

"How have you been, Padfoot?" I asked.

"I feel like I can fly!" Padfoot said with a smile.

"You can" Ron said.

"Ya, but I don't have a broom on me right now" Sirius said.

"He's better" George said with a smirk.

"Hey! Who wants to go in the kitchen?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I do!" Ron shouted and he ran to the kitchen.

'Mione looked up at me and gave me a weird look.

"It's the food loving in him. Where ever there's food, Ronniekins will be there" I smirked.

'Mione rolled her eyes and pulled me to the kitchen being followed by Sirius, George, Ginny, and Harry.

"He's already eating" George said at the sight of Ron stuffing his face.

"You started without me?!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed some food himself.

"You two are really disgusting" Ginny smiled.

When Sirius looked at me and 'Mione, he asked "You're dating?"

"Ya" 'Mione smiled.

Sirius eyes widen and said "Wow. You're like James and Lily!"

"How?" George asked.

"James is a prankster of course and Lily was a bookworm that was of course very smart" Sirius explained.

"That makes sense that Dad's a prankster since you were his best friend and best man at the wedding" Harry said.

"You are so right my brilliant godson" Sirius smiled and put a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Swallow,you two" 'Mione joked.

After a while, it was time to visit the Joke Shop!

"I'll see you guys later" Ginny said.

"Where are you going?" George and Ron asked.

"I'm going to go home" Ginny said not looking at them.

"Okay. We'll see you later" Harry said and Ginny left.

"We will see you soon, Sirius" 'Mione hugged him.

"Okay. Visit soon! Because I can NOT take being alone with Kreacher" Sirius said nervously and hugged Harry.

"Bye, Sirius" Harry said.

We stepped outside Grimmauld and I looked at George and he nodded.

"Okay" I said and got a blindfold out of my pocket.

"We're going to the shop now" George said getting out two other blindfolds.

"What are the blindfolds for?" Harry asked.

"So the shop can be a surprise" I smiled putting the blindfold I had over 'Mione's eyes.

"Fred, I pretty sure we don't need these" 'Mione smiled.

"Ya, you do, 'Mione" I said and tighten the blindfold.

"Ready?" George asked as he just finished putting the blindfold over Ron.

"Yep" I responded and I Apparated me and 'Mione to the shop and George Apparated him, Harry, and Ron to the shop.

**Hermione's POV**

"Are the blindfolds necessary?" I asked trying to find my way with a blindfold over my, Harry's, and Ron's eyes.

"Yes, 'Mione. They're extremely necessary" Fred responded leading me to the shop.

"How much further?" Ron whined.

"We're here" George said but I could tell he was smiling.

Fred opened a door and he led me to an area.

"'Mione, Harry, Ron. Welcome, to our shop" Fred said happily taking off my blindfold.

I opened my eyes and found color everywhere. I saw their products everywhere. And deep within the shop, I found happiness and fun.

"It's beautiful" I smiled.

"Whoa" Harry simply said.

"This place is- Wow" Ron said.

I walked around and Fred followed me.

"You like it?" He asked taking one of his products in his hand.

"I love it. It's amazing" I said looking at a puppet saying "_I really hate children. I will have order_!"

I looked at the puppet and saw it resembled Umbridge.

"Dolores Umbridge toy. This one was made especially for her" Fred smiled.

"This place is awesome!" Harry sang as he walked over to us with George and Ron.

"I can't wait until it opens tomorrow" Ron smiled.

"Me too. Now, come on. We don't want you guys going around hiding stuff so you can buy it tomorrow" George said pushing Harry and Ron to the door.

"Malady" Fred offering his arm.

"Let's go" I took his arm and we left the shop.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: The shop scene will be later.**

**Ginny: I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Harry: Review.**

**George: Please Review that is.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll try my best to make the next chapter long.**

**George: See you later, people!**


	97. Weasley Wizard Wheezes

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Welcome back, People!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So this is the chapter of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.**

**Hermione: So we need to make this quick. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and so on.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

"I'll see you at the shop, 'Mione" Fred kissed me on the cheek putting on his coat.

"Promise you'll show me around the shop?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I promise I'll show you around the shop. You might get lost, so I'll stay by your side" Fred smiled.

"Don't you have any other employees?" I asked.

"Ya. Verity" George said walking in.

"That's all?"

"Pretty much" The twins said at once.

"But what if the place is packed?"

"'Mione, we have magic" Fred smirked.

"If she needs help, then we'll help and use magic" George added.

"You both are mental. Oh well. I'll see you guys later" I kissed Fred and I went to get ready with Ginny.

"Hey" She muttered while brushing her teeth.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" She smiled.

"It looks like you're brushing your teeth with a small, skinny, hair brush" I joked.

"Then you have that correct" Ginny spitted out the tooth paste. "You already brushed your teeth?"

"Ya" I simply said and went to go change.

**Ginny's POV**

Hermione and I went down to the living room after we were done dressing and found Harry and Ron waiting for us.

"Hi" Ron said standing up.

"Hey. Is it okay if Luna comes? She's on her way right now" I added.

"Luna's coming?" Ron asked in fear.

"Ya. Oh, there she is" Hermione said pointing at the door.

"How come no one told me?" Ron asked fixing his hair.

"Quit trying to impress her, mate" Harry smiled and Luna opened the door.

"Good afternoon" She said with a smile.

"Hi, Luna" Harry, Hermione, and I said.

"Hey, Luna" Ron smiled shyly.

"Are we ready to go to the Fred and George's shop, now?" Luna asked.

"Ya. Let's get to that shop" Harry said and he went to Floo to Diagon Alley.

After we all Flooed to Diagon Alley, we headed to the twins shop.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Luna and I asked looking at the sign.

"Yep" Ron and Harry smiled and we entered the shop.

Music was playing all over the place and fireworks exploded everywhere.

"Step up! Step up! We've got Fainting Fancies" The twins yelled.

"Nosebleed Nougats" Fred yelled.

"And just in time for school:" George said.

"Puking Pastilles!" Fred said.

"Look!" Hermione said pointing over to cages and dragged me and Luna over there.

"Pygmy Puffs. They're so cute" I said happily.

"I think they're supposed to be like my Puffskein. Remember Bridget?" Hermione asked.

"Oh ya. Where is she?" I asked.

"With my Mum and Dad."

"I think I'm going to ask Mum if I can get one" I said.

"What are these?" Luna asked turning around.

"Love Potions?" I asked picking one up like Hermione and Luna.

"Hello, Ladies" The twins walked over to us.

"Love Potions, eh?" George asked.

"Ya, they really do work" Fred added.

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're just doing fine on your own" George added.

"Meaning?" I glared.

**Fred's POV**

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked.

I looked behind myself and saw a jealous Harry.

"It's none of your business" Gin said and walked away.

"Oh, 'Mione. You know you don't need to use that on me" I put my arms around her.

"Who said I was going to use it on you?" She asked with a smirk and I let go of her with fear.

"I'm joking, Weasley. I only love you and that is final" She perked me on the cheek and I sighed with relief.

"Good. I was freaking out inside" I said putting my hand over my heart.

I looked to the side and saw Cormac McLaggen looking at 'Mione.

_Git. Did you just not see 'Mione kiss me?_

"Ready to show me around yet?" 'Mione asked with a smile.

"Yep" I said and I took her hand and I started to show her around.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: No one checks out my girlfriend, but me!**

**Hermione: I am NOT your girlfriend.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We will see you tomorrow and Please Review!**


	98. Dropping Off

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good afternoon, people. I'm so upset because school just ended and I can't see any of my best friends in the world or sisters. There weren't a lot of people who stayed at school, but I was one of them and at the end of the day, all the girls who stayed, including me, and one of my guy friends cried... I especially miss my ,brother like best friend, Drexel. I miss him so much! 'Cries'**

**Hermione: Tissue? 'Offers Tissue Box'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, please. 'Takes Tissue'**

**Fred: It's like how I miss 'Mione so much when we're a part. 'Frowns'**

**Werewolf Marcy: I 'Sniff' I don't own Harry 'Sniff' Potter.**

**Hermione: 'Pats Marcy's Back' don't cry. I'm pretty sure your friends miss you too. 'Sighs' Enjoy the chapter.**

**Hermione's POV**

"I'll miss you" I said hugging Fred tightly.

"Why do you have to leave? Do you have to?" Fred whined not letting me go.

We were at King's Cross and Fred and George were dropping me, Ron, Ginny, and Harry off.

"Yes, Fred. I have to leave" I smiled.

"We will see you guys soon" George said as he hugged Ginny.

"I'll visit you on Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch matches, 'Mione" Fred whispered.

"Of course you will" I said.

"Promise you will tell me if someone is flirting with you that isn't me?" Fred asked.

"I promise I will tell you if someone is flirting with me that isn't you" I smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"No" Fred pulled me in for another hug. "A little longer."

"Fine, but only because you're my boyfriend" I laughed and hugged him back.

"Can you two get a room?" Ron joked.

"Can you get Luna to be your girlfriend, already?" Fred asked with a smirk.

Ron did nothing, but glared at him.

"You know I'm only joking, Ronniekins" Fred punched him in the arm playfully and let me go.

"You better get a spot on the Quidditch team, Ronniekins" George smirked.

"I will."

The Train whistle blew and we heard the words: "All aboard!"

I looked at Fred and he had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'll see you very soon, Fred. Don't worry" I kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Not anywhere near the mouth area?" Fred asked circling his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him full on the lips.

"They're snogging again!" Ron whined.

"Shut up, Ronniekins" Fred said as he took a breath and kissed me again.

"Come on, Hermione. We better go" Ginny said and I broke the kiss.

"Alright. Bye George" I hugged him.

"Bye, Granger. I'll visit with Fred so he won't get lonely" George joked and he let go.

"Bye, 'Mione" Fred said.

"Bye, Fred" I hugged him and perked him on the cheek.

"We'll see you guys, soon" Harry said with a wave and we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

**Fred's POV**

"Miss Granger, Forge?" George asked with a smile.

"I can't see her everyday, now" I frowned.

"And I can't tease Ron everyday, now" Georgie added.

"George, I'm serious" I said.

"No you're not. Sirius is at Grimmauld" George joked. "Come on, we better get to the shop."

"Alright" I said and me and George Apparated to the Shop.

**Harry's POV**

"It's to quite without Fred and George!" I whined as Hermione, Ron, and I were in silence. Ginny had left to go find the Honeydukes Express with Dean.

"I know. I feel like a Dementor came over us" Ron smiled slightly.

"Shouldn't you be missing your boyfriend by now, Hermione?" I teased as she looked at the charm bracelet that Fred gave her in our first year on Valentine's Day.

"Shut up, Harry" She said as she closed the heart locket.

"I never seen what the locket held, by the way. Can I see?" I asked.

Hermione nodded and she took off the charm bracelet and handed it to me.

I opened it and saw a moving picture of Fred in his third year and Hermione in her first year. The picture showed Fred and Hermione posing for a picture until George came in and scared the living daylight out of Fred while Hermione laughed. It kept replaying and replaying. I handed it back to Hermione.

"I thought you stopped wearing that" Ron mentioned.

"Why would I?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Ron leaned back and fell asleep.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I 'Sniff' Hope you enjoyed the story. 'Wipes Tears'**

**Fred: Let it out, Marcy. Let it out. And aw! My girlfriends gone!**

**Hermione 'Groans' We will see you tomorrow.**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	99. Quidditch Try-Outs

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay, my tears have cleared up and I'm ready to tell the story with of course:**

**George: The brilliant, charming, excellent, one of the best Beaters, George Weasley.**

**Ginny: The greatest Chaser, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley.**

**Harry: And the one and only, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Gryffindor Captain, Seeker, Leader of Dumbledore's Army, Triwizard Champion, -**

**Werewolf Marcy: We get it, Harry!**

**Harry: Sheesh. Just trying to make a point.**

**George: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Gryffindor Captain, Seeker, Leader of Dumbledore's Army, Triwizard Champion, -**

**Ginny: Not again!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Just enjoy the story.**

**Harry: Ya. So we can finish...**

**Ron's POV**

"Good luck on try-outs, Ronald" Luna smiled at me.

Luna and I were just heading to the Quidditch Pitch for my try-outs.

"Thanks, Luna. It means a lot" I said to her with a smile.

I caught sight of Ginny and Harry and they both gave me a look saying 'Ask Her Out'

_It's been one year since I've known Luna and they know I like her. Harry and Luna have been pressuring me to ask Luna out. They said if I don't do it, they would keep asking. I like Luna, a lot, but I can't. Great. I feel like Fred when he met Hermione._

"No" I mouthed to them.

"So Ronald, are you excited?" Luna asked.

"Ya, I guess. I only hope that I'll be the only one playing for Keeper" I added.

"You'll do brilliant. I know you will" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"You really think so?" I asked nervously looking at her while we walked.

"Of course I do" Luna smiled and she stopped.

I stopped next to her.

"What's wrong, Love?- I mean Luna" I said quickly.

_Bloody Hell, Ron! You had to say 'Love'?_

"We're here, Ronald" She said pointing at the Quidditch field.

"Oh. I'll- I'll see you later" I said walking towards the middle.

"Good luck, Ronald" Luna waved as I turned around to wave her before she waved.

Everyone was talking and talking with me being the only one not talking.

_This is freaky..._

"Alright. Um- This morning, I'm gonna be putting you all though a few drills, just to access your strengths. Quite! Please" Harry said trying to get everyone to be quite with Ginny by his side.

"Shut it!" Gin yelled getting everyone quite.

"Thanks. All right. Um- Just because you made the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?" Harry asked and no one responded. "Good."

I looked at Luna who was sitting next to Hermione and Luna gave me a small wave with Hermione giving me a thumbs up.

"No hard feelings, Weasley, alright?" Cormac McLaggen asked.

"Hard feelings?" I asked confused.

"Ya, I'll be trying out for Gryffindor Keeper,as well. Nothing personal" McLaggen said.

"Really? Big, strapping fellow like you? You look like you've got more of a Beater's build to me. I mean, to be Keeper, you've got to be a quick and agile sort..." I said.

"I like my chances. By the way, you wouldn't mind introducing me to your friend Granger, would you? Love to get on a first-name basis with her, if you know what I mean..." McLaggen said.

"She has a boyfriend that will murder your arse if you fancy her" I mentioned.

"Oh ya? And who's that?" McLaggen asked with a smirk.

"My older brother, Fred. He's a Beater, so he will kill you if you start fancying her" I warned.

"So he is? Like I'm afraid of him. I'm sure I can win Granger over. Break his little heart And like you'll beat me at the spot of being Keeper" McLaggen said and he left with a smile on his face.

I clenched my fist as he insulted Fred, he and Hermione's relationship, and me.

_Now I wanna murder that stupid little prat!_

**Hermione's POV**

"Did you hear him? He insulted Ron, me and Fred's relationship, and Fred" I said angrily to Luna.

"I know. Hermione, you better get revenge from him" Luna smiled.

"I like the way you think, Luna" I smiled back.

They started to do Keeper try-outs first and Ginny just went to fire her third shot for McLaggen.

I looked at Luna and she looked at me and we smiled.

I looked back at McLaggen and he was about to block the Quaffle.

As he was about to block it, I covered my mouth and whispered "_Confundus._"

McLaggen was then moved and missed the Quaffle and later, he earned a four out of five with Ron five out of five.

Luna and I clapped for Ron, but Lavender Brown clapped for Ron even more.

**Harry's POV**

"I could have blocked that" McLaggen said as he walked over to me after try-outs for Keeper were over.

"Ya, but Ron got all of them... So-" I said trailing off.

"His sister didn't really try. She gave him an easy save" McLaggen said with a smirk.

"Rubbish! That was the one he nearly missed" I said angrily, remembering that Ron almost missed the last Quaffle.

"Give me another go" McLaggen suggested.

"No. You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way" I said pushing him out of my way and I got ready for the next try-outs.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny and George: Excuse me?**

**George: No one can insult my little brother, my little sister, my best mate and twin and his and his girlfriend's, who is like another little sister to me,relationship! Bloody git! **

**Ginny: I was trying thank you very much!**

**Harry: They are great players! Unlike you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Drama...**

**George: 'Angrily' We will see you tomorrow...**

**Ginny: 'Sadly' Please Review...**

**Harry: Don't be sad... 'Pats Ginny's Shoulder'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Again, Review!**


	100. Three Broomsticks

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Werewolf Marcy: HAPPY ONE HUNDREDTH ANNIVERSARY!**

**Ginny: We made in to one hundred!**

**George: Firework time! 'Wipes Out Wand; Creates Fireworks'**

**Fred: 'Wipes Out Wand; Creates Fireworks' **

**Harry: I bet we will be getting to one-fifty...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Cheer up, Harry! We will be finished soon!**

**Hermione: Yes! No more spending all my time with Fred!**

**Fred: 'Mione, not on the one hundredth anniversary...**

**Hermione: Too bad.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm very happy we got to one hundred. And thank you for all of your lovely reviews that are at least two hundred and eighteen. I love you all and thank you for being my beautiful ans that never give up on this story to keep going on.**

**Harry and Hermione: Give up! 'Whispers'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Shut it, you two! Don't think I didn't hear you. Again, thank you all and for the one hundredth time...**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**George: Now enjoy the chapter like all the other ninety-nine chapters!**

**Hermione's POV**

"For weeks, you carry around this book, practically sleep with it, yet you have no desire to find out who he is?" I said to Harry about his ruddy Potions Book.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it" Harry added.

"Well it's true" Ron said. "I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now, all you do is read that bloody book. It's just like being with Hermione."

"Well, I was curious, so I went to-" I said.

"The library" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"And?" Harry asked.

"And nothing. I couldn't find any reference anywhere to a 'Half-Blood Prince'" I said.

"There we go. That settles it, then" Harry said.

"Filius!" Professor Slughorn said. "I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks."

"No, emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace" Professor Flitwick said and walked off.

"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

Ron and I nodded and we headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"A chum of mine was sledging down Claxby Hill. We had a very long, homemade, Norwegian-style sledge"Slughorn said talking to some random bloke.

I was about to take a seat when Harry said "No, not there. Over here."

Ron and I followed him and we sat down next to two fellow gingers. This I didn't bother to look at and neither did Harry or Ron.

"Hello, Love. Care for a Butterbeer?" One of them said.

"I have a boyfriend. And if I didn't, I wouldn't like one from you" I snapped at him not looking at him like Harry and Ron.

"You seriously don't know who we are, don't you?" The other one asked.

"Why would I bother to?" I asked.

"'Mione, you don't bother to give me a hug?" The first ginger that spoke to me asked standing up.

I looked up and found Fred and George.

"Fred!" I shrieked. I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Ya. Now you hug me?" Fred smirked making me remember of what happened in my third year when I went to the Leaky Cauldron. He hugged me back after a quick second.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be coming" I said with a smile.

Fred looked into my eyes and pressed his lip onto mine.

"Would you two quit snogging in front of us?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hello to you, too, Harry" George smiled ruffling Harry's hair.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked patting George on the back.

"Apparated, of course" George answered. Fred didn't bother saying it to because he was to busy snogging me.

"Stop it! You're making us go blind" Ron smirked covering his eyes like Harry and I broke the kiss with a smile on my face.

Fred and I sat together as George, Harry, and Ron sat across from us.

**Fred's POV**

_Good Merlin! I missed 'Mione._

"Something to drink?" Asked the waiter.

"Five Butterbeers, and some ginger in mine, please" 'Mione said and I put my arm around her.

"How have you guys been?" I asked with a smile.

"Harry's been snogging a book-" Ron said but was interrupted by Georgie.

"I thought that was going to be Hermione" He smirked and 'Mione kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his leg.

"I haven't been snogging it!" Harry said.

"I've just been Keeper for the Quidditch team" Ron added.

"Oh that's brilliant!" I said cheerfully.

"That's almost everyone in the family that played on the Quidditch team, besides Bill and Percy" George added.

"What about your Mum and Dad?" 'Mione asked.

"Doesn't count" Ron said with a smile.

"Because they never did" I added.

"And a bloke named Cormac McLaggen had been hitting on Hermione, yesterday" Ron ended.

"What?!" I stood up in anger.

"Calm down" 'Mione said.

"I warned him that Hermione had a boyfriend and he asked who. I said Fred and added he was a Beater that will kill you" Ron added.

"Good. That makes everything a little better" I sat back down.

"And then he said he wasn't scared of you and is trying to steal Hermione away from you and also my I quote, 'Break his little heart'" Ron said putting air quotes.

"Again, what?!" I stood up.

"He also insulted Ginny saying she didn't even try when Ron was doing his try-outs when he almost missed his last Quaffle" Harry added.

"I'll break his arse!" George said dangerously.

I sat back down and crossed my arms.

"It's alright. I hexed him to lose the try-outs earning him four out of five with Ron five out of five" 'Mione whispered in my ear.

"Good. He deserved it" I said and 'Mione kissed my cheek which made me smile slightly.

The waiter brought back the five Butterbeer and I picked up the glass and drank up.

"Whatcha looking at, Mate?" I asked Harry and turning around.

As I turned around, I saw the one and only prat, Draco Malfoy.

"Prat" I muttered turning back to face them.

"OH, bloody hell" Ron said turning away.

'Mione and I looked at what he was looking at and saw Dean Thomas holding Ginny.

"Slick git" Ron added.

"Honestly, Ronald, they're only holding hands" 'Mione said.

"And snogging" I added with a smirk.

"Even Fred and George aren't taking this seriously. It's only teasing her about dating" 'Mione said holding my hand.

"I'd like to leave" Ron said quickly.

"What?" George asked.

"You can't be serious" 'Mione said.

"That happens to be our sister" Ron said.

"So?" 'Mione asked.

"What if she looked over here and saw you snogging Lovegood? You expect her to get up and leave?" George asked with a smile on his face.

"Or me and 'Mione snogging?" I asked.

"Well, we all see you two snogging so we're used to it" Harry smiled.

"True" I said and Harry waved.

"Hey. Harry, my boy" A professor said.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you" Harry said.

"And you, and you" They shook hands.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh! The Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick" The ,I think a Professor, said and spilled his drink on me and 'Mione.

"Whoa!" I said standing up.

"All hands on deck, Granger, and I don't know who you are" He said.

"Weasley, sir. Fred Weasley. This is my twin, George" I said.

"Nice to meet you, George" The Professor said to me.

I looked at 'Mione and she giggled and continued to wipe the drink off.

"And you two, Fred" Professor said to George. "I'm Slughorn. Horace Slughorn. Listen, my boy, in the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party, for the select student or two. Would you be game?" Slughorn asked Harry.

"I'd consider it an honor, sir."

Slughorn smiled and looked at 'Mione.

"You would be welcome, too, Granger" He said.

"I'd be delighted, sir" 'Mione said drinking her Butterbeer.

"Splendid. Look for my owl. Good to see you, Wallenby" Slughorn said to Ron.

George and I chuckled and Ron glared at us.

"George, Fred" Slughorn said to me and George again confusing us.

I shook my head and Slughorn left.

"What are you playing at?" George asked Harry as he sat down.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him. It must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

'Mione finished drinking and I chuckled.

I wiped off her Butterbeer mustache and she blushed.

"Don't worry, 'Mione" I kissed her on the cheek.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry's on a rampage again!**

**George: He's jealous again!**

**Fred: He's gonna blow!**

**Harry: I am not!**

**Hermione: We all hoped you enjoyed.**

**Ginny: Please Review and we will see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: What they said and with fewer people...**

**Fred: Bye people.**

**George: Again, HAPPY ONE HUNDREDTH ANNIVERSARY!**


	101. Cursed People and Talk With Professors

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, people!**

**Hermione: We have yet again, another chapter for you all.**

**Fred: And we have another later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I still do not own Harry Potter, and once again, I wish I did.**

**Fred: Let this fantastic story begin!**

**Hermione: What he said so we can finish the chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

"I still can't believe you're here" I said taking Fred's arm.

"And me!" George said waving his hands in front of me and 'Mione.

"And George... Anyways, are you staying until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ya, but we're leaving in a little bit for the shop. Tomorrow, I'll be with you for a full day" Fred smiled.

"Yay" I said kissing his cheek.

"Katie, you don't know what it could be..." Leanne said.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Did you hear what George was saying back at the pub about me and Luna snogging?" Ron asked.

"As if" Harry smirked.

"Ah!" Leanne screamed.

We all faced her and we ran over.

"I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne said in fear.

We all looked down and saw Katie.

She moved around like she was under a spell and she flew up into the air.

I hid behind Fred as Katie had her eyes open and her mouth in shock. She wasn't blinking or moving, well not on her own.

She was in the air for at least two seconds and fell to the ground.

"Don't get any closer" Said a voice. We turned around and found Hagrid.

"Get back, all of you" He said and he went up to Katie.

He picked Katie up and Harry walked over to the package that Katie had.

"Don't touch that" Hagrid warned. "Except for wrappings. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and he picked up the necklace using the wrapping.

**Fred's POV**

We brought it to the Castle and Hagrid went to the Hospital Wing for Katie while Leanne, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and I brought the necklace to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor!" Harry said and she turned.

"Mister Weasley? Mister Weasley" McGonagall asked I believe she was referring to me and George. "What are you doing here?"

"We were visiting 'Mione, Harry, and Ron" I explained.

"We were walking them back to the castle and we heard Leanne scream and then-" George said looking at Leanne.

"What is in your hands, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry placed the necklace on McGonagall's desk and she asked Leanne after she examined it "You're sure she Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomstick?"

"She left to go to the loo, and when she came back, she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it" Leanne explained.

"To whom may I ask?" McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore" Leanne responded.

"Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go..." McGonagall said and Leanne left.

McGonagall turned to us and asked "Why is it, when something bad happens, it is always you five?"

I looked at George and we chuckled quietly.

"Believe me, Professor McGonagall, I've been asking myself the same question for six years" Ron said.

'Mione, Harry, George, and I smirked and Snape walked by.

"Oh, Severus" McGonagall said making him stop and he entered.

His eyes widen when he saw the necklace.

He whipped out his wand and lifted the necklace.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked.

"I think, that Miss Bell is lucky to still be alive" Snape said in his cold voice.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" 'Mione asked.

"I know Katie. Off the pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly" Harry said.

"So do we" Georgie and I said.

"If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it without knowingly" Harry added.

"Yes, she was cursed" McGonagall answered.

"It was Malfoy" Harry said quickly.

We all looked at Harry in shock.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter" McGonagall said.

"Indeed. And your evidence?" Snape asked.

"I just know" Harry said.

"You just know" Snape repeated. "You astonish with your gift, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you" McGonagall added.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Professors" I said with a nod.

"I pretty sure we'll see you real soon" George smirked.

"Just go, Weasleys" McGonagall said and we left with me and George laughing when we stepped out of her office.

"We better get going, Freddie" George said.

"Alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow" I said kissing 'Mione.

"I'll miss you" She said giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you more" I said with a smirk and she hit me playfully.

"Bye, George" 'Mione hugged him.

"Bue bye, Granger" He said.

"Bye, Mate. Bye Ronniekins" I smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" Ronniekins said looking like he was going to rip out his hair.

"Bye" Harry said and we left.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: More later.**

**Hermione: That was too long!**

**Werewolf Marcy: It was a normal chapter! Unlike your special Christmas chapter. 'Smirks'**

**Hermione: Don't bring that up.**

**Fred: Ya. Bring that up more often. 'Put Arm Around Hermione'**

**Hermione: Get off.**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you later!**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	102. Dreadful Ron and Lion Heads

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again people!**

**George: We have the next and final chapter of the week and-**

**Harry: And we get a break!**

**Ginny: We got bored with this DISCLAIMER and we will cut to the chase. Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter and let's begin!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hi Love!" Fred said as he ran over, with George, to me, Ginny, and Harry who were in the Great Hall waiting for Ron.

"Hey!" I hugged him as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Blah!" Harry smiled and was patted on the back by George.

"Ginevra!" George smiled and hugged her tightly from behind.

"George! Get off me!" She said in a fake happy voice.

"What ever you would like, malady" I said sitting next to her.

"When you said you would be with me for the whole day, I didn't think you would be here this early" I smiled.

"'Mione, how dare you say that about me!" Fred joked and perked me on the lips.

"As Harry said, Blah!" George said and me and Fred sat down.

"Here comes Ron" Harry said.

We looked at the doors and we found Ron frozen,

"Good luck, eh, Ron" Neville patted his back.

Ron made his way to us trying to avoid all the "Nice Hat!"s, "Ron, you're a loser"s, "Looking good, Ron"s, and the "Loser"s.

Seamus said to him "I'm counting on you, Ron. I have two Galleons on Gryffindor, ya?"

Ron sat down next to George and Ginny and George asked "Tough day, Ronniekins?"

"And it's still morning!" Fred added.

"Not in the mood" Ron said looking down at his food. "So how was it, then?"

"How was what?" I asked.

"Your dinner party?" Ron asked.

"Pretty boring, actually. Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert" I smiled.

"And Cormac loved all the food courses" Harry smiled.

I heard Fred cracking his knuckles and I took his hand.

"Slughorn's having a Christmas do, you know. And we were meant to bring someone" I said.

"I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen. He's in the Slug Club, isn't he? I'm guessing Fred can't go since he's got the shop full on his hands"

"Actually, I was going to ask you, since Fred can't come" I said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

Lavender came to us and said "Good luck today, Ron. I know you're going to be brilliant."

"Ya, and so does Luna" George smirked drinking his milk.

Ron leaned to us and said "I'm resigning. After today's match, McLaggen can have my spot."

"Have it your way" Harry said handing Ron his goblet. "Juice?"

"Sure" Ron said picking up the goblet.

**George's POV**

"Hello, everyone" Luna said sitting next to Ron.

She was wearing- um- a Lion head to represent Gryffindor...

"Hi Luna" Ron said.

"Hi, Fred. Hi George. Surprising seeing you here" Luna said.

"Good seeing you, too, Luna" Fred said.

"You look dreadful, Ronald" Luna said looking at him. "Is that why you put something in his goblet? Is it a tonic?"

We looked at Harry and he put a little containment thing in his pocket.

"Liquid Luck" Hermione said.

"Liquid what?" Fred asked.

"It makes the drinker lucky. Well, until the effects wear off" Hermione said. "Don't drink it, Ron!"

Ron looked at her and drank his goblet putting a smile on Harry's face.

"You could be expelled for that" Ginny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said.

Ron smiled and said "Come on, Harry, Ginny. We've got a game to win."

Harry and Ron gave each other a high-five and walked off with Ginny staying watching them leave.

"I think they've both gone mental" Fred smiled.

"Completely" I added.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, I don't care. I don't have much time. They're coming... I'm joking! That's Kingsley's line on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part one!**

**Harry: Me and the what?**

**George: Who cares. It's Deathly and it's a Hallow! I hope I'm in that. 'Rubs Hands Together'**

**Ginny: George, instead of Ron and Harry going mental, I think you've gone metal.**

**Harry: Thank you, Ginny!**

**George: Shut up. See you on Monday!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm only posting twice for the summer except Saturdays which will be three! Sorry, I'm just really lazy... XD**

**Harry: Don't Review...**

**Ginny: He means Please Review. Hey, you can't always listen to the Chosen One...**

**Harry: Hey!**


	103. Ron's Game and Luna's Heart Break

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry this chapter is late. I had to go to the Great Mall which is near San Francisco and I live in Natomas. It took hecka long to get there with traffic and same to get back.**

**Fred: We don't have much time so we will not make another chapter later. **

**Hermione: But we will make three chapters tomorrow, though.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So I don't own Harry Potter and all that and enjoy the story.**

**Fred's POV**

"He's seriously going through this?" 'Mione asked as we walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

"It's Ron. Once he starts, he can't stop" I smiled.

"Ya, but he might get Harry expelled.

"And he's Harry" George smiled.

"And they're even doing a match while it's snowing?" 'Mione asked.

"Well Granger, you should remember that we also did it in the rain" George said.

"With Dementors flying everywhere" I added.

"Shut up" 'Mione rolled her eyes and we went to our seats.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle!" Someone who was saying all the stuff happening, like Lee, said as the match began.

"Ginny Weasley takes it, but she gets hit by Blaise Zabini who shots it at the ring. And Ron Weasley blocks the shot!"

"Go Ron!" Georgie yelled.

"Yes!" Ron cheered for himself.

'Mione clapped with disbelief and then clapped normally.

After a while, Ronniekins kept blocking more and more and more shots that I began to get dizzy.

"Ginny grabs the Quaffle and she shots, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

"Come Ginevra!" I yelled at her.

When Gryffindor got ambushed, one of their Chasers threw the Quaffle at the Gryffindor ring only to be blocked by none other than Ickle Ronniekins.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" Everyone chanted.

After a very long game, Gryffindor won and everyone headed to the common room to celebrate.

"You should come, too, Luna" Ginny said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Ya!" Ginny said and she grabbed Luna's hand and they ran to the common room.

"Come on. You're a Gryffindor, too, you know" 'Mione took my hand and we went to the common room.

Once we got their, Seamus and Dean pushed Ron to the middle of the room on a stool and everyone surrounded him chanting again, "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

"You really shouldn't have done it, Mate" I said to a smiling Harry Potter.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used a Confundus Charm" Harry smiled looking at 'Mione.

_He knows what 'Mione did to McLaggen!_

"That was different" 'Mione said. "That was try-outs. This was an actual game."

Harry took something out of his shirt pocket and showed it to us.

"You didn't use the Liquid Luck?" George and I asked at the same time as usual.

**Hermione's POV**

"You didn't put it in" I said as Harry put back the Liquid Luck.

"Ron only thought you did" Fred added and Harry nodded once with a smile.

Lavender pulled Ron down from the stool and kissed him full on the lips.

"Wow" Fred and George said in shock.

Me and Harry smiled and we all looked at Luna. She ran away.

"We better go talk to her" Fred suggested and Harry, George, Fred, and I ran after Luna.

"Ickle Ronniekins was actually snogging a girl?" George asked with a smirk as we headed down the stairs we saw Luna go down.

"Shh" I said as I heard Luna sniffling.

We walked to the sound and we saw Luna sitting on the staircase.

"Luna?" Harry asked sitting next to her while I sat on the other side and the twins sat in front of her.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Luna asked wiping her tears away. "When you see Dean with Ginny. I know. I see the way you look at her. You're one of my closest friends."

We heard Lavender laughing from the stairs and they came to us. Along with Ron...

"Oops. I think this room's taken" Lavender said to Ron.

And skipped away with Ron staying.

Luna got up and said cracking her voice "_Oppungo_."

Birds came in and flew towards Ron, but they hit a wall missing him. Ron looked at her in shock and walked away following Lavender.

"Luna..." I started and she began to break into more tears and cried on Harry's shoulder.

"It feels like this" Harry simply said referring to Luna's question for him.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So Luna likes Ron and all that so Luna is in Hermione's position in the books/movies...**

**Hermione: My what?**

**Werewolf Marcy: That was supposed to be you in the books/movies... You liked Ron...**

**Hermione: Again, what?**

**Fred: 'Mione liked Ickle Ronniekins except me!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes... She married him...**

**Hermione and Fred: What!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay! So that's enough for today. There will NOT be another chapter. I'll make THREE tomorrow... To make up for today. Hoped you enjoyed and Please Review!**


	104. Slughorn's Party and Dragon Tartares

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, people! I'm sorry all you Luna lovers even so I'm one... I'm very sorry, Luna lovers!**

**Harry: It's to early! Why did we have to be first? How come Fred and Hermione couldn't be first?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Deal with it, Harry.**

**George: We have the first chapter of the day and we will be making three chapters today.**

**Ginny: We hope you enjoy the chapter for right now.**

**Harry: We'll make another chapter at like in the afternoon. Werewolf Marcy does not own me and enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"I've talked to Luna... She's still a mess. She says he's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. She couldn't care less. Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party?" I asked Harry. "Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements. I've chosen not to go with him since he has been a git to Luna."

"Have you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends" Harry suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked in shock.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"Um- it's a surprise" I said. "Anyways, it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone. See that girl over there?"

Harry looked over to the right and saw Romilda Vane.

"That's Romilda Vane. Apparently, she's trying to smuggle you a love potion. I'm guessing she got them from the joke shop" I explained.

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in his face. "She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One" Harry smirked and I whacked him in the head. "Okay, sorry. Um, kidding. I'll ask someone I like. Someone cool."

**Harry's POV**

"Are you ready, Luna?" I asked her.

"Very" She smiled and we walked across the corridor.

"I've never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. That is why I wear shoes to bed" Luna said after a while and we arrived.

"Harry, my boy! Come here!" Slughorn said to me and I walked over there. "Smile, Harry."

The man took our picture and Slughorn walked away.

"Drink?" Neville asked from behind.

"Neville" I smiled.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club" He said as I touched his uniform button's with a smile. "It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

"Oh, well, I'm fine, mate. Thanks" I said to him.

"Okay. See ya, Harry" Neville said and walked away passing out more drinks.

I looked around and saw Hermione hiding behind some curtains.

I followed her and asked her "Hermione? What are you doing? And what happened to you?"

"I've just escaped. I mean, left Cormac under the mistletoe" Hermione responded hesitating.

"Cormac? McLaggen? That's who you've invited? Fred will freak if he finds out. Especially since you two were under a mistletoe" I said with a smile.

"I thought I could annoy Ron for Luna. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant" Hermione added.

"Dragon tartare?" A waiter asked us popping his head from the curtains.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" Hermione said.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath" He said making me smile.

"In second thought" Hermione said taking the plate and the waiter left. "Might make Cormac at bay. Oh, Merlin here he comes."

Hermione fled as she handed the plate to me.

McLaggen came and I said to him "I think she just went to powder her nose."

_Haha... This is fun..._

"Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she?" McLaggen asked taking a Dragon tartare.

_She does on Fred... and gross... Okay, I love stalling for Hermione!_

"Um- what is it I'm eating, by the way?" McLaggen asked.

"Dragon balls" I answered.

_I wish Hermione could see this!_

Professor Snape walked in and found us.

I looked to the wall and McLaggen threw up... Probably on Snape's shoes...

_This is the BEST job EVER!_

I looked at McLaggen as he stood straight and I smirked.

"You've just earned yourself a month's detention, McLaggen" Snape said as I went through the curtains. "Not so quick, Potter."

_Damn it! I was at least so half way..._

"Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date" I said trying to find Luna but Snape cut me off.

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message" Snape explained in his cold voice.

"A message?" I asked looking at him.

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give you his best, and he hopes you enjoy his holiday. You see, he's traveling, and he won't return until term resumes."

"Traveling where?" I asked quickly, but I didn't get a response and Snape walked away..

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: How rude! To the Chosen One?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Harry, doing your POV is fun!**

**George: Fred will freak!**

**Ginny: We all hoped you enjoy the chapter for today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Ginny said. I'll have another chapter in the afternoon pacifically one o' clock. See you then and Please Review!**


	105. Unbreakable Vows and Happy Anniversary

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello People! I was extremely upset with my parents, but I'm here and I'll try my best to make four chapters from yesterday.**

**Harry: I've got admit my POV is the best...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya... So I don't own Harry Potter and all that.**

**Harry: Let this story, that I have to be in everyday, begin!**

**Harry's POV**

"Unbreakable Vow. You're sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked.

"Positive. Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's just you can't break an Unbreakable Vow..." Ron said.

_Bloody Hell. It's right there in the bloody name!_

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"You don't understand... Oh, Bloody Hell" Ron said as he looked at the door.

I looked as well as saw the one and only Lavender Brown...

_Oh Look! It's Ron's mental girlfriend! Yay..._

As I looked back at Ron and then to Lavender, I saw on the compartment door window was a heart, 'R+L', and an arrow going across the heart.

_That reminds me of what Fred did for Hermione last year. But, Fred's was much more better to be honest... Hey, they had fireworks!_

I started playing with the arm rest

_I'm so bored! Lavender, as the Chosen One, I banish you! Away with ya!_

Lavender left leaving with an "I miss you" to Won-Won.

"That was absolutely lovely, Won-Won" I said to Ron with a smirk.

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look!" Ron said leaning.

"No, no. None of that" I said looking away.

Luna and Hermione walked by and I saw the hurtfulness in Luna's eyes and she pulled Hermione away.

"So what happens to you? What happens when you break an Unbreakable Vow?" I asked.

"You die" Ron said simply.

_Wow... That's harsh..._

**Hermione's POV**

It was Christmas and me and Harry were spending the holidays with the Weasleys with Tonks, Remus, and Sirius as well.

"Hey, 'Mione" Fred picked me up and perked me on the lips.

"Hi!" I smiled as he spun me around.

"Happy one year anniversary!" He smiled.

"You remembered!" I hugged him tightly.

"Of course I did" Fred kissed me.

"Enough with the snogging, already!" Harry said to us.

"Come on. Let's get inside before they eat each other" George said.

"Shut up, Gred" Fred smirked putting his arm around me.

"Whatever you say, Forge" George bowed and we went inside.

"By the way, Happy Anniversary, to you, too" I smiled at Fred.

"Wait, the pudding's still here" Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione! Harry"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley" I said as me and Harry hugged her.

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius said happily hugging Harry tightly.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry said with a smile.

"I'm here to eat, what else?" Sirius smiled.

"Harry, can we talk to you?" Tonks said to him sweetly with Remus by her side.

"Okay" Harry said and he walked to the living room with Tonks.

"Come on, Padfoot" Remus said to Sirius and they followed Harry.

"Check this out, 'Mione" Fred smiled as he and Fred pulled on one of their products that exploded.

"Fred, George, get the table ready" Mrs. Weasley instructed them.

"Race ya, Forge" Fred smiled and George and they raced to get the dinner table ready.

"Boys" I smiled at Ginny and we went to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, get the food out, and don't eat it yet" Mrs. Weasley told him and Ron went to get the food out of the fridge.

"What's wrong with Luna?" Ginny whispered to me.

"She's jealous, I guess" I said with a small frown.

"That's weird. I thought Luna liked Ron as a friend" Ginny said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: I'm telling you, my POV is the best out of them all.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thank me for that! I'm the one making it fun.**

**Harry: Either that or I'm just awesome...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, what could be better than the Chosen One himself? 'Sarcastically'**

**Harry: Nothing, that's what!**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you later and Please Review!**


	106. Quiet Remus and Shouting At The Table

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, people!**

**Hermione: Once again, we have another chapter for all of you.**

**Fred: Don't we always? Anyways, Marcy does not own Harry Potter and blah.**

**Hermione: So let's start!**

**Fred's POV**

"This has been a fun first anniversary" 'Mione smiled as she kissed me on the lips.

"Again, enough with the snogging!" George said looking like he was going to rip out his hair.

"Shut up, Georgie" I said to him as I put my arm around 'Mione and she leaned on it.

"At least get a room" Harry crossed his arms.

"We are in a room" I joked.

"Come on, time for dinner" Mum said to us and we went to the kitchen.

Sirius and Ron had already began eating as soon they were seated.

"Sirius, Ronald, at least swallow your food" Mum said to them.

"Molly" Sirius whined.

"Sirius " Mum glared.

"Yes, Molly" Sirius said as he swallow his food.

"Ronald" Mum started.

"Already on it, Mum" Ron said as he swallowed his food himself.

"Why's Moony so quiet?" I asked Tonks quietly.

"His condition is always the worst on the first night" Tonks whispered back. "He doesn't talk much for the week of the full moon."

"That sucks" I frowned.

"What's with the toy Santa's?" Harry asked as he watched the toy Santa skate across the dessert.

"One of our products" George answered.

"You're our best mate, Harry. You should know we bring them everywhere" I smiled.

"So, what did we miss will we were away?" George asked Harry, Ron, and 'Mione.

"Well, Won-Won has a new girlfriend" Harry ate his chicken.

"What?!" Mum shrieked with joy making all of us jump.

"Hm?" Remus looked up like he wasn't paying attention.

I looked at Tonks and she looked down to her food.

_Poor Moony_...

"Who?" Mum asked as she ran over to Ron and hugged him in a bone crushing hug.

"Lavender Brown" 'Mione simply said.

"Lavender Brown?" Georgie and I said at the same time.

"Yep" Harry smiled.

"I don't want to talk about that" Ron said not looking up.

_A new nickname!_

"Sure you don't, Won-Won" I smiled.

"Shut up, Fred" Ron snapped at me.

"It's not my fault you have a girlfriend that actually likes you" I said to him.

"Why you!" Ron said looking like he was about to tackle me.

"No shouting at the table" Mum warned us.

"Yes, Mum" Ron and I said together and Ron sat back down glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue at him and smirked at my food.

"Not here" 'Mione placed her hand on my shoulder.

"So it can be anywhere else?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm serious" 'Mione said.

"No! That's me!" Sirius shouted with his face stuffed with food.

"Keep chewing, Sirius" 'Mione said to him with a smile.

"Can't tell me what to do, Hermione" Padfoot sang.

"Sirius, chew" Mum said.

"Yes, Molly" Sirius said nervously.

"Aw... Padfoot fears Mum" George smiled.

"Shut up, George" Sirius looked down to his food.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Haha. Sirius is right to be scared of Mum...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Hermione: We will have another chapter later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you later I guess.**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	107. Spilling The News and Forgiving

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey!**

**George: We have the third chapter of the day. So many chapters!**

**Ginny: I know right. So Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Also known as your boyfriend...**

**Ginny: Shut up! Just enjoy the story...**

**George:What Ginevra said!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you going to tell Fred?" Harry asked quietly.

"About the Slughorn's Christmas party?" I asked with a frown.

"That's the one" Harry smiled.

"Now, I guess. Please go get Ginny so I can tell him without him freaking out. George is already with him so..." I said.

"Okay. Be back in a second" Harry said and he went to find Ginny.

I entered the Living Room to find Fred and George.

"Hey, Granger" Fred smiled.

"Hey, 'Mione" George said.

"Nice try, but I know that's Fred" I said pointing to the twin that said 'Hey, Granger', "And that that's George" I pointed to the other twin that said 'Hey, 'Mione'.

"Damn, Freddie. She's good. She's known us for six years and Mum has known us forever and Mum can't tell us apart, but Granger can? That's a good catch" George smiled.

"Thank you, Weasley. And hello, Weasley" I said as I sat on Fred's lap.

"Yay. I have a pillow" Fred joked as he lay on my shoulder.

"You are one crazy boyfriend" I flung my arms around his neck.

"Ya, but I'm the best boyfriend" Fred smirked.

"True. All true coming from a Weasley twin" I joked.

"Found her!" Harry sang as he pulled Ginny into the living room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Okay, Harry close the door" I said to him and he closed the door.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"I agree" Ginny said.

"Fred, I need to tell you something" I said to him standing up from his lap and standing next to Harry.

"Oh, Godric. Are you breaking up with me?!" Fred said with fear in his eyes and his voice.

"No! No!" I said quickly. "It's- Harry, you tell him" I said and I went behind Harry.

"Tell me what!?" Fred said quickly.

"Should I just say it?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Me and Fred said together.

"Okay, Hermione went to Slughorn's Christmas Party with McLaggen" Harry said quickly.

"What!?" Fred practically screamed.

George sat their in shock and Ginny didn't do anything what's so ever.

"Ginny! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Fred shook her.

"Because I already knew. I went to the Party with Dean" Ginny said calmly.

I noticed Harry filched when Ginny said Harry's name.

"I will tear McLaggen into pieces!" Fred said dangerously ready to run out the door and hunt down McLaggen.

"Harry! George! Hold him down!" I said quickly and Harry and George held Fred down and sat him down to the couch.

"I better go. Ron might be looking for me" Harry said and walked out of the room.

"Who? Why did you say yes?!" Fred asked me.

"I asked him" I said looking to the floor.

"What!?" Fred said trying to stand up.

"I only did it because I thought it would make Ron jealous and that he broke Luna's heart" I explained quickly.

Fred covered his face into his hands and I sat next to him.

"We'll leave you to your moment" Ginny said to us and she and George left.

_Really?__ You had to leave me now?_

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with fear.

"'Mione, I should be" Fred started and I started to have tears in my eyes. "But I could never be mad at you."

"What?" I asked looking at him as he sat straight.

"'Mione, who would ever think that I'm mad at you? You're my best friend and girlfriend. I could never be mad at you" Fred said cracking his voice.

"Oh, Fred!" I threw myself at him.

"Everyone! Get out of the house!" We heard Mrs. Weasley shriek.

I looked at Fred with confusion and we heard Mrs. Weasley yell "Now!"

Fred grasped my hand and we ran out of the house.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's happening?" I asked.

"Where's Harry, Gin, and Dad?" Fred asked as Fred noticed only me, Mum, George, Fred, and Ron were out.

"And Tonks and Remus?" George added.

"Death Eaters are here" Mrs. Weasley said.

Our eyes widen and we all wiped out our wands.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: What happened to me, Dad, and Harry?**

George: What is happening?

**Werewolf Marcy: It'll explain later...**

**George: Can you at least tell us now?**

**Ginny: Ya!**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: No! You have to wait.**

**George: But-**

**Werewolf Marcy: No! I hope you enjoyed and Please Review.**

**Ginny: At least tell us-**

**Werewolf Marcy: NO!**


	108. Burning Of The Burrow and All The Worst

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So many chapters and finally it's over!**

**George: Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us-**

**Ginny: 'Same Time As George' Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please, shut up! 'Sighs' I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: Please, please, please, please, please, please-**

**George: 'Same Time As Ginny' Please, please, please, please, please, please-**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Mum, what's happening?" I asked pointing my wand everywhere.

"Death Eater are here. They came for Harry" Mum said.

"What!?" We all asked in shock.

"Yes. Bellatrix had come and Harry went after her with Sirius following. Remus and Nymphadora stayed to calm down the fire that they put out. Ginny went after Harry and once the fire was put out, Arthur went to find Harry, Ginny, and Sirius" Mum explained.

"Someone's Apprating" Ron pointed at the black fog.

"There's another" George said as we watched both black fogs go through the Burrow causing it to burn to the ground.

"No!" We all shouted.

"Molly" Dad said taking Mum's waist as he came with Harry, Ginny, Padfoot, Moony, and Tonks.

I ran my hands through my hair while 'Mione hugged and crying Ginny.

"This can't be happening" George said looking to the ground.

"On Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Where will we stay?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. We will work things out" Dad said.

"You can all stay at Grimmauld with me" Sirius offered.

"Oh, Sirius!" Mum hugged him.

"I'll take that as a thank you" Padfoot said trying to cheer everyone up, but only slightly.

"We will help build the Burrow, if you'd like, Molly" Tonks said.

"Thank you, Nymphadora" Mum said, and this time, Tonks' hair didn't go red!

_Wow, look at that_...

We watched the Burrow's flames go out and we looked through the damages for a while.

"I had cast a charm on everyone's clothing before I ran out. So, all of our clothing is safe" Mum said with cracking her voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" 'Mione said throwing a comforting smile at Mum.

We all went to find our clothes and we got together.

"Okay. We'll go in pairs. Fred with Hermione, George with Ginny, Molly with Ron, and Harry, with Sirius to Apparate to Grimmauld. We will see you all there" Dad said as he, Moony, and Tonks Apparated to Grimmauld.

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Fred as I took his hand.

"I don't know. To be honest, 'Mione. This is the worst first Anniversary ever..." Fred kicked a rock towards the Burrow.

"Well, this was only our first. There will be better ones..." I said.

"You think so? We're in the middle of a war" Fred said sadly.

"I'm positive" I smiled slightly.

"You're the best, Granger. You know that?" Fred slowly kissed me on the cheek.

"No, Weasley. You're the best" I smiled and he Apparated us to Grimmauld with my stuff in my hands and his stuff in his hands.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny and George: 'Mouths Open Wide'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Poor Weasleys...**

**Ginny: That's what happened?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Nods'**

**George:** **That is...**

**Ginny: I'm gonna go now...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry this was short... Please Review...**


	109. Nightmares and Depressing Talks

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, people.**

**Fred: Our house just got destroyed.**

**Hermione: And now they have to live at Grimmauld for a little while.**

**Fred: So we have the first chapter of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And we hope you enjoy it!**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Let's start!**

**Fred's POV**

"Is it just me, or did Grimmauld Change?" I asked looking around.

"Kreacher!" Padfoot yelled. "What did you do to my house!"

"Kreacher did nothing, Master" Kreacher bowed and Apparated out of the room.

"Kreacher!" Sirius marched away to find him.

"Sirius!" Remus went after him.

"You'll have your same rooms so you know where they are" Tonks said and she went to follow Remus.

"That's interesting" George and I said with a smirk.

"Come on, kids. It's already midnight. Off to bed" Mum said to us.

"Night, Mum" All of us Weasleys said while Harry and 'Mione said "Night, Mrs. Weasley."

"Night, children" Mum said with a soft smile and we went upstairs.

"Don't worry" 'Mione took my hand. "We'll get through this."

"I know we will as long as you and Harry are around" I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Fred" She smiled.

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione" I smiled back and George and I headed to our rooms.

"Interesting day, huh, Freddie?" George asked sitting on his bed.

"Very, Georgie" I responded.

"Bad anniversary?"

"You have no idea" I fell down to my pillow.

"Like Granger said, it'll be better next year. I guess..." George said slowly.

"I hope you're both right" I turned to face the wall instead of my brother's bed.

"Night, Forge" I heard Gred call out.

"Night, Gred" I said back and I instantly knew Gred fell asleep in a second.

I had a difficult time trying to sleep. I stared at the ceiling after a while later.

_This is the worst possible thing I could ever imagine. I mean, I can see it on any other day, but Christmas? And me and 'Mione's anniversary? They truly have no soul whatsoever. What If Voldy killed you on Christmas, huh? Well, makes sense for him. He's the dude that killed a lot of people. He even started a bloody war! I'm pretty sure I will have a nightmare about 'Mione getting hurt in that fire..._

After a while of thinking, I soon fell asleep.

**Ginny's POV**

"You okay, Hermione?" I asked softly.

"I guess. Not much though... What about you?"

"Same..." I bowed my head as I sat on my bed crossing my legs.

"Can you believe that it happened on Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all..." I shook my head.

_So, even though we're the best friends of the Chosen One, we have to deal with the hardest? I'm not saying this should be passed onto someone else, it's- it's only' never mind..._

"I'm going to bed, Hermione..." I said laying down.

"Me, too... Night, Gin" Hermione said.

"Night, Hermione" I said simply and I fell asleep.

**Fred's POV**

"Everyone get out of the house!" Mum yelled.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" I yelled for her with fear.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"I don't know" George said scared.

"Get out of the house" Mum yelled at us.

I looked at George with fear and we ran out of the house.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione?" George asked Mum and Ron who were the only ones out.

Mum and Ron looked at us with fear and shock and Mum burst into tears.

"No..." I fell to my knees.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Ginny!"

"This can't be happening!" George yelled.

"Molly!" Dad came to us with the rest of everyone behind him.

Ginny was safe, but 'Mione was nowhere.

"Ginny!" George, Ron, Mum, and I hugged her tightly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

I looked at him and then back at the burning Burrow.

"No! No! No!" Harry yelled.

"'Mione! 'Mione! Please! Answer me!" I yelled with pain.

I sat up straight in my bed at Grimmauld sweating like crazy.

_I knew it..._

"Another nightmare, Mate?" George asked looking at me.

"A really real one" I said simply gasping for deeper breaths.

"Me, too" George said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: How come I always have to the nightmares?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hermione's getting a nightmare, too.**

**Hermione: What? No. No. No. No. Just stick with giving Fred the nightmares.**

**Werewolf Marcy: No. Okay, that was a depressing chapter like the last chapter and probably the next chapter will be depressing as well...**

**Fred: Oh, well. 'Shrugs'**

**Hermione: Please Review...**


	110. More Nightmares and Lestrange's Warining

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: Hello! It's Gred!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Why do you need to say your name? They know who's speaking.**

**George: How?**

**Werewolf Marcy: They see the names of who's speaking. Like George: A sentence...**

**George: Oh... **

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay... I don't own Harry Potter...**

**George: Let's start the story!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. What Gred said...**

**Hermione's POV**

"Everyone! Get out! Now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at us.

I looked at Fred and he grabbed my hand tightly and protectively and we ran out of the house as fast as we could.

Once we got out, I found nobody outside.

"What?" I looked at Fred- but he was gone.

"Fred! George! Ron! Ginny! Harry!" I called for everyone. "This isn't funny anymore! Fred! Where are you!"

"Oh, Mudblood!" I heard a voice call for me.

I turned around and found Bellatrix Lestrange holding a dead Fred Weasley by the collar.

"Fred!" I cried while tears fell down my cheeks quickly as I screamed his name. I knew it was him because he was wearing a brown tie and George was wearing an orange.

"You're alone, Mudblood. Give up" Lestrange said to me stepping closer.

"Never!" I whipped out my wand.

"Do it, or would you rather watch your friends die?" Lestrange said and more Death Eaters appeared with the rest of the Weasleys that were present, Harry, Tonks, and Remus being held hostage.

"Fred!" I heard George yell in pain.

"Hermione! Don't give up!" I heard Harry say.

"Give up!" Lestrange said to me.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Don't stop!"

"You can do this, Hermione!" Ginny said.

Everyone was putting pressure on me and I looked down to shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them, I could see my shadow from the Burning Burrow,

"You can't do it. You're weak. No one cares about you because you're a Mudblood. No one ever like you. It was a mistake for this one to even date you" Lestrange said as she dropped Fred's body next to me.

"Fred, Fred wake up" I knelt next to him.

"Avada Kedavra!" I saw Lestrange point her wand at me and I saw a green light flash before my eyes and I collapsed on the floor hearing "Hermione!" From all my friends.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I could feel my arm being shaken.

I sat up in a flash and I was breathing deeply.

I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Ginny.

"Ginny! What happened?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare" She said sitting on my bed.

_Nightmare. Okay._

"Did you have a nightmare, too or did I just wake you up?" I asked Ginny.

"Nightmare" Ginny said simply.

"Oh..." I looked down to my hands.

"Do you want to get a drink of water?" Ginny asked.

"Ya. It'll help loads" I said with a weak smile and we went downstairs to the kitchen to find-

"Fred, George" Ginny said looking at them.

"Hey, girls. Bad sleep?" George asked pouring two more glasses of water.

"Yep" Me and Ginny said at the same time.

"So did we" Fred mentioned as he passed me a glass and George passed Ginny one.

I sat next to Fred and he put his arm around me.

"I bet the others had nightmares. Well, Harry, Ron, and Mum" Fred said.

"And you were right" Harry said as he and Ron came downstairs.

"I was hoping last night, was just another nightmare" Ron said as he bit a piece of bread and Harry pour another two glasses of water for himself and Ron.

"You're already eating now when it's-" Ginny said looking at the Grandfather Clock. "Five in the morning?"

"Food makes me happy" Ron said simply.

**George: It always does... 'Smirks'**

**Werewolf Marcy: George! 'Smacks George On Arm'**

**George: I'm sorry! Okay, let's get back to the story...**

"Well, at least someone's happy right now" George drank his water.

"Does anyone care to share their nightmares?" Harry asked.

"We'll all do it" Fred said and he pulled me closer and we told our nightmares.

After I told mine, Harry said "I really hate Lestrange."

"And I hate anyone that will try to hurt my 'Mione" Fred said burying his face in my hair.

I kissed his forehead and Fred shifted to face everyone.

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: That was full of sadness...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya... Sorry for all the sadness...**

**George: We'll see you tomorrow, I guess...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Reviews...**

**(Comment): So many dot dot dots! XD Again, Please Review.**


	111. Ginny Comes Clean and Opening The Shop

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello! Ps: I'm sorta thinking about posting another story later... Check it out later. Don't worry! I'll still post twice on this story and once on the other story. Daily... Well, since it's summer, I'll post twice for both stories. 'Happy Face!'**

**Fred: Oh! Another story! Am I in it?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Of course! Everyone really. It's an OC so ya... **

**Hermione: Do I still have to date him? 'Points At Fred'**

**Werewolf Marcy: No.**

**Hermione: Yes!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fred is the love interest for the OC.**

**Fred: 'Sighs' I knew ladies loved me.**

**Hermione: Anyways, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. And Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh look, the Daily Prophet" I grabbed the paper as me and Harry were walking down the Hogwarts corridor.

We just came back to Hogwarts after the Holidays.

"**MINISTRY DISAPPEARANCES CONTINUE**" The Daily Prophet said.

"It's so easy for them to get to you, Harry" I said still walking with him. "You're bloody lucky you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are!"

"How come we didn't have this conversation at Grimmauld or on the train?" Harry smirked. "And I know who I am, Hermione, alright?"

I looked at him as he snapped at me and he responded "Sorry..."

As we walked we saw Ron and Lavender.

"Lav, come on. Of course I'll wear it" Ron said as 'Lav' played with his hair.

"Oh, that's my Won-Won" Lavender said cuddling with his arm.

"Blah" I said as me and Harry watched them.

"I'll meet you in the common room, okay, Hermione?" Harry said and he walked off.

"Bye" I waved to him as he turned to look at me and smile.

When I got to the common room, I found Ginny.

"Hey, Gin!" I said with a small smile.

"Hi. I broke up with Dean" Ginny said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"One: He keeps trying to help me through the portrait when I don't need his help, two: he just brushed past me while laughing at Harry, and three: I still like Harry" Ginny explained.

"Wow. A lot of reasons" I nodded with a smirk.

"I don't care though. And I forgot we keep fighting" Ginny added.

"Okay..." I said with a weird look.

**Fred's POV**

"Hello? Freddie? Forge? Fred!" George yelled in my ear.

"Ah!" I fell to the floor.

"Good, you're alive" George smiled.

"What?" I asked getting up.

"We're about to open the shop and you're just sitting there looking like you're mental and you're thinking about rainbows. What's wrong with you? Worried about you 'Mione?" George smirked.

"I am not thinking about rainbows and yes. I'm worried about 'Mione" I said brushing the dirt off my suit.

"Verity will be here-" George started.

"I'm here!" Verity said coming in.

"Hi, Verity" We both said and Verity waved and went to stalk the boxes.

"You need to stop worrying about Granger, Mate" George simply said.

"Well, with those nightmares that we had last week, I've been starting to freak out" I said running my hand through my hair.

"It was just a dream. No need to worry. Granger is a big girl" Georgie patted my back.

"Whatever you say" I said in a low voice and went to open the doors.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Gonna post the other story... Ya, I had it done already. REMEMBER I did it just for the fun of it.**

**Fred: Granger isn't a big girl. She's a small one. 'Pats Hermione's Head'**

**Hermione: 'Hits Fred's Hand Away From Her Head' I am not!**

**Fred: Oh, 'Mione. 'Wraps Arms Around Hermione.**

**Hermione: I seriously hate you.**

**Fred: I know. 'Smirks'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Check out my other story and Please Review! I hope you like my other story, bu the way!**


	112. New Letter and At Hogsmeade Together

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Helloooooooo! Welcome back!**

**George: I'm-**

**Werewolf Marcy and Ginny: No!**

**George: What?**

**Harry: You're mental, my friend.**

**George: But, my friend, I am co-owner of a famous Joke Shop.**

**Harry: Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. So, Ha! Anyways, J. K. Rowling, I believe her name is, is the real owner of me and everyone else.**

**Ginny: Enjoy the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

While I was taking a walk for no reason around the Owlery, an owl came flying next to me and it had a letter. I've never seen the owl before.

_To: Hermione Granger_

_What?_

I took the letter and the owl flew away.

I opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Granger, _

_Sorry I have to use your surname. I didn't want to make it obvious that it's me. It'll be obvious at the end of this later, though. Anyways, I'm here in Hogsmeade and I want you to come. Luckily, my dear brother is not here with me. He's at his girlfriend's. I'm very sorry I'm not saying names, Granger. See you soon. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks.  
_

_- F. W._

_Fred... He should be at the shop or something._

I smiled brightly and headed to Hogsmeade.

It seemed I was the only student there.

As I walked to the Three Broomsticks, I saw my very best boyfriend, Fred Weasley. He was faced the other way so he couldn't see me.

_I should give him a hug._

I walked up behind him and threw my arm round him saying "Missed me already?"

"You have no idea" Fred chuckled.

"I missed you, too" I kissed him.

**Fred's POV**

_Yay! My girlfriends here!_

"Butterbeer?" The waiter asked.

"Two please" 'Mione said. "Ginger in mine."

_'Mione and her ginger. I'm Ginger, too, so..._

"I've really really missed you, 'Mione" I smiled at her.

"I know" 'Mione shrugged happily.

"Ya. So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Lonely" 'Mione looked down.

"Same. Even though I have George."

"Now I'm happy since you're here" 'Mione smiled.

"Me, too" I said. "How's Harry and Ron?"

"Ron had been snogging Lavender. Three months" 'Mione said.

"Gross" I simply said.

"Exactly. And Harry has been Harry..." 'Mione continued.

"That's brilliant" I smirked.

"And Ginny broke up with Dean Thomas" 'Mione mentioned.

"Wow. That's um- Good?" I said unsure.

"She doesn't care. She took it fine" 'Mione said.

"That's weird" I said.

"How is George and the shop?" 'Mione asked.

"Georgie is doing fine. He was really happy to see Ange again. The shop's doing brilliant. During this time, I'm surprised anybody is even shopping" I said.

"That's how me, Harry, and Ron said at first" 'Mione added with a smile making me smile.

After we were done drinking our Butterbeer, I asked "Tomes and Scrolls?"

"Please" 'Mione said like a little girl making me chuckle.

"Come on malady" I bowed to her with my hand held.

"Thank you" 'Mione took my hand and we walked out Three Broomsticks.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: What does Harry is being Harry mean?**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're being yourself.**

**Harry, Ginny, and George: Oh...**

**Ginny: We hope you enjoyed the story!**

**George: We will see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please check out my new story (Last Time Saying That) and Please Review!**


	113. Poisoned Ron and Daft Dimbo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup Bros! I just watched Pewdiepie if you know who he is and the bro thing is stuck with me, right now. So deal with it, Bros!**

**Fred: Is that what you're going to call them now?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Probably.**

**Hermione: That's um- cool...**

**Fred: Okay... Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter, Bros! (Sorry! XD)**

**Hermione's** **POV**

"Really, 'Mione. Do you seriously need all these books?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Yes. What else am I supposed to do when I'm bored?" I asked.

"Hang out with Ginny and Luna" Fred suggested.

"And what if they're busy?"

"Hang out with Harry and Ron" Fred smiled.

"And-" I started.

"Think about me" Fred wrapped his arms around me.

"What if I don't want to do that?" I smirked.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Fred asked also giving me a smirk.

"True enough, Weasley" I perked him on the cheek and broke free.

"No, come back" Fred whined.

Before I could say anything, Luna came up to us.

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Fred" She smiled.

"Hey, Luna" Fred and I said at the same time.

"Wasn't Ronald's birthday yesterday?" Luna asked.

Fred nodded and Luna responded "Shame I ignored him."

"It's okay, Luna. He's always ignored" Fred smiled.

"Guys!" A voice called out.

We turned around and found Ginny running towards us.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

Before Fred could respond, Ginny said "Never mind that. Ron is in the Hospital Wing."

"What?" Fred, Luna, and I all asked.

"He was poisoned just last night. Come on" Ginny said and we ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" We all said as we saw him there with Professor Snape, Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Fred! Hi" Harry said with a smile.

"What happened to Ronniekins?" Fred asked.

"Romilda Vane smuggled Love Potions into our dorm and Ron ate them by mistake" Harry explained.

Fred chuckled and I hit him in the chest.

"I took him to Professor Slughorn and Ron was fixed but he was poisoned by some Mead" Harry ended.

We heard Luna gasp and she sat next to Ron.

"She must really like him" Fred whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using bezoar" Dumbledore complimented Harry. "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hm" Slughorn asked startled. "Oh, yes, very proud."

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic. The question is, why were they necessary?"

"What?" Fred whispered.

"She's asking why Ron was poisoned anyways" I explained softly.

"Oh..."

"Why, indeed" Dumbledore said referring to McGonagall. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison" Dumbledore said handing the bottle to Snape.

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift, myself" Slughorn admitted.

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"To you, Headmaster" Slughorn looked to his feet.

"Where is he?" A worried voice asked. "Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

I knew it was Lavender because the 'Won-Won' part. I knew Fred was probably smirking.

"What is she doing here?" Lavender asked at the sight of Luna.

"I might ask you the same question!" Luna snapped back standing up.

"I happen to be his girlfriend" Lavender reminded harshly.

"I happen to be his- friend" Luna said hesitant.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks! I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting" Lavender said.

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Luna said.

"Awkward" Fred sang quietly making me and Harry smile slightly.

"And for the record, I've always found him interesting" Luna added.

"In front of teachers?" Harry asked me and Fred.

**Fred's POV**

Ron shifted and Lavender said "Ah, See? He senses my presence."

She leaned over Ron's bed and whispered loudly "Don't worry, Won-Won-"

_I love that name..._

"I'm here. I'm here" Lavender pleaded.

We heard Ron mumble in his sleep then a clear "Luna..." Came out.

Lavender choked and ran out in tears.

Luna took Ron's hand with a smile.

Me, 'Mione, Harry, and Dumbledore watched Lavender run out of the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore said "Oh, to be young, and to feel live's keen sting."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended" Dumbledore said and he and the Professor left.

"About time, don't you think?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Ya" 'Mione, Harry, and I smiled and Ginny left.

We watched Luna and she simply said with blush on her pale skin, "Oh, shut up."

We smiled and I said "I better go tell Mum and Dad what happened. Mum's probably gonna freak. I'll see you guys later."

With that I perked 'Mione on the lips and said to Harry "Bye, Mate" and to Luna "Bye, Luna."

I walked out with a smirk on my face wondering how Mum's going to react.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: I can see it now...**

**Hermione: That's it for this chapter. We'll see you on Monday!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Update at like five o' clock and Review, bros!**


	114. Why Did You Do It and False Memory Charm

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup Bros! Just to let you know Bros, I'm ending Half Blood Prince and just going to Deathly Hallows. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to end the story... Sorry, Bros! **

**George: She's still got the 'Bro' thing in her head.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sighs' It's always been in my head, Georgie.**

**George: So, this is the start of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We're almost done with the story! I don't own Harry Potter or anything else and let's start.**

**Fred's POV**

"Are we seriously going to meet Granger at her house, Freddie?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, Georgie. If you didn't want to come, then why did?" I asked.

"I don't know" George rang the bell.

The door opened and Mr. Granger was there.

"You two must be Fred and George. But-" Mr. Granger said heistantly.

"I'm Fred and this is George" I explained and George gave a small wave.

"Ah. Okay. Come in, please. Jean! Tell Hermione that Fred and George are here" Mr. Granger called out to the Mrs.

George and I entered the living room and Mrs. Granger said "Hello, boys. Hermione, Fred and George are here!"

"Coming Mum!" I heard 'Mione call back nervously.

"Why is 'Mione nervous?" I asked confused.

Georgie shrugged and we just stood there waiting.

"Now, Fred. I'm trusting you take care of my daughter" Mr. Granger said seriously.

I looked at George with my eyes widen and then turned to Mr. Granger "I will, sir. I promise."

"Good. Tea?" Mr. Granger offered.

"No thank you" George and I said at the same time and Mr. Granger drank his tea on the couch and Mrs. Granger sat next to him.

"Hi, guys" 'Mione said coming down the stairs.

"Hey, 'Mione" I smiled.

"Is this in Australia?" I heard Mr. Granger ask looking at a moving picture Muggle thing that Dad would absolutely love.

"Looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Australia?" I asked.

"You're moving?" George asked as his eyes widen like mine.

_Please no._

"Nope. Only them" 'Mione simply said nervously and she handed me her hand bag and got out her wand pointing it at her parents.

"'Mione" I started.

A glow came from 'Mione wand.

_That did not just happen..._

George and I looked around and all the pictures that had 'Mione, 'Mione disappeared.

I noticed 'Mione had tears in her eyes and I wiped one that was falling down her cheeks.

"Come on" 'Mione grabbed my hand and me, 'Mione, and George went outside.

"Apparate?" George asked.

'Mione nodded and I Apparated 'Mione and I to the Burrow with George following.

"You're back so soon, dears?" I heard Mum ask from the kitchen and we went inside it.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked with shock.

Mum turned around and said "What are you doing here, dear?"

"I asked Fred if he could come and visit me, I guess he brought George. I don't think they knew I would be leaving my parents..." 'Mione said.

"Suppers nearly ready and later, you're off to Harry's" Mum mentioned and continued to cook.

"Come here" I dragged 'Mione, with George following, to the living room.

Me and her sat down on the couch with George on the chair and he asked "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't erase their memories. I just used the False Memory Charm" 'Mione said as she took my hand.

"The what?" George and I asked at once.

" It adds a memory to any person's mind without them realizing it wasn't originally theirs. I made my parents think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and they don't know I'm their daughter, or anything about the wizarding world and the people involved in it" 'Mione explained.

"Still, why?" I asked.

"For their safety" 'Mione simply said.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum called out.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short and simple, Bros. I'm calling you all Bros, now. Deal with it! Some times people, Shippers, ect. But mostly Bros. KK?**

**George: I hope you enjoyed the story. I will see you on Monday.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Up next is the one hundredth and fourteenth chapter and I bid you all a farewell and a Please Review!**


	115. Dursleys House and Seven Harrys

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Hello, people that like this FF.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So this is the last chapter of the day and we're starting with the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Ginny: So we're almost done with this story?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep.**

**Harry: Yes!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I think Hermione's repeating the same way...**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter, Bros!**

**Harry's POV**

_It's Saturday night, and I'm bored to death. The Dursleys had left the house and Dudley said I wasn't a waste of space. What happened to the pig with wings that I knew? Oh well. What's done is done. I better go pack. I have to be 'Moved' tonight..._

After I finished packing, I grabbed Hedwing's cage and my trunk and headed downstairs.

I looked around the living room.

_I am not going to miss this place..._

I walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door turning on the lights.

I walked in and saw one of my old toy soldiers and picked it up examining it.

_This brings back memories. Unpleasant memories, that it._

I heard an engine running and set the toy on the shelf and walked towards the door.

I opened it and it realized Hagrid saying happily "Hello, Harry."

"Alright. Wow" I hugged Ron with a smile.

"Hello" I hugged Hermione who kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi, Mate" Fred and George hugged me.

"Hey, guys" I smiled.

"You're looking fit" Hagrid smiled.

"Ya, he's absolutely gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him?" Mad-Eye said coming in.

"Evening" I said.

**Fred's POV**

"Small little house. Just like I remember it" I smirked.

"Ya, but without all the furniture" George added.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister" Harry said.

"You are more important" Kingsley said with a smile.

Bill came in and said "Hello, Harry. Good to see ya."

"Hi, Bill" Harry shook his hand.

"He's never always this handsome" I joked.

"Dead ugly" George smiled.

"True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day" Bill smiled.

"You're still beautiful to me, William" Fleur kissed 'William' on the cheek.

"Not here, Fleur" I said covering my eyes and 'Mione's.

"Anywhere but" George said doing the same.

I put my arm around 'Mione's waste and pulled her closer.

"Just remember, Fleur, Bill takes his stakes on the raw side, now" Remus joked making a lot of us laugh.

"My husband the joker" Tonks rubbed her temples with a smile. "By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I-"

Just before she could finish her sentence, Mad-Eye said "Alright. We'll have time for a cozy catch-up later. We've got to get the hell out of here. And , you're underage, which means you still got the Trace on ya."

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked.

"If you sneeze the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. The point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: Brooms, Threstrals, and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one" Mad-Eye explained.

"The real one?" Harry asked confused.

Mad-Eye got out his Silver Drinking Flask and said with a smile "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew..."

"No. Absolutelty not" Harry said sounding serious.

"Told you he'd take it well" 'Mione said.

I smirked as she made that comment.

"No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I-" Harry said hesitating.

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron asked.

"No. No. This is different. I mean, taking that, becoming me. No!" Harry said.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate" I said with a smile.

"Ya. Imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up like a scrawny, specky git forever" George said whispered forever.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter. They've all agreed to take the risk" Mad-Eye said.

A throat was then cleared. We turned around and it was Mandungus.

"Technically, I've been coerced" He said and turned to Harry. "Mandungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. Always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mandungus!" Mad-Eye said making us jump. "Alright, Granger, as discussed."

'Mione left my arms and pulled out Harry's hair from behind.

"Blimey, Hermione" Harry said rubbing his head.

I crossed my arms with a smirk like my dear twin.

"Straight in here if you please" Mad-Eye instructed 'Mione.

'Mione put Harry's hair in the Flash and me, George, Fleur, Mandungus, Ron, and 'Mione formed a line.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss" Mad-Eye warned us handing me the Flash.

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" I asked and he nodded. "Just trying to defuse the tension" I said and drank the Polyjuice Potion. "Oh..." I groaned and handed the Flash to Georgie and it went across the line.

I then became shorter.

_Oh... This is just freaky. And Harry is just way too short... No offense to my best mate._

**Harry: A lot taken. 'Crosses Arms'**

**Ginny and Werewolf Marcy: Sh!**

After everyone was done drinking, we all were Harry.

I looked at George as he looked at me and we said "Wow– we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking... What do you say, 'Mione?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes... Or Harry's...

"Everyone change" Mad-Eye dropped a bag of clothes.

"Haven't got anything a bit more sporting, have you?" George asked.

"Ya, I don't really fancy this color" I agreed putting up a dark red shirt.

"Well, fancy this, you're not you. Now shut it and strip" Mad-Eye said.

"Alight, alright!" Mandungus said.

"You need to change, too Potter" Mad-Eye said.

"Bill, look away. I'm hideous" Fleur said.

"That's just offending, Harry, Fleur" I joked as I finished changing.

"O knew she was lying about that tattoo" Ron smirked.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful" 'Mione said putting on glasses.

"Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. Mandungus, stick tight with me. I wanna keep an eye on ya. As for Harry-" Mad-Eye said.

"Yes?" All the Harrys said.

"The real Harry. Where the devil are ya, anyways?" Mad-Eye said.

"Here" Harry said showing himself.

"You'll be riding with Hagrid" Mad-Eye said.

"You know, Granger. It'll be a hard time to make out with you, now" I smiled at her. Or Harry.

_Merlin, this is confusing!_

"Shut it, Weasley, or we won't make out after we're done with this" 'Mione said.

"Oh! We're gonna make out after this" I smiled happily again at her and Mad-Eye gave out the pairs and I was paired with Dad and 'Mione with Kingsley.

"Take care of her, Kingsley" I said to him.

"Don't worry, Fred. I will" Kingsley nodded and I turned to 'Mione as everyone headed out.

"Be safe" She said hugging me.

_This is really awkward..._

"I will as long as you will" I hugged her back. "Now, Granger, I would kiss you, but I just can't kiss Harry. I would kiss you... But you're not you."

'Mione rolled her eyes and we went outside.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Battle of the Seven Potter on Monday, Bros.**

**Harry: Battle of the Seven what?**

**Ginny: Start listening Harry.**

**Harry: I was just asking.**

**Ginny: We hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you on Monday and Please Review, Bros!**


	116. Battle Of The Seven Potters and Ready?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Hi Fremione Shippers!**

**Hermione: Don't use that name...**

**Fred: Well I'm gonna use it, 'Mione.**

**Hermione: We have the Battle of the Seven Potters for you all today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: As again for the one hundred and sixteenth time Bros, I do not, or ever will, own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: So enjoy the story!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I forgot to mention, Luna and Ron are dating! Remember!**

**Fred's POV**

As we were ready to set flight, I helped 'Mione onto the Thestral.

"Be safe" I told her.

"I will. I'll see you after this is all over" 'Mione smiled slightly.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She leaned down and hugged me tightly.

"Nothing can stop me from seeing you one last time" I whispered in her ear.

"I know" She said and I walked over to my broom.

"Ready, Fred?" Dad asked.

"Ya" I said with a nod.

"Remember your wand" Dad whispered and we mounted our brooms.

"Head for the Burrows. We'll rendezvous there. On the count of three" Mad-Eye told us. "One..."

I took a look at 'Mione and smiled softly."Two..."

I then looked at George and we nodded. "Three!"

With that, We all took off.

Dad flew close to me, and once we reached the clouds, Death Eaters everywhere shooting spells at all the Harrys including myself.

"_Protego!_" I yelled at a Death Eater that was about to shot a Killing Curse at me.

"_Stupefy_!" Dad yelled from a Death Eater from behind.

As we saw Harry escape with Hagrid, we continued to fight until some reason, all the Death Eater fled.

"What?" I looked at Dad confused.

I looked around and we were the only ones in the area.

"Come on. We better get to the ground. We'll Apparate from there" Dad said and we flew to the ground quickly.

I noticed I was back to my old freckled self.

_Everyone else must have changed, as well._

"Apparate on three?" I asked.

"One" Dad started.

"Two" I said.

"Three" We both ended and Apparated home.

**Ron's POV**

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked me.

"Ya. You?"

"Brilliant. Let's get back" Tonks said and she Apparated me and her home.

"Ronald!" I heard a voice shriek.

_No possible_ _way..._

"Luna?" I asked and she hugged me tightly.

"How are you here?" I asked in shock.

"I came because of you" Luna perked me on the lips.

_Cool. I get a prize._

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. I wouldn't be standing here without him" Tonks said hugging Remus.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Always the tone of surprise" I rolled my eyes and she took off my glasses.

"Ron" Hermione and Harry joined the hug.

_Pop_

Fred and Dad had just Disapparated here and we all looked at them.

**Fred's POV**

"We the last back?" Dad asked dropping the brooms and everyone's eyes landed on us.

"Fred!" 'Mione shrieked as she ran up to me.

"'Mione!" I ran up to her as well and hugged her tightly.

"Thank Merlin" I said with a smile and 'Mione removed my glasses that were like Harry's.

"I saw him. I saw Voldemort. He fought Kingsley and I" 'Mione said taking deep breaths.

"At least you're okay" I said putting my hands on her cheeks.

"You, as well" 'Mione kissed me.

"Fred" Harry and Ron ran up to us and hugged us.

_Aw. Group hug. Wait.. Where's-?_

"Where's George?" I asked looking at Remus who just stared at me saying nothing.

_Please no._

With me starting to panic, I ran inside with 'Mione, Ron, and Harry following.

As my first step inside, I found George on the couch with his ear gone and was bleeding so much with Mum healing him.

"George" I sighed and knelt next to him with 'Mione.

"How you feeling, Georgie?" I asked nervously.

"Saintlike" He simply said.

"Come again?" I asked looking at 'Mione.

"Saintlike. I'm holy. I'm holey, Fred" George pointed to the hole on the side of his head with a smile on his face. "Get it?"

I shook my head with a smile. I looked up at Mum and she seemed to smile, as well.

"With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for 'I'm Holey'? That's pathetic" I said with a chuckle.

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you" George muttered with a sigh.

"Not to 'Mione you're not" I grasped her hand giving her a wink.

'Mione and I stood up and walked beside the couch, hand in hand, when Bill too a few steps forward saying "Mad-Eye's dead..."

We took a few seconds of silence, which almost killed me, and Bill added "Mandungus took one good look at Voldemort, and Disapparated."

"We should all go take some rest... I'll fix up George and anyone else that needs patching up" Mum said and we all went and got dressed.

"Ready for a wedding?" I asked coming into Ginny and 'Mione's room.

"It's so strange to have a wedding in the middle of a war" Ginny shook her head.

"At least both of you are safe" I said sitting on 'Mione's bed.

"Why me?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

"No Death Eaters came here and attacked Luna, Mum, and you" I simply said.

"And me?" 'Mione sat on my lap.

"Voldemort didn't hurt you. If he did, or killed you, that Dark Lord better say his prayers because he's got a Beater, charming, amazing, funny, best boyfriend in the world, Weasley twin hot on his trail" I said taking a deep breath.

"That's why I love you" 'Mione kissed me passionately.

"Make out anywhere, but the bedroom. Anywhere but the bedroom" Ginny covered her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I better go check on George. Night, 'Mione" I kissed her on the cheek before picking her up bridal style and placing her on the bed.

"You still owe me a making out session" I whispered in 'Mione's ear.

"Night, Fred" 'Mione waved with a smile.

"Night, Ginevra" I kissed Ginny on the cheek before she rolled her eyes and I headed out the door.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Can we make out now?**

**Hermione: No.**

**Fred: Now?**

**Hermione: No.**

**Fred: How about now?**

**Hermione: No!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fred stop asking. Hermione stop shouting.**

**Hermione: He started it!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Groans'**

**Fred: We hoped you enjoyed.**

**Hermione: See you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros, will you?**


	117. Birthday Presents and Will and Testament

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Harry: How come I have to be the only one here?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Because, Harry. Your birthday is this chapter.**

**Harry: 'Quietly' Yes...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay...**

**Harry: I'm still the only one that got to celebrate their birthdays in this Fan Fiction. I think...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I think so, too. I don't own Harry Potter, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Harry's POV**

_It's my birthday, and I am so happy!_

"Nice outfit, mate" Fred smiled as he and George were behind me.

"Same as yourselves. Trying to impress a certain someone, Fred?" I smirked.

"You should know that I'm always trying to impress 'Mione, but sadly it doesn't work anymore since she's already impress" Fred said.

"What about you, George?" I asked.

"Angelina's my date" George tightened his coat and I chuckled.

"Anyways, Mate, we have a present for you" Fred smiled.

"Second present of the day? Ron already gave me this book you guys gave him. I thought it would be your Mum or Hermione that would be second" I joked and they handed me the gift.

"Hey, the best friends are always second" George said putting his hands in his pockets.

"And we are the best friends you have" Fred crossed his arms with a smile.

I opened the gift and found a huge box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise.

"An enormous box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes" Fred said.

"Best gift from your best friends" George smirked.

"Has one of each product from the shop" Fred added.

"Thanks guys. Maybe later we can shot some fireworks with this thing" I offered with a smile.

"See, this is why" George said.

"You're our best friend" Fred had said.

"Besides Lee" George added quickly.

"You're still number one" Fred continued.

"Always will be."

"Let the Chosen One be Number One!" Fred and George ended together making me chuckle.

"You guys sure know who to make a guy have a good morning. Thanks" I said putting the gift down.

"Good morning, boys. Happy Birthday, Harry" Hermione hugged me.

"Thanks, Hermione" I smiled.

"Here's your gift" Hermione said handing me the little bag.

I opened it to find a new Sneakoscope.

"Thanks Hermione. It's just what I need after Umbridge confiscated mine" I said remembering the old hag.

A few minutes later of gift giving, we heard a _Pop._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GODSON!" Sirius yelled happily as we found him standing on the coffee table.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting down" Sirius said calmly and got off the coffee table.

"Thanks, Sirius" I hugged him with a smile.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since... I haven't seen you ever since last week and you still look like you're a Fifth Year when you're just a little Seventh Year" He patted my head with a baby voice.

"Hey, Sirius" Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny said together.

"Hey! How's the happy couple?" Sirius teased Hermione and Fred.

"Happy" Fred smiled.

"That's brilliant. He's the Godson's gift!" Sirius handed me a big box.

I opened the box and it exploded confetti.

"Look! It explodes! Greatest present ever!" Sirius smiled as he patted my back. "I'm just kidding. That's not your present. Look inside."

I looked inside to find two things and Sirius picked up the first.

"The broomstick I first gave you when you were younger. I managed to save it when I found your house a mess" Sirius explained.

I picked up the other to find a penknife.

"It's an enchanted penknife!" Sirius said trying at act surprised. "It can unlock any lock, but not all locks."

"Thanks Sirius. A gift to be useful and a gift from memories" I smiled and hugged him once more.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Oh, food" Sirius said sounding possessed with a small smile and he walked to the kitchen slowly.

I looked at my friends and they shrugged.

"Did you make pie, Molly?" Sirius asked.

"Pie?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused.

"You know, breakfast pie. It's a thing" Sirius said.

"Well, you're in luck. I did make pie" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yay! Breakfast pie!" Sirius smiled as she got out the pie and he began eating it.

"Save some for me" Ron said and Sirius gave him some pie.

After breakfast, everyone, besides George, because of his missing ear but he went to help after a while, Ginny, Hermione, and I, went to go get the wedding tent ready. Hagrid came to help, as well.

_Pop_

**George's POV**

"Bloody hell. What's the Minister of Magic doing here?" I asked.

"Sirius, get into Padfoot form" Fred told him and Sirius changed.

"Come on. It must be for Harry" Ron said and he, Fred, and I ran inside.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter" Minister said. "Have a seat."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on the couch and Fred and I sat on the arm chairs next to the couch. The Minister,Scrimgeour, sat in front of us.

Scrimgeour placed a folded up fabric on the coffee table.

"And this is?" Harry asked.

Scrimgeour got out a piece of paper and mad it levitate so he could read it.

"_Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley_-"

I looked at Fred and he shrugged.

"_I leave my lemon drops_" Scrimgeour said and I looked at Fred confused.

_What the Heck?! _

"_For the pranksterness within themselves, I trust that they will be fond of its true uses_" Scrimgeour ended and he handed me and Fred each a bag of lemon drops.

_This is just weird._

Scrimgeour took a lemon drop from my bag and threw it on the floor only to create small explosions that I barely even heard, but I could feel the rumble. It then created a fire that Scrimgeour put out immediately.

I looked at Fred with an amazed look like he had and we gave each other high fives.

"_To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that, when things seem most dark_-" Scrimgeour unfolded the fabric. "_It will show him light_."

Scrimgeour handed Ron the Deluminator.

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked amazed.

"Yes" Scrimgeour said.

"Brilliant. How does it work?" Ron asked as he flicked a switch and it put out the lights from the lanterns. He then flicked the switch again and the lights came back to the .

"Wicked" Ron smiled.

"_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive_" Scrimgeour said handing Hermione the book.

"Mum used to read that to us" Fred mentioned.

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump..." Ron said trailing off as we all looked at him strangely. "Come on, Babbitty Rabbitty. No?"

We shook our heads slowly and Scrimgeour continued.

"_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill_" Scrimgeour read and he handed Harry the Snitch.

Harry played with the Snitch and frowned.

_Don't know, Don't care._

"Is that it then?" Harry asked.

"Not quite... Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs-" Scrimgeour said but was cut off by Hermione.

_Thank you, Granger! I was praying to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor that_ _Scrimgeour was talking nonsense._

"To Harry. The Sword belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it in the Chamber of Secrets" Hermione said.

"The Sword may present itself to _any _worthy Gryffindor" Scrimgeour said.

_So Fred and I could have used it? Dammit!_

"And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the Sword are unknown" Scrimgeour said.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"The Sword is missing" Scrimgeour said. "I don't know what you're up to, Mister Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own."

_No he can't!_

"I best be off" Scrimgeour said and he headed to the door when he ran into Padfoot.

"Interesting Dog" Scrimgeour said looking at us.

"He's ours" Fred said quickly.

Scrimgeour nodded and left.

After a few second, Padfoot became Sirius.

"What the Bloody Hell were you doing?" Ron asked.

"I thought he left!" Sirius defended himself. "And I think I had fleas..."

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Wedding tomorrow.**

**Harry: Man, I had the best birthday...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever you say, Harry since you're the only one in the Harry Potter books to even have a party. Again, I think...**

**Harry: I hope. 'Smiles'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Um... Okay... I hoped you enjoyed, Bros, and check in tomorrow!**

**Harry: Please Review!**


	118. Weddings and Jealous Much?

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, my Bros!**

**Ginny: We have the first chapter of the story for you today.**

**George: And we hope you enjoy!**

**Ginny: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: A.K.A. Your husband... **

**Ginny: Let's just start the story.**

**George: We're starting!**

**Fred's POV**

It was nightfall and we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were both dancing and I found 'Mione wearing the most stunning lilac dress.

_Merlin, she looks beautiful..._

"You look amazing" I whispered in her ear.

"You look handsome" 'Mione smiled.

"Don't I always?" I joked making her laugh.

"Can I have this dance, malady?" I bowed to 'Mione.

"Why of course you may" said 'Mione and she took my hand and we danced.

We danced around for a while and I said "How was a lovely lady such a yourself doing all alone?"

"I just got there" 'Mione rolled her eyes.

"Well that is wrong. You could have at least let me escort you here" I smirked.

"Yes, but Ginny and I were still getting ready" 'Mione said.

"Hey, guys" George smiled as he and Angelina walked over to us.

"Angelina" 'Mione hugged her.

"Hi, Hermione. It's so good to see you" Angelina said.

"Good to see ya, Ange" I hugged her.

"Hey, hands off the girlfriend" George joked.

"I already have a girlfriend of my own" I smiled wrapping my arms around 'Mione.

"You two are finally together!" Angelina smiled happily.

"Ya" 'Mione nodded.

"Hermy-own-ninny" A voice said coming from 'Mione and I.

We turned around to find Viktor Krum.

"Come on, Mate" George said and he and Angelina dragged me away.

"But-" I started.

"Sh!" Angelina told me.

"Why do we have to leave. He's going to try something on my 'Mione" I said protectively.

"She's Hermione, Freddie. She can handle herself" George clapped my back.

After a few seconds I asked "Can I go now?"

"It's only been like ten seconds" Angelina said.

"I'll take that as a yes" I stood up and walked over to 'Mione.

"Ready to dance some more, Granger?" I whispered to her.

"Sure. It's was nice seeing you, Viktor" 'Mione waved at him and I dragged her to start dancing.

"Jealous much, Weasley?" 'Mione teased.

"What can I say? If he tried anything on my 'Mione, and you practically belong to me, I would have killed him" I said with a laugh.

"You going way too deep into this. I love you, and that's final" 'Mione perked me on the lips.

"Good. I love you, too" I smiled and I spun her around.

"Guess what, guys" Harry smiled.

"What?" 'Mione and I asked at the same time.

"Remus and Tonks asked me to be their kid's Godfather" Harry said happily.

"Congratulations, Mate" I smiled at him.

"Care to dance, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Gladly, as long as my dear boyfriend doesn't have anything to say about it" 'Mione looked at me.

"I care if it's Viktor Krum, I don't care if it's Harry" I said with a smile.

"Let's go then" Harry grabbed 'Mione's hand and they danced around.

"Where's Granger?" George asked as I sat next to him and Angelina.

"Dancing with Harry" I told them.

"Not jealous?" Angelina teased.

"No. That's just with blokes I don't trust. I trust Harry" I explained to her.

"He's basically the only bloke you trust with her, besides me" George smirked.

"All true, Gred. All true" I nodded in agreement.

"Boys" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"One of those boys happens to be your boyfriend, Ange" George kissed her on the cheek.

"And the other happens to be his twin brother" I added with a smile.

"I know" Angelina said.

A bright glowing ball of light then flew into the tent and everything and everyone fell quiet.

It then spoke in Kingsley's voice.

"_The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming... They are coming... They are coming_" The voice said and it faded away and the ball of light vanished.

Everyone then yelled in fear and then started to flee.

"Run" George told Angelina and he kissed her.

"Come on" I grabbed George's arm and we ran to find Harry, Ron, and 'Mione.

"Fred" 'Mione fell into my arms.

"You're okay. Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"I don't know" 'Mione said looking around.

A second later, Death Eaters invaded the tent.

Everyone ran everywhere and 'Mione, George, and I were almost separated.

"Ronald!" Luna cried for him trying to reach for his hand.

"Luna!" Ron yelled for her but they were pushed away from each other.

"Ron, you okay?" George asked.

"Ya... But Luna" Ron said worried for her.

"She'll be fine" I said calmly.

"Ginny!" Harry said trying to get to her, but Remus pushed him back.

"Go! Harry, Go!" Remus begged him and Harry ran to us.

We joined hands and we Apparated to Merlin Knows where.

As soon as we Apparated, a bus almost ran us over. We moved to the side quickly, and we were safe.

"That was close" I said catching a breath.

"Extremely" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come on" 'Mione tightened her grip on my hand and we started walked.

**Hermione's POV**

"Where are we?" Ron asked in panic.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come to the theater here with my Mum and Dad I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head... This way" I lead the four boys to an alley.

I got out my handbag and said "We need to change."

I reached inside the bag and grabbed a few clothes.

"How is that-" Harry started but trailed off.

"Undetectable Extension Charm" I answered.

"You're just amazing you are" Fred smiled.

"Thank you" I said getting more clothes.

A thud then occurred.

"Ah... That'll be the books" I said.

"You and those books, Granger" George teased.

After we finished changing, we headed to a small café.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, ya.**

**George: That was...**

**Ginny: Unexpected...**

**George: 'Nods'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Um... I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**George: 'Shocked' We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Ginny: Please Review.**


	119. Café Mess Up and Finding A Place

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, how's it going, Bros? Just to let you know, I stopped doing my other story because it's not that... Umm Popular... I guess. I kinda want to do another Time Travel FF. If people in the future ask for more in the other FF, then I might continue it.**

**Fred: Aww! I can't play another guy who get's the girl?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Shakes Head'**

**Fred: Poo.**

**Hermione: What other Fiction story are you going to do next?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm gonna start it tomorrow and only post that once a week on random days... It's with you going to the Marauders' time-**

**Fred: I wanna come!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sh! You going to their time and actually falling for Remus... Younger Remus...**

**Hermione: Okay... Good. It's going to be weird with an older Remus...**

**Fred: Hey! She's my girl!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Shut up. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione: Enjoy the story!**

**Fred: We're not done talking about your new story, Marcy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll talk more about it later, now Sh!**

**Hermione's POV**

"What about all the people at the wedding?" Harry asked as we sat down at a table. "Do you think we should go back?"

"They were after you, Mate" Fred started.

"We'd put everyone in danger" George ended.

"They're right" Ron and I said at the same time.

"Ahem. Coffee?" The waitress asked.

"A cappuccino, please" I said.

"You?" She asked Fred.

"What she said" He responded.

"Me, too" George added.

"Same" Harry and Ron said together and she left.

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"It's too dangerous" I said shaking my head. "If Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe."

"Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground, into hiding" Fred added.

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow" Harry said.

I shook my head and motioned to my handbag that was in my hands.

I let go of the handbag lightly and Harry said in disbelief, "You're joking."

I let out a sigh and admitted "I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case."

"By the way Hermione, these jeans, not my favorite" Ron mentioned.

"Down!" Harry yelled and we all fell to the ground as we all whipped out our wands.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted.

"_Expulso_!" A Death Eater yelled.

"_Reduto_!" Fred yelled.

A Death Eater got up and me and Ron shot _Stupefy_ at him, but missed.

The same Death Eater used a spell on me and I ducked pointing my wand at him "_Pertfificus Totalus_!"

The waitress came back and was shocked by the damage.

"Go" I demanded her. "Leave."

She headed out quickly and Harry said "Lock the door, get the lights."

Ron got out his Deluminator and flicked the switch to put out the lights and Fred, George, and I got the blinds and George locked the door.

"This one's named Rowle" Harry said looking at one of the Death Eater. "He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Dolohov" Fred and George said looking at the other Death Eater.

"I recognize him from the wanted posters" Ron mentioned. "So what are we going to do with you? Kill us if it was turned around, wouldn't you."

"If we kill them, they'll know we were here" Harry said quickly.

"Ron" I said in shock.

"Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?" Ron asked darkly.

"It's better if we wipe their memories" Harry said.

"You're the boss" Ron said and he turned around.

"'Mione" Fred said. "You're the best at spells."

"Okay" I nodded and pointed my wand at Dolohov. "_Obliviate_."

I then turned to Rowle and used the same spell.

We then left the café.

"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" I said unsure.

"Can't be. Trace beaks at seventeen" George said.

"It's wizarding law" Fred added.

"We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe" Ron said.

"Maybe Grimmauld. Sirius can probably let us stay" Harry suggested.

"Don't think we have a choice" I said with a frown.

"Let's hurry" George said and we headed for Grimmauld Place.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Do you have to make that story?! She's my girlfriend!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes, I want to.**

**Fred: But why?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Again, I want to!**

**Fred: But-**

**Hermione: Fred! Enough already!**

**Fred: I-**

**Hermione: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Fred: Still not done talking about this, Marcy.**

**Hermione: Yes you are. We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	120. Where's Sirius and Midnight Chat

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have Fremione in just a few seconds.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fred's a little...- 'Looks At Fred' Well, a tad bit quiet today...**

**Hermione: He's still a little upset about the new story.**

**Fred: She's my girlfriend...**

**Werewolf Marcy: You'll feel better soon, Freddie. 'Pats Fred's Head'**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's start.**

**Fred's POV**

Harry knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place and said "Sirius? Are you there?"

No one responded.

"Sirius?" Harry asked again.

Nothing.

Harry turned the knob and it was unlocked.

"Is anyone home?" I asked before entering.

"Sirius?" 'Mione called out.

"Let's just go in" George said and we all walked in.

Dust then formed into a figure that looked a lot like Dumbledore and it ran towards us.

We all let out a scream.

"Ah!" 'Mione said burying her face in my chest.

Strong winds then hit us and the Dumbledore Dust Figure disappeared with the wind.

"What was that all about?" George and I asked.

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea in case Snape decided to come snooping" Harry suggested.

Just then, we could he a strange noise coming from the kitchen probably.

'Mione stepped forward and pointed her wand and said "_Homenum Revelio_."_  
_

A few seconds went by and she ended "We're alone."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He's probably with Remus. Remember he was Padfoot at the wedding?" I suggested.

"We should probably just go get some sleep" Ron said.

"You just want to sleep like always" George smirked.

"Ya... Pretty much" Ron shrugged and we walked.

"Wait" Harry said not moving.

"What?" We asked.

"We shouldn't be alone. We should stick together. That way, if anyone goes a try to kidnap us, we would be stronger together" Harry explained.

"Good idea, Mate" I smiled and we went to the living room.

"You awake, 'Mione?" I asked from the couch after I heard Ron snoring.

"Ya" 'Mione simply said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I guess. You?"

"Same."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 'Mione asked unsure.

"Get over here, Granger" I smiled and she lay down next to me.

"Thanks" 'Mione said as I put my arm around her.

"Anytime, 'Mione" I kissed her on the forehead.

**Hermione's POV**

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" Fred asked.

"I hope. I don't know what will happen to me if someone got hurt" I said. "Someone like you..."

"I won't get hurt, 'Mione. I will if you will" Fred admitted.

"What do you think will happen after the war is over?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I would stay at the flat with George to run the shop" Fred responded. "What about yourself?"

"I would complete my Seventh Year to get my N.W.E.T.s, probably. Stay with you" I added.

Fred chuckled and buried his face in my hair.

"What do you see in your future?" I asked.

"I see you" Fred smiled.

"I see you, too" I kissed him.

"Promise me you won't leave my side?" Fred asked a little hesitant.

" I will as long as you will" I said.

"I'm happy I found you, 'Mione" Fred mentioned.

"I'm happy we found each other" I said.

"I love you, 'Mione" Fred whispered.

"I love you, Fred" I said and we drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up from the noise from last night.

I sat up and found Harry gone.

"Fred. Fred wake up" I whispered.

"Ten more minutes" He muttered.

_Why is every Weasley, besides Ginny and Percy, is not a morning person._

"Freddie, wake up" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it?" Fred asked getting up.

I giggled at his messy hair.

"Well," I said fixing his hair making him smile. "Harry's gone."

"What?" Fred asking looking at the place Harry was sleeping,

"Do you think we should go and find him?" I asked.

"Ya. Let's try not to wake up George and Ron" Fred smiled and we got up.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: See? You two love each other in the story 'Pats Fred's Shoulder Lightly'**

**Fred: Sure I guess...**

**Hermione: Feel any better, Fred?**

**Fred: Bit...**

**Hermione: Tell you what, will it make you happy if I go on a date with you?**

**Fred: 'Hops Out of Chair' 'Happily' When's the Date, 'Mione?**

**Hermione: We can go later, Fred.**

**Fred: I feel better, Now!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sighs' I bet you don't want the story to end anymore now, do you Hermione?**

**Hermione: 'Looks To Her Feet' No... Not anymore.**

**Fred: 'Still Happy' We'll see you tomorrow! **

**Hermione: Bye, everyone. 'Waves'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	121. Strange Noise Found and Kreacher Telling

**DISCLAIMER **

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros. Hermione and Fred are on their date which leaves me and Ginny.**

**Ginny: Ya. Only girls.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know right? I haven't had an only girls chapter ever since... A long time ago.**

**Ginny: So, Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter, Bros!**

**Fred's POV**

"Where do you think he could be?" 'Mione asked.

"I don't know. Maybe his old room?" I asked.

"Guys? Where are you? I think me and George found something!" Ron yelled for us.

"Where are you?" Harry called.

"Third floor!" Georgie yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back and me and 'Mione went to the third floor.

"What did you find?" 'Mione asked.

They were standing in front of a door I've never seen before.

Harry opened the door and we entered the room.

It was a total mess.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Ron took the door knob and closed the door. We saw a three words.

"Regulus Arcturus Black" I read aloud.

"R.A.B." 'Mione said.

"R.A.B's Sirius' brother?" I asked.

"Seems like it" Ron shrugged.

"I want to see what the note one more time" Harry said and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hand me the locket" Harry said and I got 'Mione's bag and gave Harry the locket.

He then read it aloud.

"_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_-R.A.B_"

"So Sirius did have a brother" Ron said.

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"The question is, did he actually destroy the locket?" 'Mione asked.

The same noise I heard last night then came again.

"The cupboard" George and I said together.

We all stood up and walked over to it.

Harry hesitated, but opened the cupboard and out came Kreacher the House Elf.

Harry pushed him to the corner and said "You've been spying on us, have you, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher has been watching..." Kreacher said in his weird, disturbing voice.

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is" 'Mione said.

Harry grabbed the fake locket and held it up to Kreacher and said "Have you seen this before?"

Kreacher did nothing, but grumble.

"Kreacher" Harry warned.

"It's Master Regulus' locket" Kreacher said.

"But there were two of them, weren't there? Where's the other one?"

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is" Kreacher admitted.

"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" 'Mione asked.

"Filthy Mudblood!" Kreacher yelled at her.

"That's it" I said angrily and tried to grab Kreacher by the neck, but 'Mione and George held me back.

"Blood traitor, Weasley" Kreacher snapped at me.

"Bloody house elf" I muttered.

"Answer her" Harry said.

"Yes" Kreacher simply said. "It was here in this house. A most evil object."

"How do you mean?" George asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it... But no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."

"Well, where is it now?" Harry asked.

"Did someone take it?" I asked.

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."

"Who did?" Harry asked. "Who was it, Kreacher?"

"Mandungus. Mandungus Fletcher" Kreacher said and our eyes widened.

"Find him" Harry ordered Kreacher.

With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher Disapparated to find Mandungus.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, that's the second chapter.**

**Ginny: I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow, Bros!**

**Ginny: Please Review!**


	122. Seeing Mandungus and Dobby Returns

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Welcome back, Bros, to another chapter of Fremione: Through the Years.**

**Hermione: So, as Marcy said, we have another chapter for you.**

**Fred: As you all know, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: How was your medicine and by medicine, I mean Date, Fred?**

**Fred: Very brilliant. 'Kisses Hermione's Cheek'**

**Hermione: 'Blushes' Enjoy the story.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron, if you want to learn how to do it right, then watch me" I teased and started playing the piano.

"Look, my girlfriend can practically do everything" Fred kissed my forehead.

"I think I got it" Ron said and he played himself, but still off-key.

"Gentler, Ron" I rolled my eyes and sat next in front of Harry.

He was watching, blank minded, at his Golden Snitch.

"They have flesh memories" I told him. "When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it would open at your touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something inside it."

A thud came from the kitchen and we headed in there as quickly as possible.

"Get off!" Mandungus said as Kreacher covered his mouth.

"Harry Potter, so long has it been" Dobby said as he hung on Mandungus' leg.

"Get off me!" Mandungus said.

He soon fell and Kreacher fell backwards.

"As requested, Kreacher has returned the thief" Kreacher said closing the door.

Mandungus reached for his wand but I pulled out mine first and cried "_Explelliarmus_!"

His wand flew out of his hand and Fred caught it.

"What are you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house-elves after me" Mandungus said.

"Dobby was only trying to help" He said climbing on top of the table. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name."

"I just-" Kreacher started, but Dobby cut him off.

"And then, Dobby saw Kreacher talking to the thief, Mandungus" Dobby ended.

"I'm no thief!" Mandungus defended himself. "You foul little Git! I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects."

"You're a thief, Dung. Everyone knows it" Ron said.

"Master Weasley, so good to see you again" Dobby said shaking Ron's hand.

"Wicked Trainers" Ron smiled and Mandungus knocked over some papers.

"Listen, I panicked that night, alright?" He said and sat on a chair. "Could I help it that Mad-Eye fell of his broom?"

"You..." Kreacher said poking him in the stomach with a stick.

"Tell the truth" I said.

"When you turn this place over- Don't deny it- you found a locket, am I right?" Harry said.

"Why? Was it valuable?" Mandungus asked.

**Fred's POV**

"You still got it?" 'Mione asked.

"No, he's worried he didn't" I started.

"Get enough money for it" George said.

"Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" Mandungus sighed. "There I was, flogging in Diagon Alley, when some Minister hag came up to me and asks to see me license. Says she's a mind to lock me up. And would have done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket."

"Who was she?" I asked.

"The witch. Do you know?" Harry added.

"No, I-" Mandungus said laying his eyes on the papers he made fall over. He stood up and grabbed a Daily Prophet.

"Well, she's there. Look" He said laying the paper on the table. "Bleeding bow and all."

We looked at the Daily Prophet and found-

"Miss Dolores Umbridge" Me and George shook our heads.

"Thank you, Mandungus. You can leave now" 'Mione said.

"Good luck to whatever you're planning, you lot" He said and he Disapparated.

"I have an idea" Harry said and we went to the living room again.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, so sorry.**

**Fred: Aw! Umbridge is here again?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sadly, yes.**

**Fred: Old hag...**

**Hermione: We will have another chapter later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hoped you enjoyed, Bros.**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	123. More Polyjuice Potions and Toilets

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: Hi!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Good grief...**

**George: What? I only said hi.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're an idiot.**

**George: I'm a smart idiot.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sighs' I don't own Harry Potter.**

**George: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"You sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Positive" Harry said.

"Who's changing to who?" Ron asked.

"You to Reginald Cattermole, Harry to Albert Runcorn, Fred to Newt Scamander, George to Gilbert Wimple, and me to Mafalda Hopkirk" 'Mione explained taking hairs from every unconscious person lying before us.

"So, we just take the Polyjuice Potion?" George asked.

"Yes. Right, remember what we said. Don't speak to anyone, unless absolutely necessary. Just try and act normal. Do what everybody else is doing. If we do that, then with a bit of luck, we'll get inside. And then-" 'Mione said.

"It get's really tricky" Harry said.

"Correct" 'Mione smiled.

"This is completely mental" I said.

"Completely" George repeated.

"The world's mental" Ron said.

"Come on, we've got a Horcrux to find" Harry said and we took the Polyjuice Potion.

A few seconds later, we were who we were supposed to be.

"Interesting" George and I said.

"We have to take their clothes" 'Mione said and we dressed.

"We ready?" Ron asked and we nodded.

Harry opened the door to check if the area was cleared and he stepped out.

We walked and we ran into a subway I think it was that had the sigh, 'Gentlemen.'

"I'll see you soon" I said to 'Mione.

"Okay. Good luck" 'Mione said and she walked off.

**Harry's POV**

"Here goes nothing" I said and we walked into the subway.

We found a ruddy bathroom.

"What the hell?" Ron said.

"I guess we go like everyone else" George said.

"Okay" Fred said awkwardly and we got into different lines.

Fred was the first to go, then George, and then Ron, which only left me.

After I entered the stall and looked around walking in small circles.

Ron was still here and he said to me "We flush ourselves."

_Flush? He doesn't mean-_

He then went, and I heard a flush.

_Bloody gross..._

I stood on the toilet-

_This is just weird..._

And I tugged the flush thing and I was out of there.

I soon came out of the fireplace in the Ministry of Magic.

_Huh. I'm not wet. I better go find everyone._

I walked around and found the guys and Hermione.

_Well, at least I think it's them..._

"Is that you guys?" I whispered to them.

"Ya. Harry?" Fred asked.

I nodded and I saw Hermione staring at the middle statue.

"What are-" I started.

"Muggles. In their- Rightful place" Hermione said.

"Gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit" Ron said.

"How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice would last, Hermione?" George asked.

"I didn't" She said.

"We better get to an elevator" Fred said and we walked to an elevator that reminded me of the time in the Hall of Prophecies.

_Ah, memories. Memories that almost made me lose my Godfather!_

Ron pressed a random button and the elevator moved without a warning.

_Not the same elevator! Not the same elevator!_

We then hung onto the rope that were above us.

_So that what those were for... And the adventure begins..._

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So... Ya...**

**George: I bet I look good in the Polyjuice Potion... 'Nods'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, you weren't you, so you- Why do I have to explain this to you?**

**George: I don't know. Just explain.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bros, Please Review while I try my best to explain to George about- whatever he said.**


	124. Raining and Levels

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros. I have zero time, once again so I have to make only this chapter. So sorry.**

**Fred: So, we have first and only chapter of the day for all of you.**

**Hermione: And we hope you enjoyed all the other one hundred and twenty-three other chapters we had made.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter, like always!**

**Hermione: Enjoy the story.**

**Fred: What 'Mione said!**

**Harry's POV**

Once the elevator let put a ding, Hermione said "George. This is you."

"The handsome one first. Brilliant" George let out a sigh and stepped out.

"Good luck, Gred" Fred said.

"Thanks, Forge. Load of luck to all you lot" George said and took a step and just before the elevator door could close, a man stopped it.

"Cattermole" He said looking at Ron. "It's still raining inside my office. That's two days now."

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron asked.

"You do realize I'm going downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?" The man asked.

"That's Yaxley" Fred whispered quietly.

"Downstairs?" Ron asked.

"To interrogate your wife. Now, if my wife's blood status were in doubt, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I might just make that a priority. You have one hour" Yaxely said and he turned and walked away.

The door then closed and Ron pressed a button quickly.

George then watched us and then left himself.

"Oh, my God. What am I gonna do? My wife's all alone downstairs" Ron said hesitant.

"Ron, you don't have a wife..." I said.

"Oh, right" Ron said.

"And if you did, Luna would freak" Fred smirked.

"Shut up, Fred. At least now I can tell you and George a part. Not until I forget what you look like and which ones which" Ron said and the door opened once more.

"Level Two" The elevator voice said.

"Ron, this is where Yaxel's office is" Fred said.

"How do I stop the raining?" Ron asked stepping out.

"Try _Finite Incantatem_" Hermione said.

"_Finite Incantatem. _Okay_. _And if that doesn't work?" Ron asked as the door closed.

Before Hermione could respond, the elevator moved and left Ron looking frighten.

"Level Four; Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" The elevator voice said.

"Fred" Hermione said.

"Good luck, Mate" I said to him.

"Thanks. To yourselves, as well" He said and he stepped out.

"Be careful, Fred" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Granger. I'm a beater. I can handle this" Fred smiled and the elevator closed and we were out of Level Four.

Once again, the elevator and said "Level One, Minister of Magic and Support."

"If we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find the twins and Ron and come back another day. Deal?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes" she said and the elevator opened.

Dolores Umbridge, who was waiting in front of us, had said "Ah, Mafalda. Travers sent you, did he? Good, we'll go straight down."

Umbridge entered the elevator and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Albert, aren't you getting out?" Umbridge asked.

I thought for a second and I stepped out and watched Hermione leave with Umbridge.

_Poor Hermione._

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Aw. 'Mione's stuck with Umbridge...**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Shrugs' Oh well.**

**Hermione: I hope you enjoyed the story. It was good until the ending. 'Glares At Werewolf Marcy'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't blame me! Blame J. K. Rowling, even though she's amazing and I love her.**

**Fred: Um- I guess we're done...**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you tomorrow, Bros!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	125. Courtrooms and Running

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: What up, Bros. Since I couldn't post any chapters yesterday, I'm gonna do them today. I was on "Time Out" or whatever that is. It's another day-**

**George: And another chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Georgie said!**

**George: So we hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fan Fiction is owned by me, but characters are not owned by me.**

**George: Again, enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"Fred?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around and found, I think it was Harry.

"Harry?" I asked unsure.

"It's me. I just came into Umbridge's office. It had files with of Dumbledore, Sirius, you're Dad, Mad-Eye, and even Hermione" Harry explained.

_'Mione?_

"What were the files for?" I asked.

"They had information about them. Blood status, name, parents, all that" Harry said.

"So they're stalking my 'Mione?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not the time to joke around, Fred" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Guys, is that you?" A voice whispered.

"Georgie?" I asked.

"Freddie! Harry! Oh. I was lost without you guys" George said with a tone of relief.

"We should get to an elevator" Harry said and we walked over to one.

A man then walked in after us.

"Hi" He said in a Ron-ish voice.

"It's Ron" I whispered to Harry and George.

"Ron, it's us. Fred, George, and Harry" Harry said.

"Guys! Blimey, forgot what you all looked like. Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ya. Where is 'Mione?" I asked and we all stared at Harry.

"She's gone down to the courtrooms, _with_ Umbridge" Harry added.

My eyes widened and I said "Umbridge? 'Mione's _alone _with Umbridge?"

"Yep" Harry nodded.

Once we were down in the courtrooms, Ron said "It's Bloody cold down here..."

There was a wizard and two goons dragging him to the elevator. The man pleaded "I'm a half-blood. My father was a wizard. William Alderton. He worked here for thirty years! Perhaps you know him. Always wore his jacket inside out. No there's been a mistake. I'm a half-blood, you see. We mus go back. I'm a half-blood."

We watched them leave and Harry dragged Ron down the corridor.

"That was- Um.." I started.

"Interesting?" George asked.

"Disturbing?" I asked.

"Interesting" George said.

"And Disturbing?" I asked ending it.

"Come on" Harry said.

Once we got to the end of the corridor, we found 'Mione in her Polyjuice Potion form, sitting next to Umbridge, who was sitting next to Travers, and a woman I've never seen before...

"Georgie" I said looking to the ceiling.

"What?" He asked as he looked up and saw the Dementors flying all around.

"That's why it's bloody cold" Ron said.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole" Umbridge said looking at the woman.

"Yea?" Marry asked.

"Of twenty-seven Chislehurst Gardens Great Tolling, Evesham?" Umbridge asked.

"It's here" Harry said.

"The Horcrux?" George and I asked at the same time and Harry nodded.

Mary looked at us and then to Ron and said "Reg?"

Ron's eyes were widen and I pushed him to the center next to Mary.

"Thank you, Newt" Umbridge said to me and she continued. "Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

"Yes."

A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" Umbridge asked holing up a wand and Mary, I think her name was, nodded.

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you too this wand?" Umbridge asked.

"I didn't take it" She said softly. "I got it at Diagon Alley, at Olivander's when I was eleven. It chose me."

"You're lying" Umbridge said darkly. "Wands only choose witches, and you are not, in fact, a witch."

"But I am. Tell them, Reg. Tell them what I am" She pleaded to Ron. "Reg, tell them what I am."

Harry, George, and I got out our wands and Umbridge had seemed to noticed.

"What on earth are you three doing?" She asked.

"You're lying, Dolores" Harry said. George, Ron, and I looked at him, and we noticed the Polyjuice Potion for Harry was wearing off.

"And one mustn't tell lies" Harry added. "_Stupefy_!"

Once Harry flicked his wand, Umbridge was knocked out.

"'Mione! The locket!" I shouted to her and she grabbed the locket and tossed it to Harry.

"It's Harry Potter" Mary said.

"It is, isn't it? This'll be one to tell the kids" Ron said and he dragged her out of there being followed by Harry, George, 'Mione, and I.

"Harry! Dementors!" I yelled at him watching them go after us.

Once we were in the elevator, Harry closed the door and the Dementors started to try to suck out our souls.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry said and the Patronus Stag tackled all the Dementors out of the way.

Harry pushed the elevator button and we went up.

Once the doors opened, 'Mione, George, and I were all ourselves.

"Yay! I'm me!" I said happily.

We walked and Mary was still on Ron.

'Mary, go home" Ron said. "Get the kids. I'll meet you there. We have to get out of the country, understand? Mary do as I say."

Mary then kissed Ron full on the lips.

George and I started to laugh and once the kiss was over, Ron went back to Ron.

_Luna will be mad at this..._

"Mary?" A voice asked behind us.

We turned around and found the real Reginald Cattermole stood there.

"Who's that?" Cattermole asked.

"Long story. Nice meeting you" Ron said and we ran off.

"Not a word about this to Luna!" Ron yelled at us as we ran.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we, Ron?" I asked with a smile.

"They he is!" A man yelled as he and the guards chased after us for Harry.

"Run!" George yelled.

Once we reached the Floo Network, all the fireplaces seemed to lock up. We reached the last opened on and jumped in before it closed.

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: Luna will freak!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Haha! Oh well. See you later!**

**George: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	126. Random Forest and Teddy Bear

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, again, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have yet another chapter for you today!**

**Fred: We hoped you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Hermione: Yesterday, we had a time out so, we're going to post the chapter that were supposed to be from yesterday.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I got really upset. I wanted to post the chapters yesterday.**

**Fred: So Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Hermione: "That"?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, a human is a thing, so I called Harry a "That". 'Smiles' **

**Fred: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

We found ourselves laying on a random forest's grounds.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping 'Mione up to her feet.

"Brilliant" She smiled softly.

"Guys! Ron" George said kneeling next to him.

"What's wrong with Ron?" I asked.

"Oh, Merlin" 'Mione said kneeling next to him , as well.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked.

"Harry. Harry, quickly, in my bag. There's a bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany.' George, Fred, help me get his coat off" 'Mione instructed us.

"Quickly, Harry!" 'Mione rushed him.

Once we got his coat off, it was all bloody and cut.

"_Accio Dittany_" Harry pointed his wand at the bag and a small bottle pooled out.

"Hermione, his arm" Harry said handing the bottle to 'Mione.

"I know, just hand me the bottle. Okay, Ron. It's gonna sting a little bit" 'Mione said dripping a few drops of the Dittany.

"What happened? I thought we meant to be going to Grimmauld Place" I said.

"We were. We were. We were there, we were there, but Yaxley had hold of me, and I- I knew once he'd seen where we were, we couldn't stay. So, I brought us here" 'Mione explained. "But Ron got splinched. It's alright, Ron. Everything's alright."

'Mione got up as she finished dropping the drops on Ron's arm and got out her wand.

"_Protego Totalum. Salvio_ _Hexia_" 'Mione said waving her wand.

"What are you doing?" George asked her.

"Protective enchantments" 'Mione said. "I don't fancy another visit like the one we had at Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? One of you can get the tent out."

"Tent?" Harry, George, and I all asked confused.

"Where are we supposed to find a tent?" I asked.

We looked at each other, and then to 'Mione's bag.

"You've got to be kidding me, 'Mione" I said and I stood up to get her bag.

"How's Ron doing?" George asked Harry as me and George got the tent up.

"Ron?" Harry asked looking at him.

"I'm fine. Arm's just a little bit- broken" Ron chuckled.

"We should get him in the tent" Harry said.

"Come on, Ronniekins" I smiled and me and George carried him inside the tent.

"This is a bloody big tent for its size" Ron smiled slightly.

"Ya, like the one at the Quidditch World Cup" I reminded him as me and George set him on the small bed.

"Like that time, I love magic" Harry smiled.

"I don't. Not now, at least" Ron said.

"How's he doing?" 'Mione said coming into the tent.

"Brilliant" Ron said.

"Good. We have to destroy that thing" 'Mione said referring to the locket.

"Can't believe Voldemort split his soul into seven bloody pieces" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around 'Mione.

"Neither could Slughorn" Harry smirked.

"He was- strange when we first met him..." George said.

"He was drunk, I'm guessing" Harry shrugged.

"Ya. A normal person wouldn't dump their drink on me and 'Mione, now would they?" I asked with a smile.

"He must have had at least three bottles of whisky" George shrugged.

"If he didn't, who would dump their drink on a handsome Weasley twin and his beautiful girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't ever imagine someone dumping their drink on a Weasley twin and his girlfriend" 'Mione rolled her eyes.

"Great, Harry. Now you got us talking about how Slughorn's drunk!" I joked making everyone, even Ron, laugh.

"Sorry. We were talking about Horcruxs before the Slughorn thing" Harry smiled.

"I'm gonna sleep. You come with me" I said picking 'Mione up bridal style and we went to the other tent room.

"Why did I have to come?" She whined jokingly as I set her on the small couch.

"Because, I need a certain someone to snuggle with" I smiled laying down next to her.

"So I'm like a teddy bear?" 'Mione joked.

"Ya. You're mine and no one else's" I said as she rested her head on my arm.

"Night, Fred" 'Mione perked me on the lips.

"Night, 'Mione" I smiled.

"Love you" She muttered before falling asleep.

"I love you, too" I said before falling asleep myself.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: 'Wraps Arms Around Hermione' Don't we have the best moments?**

**Hermione: 'Kisses Fred On Cheek' I think we have the only moments.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Covers Eyes' Okay, no snogging during "DISCLAIMERS". **

**Hermione: Alright.**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	127. Waking Up Fred and Lockets

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Harry: We have another chapter of Fremione: Through the Years. 'Badly' Hurray...**

**Ginny: Oh cheer up, Harry. It'll be over before you can say "Quidditch"!**

**Harry: Quidditch.**

**Ginny: It was an expression...**

**Harry: 'Crosses Arms' I wish it wasn't.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay! While Harry is being a downer, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Harry: Never will!**

**Ginny: Enjoy the story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Ginny said.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Fred, Fred wake up" I shook his arm.

"Not yet" Fred mumbled.

"How come every time I try to wake you up, you always stay there, lying down?" I asked with a smile.

"Because I'm a Weasley, 'Mione. One day, our kid will do the same" Fred joked.

"Of course he or she will" I perked him on the forehead.

"It'll be a she" Fred sat up.

"Whatever you say, Fred" I fixed his hair.

"Whenever you fix my hair, I feel like you're Mum" Fred kissed me on the lips.

"At least I didn't tell you having the shop was a bad idea" I joked.

"Ya" Fred agreed.

"Get up, Lovebirds!" We heard George yell from outside.

"We're coming!" Fred yelled back.

"That's our cue" I smiled up at Fred.

"I don't wanna get up" Fred whined laying back down.

"Come on, Weasley. Or you won't get a kiss" I said as I got up.

"I get a kiss?" Fred sat right up.

"If you don't get up, you won't" I said walking out of the tent.

"Wait for me, Granger" Fred chased after me.

"What took you two so long?" Harry smirked.

"Fred wouldn't get up" I smiled.

"George and Ron wouldn't get up, either" Harry mentioned crossing his arms with a smile.

"I told you, 'Mione. It's a Weasley thing" Fred grabbed me by the waist.

"What are we doing again?" George rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to try and break the locket" Harry said placing the locket on a fallen tree.

"You first, Mate" Fred said as we got out our wands.

"Alright" Harry said pointing his wand at the locket. "_Dissendium_."

The locket flew off the tree and to the ground.

We walked closer to it to see if it was destroyed, but wasn't.

It was my turn.

"_Incendio_" I pointed my wand at it and it went to flames until it calmed down and they vanished. The flames...

"_Expulso_" Harry said and the locket jumped up and fell to another space.

"_Diffindo_" Harry tried.

Nothing.

"_Reducto_" He tried again.

Nothing.

He started to get a tad bit upset, and flicked his wand non-stop reminding me of me and Ron in our first Charms Class.

Harry sighed heavily and picked up the locket. He then put it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it" Harry explained hiding the locket under his shirt.

"Seems strange, Mate" Fred said.

"Dumbledore sends you off to find" George continued.

"All these Horcruxes."

"But doesn't tell you how to destroy them" George ended.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at us for a few seconds and then walked back to the tent.

We then followed him back after a few minutes.

Ron got out a radio and it was telling us who was dead and who was missing.

"That radio is making me scared" I leaned on Fred's shoulder.

"Me too, 'Mione" He wrapped his arms around me.

"What if we- hear their names? Everyone we love?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know" Fred whispered. "But trust me, we won't hear them names."

I smiled and we went to find Harry outside of the tent.

"_A goblin by the name of Gornuk was killed. It is believed that a Muggle-born, Dean Thomas-_" The man on the radio said and Harry turned around frightened.

_Oh no, Dean..._

"Harry, it's alright" I said sitting next to him with Fred.

"_And a second goblin both believed to be traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening or anyone has knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news_" The man on the radio ended.

"We're sure Dean is fine" Fred said softly.

Harry gasped and he leaned back panting heavily.

"Harry" Me and Fred helped him.

"I thought it stopped" I said.

"You can't keep letting him in, Mate" Fred added.

"Voldemort has found Gregorovitch" Harry said.

"The wandmaker?" I asked.

"He wants something that Gregorovitch used to have, but I don't know what" Harry added. "But he wants is desperately. I mean, it's as if his life depends on it."

The radio's static crackles making Harry jump.

"Don't Mate" Fred said quickly.

"It comforts him" I added.

"It sets my teeth on edge" Harry said. "What's Ron expecting to hear, good news?"

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news" George said coming out.

"How long before he can travel?" Harry asked standing up.

"We're doing everything we can, Mate" George said.

"You're not doing enough!" Harry almost yelled.

He then walked off. Before he even got out of ten feet from the tent, I said quickly "Take it off."

He turned around and I repeated "I said, take it off. Now."

Harry the took off the locket and placed it in my hands.

"Better?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Loads" Harry said.

"We'll take in turns, okay?" I asked and I grabbed Fred's hand and we went for a stroll.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's it for today!**

**Ginny: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Harry: They hope you enjoy...**

**Ginny: 'Takes Harry's Arm' _We_ hope you enjoyed.**

**Harry: Bye, now.**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: Stop being a downer, Harry. Please Review, Bros!**


	128. Snatchers and Perfume

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: More and more DISCLAIMERS, Bros!**

**Hermione: Hi, everyone.**

**Fred: We have another chapter for you today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you Bros had a wonderful weekend and enjoyed the last few chapters!**

**Hermione: Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Fred: Let's start, shall we, 'Mione? 'Takes Hermione by the hand'**

**Hermione: Alright, Mister Weasley. 'Kisses Fred'**

**Werewolf Marcy: Again, no snogging in DISCLAIMERS! I rather have George be here...**

**Fred: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"That locket has really gotten to his head" I said to 'Mione.

"Ya. It's the evil in it. It was like possessing him" 'Mione responded with a frown.

"When you said we'd take turns with it, you mean actually wear it?" I asked seriously.

"Of course. We have to hide it and if one of us goes crazy like Harry did, another person takes it" 'Mione explained.

"What if someone _does_ crazy and does something completely mental?"

"Then we take the locket. What would they do anyways?" 'Mione asked.

"I dunno, kill themselves" I said.

"We'll be watching the person every second. Make sure they don't go loony and doesn't get hurt" 'Mione tighten our hands together.

"If you go completely mental with that, I think I have to kiss you to snap you out of it" I sang with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I don't do the wrong thing" 'Mione joked.

"What about when we went to get the Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked.

"You were there, too" 'Mione added.

"I'm Fred Weasley. I always do the wrong thing" I smiled.

"Ya" 'Mione agreed nodding her head.

"Hey, shouldn't you be supportive?" I asked taking her by the waist.

"No. That's what George's for" 'Mione smirked and ran away from me.

"Get back here, Granger!" I chased after her.

We reached the tent and it was nearly midnight.

"Gottcha" I took 'Mione by the waist again and lifted her off her feet.

"Fred!" She laughed.

"Yes, Love?" I asked as I slung her over my shoulder and I walked inside the tent.

"Put me down" She demanded. I could tell by her voice she was smiling.

"But 'Mione, I can't" I joked.

"Why is that?" I could feel her crossing her arms.

"Because, I don't wanna" I smiled.

"Fred, put me down" 'Mione whined.

"Alright, alright, Granger" I set her back on her feet. "You win this round."

"Don't I always?" She asked with a smile and went outside to keep guard.

"You're loony about Granger, aren't you?" I heard George asked.

"Shouldn't you know that by now?" I asked with a smile.

"I dunno. I forget things" George shrugged.

"Ya" I simply said.

"What?" George asked confused.

"I'm crazy for her" I smiled to myself.

"See. I told you i forget things" George joked.

"Then stop forgetting things. Sooner or later, you're gonna forget who you're dating" I joked grabbing a blanket.

"I do know who I'm dating, thank you very much" George crossed his arms jokingly.

"Who then?" I asked stopping at the tent entrance.

"Angelina Johnson, that's who" George smiled.

"Whatever, Forge. Night" I headed out.

"Night, Gred!" I heard George call back.

I found 'Mione sitting by the fire.

**Hermione's POV**

"You cold, 'Mione?" Fred asked putting a blanket around me.

"Bit" I smiled slightly.

Fred sat down next to me and put his arm around me for support.

"It's a gorgeous night" I sighed.

"Not as gorgeous as you" Fred kissed me on my forehead.

"Thanks, Weasley. You're not bad yourself" I leaned on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm amazing" Fred joked.

"I guess" I agreed.

We then heard a twig snap.

"Sh" I said quietly to Fred as he and I stood up.

We whipped out our wands and followed where the snap came from.

"Stay close, 'Mione" Fred took my hand.

"Okay" I nodded.

We heard the autumn breeze clashing into the colored leaves quietly.

"This is where the enchantments were placed" I mentioned.

We heard someone stepping on the leaves and we looked to see Snatchers with one carrying a body.

Me and Fred froze as they walked by not seeing us.

"What's that?" One of them asked stopping.

He then turned to face me and Fred still not seeing us. He walked closer to us, not passing the enchantments and I gasped. The Snatchers didn't hear me though.

"What's that smell?" The Snatcher asked.

Fred pulled me closer to him.

The Snatcher that was carrying the body then dropped it.

"What are you doing?" The Snatcher that walked up to me and Fred asked.

"It's heavy."

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to carry it?" The Snatcher asked sarcastically walking towards them.

I let out a sigh of relief as I buried my face into Fred's chest.

"Yes, thank you" The Snatcher that dropped the body said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Pick it back up" They then walked away.

"Snatchers" We heard Harry say.

"Harry" I said with relief.

"Good to know your enchantments work, Hermione" Harry complemented me.

I looked back at the Snatchers and said "He could smell it. My perfume."

"We should get back" Fred said taking my hand and we walked back to the tent.

"Can we Apparate, now?"Harry asked.

"I've told you, Ron isn't strong enough to Apparate" I told him.

"Can't the twins Apparate us?" Harry asked again.

"We tried, Mate. We only went like a few feet away from here" Fred responded.

"Fine, then. We'll go on foot" Harry said simply. "And next time, Hermione, as much as I like your perfume, just don't wear it any."

"Alright Harry" I smiled and we went inside the tent.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks for reading, Bros.**

**Fred: I really hate Snatchers.**

**Hermione: Don't we all?**

**Fred: 'Chuckles' Pretty much.**

**Hermione: That's all for right now.**

**Werewolf**** Marcy: We hoped you enjoyed.**

**Fred: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Reviews could help very much, Bros!**


	129. Radios News and Best Freinds' Arguments

**Disclaimer**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! Welcome to another chapter of Fremione: Through the Years.**

**Fred: So, we didn't post yesterday because Marcy had to go to her friend's house and their computer was broken.**

**Hermione: And that's why Marcy couldn't post another chapter. She doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

We were getting ready to walk to Merlin Knows Where.

'Mione pack all the stuff, Ron was resting a little longer, quiet as heck, and George and Harry were checking if there was anyone in the area.

"Need a little help?" I asked kneeling next to 'Mione who was packing some books.

"Hi" 'Mione smiled.

"Again, need any help?" I repeated with a smirk.

"Sure, thanks" 'Mione said not looking at me and continuing to pack books.

"Are you okay, 'Mione. Did I do something?" I asked worriedly trying to make her look at me.

"No! You did nothing!" 'Mione said looking at me quickly.

_Oh thank Merlin..._

"I'm fine. It's just Harry- He's beginning to become paranoid with this" 'Mione said taking a deep breath.

"We're in a middle of a war, Harry is being tracked down, and we are trying to be killed" I said with force happiness.

"Not being funny, Freddie" 'Mione rolled her eyes with a smile going back to her book packing.

"Just trying to lighten, 'Mione, don't worry" I kissed her on the cheek and helped her with the books.

"I know. Harry's been getting on my mind ever since he wore that locket" 'Mione said passing me books to put in her handbag.

"Hey! How come I'm not on your mind?" I asked jokingly.

"You are" 'Mione said and I let out a smile. "Most of the time..."

"Why not all the time?" I asked.

"Because, I need to have other thing besides my-" 'Mione started.

"You're charming, brilliant, amazing, best, handsome, funny, boyfriend?" I asked standing in a heroic pose.

"I was gonna say boyfriend without all the adjectives" 'Mione said standing up as well.

"But they won't know how amazing I am" I whined.

"If they knew how amazing you were, they would want you and I want you all to myself" 'Mione stood on her tip-toes and perked me on the lips.

"Now there's a 'Mione I've never seen before" I joked. "A selfish 'Mione."

"Only when you're in it" 'Mione smiled and picked up her handbag.

"At least I know you don't want anyone to have me. I've told you like a thousand times" I pulled her closer by the waist.

"Well, what can I say? It never was the time to tell you" 'Mione said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What about all the times I told you?" I asked .

"I didn't want to follow" 'Mione said leaning in.

Before we could even kiss, Ron yelled "Stop with the snogging and get your arses over here!"

"Calm your arse, Ronniekins!" I yelled back.

"Come on, Weasley" 'Mione pulled me towards the guys.

"We were so close to our make out session, Ronniekins" I smiled.

"Don't need the details" Harry said quickly.

"We better get a move on before it gets to sun rise" 'Mione suggested.

"It's like five in the morning" George whined.

"Then the faster we'll get to our new spot" 'Mione said as she swung our locked hands back and forth.

"_And now for the names of missing witches and wizards_" The radio man said after we reached grassland. "_These are confirmed. Thankfully, the list is short today. Jason and Alison Denbright. Bella, Jake, Charlie, Madge Farley. Joe __Laurie-_"

I looked up to find Death Eaters.

"We better hide" I said and we ran to I think it was a barn.

"_Eleanor Sarah Gibbs. Harry and Bronwyn Trigg. Rob and Ellie Dowson_" The man on the radio continued,

Once the Death Eaters were gone from sight, we walked so more and found abandon homes.

"_Georgia Clark-Day. Joshua Flexson. George Coutas. Gabriella and Emily Mather. Jacob and Mimi Erland. William and Brian Gallagher_" The radio continues and we arrived at a bridge.

"We should take a break here" Harry said.

"You're call, Mate" George said and I opened 'Mione's handbag.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Harry said simply and walked off in a random direction after he helped me and George prepare the tent.

"Whatever you say, Mate" I said.

After Harry walked a little further away from the camp site, Ron said "He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?"

"None of us do, Ron" 'Mione said.

"Come on, let's get inside" George suggested and we headed in.

"You should get some rest, Ron" 'Mione said.

"Alright. I actually get an excuse to sleep" Ron joked and went to wherever.

After Harry got back after the rain started pouring, 'Mione said "Your hair looks a bit longer then I remembered."

"Got any scissors? I could use a trim" Harry smiled sitting on a chair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do" 'Mione said opening up her handbag.

"How come you never cut my hair? You practically fix my hair every morning" I joked.

"Well, I like your hair whenever or however it is" 'Mione said getting out the scissors and she began to cut Harry's hair.

"Oh my god" 'Mione said.

"What?" Harry, George, and I all asked worried.

"Did you do something with my hair?" Harry asked checking his hair.

"Hair looks fine, Mate" I smiled and followed 'Mione.

"I'll tell you in a minute" 'Mione said as she looked through books.

"Maybe you can tell us now" George said as he and Harry followed us.

"The Sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin-made" 'Mione said looking at us.

"Brilliant" Harry gave a thumbs-up.

"No, you don't understand" 'Mione smiled. "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade."

She showed us her books and said "It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Okay..." We all said.

"And what exactly" George said.

"Does that mean?" I added.

"Harry, you've already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" 'Mione asked. "Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a Basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got one of those it that bloody bag of yours" Harry pointed to her bag.

"Don't you see?" 'Mione sat down on my lap. "In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. It's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom."

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger" Harry, George, and I said together.

"Exactly, which is why-" 'Mione said.

"It can destroy Horcruxes" Harry said.

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will" 'Mione said.

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly" Harry said.

"Hey! That's my line" I protested.

"Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and percieve-" 'Mione said, but I covered her mouth.

"No logic talk, right now, 'Mione" I said.

"You're loony with all that, now!" George joked.

The lantern lights when out coming from where Ron was.

A few seconds and Ron came out a put back the lights.

"The Sword was stolen" He said simply. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you four carry on insulting my Luna."

"We weren't referring to her, Ron" George said.

"So you're still saying she's loony?" Ron asked.

"No! We don't think of Luna like that" Harry said closing the book.

"Sure you didn't. Not according to you, anyways" Ron said.

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out" Harry said standing up.

"Alright, I'll say something. But don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we've gotta find so I could be away from Luna any more longer" Ron said darkly.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for" Harry said.

"Ya. I thought I did, too" Ron agreed.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand" Harry said. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying a hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Thought you'd be back by Christmas?"

"I just thought, after all this time-"

"Oh no" I muttered.

'Mione, George, and I got up and we followed Harry and Ron walked away.

"We would've achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan!" Ron snapped at him.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me" Harry said. "And in case you haven't noticed, we found a Horcrux."

"Ya, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them" Ron said.

"Ron, take it off" 'Mione said trying to get the locket off.

"Take the Horcrux off, Ron. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day" I said.

"Do you know why I listen to that radio all day?" Ron asked. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Charlie's, or Bill's, or Fleur's, or Dad's, or Mum's, or most importantly, Luna!"

"You think I'm not listening? You think I don't know how any of this feels?!" Harry yelled.

"N you don;t know how it feels!" Ron yelled. "Your parents are dead! You have no family!"

Harry then tackled Ron.

"Stop! Guys!" George said as he and I pushed them away from each other.

"Fine! Then go!" Harry yelled at Ron. "Go then!"

"Fine" Ron said taking off the locket.

Ron grabbed his bag.

"And what about you three?" Ron looked at Me, 'Mione, and George. "Are you coming or you staying?"

"Ron-" I started.

"You take his side, and not your own brother?!" Ron yelled at us.

"You-" George said.

"Fine. I get it" Ron said. "Have fun insulting Luna."

"Ron, we love Luna" 'Mione said.

Ron looked at us one last time and left the tent.

"Ron!" 'Mione, George, and I said going after him.

"Ron, where are you going?!" I yelled at him.

"What will Luna say if she found out about this?" George asked.

He looked back at us and Disapparated.

"Ron!" We all yelled again.

"Ron..." 'Mione said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Loads of drama...**

**Fred: So... That was...**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm not gonna make another one. Sorry. I have to make another chapter for my other story. I'm really sorry.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Fred: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Reviews, Bros!**


	130. Cliff and Friendly Dances

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have yet another chapter for you all.**

**Fred: We all hoped you enjoyed the drama yesterday!**

**Hermione: Yes, that was some experience.**

**Fred: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Peace out, Bros, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"Are we ready to start traveling?" Harry asked looking at the sky. "Or can we Apparate?"

"We can Apparate. So, pretty much" George said.

"What are you doing, 'Mione?" I asked watching 'Mione tie her scarf to a tree.

"I dunno..." She said as she finished.

"Come on. We better hurry before they take off without us" I joked taking my hand.

"Three" George counted as 'Mione took Harry's hand.

"Two" I continued taking George's hand.

"One" He and I ended and we Apparated to I think it was cliff.

"Where are we?" Harry said putting his backpack down.

"Some random cliff" I shrugged.

"Let's go do some charms" George suggested and he and Harry went wherever.

"Come on. Help me get the tent ready" 'Mione dragged me to a random area.

"Watch your step, 'Mione! You could trip!" I said grabbing her hand tightly as I look down to the many cracks on the ground.

"I'll be fine" 'Mione rolled her eyes.

"If you fall, I'll fall" I said seriously.

"Calm down, Fred" She said as she opened her bag.

"One of us might fall or get stuck" I said getting the tent.

"No one, and I repeat, no one will fall and or get stuck" 'Mione smiled and we got the tent ready.

"I guess we're done" I sighed.

It was nearly sunset after Harry and Georgie were done putting the charms.

I looked out the tent and saw a beautiful sunset. The orange-pinkish color really mixed together.

"Beautiful sunset" 'Mione took my arm.

"Not as beautiful as you" I kissed her forehead.

"You've already said that before" She laughed.

"And I can say it again" I smiled.

"Hey" Harry waved as he and George came in the tent.

"Hi..." 'Mione said slightly going back to the radio music.

Harry thought for a minute and walked over to 'Mione.

He held out his hand to dance.

'Mione took a deep breath and took Harry's hand.

Harry took off the locket and placed it on the table. He dragged 'Mione to the center of the tent and they danced to the music.

I watched them danced and I let out a sigh.

"Not jealous?" George whispered.

"Remember, I trust Harry" I rolled my eyes.

We looked back at a dancing Harry and 'Mione, and I let out a smile.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short and sweet. Very short, but still very sweet.**

**Fred: I get to dance with 'Mione later, right?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Smiles' Most likely...**

**Fred: 'Sighs With Relief' Good.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye!**

**Hermione: Oh! And don't forget to Review!**

**Fred: All Reviews are welcome!**


	131. Couch and Snogs

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, Bros!**

**Harry: I really don't wanna be here.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I don't really care, Harry.**

**Harry: Can't you have Ginny or George this chapter?**

**Werewolf Marcy: No. I need you in this.**

**Harry: 'Head Falls Back' Why?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I just do! I don't own Harry. 'Points To Harry'**

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm done dancing, Harry. Thank you" I hugged him.

"You're welcome, Hermione" Harry said with a smile.

"I better get some sleep. Goodnight, Boys" I waved.

"Night" Harry, George, and Fred said.

"You're not coming, Fred?" I smiled at him.

"Wait what? Wait for me!" Fred said as he hoped out of his chair and went to the small couch with me.

"And I thought you would be coming with me without me reminding you" I teased laying on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you just wanted to be alone" Fred lay down next to me.

"Well, at least I have my Teddy Bear" I joked.

"Ya..." Fred smiled putting his arm around me.

"What do you think Ron's doing?" I asked him quietly.

"I dunno. I just hope he's okay" Fred said softly.

"Anniversary is on its way" I smiled.

"A new Anniversary" Fred added. "Last year was horrible."

"At least we were together" I said simply.

"Ya. As long as I have you, it's always good" Fred whispered.

I looked at the lantern next to the couch and turned it off.

I shifted in Fred's arm to lay on his chest and whispered "Goodnight, Fred."

"Goodnight, 'Mione" He pulled me closer.

"I love you" I said before falling asleep.

Before I did so, I heard Fred respond, "I love you more."

I woke up to hear birds chirping.

"Fred" I tried to wake him up.

"Yes, Love?" He muttered.

"Get up" I smiled softly.

"But it's the weekend. We do nothing but snog, eat, take walks, talk, and snog" Fred said.

"You already said snog, Freddie" I laughed.

"We snog more than once" Fred shifted.

"What's first on the list today, then" I said facing him still laying on the couch.

"Snog" Fred smiled.

"Get ready, then Mister Weasley" I joked and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and I broke the kiss a while later.

"No. I need more snogging" Fred whined.

"Time to eat" I sang.

"Snog a little bit more?" Fred asked pouting.

"Later, Fred" I giggled.

"Not even a little, 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Get up, Weasley" I pulled him up.

"Not gonna fix my hair?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"I was" I smiled fixing his hair.

"Yay" Fred clapped his hands.

"Eating time" I said getting up.

"Take me there" Fred held out his hands.

I pulled him up and dragged him out of the room.

"Morning, Lovebirds" George teased.

"Morning" Fred and I sang in harmony.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Yes! It's over!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're lucky I made it like that. 'Cross Arms'**

**Harry: 'Picks Of Werewolf Marcy And Hugs Tightly' Thank you!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Laughs' Okay. You're welcome. Please put me down.**

**Harry: 'Puts Werewolf Marcy Down' See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros! Helps loads!**


	132. Grassy Cliff and Chases

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros!**

**Hermione: I'm here today with Marcy and Fred!**

**Fred: You're amazing boyfriend!**

**Hermione: 'Pats Fred's Head' Ya...**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, Marcy, which is me, does not own Harry Potter!**

**Fred: So enjoy the story like always!**

**Fred's POV**

It was the afternoon already and we were having a really goo lunch.

"Feed me" I told to 'Mione.

"Open" 'Mione said and I opened my mouthed and she popped a piece of bread in it.

"Tasty" I said with a smile.

"Chew" 'Mione said eating herself.

"Chewing" I smiled chewing my food.

"Stop acting like Lovebirds, Lovebirds" George teased.

"Stop acting like Percy" I said back.

"How dare you call me Percy" George pouted.

"Ya" I nodded in agreement.

"Hey. You're supposed to be my twin" George said.

"I know. And I am" I smiled. "'Mione, hurry up eating."

"Why?" She asked.

"I dunno. Maybe, we need to take our walk" I smiled.

"Wait what?" 'Mione asked.

"Take the food with you. We'll be out all day. I'm taking a picnic!" I yelled as I went to grab some food.

"We're what?" 'Mione asked.

"I'll take you to the thing on the bottom of this cliff. It'll be safe" I smiled.

"Whatever you do, don't get killed" Harry smiled drinking his water.

"Yes sir" I smiled at him.

"I'm still eating" 'Mione whined.

"Come on" I grabbed her hand and I dragged her out to the sweet outdoors.

"Where are we going, again?" 'Mione asked.

"Here" I dragged her down to the little grassy cliff.

It was a little small, but it was a perfect place for a picnic.

"What if we fall?" 'Mione asked worried.

"We won't 'Mione. I promise" I smiled at her sitting on a rock.

"If you say so" 'Mione sat next to me.

"Now we get to finish eating" I smiled opening the little basket.

"You feed me now" 'Mione said and I fed her.

After a while, we were laying on the ground with my arm around her.

"What's next on the list, Weasley?" 'Mione asked.

"Snog" I smiled.

"That wasn't next. That was last" 'Mione smiled.

"Just snog me already" I whined looking at her.

"Only if you'll catch me" 'Mione smiled and she got up leaving my arms and ran away.

"Hey! I need you to snog me if you want me to chase you" I said getting up.

"Catch me first, and then you'll get a snog" 'Mione smiled and she ran some more away from me.

**George's POV**

"Get back here" I heard Fred yell at Hermione.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Looks like they're chasing each other again" Harry smiled.

"Ya. You would love to do that to Ginny" I teased.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"I still remember you snogging my little sister in the kitchen the day of your birthday" I smiled.

"You so nothing, George" Harry turned his back.

"Ya I did. I saw your lips crashing into my sister's lips" I joked.

"It was brilliant was until you showed up" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It was disgusting until I said 'Morning'" I smiled and drank my tea.

**Hermione's POV**

I was running until Fred got me from behind.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"Fred!" I laughed.

"Give me a kiss!" He said.

"It's kiss, now?" I teased.

"Please" He whined.

"Fine" I perked him on the lips and he set me down.

"Finally!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Ya. Come on. It's almost night" I said pulling him back to the tent.

"Wait. Let's go watch the stars on that cliff thing" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It will be our new thing" He smiled and dragged me back to the cliff.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Can you give me a little snog?**

**Hermione: 'Perks Fred On The Cheek'**

**Werewolf Marcy: If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! No snogging in the DISCLAIMERS!**

**Fred: Sorry.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Fred: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Follow/Favorite my story/me and please Review, Bros!**


	133. Shooting Stars and I Love You Again

**DISCLAIMER**

**George: Hello people!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We have another chapter for you awesome Fremione Bros!**

**George: What Marcy said.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Like all my other chapters and stories, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**George: Enjoy the bloody amazing chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Georgie said!**

**Hermione's POV**

"The stars are beautiful tonight" I smiled as Fred and I watched the stars.

It was a dark blue sky and it had bright white shiny stars all out.

"Ya. They remind me of the fireworks I made for you in seventh year" Fred smiled.

"The one with the 'F.W.+H.G.' heart one?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course. That's our firework. I declare it!" Fred pointed to the sky.

"Okay, Fred" I leaned on his shoulder.

"Look" He pointed to a falling star.

"A shooting star" I sighed.

"Make a wish, Granger" Fred said looking at me.

"I wish that you and I will stay together forever" I said.

"You're wish came true" Fred kissed me on the forehead.

"What do you wish for?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I have everything I ever wanted" Fred pulled me closer.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course" He smiled.

We both looked back at the shinning stars and Fred said "I love you 'Mione."

I thought for a minute and he said "'Mione?"

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"I said I love you" He said.

"Okay" I said.

"'Mione!" He sat up. I could tell he was shaking. "What's up with you? You've told me you love me, before."

"Calm down. I love you more" I smiled.

"That was not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack" He said putting his hands over his heart.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see how you would react" I said sitting up as well.

"I'm serious. Not Padfoot. But really. You would have killed me" He said.

"I really am sorry, Freddie. Here. This is my apology" I kissed him.

"I accept your apology" Fred smiled. "But never do that to me again."

"I promise I won't do that again" I kissed him again.

"On second thought, you gotta snog me like you really love me" Fred smiled.

"Get yourself ready, Weasley" I smiled and leaned in.

"Quiet the snogging you two and get your arses up here!" We heard George yell.

"Aw. He ruined it" I smiled.

"That doesn't mean we have to go" Fred said.

"You're so right" I said and leaned in again.

"I mean now!" George yelled again.

"Oh well. Next time, Weasley. Still forgive me?" I pouted.

"Yes. Who could say no to you?" He hugged me.

"I know right" I smiled.

"You still owe me yet _another _make out session" Fred whispered.

"Come up here you lot!" We heard Harry yell this time.

"Come on" I said standing up.

"I still don't wanna go" Fred said.

"Come on, we need to see what's up" I said.

"Alright. I only listen to you" Fred smiled and he stood up, grabbed the basket and my hand, and we went back to the tent.

"Thanks for killing my moment, Georgie" Fred joked. "I was about to get some snogging."

"Almost" George repeated.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting on Fred's lap.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aw. Poor Freddie.**

**George: Haha. Idiot.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're an idiot, too.**

**George: I'm the better looking idiot.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hermione says otherwise and a lot of other girls, too.**

**George: Why don't people love me?! I'm joking. To all my awesome loving fans, I will see you tomorrow!  
**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye!**

**George: Review for this brilliant story that I'm in everyday!**


	134. Snitches and Drawings

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hellooooo!**

**Ginny: We have another chapter for you today.**

**George: You have the brilliant George Weasley, the great writer Werewolf Marcy, and the girl that is my fantastic little sister****, Ginny Weasley telling this bloody fantastic story.**

**Ginny: So, again for the one hundredth and thirty-fourth time in this very long chapter, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What they said!**

**George: Enjoy the story!**

**Ginny: Talk to you at the end!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Look" Harry said showing us his first Snitch.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"Hermione, you were right" Harry said. "Snitches have flesh memories, but I didn't catch the first Snitch with my hand, I almost swallowed it."

He handed me the Snitch and Fred and I examined it.

"_I open at the close_" I read the inscription.

"What does that mean, 'Mione?" Fred asked looking at me as I was still seated on his lap.

"I don't know. I'm Hermione Granger and I don't know what that means" I said.

"That's bloody impossible! Who are you and what have you done with Freddie's girlfriend?!" George joke shaking me.

"Get off my girlfriend, Georgie" Fred shoved him off.

"Oh, I've found something, as well. Give me my bag, Fred" I told him and he reached for my bag.

He handed me my bag and I got the book Dumbledore gave me. George and Harry then sat next to Fred to see what I was showing them.

I then turned to a page that had a triangle, a circle, and a straight line.

"At first, I thought it wad an eye, but now, I don't think it is" I explained.

"How's that an eye?" George smirked.

"Shut up. Anyways,it isn't a rune, and it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary.

"Looks like somebody inked it in" Fred said. "It isn't part of the book. It was drawn."

"Correct" I said.

"Luna's Dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding" Harry mentioned.

"Why would someone draw this in a children's book?" George asked.

"I don't know" I shook my head.

"Look, I've been thinking" Harry said and he paused. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

"What?" Fred, George, and I all asked.

"It's where I was born, it's where my parents died" Harry said.

"Harry, that's exactly where he'll expect you to go because it means something to you" I said.

"Ya, but it means something to him, too, Hermione" Harry said. "You-Know-Who almost died there. I mean, isn't that exactly the type of place he'd by likely to hide a Horcrux?"

"It's dangerous, Harry" I said.

"You've gotta admit, 'Mione, but recently we've all been thinking we'll have to go there, as well" Fred said.

"You're right" I sighed.

"Yay" Harry put his fists in the air a little.

"I think it's possible something else is hidden there" I said.

"What?" Fred, George, and Harry all asked.

"The Sword of Gryffindor" I said. "If Dumbledore wanted you to find it, but didn't want it in the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?"

I looked at Harry and fixed his hair.

"Don't ever let me give you a haircut again" I smiled.

"We'll go tomorrow than" Fred said.

"Come on, Fred. Time for bed" I said and he picked me up still sitting and stood up.

"See you guys tomorrow" He said.

"Night" Harry and George said.

"Bye" I waved and Fred carried me to our little couch.

"Lay there, Granger" He placed me on the couch.

"Where else would I lay down?" I asked jokingly.

"The floor" Fred shrugged and lay down next to me putting his arm around me.

"Tomorrow's our Anniversary" I whispered.

"Ya... Second Anniversary" I said.

"Wish I would've gotten you something" I said saddened.

"I know. We had to go here and all that..." Fred said.

"Mmm hmm" I nodded with my head on his chest.

"Love you 'Mione" He said. "Do not, and I repeat not, scare me."

"Love you, Fred" I said with a smile.

"Good. Night" He said.

"Goodnight, Fred" I said and I fell asleep.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Aww. Fred's an idiot.**

**George: My stupid twin...**

**Ginny: Oh well. We'll see you tomorrow!**

**George: Bye!**

**Ginny: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Listen to her, Bros!**


	135. Questions and Yes

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay! Another Christmas chapter, Bros!**

**Fred: That means another Anniversary chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're so right, Fred.**

**Hermione: Okay, we have an Anniversary and Christmas chapter for you yet again and we hope you enjoy it after Marcy says the DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Mister Harry James Potter!**

**Fred: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Fred's POV**

"Wake up, Fred. It's Christmas and our Anniversary" I heard 'Mione say.

"Happy Anniversary!" I shot straight up.

"Give me a hug" 'Mione held out her arms.

"Come here, Granger" I said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you even more" I sang.

"Snog?" 'Mione asked.

"Yay! My favorite time of the day!" I clapped my hands and I kissed 'Mione.

"Hey! Happy-" Harry and George said coming in.

"They're snogging again, Harry!" George yelled.

"I know! It burns" Harry said and he and Georgie fell to their knees and let their whole bodies fall.

"Stop fainting we're done" I said putting my arm around 'Mione.

"Good. We were getting blinded" George smiled.

"You need to stop doing that" Harry said. "Anyways-"

"Merry Christmas" Harry and George smiled.

"Merry Christmas, you guys" Hermione hugged them.

"Come here, Fred" Harry said and I joined in the hug.

"Come on! We gotta go to my house!" Harry said happily and we got dressed.

"Hey pretty 'Mione" I said coming in after 'Mione was done dressing.

"Hi" She smiled turning around.

"What should we do as we go to Harry's birthplace thing?" I asked picking her up by the waist.

"Walk. Talk" She said.

"And snog?" I asked hopefully putting her down.

"I was gonna say hold hands, but that will do as well" She said putting her arms around my neck.

"Look Granger, I've been planning to ask you this ever since we came here, well on the hunt" I said with a smile. "And it's very hopeful for me and I'm very sure about it."

"Fred, what are you going on about?" 'Mione asked.

"If you must know 'Mione, it's this" I said.

I took a deep breath, knelt on one knee, and pulled out of box.

'Mione gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, and tears were coming into her beautiful, hazel eyes.

I took another deep breath and opened the box. It had a shining beautiful ring with a sliver band with sliver diamonds going around it and a diamond bigger then all the rest lay beyond the middle.

"Again, only saying this once, but Hermione Granger, I've been in love with you since the day we met. Don't know if you knew that, but I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" I asked.

_Was this really a good idea?_

Hermione removed her hands from her mouth and smiled and shrieked "Yes!"

"Yes!" I jumped up picking her up by the waist again and swinging her around.

"I love you, 'Mione" I said.

"I love you even more" She said.

I handed her the ring and she placed it on her left ring finger.

"Thank you, Fred!" She hugged me again tightly.

"Hey, I'm just so happy you said yes" I sighed with relief.

"I love you so much to even let you go" She buried her tears in my chest.

"I love you with my life" I smiled putting my arms around her.

"What's with all the tears and hugging?" Harry asked coming in with George.

"Look!" 'Mione showed them the ring.

"Fred Weasley, remember: She's the sister, and you don't hurt the sister" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes Sir" I smiled.

"Great job, Mate" George clapped my back.

"I'm happy she said yes" I said again.

"Congratulations" Harry and George said together and gave us hugs.

"We're happy for you" Harry said.

"How do you know I'm happy?" George asked.

"You're George. You're always happy" Harry joked.

"See? This is why he's one of the best mates" George ruffled Harry's hair.

"No no. Not the perfect hair" Harry said removing George's hand from his hair.

"Come on. Let's go to Godric's Hollow" 'Mione took my hand.

"Home, here I come!" Harry said happily and ran out of the tent.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, but yay!**

**Fred: That was shocking and happy at the same time. **

**Werewolf Marcy: I know right?**

**Hermione: Great chapter, Marcy. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Thanks. We'll have maybe two chapters because I have to go to my Godson's baptism. I'll try to make it three if we don't stay very late. I think I'll be leaving very early. If I don't make three, then I'll make another one on Sunday! 'Breaths Heavily'**

**Fred: Breath Marcy. Let it out. **

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Fred: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Review and say what ou think about this chapter!**


	136. Christmas Morning and Snow

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros! I'm extremely sorry that I'm only making one today. I had to go to the baptism, shopping, cousins' house, dinner with them, and back to their house. So, I'm there right now...**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for Fremione: Through the Years,**

**Fred: Last chapter, I proposed to 'Mione!**

**Hermione: And I said yes.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, we're all happy!**

**Fred: Marcy does not own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Happy couple's engaged, I'm going home, it's Christmas, and the happy couple's Anniversary. So much has happened and it's still morning!" Harry sighed with a smile.

"You don't even remember what you're house looks like. How will we know which one's yours?" George asked.

"I dunno. I might have this feeling or something' Harry shrugged.

"When do you wanna get married?" Fred asked with a smile.

"After the war, of course" I said.

"Where?"

"Still thinking" I smiled.

"I'm thinking maybe near the Burrow" Fred said.

"I like it" I said.

"I like you" He picked me up.

"I like you, too" I said leaning my head on his chest.

"Quiet with the 'I like', already!" George whined.

"Not now, Georgie. I'm being with my fiancé" Fred smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Harry joked.

"Hey, ever since I graduated Hogwarts, I never got to spend time with my 'Mione. Now, I need to make my time up for that" Fred said he set me down.

"Apparate, now? I really really really want to go home... _NOW_" Harry whined.

"Fine fine. We'll see you there!" Fred said and he Apparated himself and I to Godric's Hollow.

It was snowing.

"Yay! It's snowing!" I spun around.

"You look so pretty with snow in your hair, 'Mione" Fred smiled.

"Enough with the flirting and let's get down to business" George said.

"Can't let your twin have a little fun with being with his girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Nope" Harry and George answered at the same time.

"How rude. You two are my best mates. You should be supporting me" Fred said.

"I'm not comfortable with you marrying my sister, yet, Fred" Harry smiled.

"She's already a sister since they're getting married. So, I know what you're going though" George joked.

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"My house should be the grand finale. So, maybe walk around?" Harry asked.

"Alright, Mate. You're call" Fred shrugged and he took my hand protectively.

"Fred, I can handle myself" I whined.

"I know, but we're in a place that we're not familiar with... Yet. So, I've gotta protect you" Fred smiled.

"I love you, but please stop being protective" I joked.

"Oh 'Mione, we all know that won't happen" Fred said jokingly.

"Ya" I nodded in agreement with a smile on my face.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So short, but the other chapters tomorrow will be longer. I hope... **

**Fred: She'll make two tomorrow!**

**Hermione: We hope you enjoyed!**

**Fred: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**

**Hermione: Please!**


	137. Graveyards and Wreath Of Flowers

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Fremione: Through the Years, Bros!**

**Fred: We have another chapter for you as Marcy said.**

**Hermione: So, we hope you enjoy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't and never will, sadly, own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: It's alright, Marcy.**

**Hermione: Enjoy now, I guess.**

**Fred's POV**

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion" 'Mione said after a while of walking.

It was nearly night fall and I was guessing it was because we were lost...

"No. This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else" Harry said.

"Goodnight" A man laughed from being.

"I think that poor bloke is drunk" I smirked.

We then stopped at a little church

"Do you think they'd be in there, guys?" Harry looked next to the church and it was a graveyard. "My Mum and Dad?"

"I think they would" 'Mione said.

"You want to check it out, Mate?" Georgie and I asked.

"You have no idea" Harry smiled softly and he stepped into the graveyard with us following.

We looked at all the headstones and read the names carefully.

"Fred, I think I found something" 'Mione said brushing off the snow of one headstone.

"Was is it, 'Mione?" I asked kneeling next to her.

"Look. It has the exact same picture as the book Dumbledore gave me" She pointed to the triangle, circle, and straight line.

"I wonder what the name is" I said removing the snow from the headstone's name.

"Ignotus Peverell" 'Mione read the name.

"I know that name. Where have I heard that name before?" I asked myself.

"Don't be like first year Fred where we had to look through Chocolate Frog Cards again" 'Mione laughed.

"Hey, that was our first adventure. Need to treasure that memory" I smirked.

"Probably. But that was the first time we were almost killed" 'Mione responded.

"We should go tell the other two" I suggested.

"I guess. Harry, George?" 'Mione called for them looking at them.

I turned too and found them staring at a headstone.

"Wonder what they found" I said as I stood and me and 'Mione walked over to them.

"I found them" Harry said still staring at the headstone.

_In Loving Memory of _

_James Potter: Born March 27, 1960 Died: October 31, 1981_

_and _

_Lily Evans Potter: Born: January 30, 1960 Died: October 31, 1981_

"Harry" 'Mione trailed off.

"It's alright, Hermione" He said.

'Mione let out a sigh and knelt down to their headstone. She pulled out her wand, and created a wreath of flowers for their grave.

I looked at Harry and he had a small little smile on his face.

'Mione stood back up and leaned on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas you guys" Harry said.

"Merry Christmas" We all said back.

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione" I leaned on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Fred" She kissed my cheek.

'Mione looked over her shoulder and whispered "Guys, someone's watching us. By the church."

We looked and saw an old hooded lady walking away as soon as we looked.

"She almost gave me a heart attack" George touched his heart.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'll have to end that chapter there, Bros.**

**Hermione: No need to worry, we'll have another late.**

**Fred: But that'll be the last of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Fred: Me and 'Mione will see you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Marcy has a chapter with Harry.**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you later!**

**Fred: Please Review!**

**Hermione: Please Follow/Favorite this story, as well!**


	138. Home and Old Ladies

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Hello, everyone.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We have the last chapter of the day.**

**Harry: 'Badly' Hurray...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Come on, Harry! Be more happy! It's still Christmas chapters!**

**Harry: Calm down. I'm fine. I'm just tired.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I told you to take a nap before we started.**

**Harry: I didn't want to sleep earlier.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Then sleep after this is over.**

**Harry: Since I'm sleepy now, how about I leave and sleep while you tell the story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: How about you tell the story before I hex you.**

**Harry: 'Quickly' 'Frighteningly' Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter who is me!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Pats Harry's Head' Good Harry.**

**Harry: Enjoy the** **chapter.**

**Harry's POV**

"I think I know who that is" I said quickly.

"What?" Fred, George, Hermione asked at once.

"We need to follow her" I said as I followed the old lady.

"Harry" Hermione said going after me with the twins.

"Trust me you guys. I know who she is" I said.

"Mate" Fred started.

"Trust me" I said again. "Her name is Bathilda Bagshot."

"How do you know her name?" George asked.

"Your Aunt Muriel was talking about her" I said.

"You talked to our Aunt?" Fred smirked.

"Shut up" I said.

"I don't like where this is going, Harry" Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the Sword of Gryffindor" I said as my eyes were left laying on a burnt house.

The house was a mess. It didn't even have a roof. Not anymore at least... Everything looked like it suffered from flames, no one lived there in ages, and I recognize that house anywhere.

_Oh Merlin. Is that really? No. It can't be._

I walked up to the little fence and Fred, George, and Hermione followed me.

"Mate?" George asked.

"You alright?" Fred asked.

"This is it" I said. "This is my house. My home. And this is where they died, you guys. My last moments ever with my parents were all here. This is where he murdered them."

"Harry" Hermione started.

"This is all it" I ended.

We then saw a shadow behind us.

We turned around and saw her. Bathilda Bagshot.

**Fred's POV**

_Oh Godric Gryffindor! Creepy old lady was behind us!_

I then felt 'Mione take my arm in fear.

"It's alright. It was only some really creepy lady come up from behind us with us not noticing" I whispered with a smile.

"Shh" She said quietly.

"You're Bathilda, aren't you?" Harry asked.

She said nothing but walked to Merlin-Knows-Where.

"Harry" I started, but it was too late. Harry started to follow her.

"I don't like where this is going" George said and we followed him.

"I think he's mental" I whispered to Georgie and 'Mione.

"Does he really think she might have the Sword?" George asked.

"I don't know. He think what he thinks" 'Mione said.

"I don't like what he's think right now" I sighed.

"We just need to hope that he's doing the right thing" 'Mione said.

**Harry: I always do the right thing!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sure you do, Harry...**

**Harry: What? I do, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Whatever you say, Harry.**

**Harry: Marcy, your character Alison is my God-sister. You should be supportive!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Raises Eyebrow' What makes you think she's me?**

**Harry: She's you first Original Character! She's bound to be inspired my your imagination.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's why the Fan Fiction is "Unleash Your Imagination".**

**Harry: Whatever. I'm saying she's you, anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay, I like happy Harry.**

**Harry: See you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review for me and everyone else!**


	139. Books and Snakes

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Welcome back Bros to another chapter.**

**George: And we really hope you enjoyed the last few chapters for yesterday!**

**Ginny: So, we have the one hundredth and thirty-eightieth chapter for you today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't now own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: And enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Where are we going?" George asked.

"Maybe the old lady's house" I said.

"Sh. She might hear you" 'Mione slapped my chest.

"How could she hear me, 'Mione?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't know... But she might be able to" 'Mione said.

The old lady then entered a very very old house that was sort of like Harry's...

Harry then followed her and 'Mione, George, and I looked at each other.

"Isn't there a rule on never going into strangers' creepy old house?" George asked.

"Follow the Chosen One" I said and we went inside.

It was a total mess. Everywhere I looked, it was dark. Not much space because everything was absolutely everywhere and it stunk... A lot.

"Nice place you got here" George and I said together sarcastically.

"Sh" 'Mione whispered harshly hitting us.

"Stop hitting me, 'Mione" I whined.

"I will stop if you stop saying things like that" She said.

"Sorry, Love" I wrapped my arms around her.

The old lady was trying to light a match.

"Here, let me do that" Harry said taking the matches and lighting them to light the candle.

"Let there be light" George opened his arms and earning a smack from 'Mione.

"Why do you hurt us? I'm your brother and he's your fiancé" George pointed to me and himself.

"I love you both, but you need to shut up. You might make her upset" 'Mione whispered.

The old lady then stared at us.

"This is uncomfortable" I whispered.

"Fred" 'Mione started.

"I'm being honest, 'Mione" I put my hands up.

"Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" Harry asked holding up a picture and the old lady turned around.

Bagshot picked up a candle and walked up the stairs.

Harry then followed.

"Harry" 'Mione whispered.

"Don't leave us" I said.

"I don't like this" George said.

"Lumos" We head Harry say.

"Come on" I said and we got out our wands.

"Lumos" All three of us said and we walked up the stairs.

"Hey, what's this" 'Mione looked at a book.

"'Mione" I started. "This is no time to be looking at books."

"Not that" 'Mione said. "Look at this."

'Mione held up the not that read:

_Dear Batty, _

_Thanks for your help. Here's a copy of the book, hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. _

_Rita_

"I bloody hate her" 'Mione growled.

"What's this book?" George asked.

_Never thought I'd hear him say that..._

"_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_" 'Mione answered.

"I like '_life_', but not '_lies_'" I said with a smirk.

"Come on, we lost Harry" George said and 'Mione put down the book and we headed down the hall.

"There's a closet" I said.

George opened the closet to find bugs.

"Why the bloody hell is there so much bloody bugs in this house?!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Oh my Merlin" George pointed his wand at the ceiling.

'Mione and I looked up to find blood.

"Harry!" We all screamed.

"We have help him" I said and we turned, but 'Mione tripped on books.

"'Mione" I helped her up.

"I'm fine. Come on" She grasped me and George's hand and we ran.

We then heard Harry yell.

"Harry!" We yelled and we ran faster.

We then stopped and went through a hole that led to a baby blue nursery.

It seemed like a normal, clean room. The color sorts reminded me of my eyes.

"Why is this room so clean?" I asked quickly.

"Not time for the question, Fred. Harry!" 'Mione said.

"There's another hole let's go through it" George said and we did so.

We found Harry laying on the floor and a really big snake ready to attack.

'Mione pointed her wand at the snake and it made a hole on the floor and the huge snake fell in it.

"You alright, Mate?" I asked as George and I helped him up.

"Brilliant" He said.

'Mione grabbed Harry's wand quickly and stood up.

After a mere second, the snake shot back up.

Before it could hit any of us, 'Mione shouted "Confringo!"

"'Mione" I grabbed her hand and all four of us Disapparated to another forest.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, that's that...**

**Ginny: So, the old lady turned from an old lady, to a huge snake?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep.**

**George: What happened to the old lady?**

**Werewolf Marcy: The snake was wearing Polyjuice Potion.**

**George: And what happened to the old lady?**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sighs' She died. Way before that happened.**

**Ginny: Well, we'll see you tomorrow.**

**George: Another chapter coming your way!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	140. Harry's Wand and Hermione's Bag

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros. We're here with yet another chapter!**

**Fred: 'Happily' So far, Harry almost got killed by a giant snake!**

**Hermione: Fred...**

**Fred: Yes, 'Mione? I'm only saying Harry almost got killed by a giant snake!**

**Hermione: Yes, but do you have to say it like that though?**

**Fred: Of course I do, Love! It's more fun!**

**Werewolf Marcy: OKAY! We will just get right to it!**

**Hermione: Oh of course. Sorry, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Fred: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What they said!**

**Hermione's POV**

"We're going to put in charms. You two put up the tent" I said to Harry and George and I pulled Fred to a few feet away from them.

"I feel so bad" I said as Fred and I put up charms.

"Why's that, 'Mione?" Fred asked wrapping his arms around me.

"It's Harry..." I trailed off.

"What about him?" Fred asked.

"His wand" I said simply.

"What about his wand?" Fred asked again.

"I did something" I said.

"I love you, but get to the point 'Mione" Fred whined.

"I- I broke it" I chocked out.

"What? How?" Fred asked in shock.

"The curse I used, it- Well- It rebounded..." I said.

"Where is it, 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Here"I reached for my pocket and got out Harry's wand that was broken into two.

"Merlin" Fred said taking a piece of the wand.

"I don't know what to tell him... He might be angry" I said nervously.

"He won't be angry, just a tad upset. But not at you. I know my best mate too well, so I know he won't get mad" Fred smiled softly handing me back Harry's other wand piece back. "Especially at a special girl like you."

I crossed my arms and smirked, "I'm flattered."

"You should be" Fred said. "You got a compliment from the great Fred Weasley" Fred joked.

"It's sunrise, so it's not our Anniversary anymore" I said looking at the sunrise.

"It's really beautiful" Fred sighed.

"Ya. I guess we had a good Anniversary at the start and the middle" I shrugged.

"Of course the morning. We got engaged!" Fred picked me up without a warning.

"Ah! Fred!" I laughed.

"I won't drop you. Don't worry. You're my future wife! And I would never drop a wife" Fred smiled.

"You better not drop me" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise, Granger. I won't drop you" Fred said.

"It's Weasley" I smiled.

"Godric, I said we were getting married and I forgot you would be taking my last name" Fred admitted with a sigh.

Fred then carried me towards back to the other two boys who were in the tent.

"_Accio blanket_" I pointed my wand towards the tent and a blanket

**George's POV**

"This bag still freaks me out" I said trying to look into Hermione's bag.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, it for one-" I started but something flew into my face that was in the blanket.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry! Somethings got me!" I said trying to get whatever was on my face, off!"

"It's just a blanket" Harry chuckled.

I then ripped the blanket off my face and grasped it into my hands. A second later, it flew out of my hands and out of the tent.

"I bloody hate this" I groaned.

"Ya, so do I" Harry smiled.

I looked out the tent, and then back at the Hermione's bag. Next thing I knew, something hit my face, and it hurt very badly, and it flew out the tent like the blanket.

"Why does this bag hate me!?" I yelled throwing it across the room into Hermione and Fred's room with their little couch.

"Who know's" Harry smirked.

I pointed my wand at my face and said "I know this is gonna hurt. _Episkey._"

I let out a yell of pain and Harry smirked.

"Ya, Luna did that to me when Malfoy kicked my nose" He mentioned and went back to the Marauders' Map.

**Fred's POV**

As 'Mione did the spell, we heard George yelling.

"What's up with him?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I dunno. Here comes the blanket" 'Mione said and the blanket flew into her hands.

"We all set?" I asked.

"Nope. I need one more thing. _Accio The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_" I waved my wand.

Again, we heard George yell in pain and the book flew into her hands like the blanket.

"He's doing something I don't wanna know" I put my arm around 'Mione.

"Come on" She dragged me to the tree behind us and took a seat laying on it.

"Alright" I sighed and sat next to her and putting my arm around her again and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Blanket" 'Mione said putting the blanket in front of us and she began to read her book.

Once again, I hope this was the last, we heard George screamed without warning, and making me and 'Mione jump.

"You alright there, Georgie?!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! Just fine..." He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and lay back on the tree.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'll end THAT chapter there!**

**Fred: George is an idiot sometimes...**

**Hermione: Oh well. He's your brother. You need to deal with it.**

**Fred: See you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Please Review.**

**Fred: For the stars!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye!**


	141. Dumbledore and Grindelwald

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Fred: We have yet another chapter for you today.**

**Hermione: Again, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please do, Bros!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Why are you reading that anyways, 'Mione? You hate Skeeter" Fred mumbled.

"I don't know. Bagshot told Skeeter stuff about Dumbledore. I want to see what she told her" I said going back to the book.

"Alright. Have fun reading, Love. I'm gonna go sleep. Wake me up whenever" Fred kissed my forehead and fell asleep a minute later.

_This is absolutely horrible! Bagshot is very close to Dumbledore. How could she do this to him? How did Skeeter even know Bagshot knew him?_

After like a half an hour later, I restarted the book, making sure I didn't miss anything.

"Feeling any better?" I asked Harry as he and George walked over to me and Fred.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Hermione" Harry smiled sitting across from me and Fred. "The Forest of Dean."

"I came once with Mum and Dad, years ago" I said. "It's just how I remember it. The tees, the river, everything. Like nothing's changed."

"Hermione, if this is about-" George started.

"No, George" I said.

"Anyways, not true of course. Everything's changed. I brought my parents back here, now they probably wouldn't recognize any of it" I said. "Not the trees, not the river... Not even me."

Harry took a deep breath and I said "Maybe we should just stay here, guys. Grow old."

"Wake up your fiancé, Hermione" George chuckled watching Fred.

"Fred. Wake up" I said.

"I only wake up immediately on our Anniversary, Love. Later" Fred mumbled.

"Fred, it's our Anniversary" I rolled my eyes.

"Happy Anniversary!" He shot right up.

"It's not our Anniversary, Fred. It was yesterday" I laughed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" He whined laying back next to me.

"Because Harry and George are here" I pointed to them.

"Morning sunshine" Harry waved.

"Morning" Fred yawned putting his arm around me.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up.

"It's about the boy at Miss Bagshot's house" Harry said.

"Oh of course. You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. I know" I said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Gellbert Grindelwald" I said and I handed Harry the book and it showed pictures of Grindelwald and Dumbledore.

"He's the thief I saw in Gregorovitch's Wand Shop" Harry said. "Speaking of which" Harry looked at me, "Where is my wand?"

I took a deep breath and looked away.

"Where's my wand. Hermione?" Harry repeated.

I took in another deep breath and removed the blanket from me and Fred and I took his wand pieces that were in my pocket.

"As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded. I'm so sorry, Harry" I handed him the pieces. "I tried to mend it, but wands are different."

"It's done" Harry said. "Leave me yours, as for you three, go inside. Get warm."

Harry stood up and added, "I'll take the locket as well, Hermione."

"Are you sure, Harry?" I asked handing him my wand and the locket.

"Pretty sure" He nodded with a slight smile.

"See you in the morning, Mate" Fred handed him the blanket and he, George, and I went inside.

"Should we really leave him alone?" I asked sitting across from George with Fred.

"If we go back, Harry will tell us to go back and won't stop until we go" George said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"He'll be fine, 'Mione. Don't worry" Fred out his arm around me and laid back.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: There we go! I'm done with that!**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow, people!  
**

**Hermione: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	142. Ron's Back and Destroyed Locket

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello!**

**Harry: We have another chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Promise you'll be happy?**

**Harry: 'Sighs' Promise.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yay.**

**Harry: Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Claps' You're getting better.**

**Harry: Enjoy the story.**

**Fred's POV**

"Fred? George? Hermione?" I heard Harry call.

"'Mione, 'Mione wake up" I moaned shaking her.

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"What's happening?" George asked sitting up.

"Harry's calling us" I said.

"Come on" 'Mione pulled us out of the tent and out to the sunlight.

"It's so bright" I whined covering my eyes from the sunlight.

"Is everything's alright?" 'Mione asked.

"It's fine. Actually you guys, it's more than fine" Harry said.

"Harry, why are you all wet?" George asked with a smile.

"Explain later. Get up here!" Harry said and we ran up the small little hill.

"Oh my Merlin" George and I said together.

"Ron!?" 'Mione, George, and I said together.

"Hey" Ron said with a smile.

'Mione shook her head and went up to him taking his bag hitting Ron with it.

"YOU COMPLETE ASS RONALD WEASLEY!" 'Mione said hitting him with every word. She then throw leaves at him saying, "You show up here after weeks, and you say 'hey'?"

"'Mione, 'Mione" I said softly pulling her away from Ron.

"Where's my wand, Harry. Where's my wand?" 'Mione asked Harry going up to him.

"I don't know" He backed up. "I don't know. I don't have it!"

"How come he's got your wand?" Ron asked.

"Never mind why's he's got my wand" 'Mione snapped at him.

"What is that?" George pointed to the object Ron was holding in his right hand.

He held it up with a smile and it was the locket. Broken.

"You destroyed it" I said.

"And how is it that you _just happen_ to have he Sword of Gryffindor?" 'Mione asked.

"It's a long story" Harry said.

"Don't think this changes anything" 'Mione said as she dragged me and George back to the tent.

"Oh, of course not" Ron said before we left. "I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux. Why would that change anything?"

We turned around seeing what he's got to say.

"Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I didn't know how to find you?"

"Wait, how did you find us?" I asked.

"With this" Ron said getting out his Deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off light. I don't know how it works, but Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers, and I head it."

"It?" Harry, George and I asked.

"A voice. Voices I mean. Your voices, you four, and most importantly Luna's coming our of it" Ron said.

"And what exactly were we saying?" 'Mione crossed her arms.

"My name" Ron said simply. "Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. And sure enough, it floated towards me, the ball of light, went straight though my chest. Right here" Ron pointed to the middle of his chest. "And I knew it was gonna take me where I needed to go, so I Disapparated and came to the hillside."

Ron took a moment and said "It was dark. I had no idea where I was. I just hoped one of you four would show yourself." He looked at Harry a chuckled, "And you did."

'Mione then shook her head and pulled me and George back to the tent with Ron not stopping us.

"That ass!" 'Mione exclaimed.

_This is some 'Mione I have never seen before... I don't like it._

"'Mione" I started.

"No. He comes, after weeks of his departure and says 'Hey'?" 'Mione sat on our little couch.

"'Mione. I don't like you. This you I mean. You're not being yourself" I sighed sitting next to her.

'Mione's tears fell down her cheeks and cried in my chest, "I don't like me either."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Come on, where's the Granger that's supposed to be my sister? The one that yells at us to stop saying bad stuff about things, the one that would snog my brother and make me and Harry go blind ever morning, day and night, and the one that always knows what to do, when to do" George asked with a smile and 'Mione giggled a little.

"There's my wife" I smiled looking at her.

"There's my husband" She said wiping her tears and smiled.

"Group hug!" George hugged us.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Um... Okay...**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Nods Head' Yep.**

**Harry: We'll... Uh- See you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya...**

**Harry: 'Waves' Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	143. Apologize and Forgive

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you today.**

**Fred: Sadly, this is the only chapter of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: He's unfortunately correct. I couldn't use the internet at all. I was gonna die!**

**Hermione: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Fred: 'Bows' And enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Hey, guys" I said with a smile coming into the tent room with George.

"Hi, Fred. Hi George. Are you two mad?" Ron asked playing with his thumbs.

"We know it was the locket, Ron. We could never be mad at you" George smiled.

"Oh ya? Explain the time when I broke Fred's toy broom" Ron asked with a smile.

"Hey, you deserved that" I joked sitting across from him and Harry with George.

"Where's your 'Mione?" Ron asked with a smile.

"More like fiancé" Harry smirked.

"You proposed?!" Ron stood up.

"Ya. Is that a problem?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No. Sorry. Congratulations" Ron smiled and sat back down.

"Thanks" I smiled. "She's sleeping, by the way."

"Oh. Anyways, why do you have Hermione's wand, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, we were at Godric's Hollow, when a huge snake that took, I think it was a Polyjuice Potion, nearly killed me and Hermione used a curse and it rebounded on my wand" Harry said with a little smiled.

"Why are you happy about that?" George asked.

"I dunno. I just am" Harry shrugged.

"You my best mate, are mental" I smirked.

"Not as mental as you two" Harry responded.

"Why of course. We're the two that left school not earning our N.E.W.T s and went to save our best mates Godfather and one of our heros" George said with a smile.

"One of your heros is a git" Harry said.

"Wormtail? Yes. He is very much of a git" I smiled.

"He's not much of our hero anymore. Just your Dad, Sirius, and Remus" George added.

"Good. I was gonna hex you if you said he was still your hero" Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, everyone" 'Mione said quietly coming in.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I'm really truly sorry for leaving you all. I shouldn't have let the locket get to me. I'm really sorry. Honest" Ron said standing up.

"It's quite alright, Ron. I wanted to punch you, like I did with Malfoy back in Third Year" 'Mione giggled. "But Fred helped me get to my senses. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"Don't be. I deserved it" Ron sighed hugging 'Mione. "I'm just so happy everyone doesn't hate me, now."

"Hands off the fiancé" I joked.

"Oh ya. Congratulations on the engagement" Ron smiled and sat down next to Harry and 'Mione sat on my lap.

"Thank you" 'Mione smiled.

"So, what are we gonna do with Harry's wand?" George asked.

"Since you have Hermione's, I can give you one, Harry" Ron said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"With" Ron went through his bag. "This."

He pulled out a wand out of his bag.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's that. So sorry it was so short!1**

**Hermione: Everyone's friends again. **

**Fred: Yep. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Hermione: Me too. **

**Werewolf Marcy: And me of course. **

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Fred: Please Review, as well!**


	144. Blackthorns and The Mark

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you all.**

**Fred: We have good news!**

**Lee: I'm back!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I forgot all about Lee! I felt sooo bad!**

**Lee: It's alright. I was on a vacation, anyways.**

**Fred: At least he was happy.**

**Hermione: Welcome back, as well.**

**Lee: Thank you.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Since I brought back Lee, I will NOT be bringing Percy!**

**Fred: 'Whimpers' Please don't...**

**Hermione: Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Lee: And enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Blackthorn. Ten inches. Nothing special, but I reckon it'll do" Ron leaned back with a smile.

"How'd you get it?" I asked curiously as I got out the book Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore

"Oh ya. Story time" Ron joked. "Took it off a Snatcher a couple of weeks ago. Well, I think it was weeks... Anyways, they're a bit dim they are, Snatchers. I reckon one was part trill, the smell of him. Disgusting really."

"What are you waiting for?" George asked Harry as he observed the wand.

"Give it a spell and a wave" Fred smiled pulling me closer.

"_Engorio_" Harry waved his wand at the small lantern in front of us and it bursted into a huger a flame.

Fred covered his arms over my head as we all fell back slightly.

"_Reducio_!" Harry waved his wand and the huge flame burned down and became it's micro form.

"Oh my Merlin" I said slightly.

"What s it, 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"We need to talk" I stood up and walked over to the table.

"About what?" Harry asked as the boys followed me.

I sat down at the table as did the four guys. Ron got out a drink of water and I flipped to the page with the letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald.

"I want to Xenophilius Lovegood" I said quickly.

Ron started to choke on his water.

"Cough it out, Ron" Fred smiled.

George patted his back for help and Ron responded "Thanks... No why do you want to see my girlfriend's Dad?"

"See this?" I pushed the book to the middle and pointed my index finger to the signture. "It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature.

"That mark" Fred said simply.

"It keeps cropping up" I said. "In _Beedle the Bard_, in one of the headstones Fred and I found in Godric's Hollow..."

Harry's eyes widen and said "It was there, too."

"What are you going on about?" George asked confused.

"Outside of Gregorovitch's Wand Shop" Harry said.

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Look, you've got no idea where the next Horcrux is, and neither do the rest of us, but this means something" I said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Fred and George asked.

"Just trust me on this" I sighed happily.

"I hope Luna's there" Ron smiled standing up.

"Let's get packing. We leave later in the morning" Harry said.

"Okay, goodnight you guys" I waved as Fred and I went to our room.

"Goodnight, Lovebirds" George smirked and we went to pack.

"I like how we have our own little private room" Fred sighed putting his arms around me.

"As do I" I smiled.

"What time do you think will we go to the Lovegood's?" Fred questioned.

"Since Ron's dating Luna, he would like to get there very early" I joked.

"Come on, than. We leave tomorrow early then" Fred picked me up.

"You always gotta carry me, don't you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as he walked slowly to the couch.

"Yes I do. Get in the couch" Fred laid me on the couch.

"Sit with me" I patted the seat next to me.

"Just wait, I'm coming, Love" Fred smiled sitting next to me.

He put his arm around me, I laid on his chest, and we laid back.

"I love you, 'Mione" Fred said softly.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Fred" I said.

"Night, 'Mione" He kissed me on the lips before falling asleep.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: Now, I'm happy I haven't been in the romance chapters...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Lucky you. I've gotta watch these two snog! 'Points To Hermione And Fred'**

**Fred: 'Puts Arm Around Hermione' What can I say? I can't just sit here and not snog my girlfriend.**

**Hermione: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll see you later!**

**Lee: Please Review!**

**Fred: Check back later, as well!**


	145. I'm Cold and Mr Lovegood

**DISCLAIMER **

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Harry: We have the final chapter of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Right, Harry. So, I don't own him. 'Points To Harry'**

**Harry: As in the Great Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Laughs Until Laughing Dies Down' 'Pat Harry's Head And Smiles' You're not great, Harry...**

**Harry: How am I the Chosen One, then?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Not my fault. Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Good morning" I smiled coming to the table.

"Hey, Hermione. Where's Fred?" Harry asked.

"'Mione! Come back! I'm cold!" I heard Fred whine.

"That's where Fred is. Where's George and Ron?" I asked pouring coffee.

"Same as where your fiancé" Harry smirked.

"Weasleys" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be one of them" Harry said.

"And I'm happy about that. I just won't have traits as one" I smiled.

"'Mione!" Fred whined.

"Better go calm down your fiancé" Harry said.

"I will" I smiled and went into mine and Fred's room.

"Come here" Fred whined.

"Get up" I told him.

"But I'm cold" He mumbled.

"Then come and get me" I challenged him.

"'Mione, don't give me that look" Fred frowned.

"If you're cold, then get me" I smiled and ran out of the room.

"Get back here" Fred said going after me.

"Harry!" I called out.

To my surprise, everyone was up.

"Morning" I stopped at the table.

"And I got you!" Fred took me by the waist.

"Can we go now? I haven't seen my girlfriend since the wedding" Ron said.

"Someone's so excited" George smirked.

"Come on!" Ron said eagerly and went to get his bag.

"Come on, 'Mione" Fred dragged me to get out stuff.

**Harry's POV**

"I'm going to see my girlfriend! I'm going to see my girlfriend!" Ron sang as we walked to the Lovegood's house.

"There it is" Ron sighed as he caught sight of the house. "Luna..."

"Luna" Fred, George, Hermione, and I all repeated together.

As we arrived to the door, I read aloud, "_Keep off the dirigible plums_."

Hermione knocked on the door and the door opened.

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Mr. Lovegood, do you remember me? Ron Weasley. Live over the hill and is dating your daughter?" Ron asked.

"Nice to see you again, Ron. Who are your friends?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"These are my brothers, Fred and George, my best friends Hermione Granger and-" Ron started.

"Harry Potter, sir. We met at the wedding" I interrupted Ron.

"Could we come in, Mr. Lovegood?" Ron asked.

"Please do" Mr. Lovegood said as he opened the door.

It sort of reminded me of the Burrow. Small, but yet home.

"I mad tea" Mr. Lovegood came back with six tea cups and a teapot.

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood" I thanked him as he handed me a cup.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would be so happy to see her" Ron smiled slightly.

"Luna? She'll be along" Mr. Lovegood said looking away.

"So, how can I help you Mister Potter?" Mr. Lovegood asked me.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Short, again. I know, So sorry again.**

**Harry: Yay! It's over!**

**Werewolf Marcy: You'll be here tomorrow, Harry...**

**Harry: Damn it! Oh well. We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Riiight... Bye.**

**Harry: Don't forget to Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please do Review.**


	146. Three Brothers and The Deathly Hallows

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros! Welcome back!**

**Harry: As Marcy said, I'm again here...**

**Lee: Don't feel bad, Harry! You're not alone this time!**

**Harry: I'm not happy...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Happy thoughts, Harry!**

**Lee: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Harry: Enjoy.**

**Ron's POV**

_I wonder where Luna is._

"Well, Mr. Lovegood, it's about something you were wearing round your neck at the wedding. A symbol" Harry said.

Mr. Lovegood reached down his shirt and got out the symbol Harry was talking about.

The Mark Hermione showed us.

"You mean this?" Mr. Lovegood held it up.

"Yes" Harry observed it and touched the symbol. "That exactly."

"What we've wondered is, what is it?" I asked. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it

s the sign of the Deathly Hollows, of course" Mr. Lovegood smiled slightly.

"The what?" Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and I all asked.

"The Deathly Hollows" Mr. Lovegood said. "I assume you're all familiar with '_The Tales of the Three Brothers_.'"

"Yes" Fred, George, Hermione, and I said together as Harry shook his head. "No."

"I have it here" Hermione said getting out the book Hermione got from Dumbledore.

"Read it please" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled with amusement and read.

"_There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight-_" Hermione read.

"Midnight. Mum always said 'Midnight'" I mentioned with a small smile.

"Ron" George hit my arm lightly.

"Sorry. Just making a point. Continue Hermione" I said.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them._

_He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

_And so Death took the second brother from his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._"

As soon she was done reading, Fred, George, and I were almost asleep.

"Guys" Harry said to us.

"Huh?" I sat up startled.

"What?" Fred asked shaking his head fast to wake up.

"So there you are. Those are the Deathly Hollows" Mr. Lovegood nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir. I still don't quite understand" Harry said.

Mr. Lovegood turned his head away from the window mumbling and walking trying to find something I believe.

"Where's that pen I had?" He asked himself looking through a pile.

We got up and circled around him.

Mr. Lovegood flipped a paper and drew a straight line.

"The Elder Wand" Mr. Lovegood said. "The most powerful wand ever made."

He then drew a circle at the bottom of the line.

"The Resurrection Stone" He continued.

And finally, he drew a triangle around the two other shapes with the top of the triangle at the top of the line, and the other points at the circle.

"The Cloak of Invisibility" He ended.

"Together they make the Deathly Hollows" He said. "Together, they make one Mater of Death."

"That mark was on a grave in Godric's Hollow 'Mione and I found" Fred said.

"Um- Mr. Lovegood does the Peverell Family have anything to do with the Deathly Hollows?" Hermione asked.

"Um- Uh" Mr. Lovegood said hesitantly walking around. "Ignotus- Excuse me. -And his brothers, Cadmus and Antioch, are thought to be the original owners of the Hollows and therefore, the inspiration for the story. Um-"

He looked into the teapot and said "But your tea's gone cold. I'll be right back."

He then went downstairs.

"Let's get out of here" George suggested. "I'm not drinking anymore of that stuff, hot or cold."

We then got our bags and went downstairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood" I said.

"You've forgotten the water" Fred told him.

"Water?" Mr. Lovegood looked at us.

"For the tea" Fred said.

"Did I?" Mr. Lovegood then started to laugh.

"This bloke's freaking me out" George whispered.

"How silly of me" Mr. Lovegood laughed.

"It's no matter. We really should get going" Harry said.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Mr. Lovegood yelled.

He then headed to the door and blocked it breathing heavily.

"Mr. Lovegood, is something wrong?" I asked.

He then turned to us and said "You're my only hope."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"They were angry, you see, about what I've been writing. So, they took her" Mr. Lovegood said.

_He doesn't mean-_

"Mr. Lovegood" I said.

"They took my Luna..." Mr. Lovegood said slowly.

I stood there frozen.

"Ron" Hermione touched my shoulder.

_No, no, no,__ no, no,__ no, no, no!_

"My Luna" Mr. Lovegood said walking up to Harry.

He then removed Harry's hair from his forehead to see his scar.

"But it's really you they want" Mr. Lovegood said.

"Who took her, Mr. Lovegood?" I asked not looking at anyone. "Who took Luna."

"Ron, I'm just as upset as you are" Mr. Lovegood said.

"Who took her?" I asked again.

"Please tell us, sir. We can get her back" Hermione said.

Mr. Lovegood paused, but then said "Voldemort."

_NO!_

I then fell.

"Ron" Fred and George helped me up.

"Please tell me he didn't-" I said.

"He did" Fred said.

Then, a sudden black fog appear. Two of them. Just like the Burrow last year...

We then hit the floor.

"Stop! I've got him!" Mr. Lovegood rushed outside.

We then got to the center and joined hands and Apparated.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Luna's Dad is as loony then she is...**

**Werewolf Marcy: You still gotta love her no matter how loony she is.**

**Harry: Ya. I mean as a friend.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know what you mean. Well, that's it. It's my Mum's birthday so I'm gonna spend time with her.**

**Lee: So, that's her only chapter of the day!**

**Werewolf Marcy" See you tomorrow!**

**Lee: Please Review.**

**Harry: Bye!**


	147. Malfoy Manner and Lestrange

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros. **

**George: We have another chapter for you today!**

**Fred: Hurray!**

**Hermione: We're just going to make this quick.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You're right Hermione.**

**Hermione: Aren't I always?**

**George: Don't know, Granger. Am I always right?**

**Hermione: Of course you aren't.**

**Fred: What about me, 'Mione.**

**Hermione: Hmmm. I guess.**

**George: Hey! No fair! You only favor him because you're dating.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Quit the whining George. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

As soon as we Apparated to the woods, Ron fell.

"Ron" I knelt next to him.

"Luna- She- She- How-" He mumbled.

"Don't worry Ron. We'll get her back" Fred assured him.

"How can You-Know-Who even get to her?" Ron said.

"It's You-Know-Who, Ron. He can do anything" George said.

"I'm not gonna stop until I get her back. I'll get her back if it's the last thing we do" Ron stood up.

"Is there no one we can trust? Luna's Dad nearly killed us" George said.

"They kidnapped Luna because he supported me" Harry said. "He was just desperate."

"I'll go do the enchantments" Ron said.

"I'll go with him. He might go mental" George said and followed Ron.

Someone then Disapparated.

"Guys" George said as he and Ron stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hello, beautiful" A voice said behind me.

Fred and I turned around and the Snatcher we saw that smelled my perfume had my scarf.

"Run. Run" Harry yelled and we ran.

"Well don't hang about, snatch them" The main Snatcher said and we ran even faster.

"Ah!" I shrieked as a spell almost hit me and Fred.

"Run, 'Mione" Fred took my hand as we were still running.

"_Stupefy_!" I shot a spell behind me and a Snatcher fell back.

As soon me and Fred were surrounded, Harry came and I shot a spell at him.

"'Mione!" Fred said.

I then dragged Fred over to Harry and I took Harry's glasses.

"The Hallows exist. But he's only after one of them, the last one" Harry sat up. "He knows where it is."

"What-" Fred started.

"He's gonna have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder Wand" Harry said.

I was then grabbed by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Fred yelled as he was held back, as well.

"Leave him!" I said.

Ron and George were then brought to us.

"Get off me" Fred struggled.

"Your boyfriend will get worse than that if he doesn't behave himself" The main Snatcher warned.

"Fred- Please- Stop" I begged him.

He took a deep breath, and he stopped.

As soon as the main Snatcher saw Harry, he asked "What happened to you ugly?"

Greyback and Harry both looked at him.

"Not you, Greyback" The Snatcher said. "What's your name?"

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley" Harry responded.

"Check it" The Snatcher walked over to me.

"And you, my lovely, what do they call you?" He asked me.

"Penelope Clearwaters, half-blood" I said.

The Snatcher then sniffed.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here" A Snatcher told him.

"Do you hear that, ugly? The list says you're lying" Greyback said. "How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong. I told you who I am" Harry said.

The main Snatcher looked at Harry, and saw his scar.

"Change of plan" He said. "We're not taking this lot to the Ministry."

They soon Apparated us to Merlin knows where.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Shut it" A Snatcher told me.

As soon as we got to the gates, we saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

The main Snatcher pushed Harry to the gate, and Lestrange said "Get Draco."

The gates soon opened and we entered.

"Malfoy Manner" George said before he was hit.

"No talking" A Snatcher told him.

We were taken to the living room of Malfoy Manner and found Malfoy and his family.

Harry was then handed to Lestrange and he pulled Harry by the neck.

"Well?" She asked Malfoy who was standing in front of them.

"I can't be sure" He said.

"Draco" Mr. Malfoy said. "Look closely, son. If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?"

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually got him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy" The main Snatcher cut in.

"You dare talk to me like that in my own house?" Mr. Malfoy snapped at him.

"Lucius" Mrs. Malfoy said and pulled her husband back.

"Don't be shy sweetie" Lestrange said to Malfoy. "Come over. Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Lestrange asked.

"He came just like that" The main Snatcher said. "Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon."

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx. Was it you, dearie?" Lestrange asked me.

She walked up to me and Fred who were being held by the same Snatcher.

"Give me her wand. We'll see what her last spell was" Lestrange said.

I began breath heavily and Lestrange laughed "Ah, Got you."

She then gasped at the sight of the Sword of Gryffindor.

"What is that?" She asked in a whisper. "Where'd you get that from?"

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now" The Snatcher hat had the Sword smiled.

Lestrange then shot a spell at him, grabbed the Sword, and then at the a few other Snatchers.

"Go! Get out!" Lestrange yelled.

Lestrange then walked over to me and Fred.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar" Lestrange grabbed Fred and pushed him to Mrs. Malfoy. "I want to have a talk with this one, girl-to-girl."

"No! Take me! Take me instead!" Fred pleaded.

"No, Fred. Please" I said.

"You'll be next Blood Traitor" Lestrange warned Fred.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" Fred yelled until his voice was only an echo.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'll end that there!**

**Fred: 'Pulls Hermione Closer' What will she do with 'Mione?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Something...**

**George: She'll be alright, Mate.**

**Hermione: You don't know that. But I will. Don't worry.**

**Fred: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The beginning at least...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't blame me, Freddie. J. K. Rowling.**

**George: See you tomorrow.**

**Hermione: More later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	148. Luna and Ron

**DISCLAIMER **

**Werewolf Marcy: We're back with another chapter, Bros!**

**Lee: And we hoped you enjoyed the last.**

**Werewolf Marcy: He's right.**

**Lee: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Fred's POV**

"No! No! Get off me! 'Mione!" I yelled as we were thrown into the cellar.

Pettigrew then locked the cellar door.

"No! No! Let me out! Let me out!" I pleaded hitting the door.

"Fred! Fred!" George pulled me by the arms.

"George! Let me go! I need to save her! Let me go!" I struggled.

He then let me go, and I fell on my knees.

"Everything's alright, Fred" Harry said.

"It's alright, Fred. She'll be alright" Ron said.

"'Mione's with one of the most dangerous witches in the wizarding world. I need to save her!" I cried.

"Ronald?" A voice asked.

"Wait, tell me that was" Ron sat up.

"Harry? George? Fred?" The voice came out.

Ron got out his Deluminator and flicked the switch making light go to the small lamp.

**Ron's POV**

"Luna?" I asked with hope.

As soon as the girl came out to the light, I saw the dirty blond hair I knew anywhere.

"Luna!" I ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Ronald" She kissed me.

"I was worried about you so much" I said still holding her.

"Luna, your Dad nearly killed us" George joked.

"I told you. He was desperate. Luna's all he has left" Harry said.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked Luna.

"I'm fine, Ronald. Are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm just better now" I hugged her again.

"What's wrong with Fred?" Luna asked.

"My future wife is out there with one of the most deadliest witches in the wizarding world. How do you think I feel" Fred cried.

As soon as Hermione screamed in pain, Luna flinched and I pulled her closer.

**Fred's POV**

Once I heard 'Mione scream, I had had enough.

"I can't take this anymore! Let me out! Let me out!" I yelled kicking the cellar door.

"Fred" George comfort me.

"We have to do something!" I cried.

"There's no way out of here" Mr. Ollivander said. "We've tried everything. It's enchanted."

"Please! Please!" 'Mione screamed.

"Shut up!" Lestrange yelled at her.

"Let me out, Pettigrew! Let me out of this cellar!" I yelled for him

_I can't take this! I can't! That rat better let me out if it's the last thing he ever does!_

"You're bleeding, Harry" Luna said as Harry got out that broken mirror out of his sock. "That's a curious thing to keep in your sock."

'Mione continued to scream and I continued to cry.

"Fred" George knelt next to me.

"I can't do this anymore! Let me out of here!" I leaned back on the wall and buried my face in my legs.

"Help us" Harry said to the broken mirror.

Someone then came down the steps and Ron put out the light with his Deluminator.

Pettigrew then opened the cellar.

I stood up and said angrily "Let her go."

"Shut up. Get back" He told.

George grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Pettigrew pointed his wand at the goblin I believe to be known as Griphook, "You, Goblin, come with me."

Griphook then went upstairs and Pettigrew locked the cellar door once more and Ron got the lights again.

Just then, Dobby Disapparated into the cellar.

He turned around and exclaimed happily at the sight of Harry.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course" Dobby said. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter.

"Are you saying you can Apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry Potter. I'm an elf" Dobby said.

Harry looked at us and George said "Works for me."

"We go once we rescue 'Mione" I stood up.

"Of course. Alright. Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander-" Harry started.

"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth" Ron said cutting in.

_Fleur and Bill..._

"Trust me" Ron nodded.

"Whenever you're ready, sir" Luna said to Dobby.

"Sir? I like her very much" Dobby smiled and grabbed Luna's and Ollivander's hand.

"Take care of her, Dobby" Ron whispered to the small elf.

"Will do, Master Weasley. Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds" Dobby said and he Disapparated.

"Ten?" I asked.

"Seconds?" George asked.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: That's it!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll have another one later.**

**Lee: That'll be the last one.**

**Werewolf Marcy: See you then!**

**Lee: Please Review!**


	149. Chandlers and Shell Cottage

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ginny: Hello.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We have the final chapter of the day. FINALLY! I have been working my arse off all morning.**

**Ginny: At least after this you get a break.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

As soon as Pettigrew came down the stairs, Harry, George, Ron, and I hid behind the wall.

He was than stunned in the back.

"Ow" He fell back face down.

_Deserves that. Keeping me locked up here._

"Who gets his wand?" Dobby asked as he was at the top of the stairs.

Harry smiled and grabbed Pettigrew's wand and we went upstairs.

When we got to the living room, we hid under the stairs.

As soon as I saw 'Mione laying on the floor, I nearly died.

"Fred, she's alive" George told me.

I sighed with relief and we watched Lestrange cut the Griphook's cheek. He was still alive.

"Consider yourself lucky, Goblin" Lestrange said and she walked over to 'Mione.

"The same won't be said for this one" She said.

"Like hell" I cursed and jumped out with my wand in my hand shooting spells at Lestrange which she dodged.

The rest of the guys joined in when Mrs. Malfoy and Malfoy joined in on the duel.

"Stop!" Lestrange yelled.

She had a dagger next to 'Mione's neck.

"Drop your wands" Lestrange smiled. "I said drop 'em!"

I dropped my wand hard and so did the others.

"Pick them up, Draco, now" Lestrange said and Malfoy got our wands.

As soon as Harry's face was back to normal Lestrange spoke.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's Harry Potter" She whispered to 'Mione. "He's all bright, shiny, and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him."

Mr. Malfoy pulled up his sleeve and looked up to the ceiling to find Dobby undoing a bolt on the chandler and it fell to the floor.

Lestrange pushed 'Mione to me and she herself stepped back avoiding the chandler that shattered into pieces.

Harry then went for the wands.

"Are you okay" I hugged 'Mione tightly.

"Just fine" She pulled her sleeve down and faced Lestrange.

Mr. Malfoy was just about to do a spell when Harry pointed his wand at him and said "_Stupefy_!" And Mr. Malfoy flew into the wall.

Griphook, George, Harry, Ron, 'Mione, and I then gathered with Dobby who was standing on the stone rail.

"Stupid elf! Could have killed me!" Lestrange yelled at him.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure" Dobby said.

Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand, but before she could do a spell, Dobby snapped her fingers and her wand flew out of her hands and into Dobby's.

"How dare you take a witch's wand?" Lestrange said. "How dare you defy your masters."

"Dobby has no master" Dobby snapped at her. "Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come t rescue Harry Potter and his friends."

We joined hands with him and he Apparated us to Shell Cottage.

"'Mione, are you okay?" I held her tightly.

"I'm fine. Honest" She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"Luna!" Ron yelled as she ran over to us.

"Ronald" She hugged him.

"Harry Potter" Dobby whimpered.

Dobby had Lestrange's dagger in his stomach.

"Oh no. Dobby" Harry said running over to him and Dobby fell into his arms.

"Dobby. No, just- Just hold on" Harry removed the dagger. "Hold on. Look, just hold on, okay? We'll fix you. Hermione will have something. In your bag. Hermione?"

'Mione then started to have tears in her eyes.

"Hermione? What is it? Help me" Harry pleaded.

"Such a beautiful place, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter..." Dobby said, and he was gone.

Harry then had tears falling.

Luna and Ron walked over to him and Luna knelt next to Harry.

"We should close his eyes" She said softly. "Don't you think?"

Harry nodded and Luna took her two fingers to Dobby's eyelids and closed them softly.

"There. Now he could be sleeping" Luna took Ron's hand.

She took a deep breath and said "Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and so brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."

"I want to bury him" Harry said after a few moments of silence. "Properly, without magic."

We nodded and went to the Cottage Bill and Fleur were living in.

"Fred? George? Ron? Hermione? Harry?" Bill asked at the sight of us.

Fleur gasped at the sight of Dobb's body.

"We need a shovel..." I trailed off.

"What for?" Bill handed George a shovel.

"We're going to bury Dobby" Harry cracked his voice.

"Take zis" Fleur handed 'Mione a white sheet. "Wrap ze body in it."

"Thank you, Fleur" 'Mione said.

We wrapped Dobby's body in the white sheet and Harry dug a hole.

We brought Dobby's body outside to Harry and he took the body and placed it in the hole gently as possible.

As soon as he was done, we covered the hole with the dirt.

Harry got a large rock and carved the words:

_HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF_

We said a few words, and went inside where Fleur healed us.

As I entered 'Mione's room, I leaned on the doorway.

"What did she do?" I crossed my arms. "Lestrange."

"She used her dagger to cut something in my wrist" She said softly.

"Which is?" I asked.

She pulled her sleeve up and it had the scar, '_Mudblood_'

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath.

"Language, Fred" 'Mione smiled softly.

"Well she is, 'Mione and you know it" I sat next to her on her bed.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before. Fleur helped a lot" 'Mione said leaning on my shoulder.

"She'll pay for hurting you" I leaned on her head.

"I'm fine, Weasley. Don't worry" She looked at me.

I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, _Weasley_" I smirked.

"I love you, too, Weasley" She said and hugged me tightly.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: You know, Gin. Even if they did get married instead of her and Ron, you'd still be sister by marriage.**

**Ginny: Honestly I like Hermione and Fred.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Honestly, I agree.**

**Ginny: Well, that's it for today.**

**Werewolf Marcy:See you on Monday!**

**Ginny: Don't forget to Review, Please!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please!**


	150. It's Beautiful Here and What To Do Now

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! WE MADE IT TO ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY!**

**Fred, George, and Lee: HURRAY!**

**Hermione: We're all here.**

**Ginny: But Percy...**

**Harry: He was really annoying.**

**Fred: Very.**

**George: That bloody git.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Anyways besides your git of a brother, we have the one hundredth and fiftieth chapter for all you bros!**

**Hermione: We hope you enjoy-**

**Ginny: Right after this DISCLAIMER!**

**Harry: Marcy doesn't own me, the one and only Harry Potter!**

**Lee: Now, enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"How long has Harry been out?" I asked as me and 'Mione went downstairs.

"He's been there ever since we left" Ron said.

"I feel so bad. He's taken Dobby's death very hard" 'Mione sighed.

"How does it feel to be back here again, Ron?" Bill asked him.

"Again?" George, 'Mione and I looked at him.

"I stayed here for a while when I left..." He trailed off.

"Ah, you departure" George said.

"Did ya have to bring that up, Bill?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I still can't believe you left" Bill admitted.

"It was a Horcrux" Ron muttered.

"Is everyone alright, Fleur?" I asked her as she came back from Luna's room.

"Zey are all okay. Luna is ready to walk again, Ron" Fleur told him.

"Thanks, Fleur. I'm gonna check on her. Tell me when Harry's back" Ron stood up and went to Luna's room.

"How have you all been?" Bill asked.

"Like any other day, we're the same" I said.

"Have any news to share with them, Freddie?" Georgie smirked.

"News?" Bill questioned.

"Oh right... 'Mione and I are engaged..." I trailed off.

Fleur gasped and hugged me and 'Mione tightly.

"Zat it wonderful!" She said happily.

"Too tight, Fleur" I said trying to catch a breath.

"Thank you, Fleur" 'Mione smiled at her.

"Second to marriage. Never thought I'd see the day" Bill sighed.

"Hey. You're not the only one that is getting married. Soon, it'll be either Harry and Ginny, Georgie and Angelina, Ron and Luna, we all know Charlie isn't getting a girlfriend anytime soon, and Percy is too much of a git to get a girl to even go on a date with him" I said.

"Don't be too hard on Percy, Fred. It's the Ministry that's got him brainwashed" Bill joked.

"Either way, he's still a git" George said.

"Wait till Mum hears about the engagement. She'll squeeze you and you'll be dead by the time they start the wedding" Bill smirked.

"That's something I want to avoid" I said with a nod.

"She'll be happy for us, at least" 'Mione smiled.

"Ya..."

"Good afternoon, everyone" Luna said as she and Ron came in.

"Hello!" George and I chorused.

"What's gotten you up, Luna?" 'Mione asked.

"Luna wanted to see around the house" Ron explained.

"It's beautiful here" Luna smiled looking at a wind chimes.

"It was our Aunt Muriel's. We used to come here as kids" Bill said.

"We had some good times here" I sighed.

"Remember when we pushed Percy down the hill?" George asked with a smile.

"And then Mum made us stay in our room for the rest of the day" I said.

"When did you push him?" 'Mione asked.

"After Dinner" George and I said together.

"Anyways, the Order uses it now as a safe house..." Bill said and looked at Fleur. "Or what's left of us, at least."

Luna smiled and looked back at the shell wind chime.

"Muggles think these keep evil away, but they're wrong" Luna said.

Harry then came in and said "I need to talk to the goblin."

"He's just upstairs" Bill pointed up.

"Need us to come with you?" I asked Harry.

He shook his head and Bill said "Come on, Harry."

Harry and Bill then went upstairs to visit our lovely friend Griphook.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked as he and Luna took a seat.

"What's there to do?" George asked.

"'Mione would read. but we all know I wouldn't let her" I smirked.

"Please" She asked like a little girl.

"No reading" I said.

"But I need it" She whined.

"I said no reading. Next time, Love" I kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine" She pouted leaning on my shoulder.

"'Ow about you all take a walk around the coast" Fleur suggested.

"Good idea, Fleur!" Georgie stood up.

"We'll see you in the evening" I picked up 'Mione.

"Or when Harry needs us" Ron said.

"It's probably Harry" 'Mione smiled.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: And we're done!  
**

**Hermione: Marcy will have another chapter later.**

**Werewolf Marcy: As usual.**

**Ginny: We hoped you enjoyed!**

**George: See ya!**

**Fred: Please Review!**

**Lee: And Happy One Hundredth and Fiftieth Anniversary!**


	151. Spinning and Swimming

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: DISCLAIMERS!**

**Fred: You gotta love DISCLAIMERS.**

**Hermione: We have the last chapter for you all today.**

**Werewolf: Yay!**

**Hermione: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter as usual.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't rub it in, Hermione.**

**Fred: Harry belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Hermione: Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"It's so beautiful" I said at the sight of the shining crystal water.

"Just like you" Fred whispered with a smile.

"You're bluffing" I joked.

"Why would I be bluffing to a beautiful girl like you?" Fred kissed me.

"Because I'm your wife" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He picked me up from behind and spun around.

"Fred!" I laughed.

"Wait until I get dizzy" He whined.

"I'm about to get dizzy" I said.

He stopped and he pulled me to the ground.

"Everything's spinning!" He yelled.

"Your fault" I hit him on the chest.

"My head hurts, 'Mione" He said.

I rolled my eyes and hit his head.

"Don't make it worse, 'Mione" He held his head.

I stood up after everything was done spinning.

"That was fun" Fred smiled as he jumped up.

"I felt like I was falling" I said.

"I would catch you" Fred tapped my nose making me laugh.

"Ronald!" Luna cried as he ran into the water with Luna being dragged by him.

"Come on, Love! It's a perfect time for swimming" Ron smirked.

"Oh Ronald" Luna sang.

"Yes?" Ron looked at her, but looked away as she slashed water in his face.

"You're getting in now, Lovegood" Ron warned until he splashed Luna.

"WOOHOO!" George yelled as he jumped in splashing water everywhere.

"Fred" I started.

"Too late" He smiled until his pulled me into the water.

"Fred!" I shrieked as the water completely soaked me as he pulled me further.

He then dived into the water.

"Where'd your husband go, Granger?" George asked with a smile.

"I don't- Ah!" I yelped as Fred popped in front of me.

"Right here" He winked.

"Fred! You scared to me death" I splashed water in his face.

"Love you, too" He smirked. "Give me a kiss."

I rolled my eyes and went underwater.

It was blurry through my eyes, but I could tell he went underwater as well.

He smiled and kissed me.

It was cut short when we needed air.

"That never needed to happen if you'd just kiss me" Fred smiled.

"Whatever" I sang.

He shook his head fast to get rid of the water, and smiled.

"How you liking the scenery?" He joked.

"Not liking it" I shook my head.

"'Mione" He pouted.

"I love it" I smirked and kissed him quickly.

"Yay" He clapped his hands.

A few minutes later, it was time to head back.

"I said to walk, not to - zis" Fleur said at the sight of us.

"Sorry, Fleur" Fred said with a smile.

"_Accio towels_" I waved my wand and five towels flew into my hands and I handed one to Fred, George, Luna, Ron, and kept one for myself.

"Why is everyone wet?" Bill asked.

"We took a little swim" George smiled.

"Doesn't look like a little swim" Bill joked.

"Nope" Ron shook his head as he dried his hair.

"Where's Harry?" I asked with a smile.

"Right h- What happened to you guys?" Harry asked coming downstairs.

"Swimming" Luna said happily.

'How dare you not swim without me" Harry joked.

"Sorry, Mate" Fred shrugged.

"What happened with Griphook?" I questioned.

"Not here" Harry shook his head.

"We'll be right back..." George said and Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and I went to the kitchen.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry it was so short.**

**Fred: See you tomorrow, everyone.**

**Hermione: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last chapter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review, Bros!**


	152. Harry Explains and Not Like Him

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you all.**

**Fred: We hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Hermione: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Needs to be very quick. So, enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"What happened with Griphook?" George asked.

"The reason why Lestrange thought we stole the Sword of Gryffindor was because there's another sword identical to the true sword in her vault" Harry said.

"Who's the acquaintance?" 'Mione asked.

"Snape" Harry said.

"Why'd he put it there?" Ron asked.

"Griphook said there are more _curious _things at Gringotts. I think there's a Horcrux there" Harry explained.

"So, we're going to Gringotts?" I asked.

"Most definitely" Harry nodded.

"How?" Asked 'Mione.

"Griphook will help us in" Harry said.

"Goblins are hard to work with, Harry. How'd you talk him into it?" I asked.

"Traded something" Harry looked to his feet.

"Which is?" Ron asked.

"The Sword" Harry mumbled.

"What?!" We all stood.

"It's the only way we can get in" Harry said. "Trust me."

"What's the plan, Mate?" Ron asked.

"Polyjuice Potion" Harry smiled.

"Who are we-?" I started.

"Hermione took a bit of Lestrange's hair" Harry said.

"What if it isn't?" George asked.

"I'm positive it is" 'Mione said.

"You need to be checked with a wand. It's their policy" I said.

"I took her wand" Harry smiled. "We use Lestrange's wand, and we're in."

"We should check with Mr. Ollivander if it's safe to use the wand" 'Mione suggested.

"I took Malfoy's, as well. I can use his for a bit" Harry shrugged.

"How are we supposed to destroy another bloody Horcrux without it?" I asked.

"I haven't really thought of that" Harry said going down the stairs.

"Are you sure there's a Horcrux in her vault, Harry?" 'Mione asked quietly.

"Well, she was terrified when she saw the Sword. She kept asking on what else we've taken" Harry said. "I bet you anything that there's a Horcrux in there, another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it and we'll be one more step closer to killing him."

Fleur then came out of Ollivander's room.

"He's weak" She said.

"Let's pay a little visit to Mr. Ollivander, shall we?" I asked and we knocked on his door as Fleur went downstairs.

"Come in" Mr. Ollivander said weakly.

"He sounds pretty weak" George said.

Harry then opened his door and we stepped in.

"You guys go and eat. I'll do it" Harry told us.

"Are you-" Ron started.

"Go eat" Harry said again and he closed Ollivander's door.

"Um- That was" I said.

"Not like him" George said.

"Not at all" I shook my head.

"Impossible to even be close" George crossed his arms and we went downstairs.

"He just doesn't want us to go into much trouble, I'm guessing" 'Mione said.

"We always get into trouble, 'Mione" I smirked.

"We're best friends with Harry Potter" George said.

"How can we not get into trouble?" I asked.

"Especially if the Weasley twins are involved" George ended.

"Anything is trouble if you two are in" Ron sighed.

"There's your proof, 'Mione" I put my arm around her.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So sorry that was cut short! It's a horrible chapter, I know. I need to pack for my trip and there's no time, meaning, this is the only chapter.**

**Fred: We're really sorry!**

**Hermione: Hope you enjoyed a bit...**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	153. A Wand and Dresses

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey Bros! We have another chapter for you!**

**Hermione: Yay!**

**Fred: I have a perky 'Mione on me today.**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's everyday.**

**Fred: True.**

**Hermione: So, Werewolf Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked.

"He's talking to Mr. Ollivander" Fred said simply.

"Didn't go with him?"

"He didn't want us to" George sighed.

"Fleur, do you have anything black to wear? Like Death Eater?" I asked her.

"I zink I may 'ave somezing useful" Fleur said.

"Can I use it?" I questioned her.

"Of course" Fleur smiled. "I'll get it now."

As she went upstairs, we heard her say, "Hi, 'Arry."

"Hi, Fleur. Hey guys" Harry said coming down the stairs.

"What did Mr. Ollivander say?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's wand in mine" Harry said twirling the wand with his fingers.

"But-" George started.

"I dunno how, but it chose me. It's mine now" Harry said.

"Have something to remember Malfoy. I would throw that out" Fred joked.

"I would too, but I need a wand, don't I?" Harry asked.

After we were done eating, it was time to head to the plan.

"Are you sure that's hers, 'Mione?" Fred asked as I got Lestrange's hair.

"Positive" I said and handed it to Harry and he put it in the flash.

"How will we know where it is when we get there? Hocruxes can be anything" Ron asked.

"I'll know" Harry said and he handed me the flash.

"How?" I questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I'll know" Harry said.

Fleur then came downstairs.

"Zis is the closest I could find, 'Ermione" She handed me the black dress.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Fleur" I smiled and she walked over to Bill.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Bill asked.

"In the morning" Fred said.

"And Griphook?" Bill asked.

He's coming with us" George nodded.

"Listen, I know goblins. If you make any kind of bargain with Griphook, you must be exceptionally careful to live up to it. If you don't, you won't be forgiving" Bill warned us.

"Thanks, Bill" Harry thanked him and he and Fleur went to the kitchen.

"That was interesting" Fred sighed.

"Ya, at least we got the tip" George said.

"Come on. We should get some rest" I sighed.

"Alright. Night you guys" Ron said.

"Night" Fred waved and he and I went to my room.

"What, you sleeping with me again?" I asked Fred with a smirk.

"I need to. You're my wife" Fred wrapped his arms around me.

"Not yet" I sang.

"Don't make me sad" Fred joked and he fell on the bed.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry! I can't make another chapter. I'll update three times tomorrow. ONLY for this story. I updated the other one, twice.**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow, then.**

**Hermione: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Please Review!**

**Fred: For all of us.**

**Hermione: Check in tomorrow as well!**


	154. I Was Stupid and They've Been Warned

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup Bros! I'm so so sorry I didn't get a chance to post another chapter yesterday. **

**Hermione: Don't worry, she'll make three today.**

**Fred: She loves this story.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I love all my stories Fred, but since this was my first one... It's pretty special.**

**Fred: Aw.**

**Hermione: Fred...**

**Fred: What?**

**Hermione: Stop it. Anyways, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Harry's POV**

"I really really don't like this. Do I have to dress like this?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Lestrange needs, I guess back up if any danger comes" I shrugged.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange. She'd never need back up" George sighed trying to fix his outfit.

"You guys look fine" I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" Hermione asked coming up.

She was wearing the Polyjuice Potion.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Can I be honest, 'Mione? Because you look hideous" Fred scratched the back of his neck/

"I can't disagree with you, Fred" Hermione sighed.

"Here's the wand" I handed her Lestrange's wand.

"It's so weird" Hermione examined it.

"You can give that to Hermione to hold, okay Griphook?" I asked and Griphook put the Sword of Gryffindor in Hermione's handbag.

She walked over to us and Fred held out his hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course I'm ready" Hermione joked and took his hand.

Ron, George, and I put our hands on top of theirs I looked at Griphook.

"We're relying on you, Griphook. If you can get us past the guards and into the vault" I said and he put his hand on top of ours. "The Sword is yours."

As soon as I finished, we Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, you should go first..." I said slowly.

"Alright" She nodded and went up the steps.

As she got to the top, a bloody Death Eater saw her.

"Madam Lestrange" He bowed.

"Good morning" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Good morning?" Griphook asked and she walked back.

"Good morning? You're Bellatrix Lestrange! Not a school girl!" He told her.

"Watch your mouth Griphook" Fred glared at him.

"If she gives us away, we might as well use that Sword and split her own throat" Griphook said.

"Why you" Fred almost hexed Griphook reaching for his wand.

"Fred" Hermione took his shoulder. "He's right. I was being stupid."

As soon as the alley was cleared, I then spoke.

"Okay, let's go."

I bent down and Griphook got on my back and George threw the Cloak on us.

**George's POV**

"I don't like where this is going" I whispered to Ron.

"Neither do I" He said.

As soon as we got in, Hermione looked at us.

"Go, and work the magic, Lestrange" I joked and she glared. "What?"

She looked away, and walked to the front desk trying her best to act like the Loony Bellatrix Lestrange I know.

"She's doing good" I whispered to Forge.

"For now. I have a feeling something's gonna happen" Forge said and Hermione stopped at the front desk.

"Ahem" Hermione said, but the goblin didn't look.

She looked at us and looked back.

"I wish to enter my vault" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Identification?" The Goblin asked not looking up.

"I hardly think that will be necessary" Hermione said.

The Goblin finally looked up and said "Madam Lestrange."

He looked at Granger for a moment and walked to wherever.

"I don't like to be kept waiting" Hermione said.

"They know" We heard Griphook say. "They know she's an impostor. They've been warned."

I looked behind us and found a guard taking a step towards us. Step after step, he gets closer.

"Harry" Ron whispered. "What do we do?"

A Goblin with glasses then showed.

"Madam Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" He asked.

"And why should I do that?" Hermione glared.

"It's the banks policy. I'm sure you understand" The Goblin said.

"No. I most certainly not understand" Hermione said.

"I'm afraid I must insist" The Goblin said.

We heard Harry whisper a spell and the Goblin inhaled happily.

"Very well, Madam Lestrange. If you will follow me" The Goblin said with a smile and he walked to the back.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's it for now!  
**

**Fred: Please Check back later.**

**Werewolf: I'll see you later.**

**Hermione: Don't forget to Review!**


	155. Thief's Downfall and Accio Horcrux

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, I've continued to do my other story I started a little while back and stopped for a while. I think it was twenty-three days since I updated it... Anyways, back to this story!**

**Lee: Ya.. So, we need to get this to be very quick.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter!  
**

**Lee: And enjoy... Now!**

**Fred's POV**

As we stepped into the cart and it started, we saw everything move really fast or so.

"What is that, Griphook?" Harry asked as we saw a waterfall.

Griphook tried to stop the cart, but it was stuck.

As we made a turn, the waterfall was up ahead.

"Griphook?" Harry asked.

We made it through the fall, and the cart stopped.

But as we stopped, something came up from the cart and let out a siren.

We soon were dropped out of our seats.

I heard 'Mione yell a spell, and we then stopped before we could hit the ground.

A second later, we fell on the ground, just like Seventh Year...

"Well done, Hermione" Harry said.

I helped 'Mione up, and noticed she was back to 'Mione.

"'Mione, you're you again" I told her and she looked at herself.

"That's the Thief's Downfall. Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly" Griphook told us.

"Just out of curiosity, is there any other way of getting out of here?" Ron asked.

"No" Griphook said.

"What the devil are all you doing here?!" The Goblin with glasses asked. "Thieves!"

Harry waved his wand and the poor Goblin was back to being all smiley and such.

We then heard a roar from a distance.

"That doesn't sound good" Georgie and I said together.

"What was that?" Ron asked as we followed Griphook.

As soon as we got to the corner, we saw it.

"Bloody hell. It's a Ukrainian Ironbelly" Ron said.

"Here" Griphook handed me a Clanker.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly saw us a tried to get us as we back up, but Griphook shook the Clanker.

I then looked at mine and shook it as well.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears noise" Griphook said while he walked and we followed.

"That's barbaric" 'Mione said.

As soon as we got to the vault, I stopped.

Griphook grabbed the hand of that loony Goblin and put it on the vault door.

The door then opened and we went inside.

"Bloody hell" I said at the sight of Lestrange's lot.

"_Lumos_" Harry waved his wand and his wand lit up.

"_Lumos_" Me and 'Mione said and our wands did the same.

"_Accio Horcrux_" 'Mione tried.

"Are you gonna try that again, 'Mione?" I asked her.

"That kind of magic won't work in here" Griphook said.

As we walked a bit more, Georgie asked, "Is it in here, Harry?"

"Can you feel anything?" Ron asked.

I then noticed Harry was staring at something.

"What is it, Mate?" I asked him.

I heard 'Mione gasp and I looked to see she dropped a ring.

As it hit the floor, it multiplied.

"That's it! Up there" Harry said.

Ron then made a goblet fall off.

"Blimey. What's happening?" I asked.

"They added the Gemino Curse. Everything you touch will multiply" Griphook said.

"Give me the Sword" Harry ordered and 'Mione opened her handbag and passed Harry the Sword.

As everything multiplied, it became like a hill.

Harry then climbed up the pile trying to get to whatever.

"Everybody stop moving" 'Mione said and we all stopped. Well, everyone except Harry...

In our side, everything froze but with Harry's, it was still multiplying.

After his side was blocked up, we couldn't see him anymore.

As that happened, everything stopped. No multiplying no movement. Nothing.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Are you in there, Mate?" George asked.

A few seconds later, Harry then popped out.

"Whoa" He fell down the small lot hill. "I've got it!"

He then dropped a goblet with the Sword in his hand.

"We had a deal, Griphook" Harry glared.

"The cup for the Sword!" Griphook ordered.

Harry then thought and threw his the Sword.

Griphook smiled and threw 'Mione the goblet.

"I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out" Griphook smiled.

He grabbed the smiley Goblin's hand again and put it on the door and it opened leaving us.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: That's it for right now.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Check back later. There'll be another chapter!**

**Lee: See you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	156. Ukrainian Ironbelly and Jumping

**DISCLAMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: This is the last chapter Bros! **

**Harry: Yay!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Down Harry.**

**Harry: Marcy doesn't own me!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Come on!" Harry yelled and we made our way to the door hearing Griphook yell, "Thieves! Thieves!"

"Griphook!" Harry shouted at the edge.

We saw Griphook leave the smiley Goblin.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly then took a breath, shooting fire out of its mouth to the smiley Goblin.

"That's unfortunate" Ron said.

"Poor Bloke" I muttered.

"There they are!" We heard a guard yell.

We then ran to the side.

"We can't just stand here!" 'Mione yelled.

"Come on Hermione! You're the brilliant one" Ron yelled.

"I've got something, but it's mad" She said.

"How mad?" I looked at her.

She didn't respond, but pointed her wand at the ledge and said "_Reducto!_"

She then ran and jumped onto the Ukrainian Ironbelly.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! You could get hurt!" I yelled.

"Stop complaining!" I heard her yell. "Well come on, then!"

I looked at George and said "This is ruddy mental."

As soon as I said that, I jumped and was right next to 'Mione and Harry who went first.

George and Ron then jumped as well.

'Mione turned around pointing her wand at the chain of the Ukrainian Ironbelly and shouted "_Defodio_!"

The chain then broke and the Ukrainian Ironbelly flew up to the only daylight in the sky.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly then broke the tracks of the carts and a cart flew off.

As we got to the daylight, the Ukrainian Ironbelly practically ruined Gringotts.

It got out and stopped taking a break.

"Now what?!" George yelled.

"_Reducto_!" 'Mione pointed her wand at the Ukrainian Ironbelly tail.

"Hold on!" Harry yelled.

It let out a roar and flew.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, Your plan is worse than our pranks, me and Georgie" I said to her.

"That's what I get for dating a Weasley twin. Mental stuff comes into a plan" She smiled.

"That was brilliant. That was really really brilliant" Harry nodded.

As we flew on the Ukrainian Ironbelly a little longer, Ron said "How much longer?"

"We're dropping!" Harry instructed.

"When should we jump?" George asked.

"What?" I asked with disbelief.

"Now!" Harry shouted and we let go falling into a lake.

"You okay, 'Mione?" I swam to her.

"Ya. Are you?" She asked.

"Brilliant" I smiled.

"Come on. We need to get to shore" She said and we swam to the coast.

"Harry! Get your arse over here!" George yelled at Harry as he was still in the water.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: That it for now?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes.**

**Harry: Hurray!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Blimey you're active.**

**Harry: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Can someone tell me if he's gone mental?**

**Harry: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Um- Please Review, I guess.**


	157. He Knows and All Hell Breaks Loose

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sup Amigos! I think I spelled it right... **

**Hermione: We have another chapter.**

**Fred: Which is sadly the only chapter of the day.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm sorry what I'm about to say... I'm leaving on vacation, and I won't have internet. So, I can't update for a week, or two... I'm not sure if it's two weeks. I think it's only one.**

**Fred: So, this is the last chapter for now.**

**Hermione: We're so sorry!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We really are. We'll just get to the story...**

**Fred: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked as he got on the coast.

"He knows. You- Know- Who. He knows we've broken into Gringotts. He knows what we took and he knows we're hunting Hocruxes" Harry said taking a deep breath.

"How is it you know?" Ron asked.

"I saw it."

"You let him in?" I asked. "Harry, you can't do that."

"Hermione, I can't always help it. We'll maybe I can, I don't know" Harry said.

"Never mind that!" George said.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"He's angry, and scared, too. He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we won't find the rest" Harry said. "And there's more. One of them is in Hogwarts."

"What?" I looked at him.

"You saw it?" Fred asked.

"I saw it in the castle and Rowena Ravenclaw. It must have something to do with her. We have to go there now" Harry said.

"What? We can't do that" Ron said.

"We've got a plan. We've got to figure it out" I said.

"Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose" Harry said.

"He's right" George nodded.

"One problem, though" Fred said. "Snape's Headmaster now, we can't just walk in there through the front door."

"Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade. To Honeydukes. Take the secret passage of the cellar" Harry said. "There's- There's something wrong with him. It's like in the past, I've always been able to follow his thoughts, and now everything feels disconnected."

"Maybe it's the Horcruxes. Maybe he's growing weaker. Maybe he's dying" Fred and George said.

"No. No it's more like he's wounded. If anything he feels more dangerous" Harry said.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOORRRRRYYYY That was soooo short. I need to finish packing an we're off tomorrow.**

**Hermione: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Fred: We'll see you in a week or so.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm really really sorry you all have to go through a week or two without this story.**

**Fred: Don't feel bad! We'll be back real soon!**

**Hermione: We'll miss you all!**

**Fred: Bye!  
**

**Werewolf Marcy: I love you all and I'll miss you lot loads. **

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	158. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, and Dumbledore

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey Bros! I missed you all SOOO MUCH! I missed my FFs. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter. I just got back, so after I'm done updating my other story, I shall collapse on my bed and get some rest, so only one chapter today!**

**Fred: Yay! I was so bored!**

**Werewolf Marcy: But you told me you were snogging Hermione all week.**

**Hermione: Oh he was.**

**Fred: I missed this FF. I need that and my 'Mione.**

**Hermione: Aw. How sweet. 'Kisses Fred On The Cheek'**

**Werewolf Marcy: BLAH!**

**Hermione: Oh sod off, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I can't. I have to tell this story with the pair of you.**

**Fred: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

**Fred: Yay me!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sh!**

As Harry finished talking, we Disapparated to Hogsmeade.

"Changed a lot since we last came here..." I sighed taking 'Mione's waist.

"Oh look Harry! You're still famous!" Georgie said happily.

Just then, an alarm came went off.

"Oh no. Come on" Harry said and we hid in a restaurant, I think.

Death Eaters looked at all of them, until they reached ours. Before they could, an alarm far away went off.

"Potter!" One of them yelled running to it.

"The gates" Harry said quickly and we ran to them, but unfortunately, they were locked.

"What now?" I asked.

"In here Potter!" A voice hissed.

We turned to see- _No. He's-_

"Just come on" Harry said as he entered the Inn.

As we got to the den, Ron asked "Did you get a good look at him. For a second I thought it was-"

"I know. Dumbledore" George nodded.

"It can't be him..." 'Mione shook her head.

"Who's this?" I asked looking at a moving portrait of a blond girl in a light blue dress in a beautiful garden arch.

"I dunno" George shrugged.

"Harry" 'Mione started staring at a mirror.

"What?" Harry asked looking away from his broken piece mirror.

"I can see you in this" 'Mione told him.

I looked at it and smiled. "She's right. Hi, Mate" I waved happily.

Harry then went up to it and observed it.

We heard a door close shut and footsteps coming down the staircase.

"You bloody fools" The man who saved us said.

"And I thought we were jokers" I crossed my arms.

"What we're you thinking coming back here" He glared at us. "Have you have any idea how dangerous it is."

"You're Aberforth" Harry said all of a sudden. "Dumbledore's brother. It's you who I've been seeing in here. You're the one who sent Dobby!"

"Where have you left him?" Aberforth asked looking at Harry.

"He's- Um- Dead" Harry said sadden.

"Sorry to hear it. I liked that Elf" Aberforth said with a tone of honesty.

"Who gave that to you?" Harry pointed to the mirror. "The mirror."

"Mundungus Fletcher" Aberforth said. "About a year ago."

_Bloody Dung. Should have known._

"Dung had no right selling that to you. It belongs to-" Harry said, but Aberforth

"Sirius" He smiled. "Albus told me. He also told me that you might be hacked off if you found out I had it, but ask yourself this: Where would you be if I didn't?"

"He's got a point" Georgie and I said together.

Aberforth then left and after a few minutes, he came back with Butterbeer and some food.

"Do you hear from the others much?" 'Mione asked as I handed her some Butterbeer. "From the Order?"

"The Order's finished. You- Know- Who's won" Aberforth said simply.

_What a downer..._

"Anyone who says otherwise is killing themselves" Aberforth.

_We say otherwise, and we're not killing ourselves or being._

"We need to get into Hogwarts" Harry said. "Tonight. Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now?" Aberforth put his Butterbeer on the table loudly. "Nice job. Easy."

"We've been hunting Horcruxes" Harry said.

_And that was bloody hard..._

"We think the last one's in the Castle, but we'll need your help on getting in" Harry said.

"No job my brother's given you. It's a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor boy: Go home. Live a little longer" Aberforth said.

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through" Harry said firmly.

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother tells you?" Aberforth questioned Harry. "You know the times he was with you, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mentioned hers?" He pointed to the portrait.

"Why should he?" Harry asked.

"You should listen to me" Aberforth said.

"I trust him" Harry said.

"That's a boys answer" Aberforth said. "A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes in a word for a man who wouldn't even tell what it was. He was lying! But that doesn't matter, to yourself as well. Strike as a fool. You don't strike me as a fool Harry Potter. So, I'd as you again, there must be a reason."

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother" Harry said. "And I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew. And we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth didn't respond, but looked at the portrait of the girl and said, "You know what to do."

She nodded and went further into her portrait.

"Where have you sent her?" George asked.

"You'll see" Aberforth said simply. "Soon enough."

"That's your sister Ariana, isn't it?" 'Mione took my arm. "She died very young, didn't she?"

_My 'Mione. So smart._

"My brother sacrificed a lot of things, Mister Potter, on his journey to find power. Including Ariana. And she was devoted to him, he gave her everything, but time" Aberforth said looking into his goblet.

"Thank, Mr. Dumbledore" 'Mione said.

Aberforth nodded, and headed into a cupboard.

"He did save our lives twice" 'Mione said.

"Kept a good eye on us with that mirror, he did" I smiled.

"That doesn't seem like someone who's given up" 'Mione whispered to Harry.

"She's coming back" George said staring at the portrait.

"Who's that with her?" Ronniekins asked.

As the pair got closer, closer, and closer, the portrait swung open to reveal-

"Neville!" All of said happily.

"You look-" George and I said.

"Like hell, I reckon. This is nothing. Seamus is more worse" Neville smiled.

As Aberforth came back, Neville said "Hey Abe, we have a couple of more coming through."

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'll have to leave it there. Honestly I missed Neville.**

**Hermione: We'll see you all tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll be collapsing in my bed later!**

**Fred: Bue bye!**

**Hermione: Don't forget to Review!**

**Fred: Please don't.**


	159. Secret Passage and Reunions

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros! We have yet again another chapter!**

**Lee: Hurray!**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right, Lee. So, let's get moving after-**

**Lee: Werewolf Marcy does NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's move on!**

**Lee: Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh I hate tunnels" I said.

"It's just a tunnel, 'Mione" Fred laughed. "Nothing will hurt you."

"Ya, but you never know what you might run into or find!" I said.

"If anything scares you, you can always jump into my arms" Fred joked.

"Ha ha very funny, Weasley" I replied sarcastically.

"You two, Weasley" Fred tapped my nose.

"Weasley?" Neville asked.

"'Mione and I got engaged" Fred put his arms around me.

"Congratulations, you both" Neville smiled.

"So, that leaves four people knowing. Let's see some more congratulations!" Fred said happily.

"Neville, this was never on the Marauders' Map" Harry said.

"It didn't exist till now" Neville explained. "Seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in our out, now. Grounds are crawling with Dementors."

"We see that" George smirked making Neville chuckle.

"How bad is it with Snape as Headmaster?" I asked.

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you have to watch out for" Neville told us.

"Carrows?" Ron asked.

"Ya. Brother and sister. In charge of discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows" Neville pointed to his face.

"They did that to you?" I asked. "Why?"

"Today's Dark Arts lesson was use was having us practice the Cruciatus Curse... On First Years" Neville said. "I refused."

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm just saying, but this is why I love Neville.**

**Lee: That's great. Back to it!**

"Hogwarts has changed" Neville said.

"More than we know it" Fred sighed.

As we got to the end of the tunnel, Neville turned back at us and smiled. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

"You're talking to the Weasleys and Harry Potter" George smirked.

"Of course we shall" Fred added.

Neville nodded and opened the portrait door.

"Hey! Listen up you lot!" He said. "I brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope" I heard Seamus said making people laugh. "Be surprising if we can digest it."

Neville then chuckled and stepped back and Harry was revealed.

"Blimey!" Seamus said getting up clapping with everyone following and cheering.

"Looks like we're famous, too" Fred smiled.

"Hermione!" Lavender hugged me.

"Lavender" I said happily hugging Parvati. "Parvati!"

"What's that?" Parvati looked at my left ring finger.

"No way, Hermione. Did you-" Lavender gasped.

"Yes she did" Fred put his arm around me.

"Congratulations!" Lavender and Parvati squealed as they hugged me tighter then before.

"Okay, please don't squish me" I laughed.

"Ronald!" Luna said tackling him.

"Oh bloody hell, Luna!" Ron hugged her tightly.

"You're okay" Luna said happily.

"More than ever" Ron smiled.

"Angelina" George said as she ran up to him and hugging him.

"Oh, George. I haven't seen you in forever" Angelina kissed him.

"Hey, Ange" I smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione" Angelina hugged me.

"Angelina" Lavender squealed.

"What?" She asked.

"Look!" Lavender held up my left hand.

"You don't need to make a fuss about it" I joked.

"Congratulations, Hermione" Angelina smiled.

"Looks like you two are sister- in- laws" Fred smirked.

"I'm not married to George" Angelina said.

"Yet" George pointed out.

Angelina rolled her eyes and hugged me again.

As Harry was hugged by a lot of people, Neville then said "Okay, okay. Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who does."

We also heard Nigel saying on Potterwatch "Lightning has struck! Lightning has stuck!"

"What's that plan, Harry?" Neville crossed his arms.

"Okay. There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You-Know-Who" Harry said.

"Alright. What is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know" Harry said simply.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know that either. I realize there's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on" Seamus said.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Something small, easily concealed. Anyone, any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem" Luna said suddenly.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go" George said and Ron punched his arm.

"Ow" George rubbed his arm.

"Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous" Luna said.

"Yes, but Luna it's lost" Cho said. "For centuries, now. There isn't a person alive today who seen it."

"Excuse me, Love, but will someone please tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron asked Luna.

"It's a sort of crown" Luna said.

"You know like a tiara" Cho added.

Just then, Ginny came in and an aisle was created.

"Harry" She said at the sight of him.

"Hi there" Fred, George, and Ron said.

"Six months she hasn't seen us" Fred said.

"And she looks at us like we're ruddy First Years" George added.

"We're her brothers" Ron added.

"She only wants Harry" Seamus smirked.

"Shut up, Seamus" The three Weasleys said together.

"What is it, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows. Snape know that Harry was spotted at Hogsmeade" Ginny said.

After that, all eyes were on us.

"Hey" Fred and George waved.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: Merlin Parvati and Lavender are weird.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Tell me about it...**

**Lee: Oh well. I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Please Please Review!**

**Lee: Please?**


	160. Three, Two, and One

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, this has to be quick. VERY QUICK, Bro cha chos. **

**Fred: Aww! Less time for story!**

**Hermione: It's alright, Fred. You've dealt with this before.**

**Fred: I know, but just now I say it.**

**Werewolf Marcy: So! I don't own Harry.**

**Hermione: And we hope you enjoy.**

**Harry's POV**

"He wants everyone to get to the Great Hall" Ginny said.

"Okay. You guys stay here and wait for the Order to come. We'll see you in a bit" Neville said and everyone left.

_There is no way I'm staying here. You can't make the Chosen One miss this._

As they were all gone, I walked to the portrait.

"Where are you going?" George asked

"With them. You guys stay here and wait" I said before walking out.

I put on a Gryffindor jacket and headed for the Great Hall.

As soon as I got there, I caught up with Ginny.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I took her hand and said "I'm fighting for the ones I love."

She nodded a grasped my hand tighter.

_Please let her be safe when this happens..._

As we entered the Great Hall, Snape was there with I believe were the Carrows.

**Fred's POV**

"We're here" Kingsley said coming in with the Order.

"Fred! George! Ron! Hermione!" Mum hugged us all tightly.

"Mum! Let us breathe!" I chocked.

"You're killing us" George said gasping for air.

"I was so worried about all of you. Oh Hermione dear what's this?" Mum saw the ring.

_Oh no..._

"Is that what I think it is?" Mum asked with hope.

_Here it comes..._

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" 'Mione smiled.

_Three- Two- One-_

"Oh Freddie! You're getting older everyday!" Mum hugged my tightly again.

_She's gonna kill me with the hugging..._

"Mum- Please" I said trying to breathe.

"Congratulations, both of you" Mum hugged 'Mione.

"Thanks, Mum" I said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" 'Mione smiled.

"It's Molly dear. George, I expect you'll be next" Mum said.

As she said that, George started to choke again.

"Oh stop dear" Mum said.

"Let it out, Gred" I smiled.

"Not helping, Forge" He glared.

"Are you sure? I think I'm helping really good" I joked.

"We have to get to Harry, now" Sirius said.

"Worried Godfather aren't you, Padfoot" George smiled.

"He's the only family I have left" Sirius said.

"Funny, that's what he said about you" Ron smiled.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm soooo sooo sooo soo sooo SOOOO sorry that was so short! I have to work on my other story and my laptop is low on battery and I can't find the charger.**

**Fred: We're in a lapup?**

**Hermione: Laptop, Fred.**

**Fred: We're in that?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Uh- No... That's what I'm using for the script...**

**Fred: Oh...**

**Hermione: 'Whispers To Werewolf Marcy' He can be an idiot sometimes...**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's a good thing he's cute.**

**Hermione: Ya...**

**Fred: So,we hope you enjoyed!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	161. Coward and Grab Him!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have yet another chapter for you all today.**

**Fred: Yay!**

**Werewolf Marcy: That's right, Freddie. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: We can start now!**

**Hermione: He's really excited...**

**Fred: Yippee!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Calm down, Freddie. Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"-You still have a bit of security problems, Headmaster" Harry said as we entered the Great Hall. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!" Harry yelled at Snape.

Snape then pointed his wand at Harry, but fortunately, McGonagall pushed Harry put of the way and pointed her wand at Snape.

He hesitated, but Snape continued what he was doing and we, the Order, pointed our wands at him.

McGonagall flicked he wand and a blaze of fire was going for Snape, but he backed up putting the Shield Charm on him.

My dear old Transfiguration Professor continued to do so until Snape was trapped and Disapparated out of the Great Hall, I guess since he's Headmaster he can Disapparate in and out, with McGonagall yelling "Coward!"

_Lovely job, Minerva!_

A bit of cheering was commenced, until Harry fell to his side.

"Potter?" McGonagall knelt next to him.

A sudden wave of darkness came over and out of nowhere, a girl began to scream.

"What was that?" 'Mione took my arm.

Another girl screamed and it was Hufflepuff, Susan Bones.

Parvati was then the next girl to scream. I saw she was covering her ears.

_What the bloody hell-?_

Harry rushed over to her and then You-Know-Who spoke.

"I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is falling. Give me _Harry Potter_, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour" It echoed and it left. For now...

"Oh no" I muttered.

"We'll what are you waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson shouted. "Someone grab him!"

Ginny was the first to protect Harry and then, well everyone he knew Harry by personality if I must say.

"Thanks, guys" Harry smiled.

"We're here for you, Mate" Ron said patting his back.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" Filch yelled as he came rushing in with Mrs. Norris balled up in his arms.

"They're supposed to be you blithering idiot!" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry ma'am" Filch muttered.

"As it happens, Mister Filch, your arriving is sure most opportune. If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall" McGonagall instructed him.

"Exactly where will I be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch questioned.

"The Dungeons will do" McGonagall said.

A round of applause came from all the students, but Slytherin and I smirked.

"She'd make a great Headmistress" I crossed my arms.

"Very much indeed" George agreed.

"Oh look, Padfoot! No one seemed to be afraid that you're here!" I joked.

"Awww!" Sirius protested.

"Sirius, you actually want them to be afraid?" Remus rubbed his temples.

"Of course I do, Moony! I want to feel like everyone's afraid of me!" Sirius jumped up and down.

"But they already are..." Ron said.

"Yes, but they don't know it's me! Wait- I'M SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius yelled, but no one seemed to care.

"What the hell?!" Sirius asked angrily.

"Nice try, Padfoot" I smirked.

"Moony! What's wrong with them!?" Sirius shook Remus by the coat.

"Would you stop it for Merlin's sake!" Remus pushed him off.

"I don't understand! They were so afraid of me in Harry;s Third Year!" Sirius sobbed.

"It's alright, Padfoot..." George patted Sirius' back as Sirius has fake tears coming to his eyes.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, even with a war coming up, Sirius is still Sirius.**

**Fred: And that's the Padfoot we like.**

**Hermione: Of course you do...**

**Fred: He's Padfoot, 'Mione. One of my heroes!**

**Hermione: I know.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry, but there will not be another chapter for today. So sorry. I don't have enough time...**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow then!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Pretty please?**


	162. We Were Thinking and BOOM!

**Disclaimer**

**Harry: I met my parents! I met my parents! **

**Werewolf Marcy: We know! Well, I do...**

**Ginny: You met your parents?**

**Harry: Yep!**

**Ginny: Good for you, Harry.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Okay, enough of your parents. I don't own the Boy Who Lived.**

**Harry: Which is me!**

**Ginny: Enjoy.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Harry! Harry!" I called for him.

"We've been thinking" Fred said.

"It doesn't matter if we find a Horcrux" George said.

"What in the name of Merlin do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Unless we can destroy it" I said.

"So, we've been thinking" Ron said.

"Well Ron was thinking it was completely brilliant" I said.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary with a Basilisk Fang, right?" Fred asked.

"Ya, and?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we know where we can find one" George said.

"Alright. Okay, take this. That way you can find me when you get back" Harry handed Ron the Marauders' Map.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw Common Room. Got to start somewhere" Harry said going up the stairs.

"Come on, let's got" George said and we went down the stairs.

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"Where's Harry going?" Luna asked.

"Ravenclaw Common Room" I said.

"Oh no. Ronald, come with me" Luna said and she dragged Ron following Harry.

"Harry! Harry!" Luna called for him.

"You guys go to the Chamber of Secrets and I'll go off with Neville" George said and went off.

"Stay close to me, 'Mione" Fred grasped my hand.

"Never let go" I said.

"Ever" Fred shook his head and he lead me down to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

**Ron's POV**

"Luna, where are we going?" I asked.

"Harry wait! We need to talk to you" Luna said.

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, guys" Harry said.

"You have no point going to the Ravenclaw Common Room. You're wasting your time!" Luna said.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Harry said.

"Harry" Luna cried.

"Later" He said.

"Harry Potter! You listen to me right now!" Luna yelled.

_What happened to my Luna? Never seen her yell before..._

Harry then turned back in shock.

"Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Luna asked.

My eyes widen. "There's not a person alive whose seen it."

"Right. It's obvious isn't it?" Luna asked. "We have to talk to someone who's dead."

Harry then looked out the window.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you are truly a genius!" Harry said.

"Who are we going to talk to?" I asked.

"Helena Ravenclaw" Luna smiled.

"She had a daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Luna said. "Come on."

Luna grasped my hand and she lead Harry and I to Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter.

**George's POV**

"Let me get this straight, Professor, you're actually giving us permission to do this?" I asked.

"That is correct, Weasley" McGonagall said.

"To blow it up? Boom?" Neville asked.

"BOOM!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Wicked!" Neville and I said.

"But how are we going to that?" I asked.

"Why don't you confer with Mr Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics" McGonagall mentioned.

"I can bring it down!" Seamus said excitedly.

"That's the spirit. Of you go, now" McGonagall said.

"Please be safe, George" Mum said cupping my face with her hands.

"Don't worry Mum" I kissed her cheek and followed Neville, Cho, and Seamus to the bridge.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Harry: Bye!**

**Ginny: Harry, we just ended the chapter...**

**Harry: Ya, but I want to leave.**

**Ginny: You are an idiot, sometimes.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Couldn't agree more, Gin.**

**Harry: See you tomorrow.**

**Ginny: Please Review!**


	163. Back At The Chamber and The Bridge

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello again, Bros!**

**Hermione: We have another chapter for you all again.**

**Fred: Yay again!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Let's stop with the again.**

**Fred and Hermione: Agreed.**

**Fred: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione: Enjoy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: What they said!**

**Fred's POV**

As I said something in Parseltongue, I smiled.

"Harry talks in his sleep. Really weird" I said.

"Ya" 'Mione agreed.

"Come on" I said.

I dragged her inside the Chamber and saw a Dumbledore head.

"So, this is what the Chamber looks like" I said.

"It's very interesting" 'Mione said.

"There's the Basilisk" I said at the sight of its skeleton.

_I'm still upset that it nearly killed 'Mione..._

I walked over to it and ripped out a tooth.

'Mione placed the Hufflepuff Cup on the ground and we knelt down.

"You do it, 'Mione" I said.

"I can't" 'Mione said.

"You can. I believe in you" I smiled.

"Can't. I can't, Fred" 'Mione sobbed.

"'Mione" I took her hands into mine. "We can do it together."

"Okay" 'Mione nodded softly.

One of my hands were around the Fang and 'Mione's hand was under mine.

"Three" I said.

"Two" 'Mione continued.

"One" We said together.

We raised it in the air, and it was done.

I stood up with her following as a strange rumble commenced.

"What's that?" 'Mione asked.

"I- I don't know" I said.

Water then came over and formed a snake and walked backwards quickly.

"Run. Run" I said grasping 'Mione's hand and we ran.

As soon as the water snake came through us, it dissolved and we were soaking wet.

"Now I know how Harry and Ron felt when they destroyed the Locket" I wiped the water off my face.

'Mione laughed and said "We're okay."

"Always" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you more" 'Mione laughed.

"No fair" I chuckled.

"Yes it is" 'Mione smiled.

"Let's go" I said and I took her hand and we left the Chamber of Secrets.

**George's POV**

"Whoa" I said as the spells came shooting at the shield.

"You doing alright, Seamus?" Neville asked leaning out the edge.

"Yep" Seamus gave us a thumbs up.

"Okay" I gave him a thumbs up back.

As Death Eaters came charging in, some reached the shield and they, I guess died...

"That looks pretty painful" I sighed.

"Oh ya! You and whose army?!" Neville yelled at them.

As a very powerful spell hit the shield, the shield unfortunately collapsed.

A Snatcher stepped in, and nothing happened and a smirk was on his face.

He yelled and went charging in.

"Run, Neville. Run!" I said and we ran to the other side of the bridge.

They shot spells at us and we were still running, but not out.

**Ginny's POV**

"George! Neville!" I screamed as they came running towards Dumbledore's Army.

The bridge collapsed and George and Neville fell.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Ginny" Seamus touched my arm.

I stepped forward and Neville and George came climbing up.

"That went well" George choked out.

"A little help?" Neville asked.

We helped the pair up and I hugged George tightly.

"You're okay! You're both okay!" I sobbed.

"We are. Calm down" George smiled hugging me.

"I thought I lost you both" I said.

"You didn't, Gin" Neville smiled.

"Come on. We better get going" I said and we headed for the Great Hall.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'm done with this chapter.**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow!**

**Hermione: Okay. Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please don't forget to Review!**


	164. I Just Saw Him and He Just Vanished

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Come Va, Bros! Sorry, that's Italian for What's up?**

**Fred: Ya, our Marcy knows Italian.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm brilliant.**

**Hermione: So, Werewolf Marcy does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Which is my brother- in- law!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, as they say, enjoy!**

**George's POV**

"There you three are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Ron said as he approached Hermione, Forge, and I.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Keeping Luna safe" Ron said,

"Where's the map?" Fred asked.

"Oh here" Ron handed it to him.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" Fred tapped the map with his wand.

"Look he's there" Hermione pointed to a spot.

We looked and nothing was there.

"What are you talking about, Love?" Fred asked.

"It vanished. It was just there I saw it" Hermione insisted.

"Maybe he's gone to the Room of Requirement" Ron suggested.

"You're right. It doesn't show up on the map" I said.

"You said that last year" Ron said.

"Of course. I did" Hermione nodded.

"Then let's go" I said.

**Harry's POV**

"Here it is" I said as I found Ravenclaw's Diadem.

_It's seems like it would suit her pretty well. Imagine it on me, it would be perfect. Ha, I'm like Sirius. Joking when there's a war._

"Well well" A voice said.

I turned quickly, and found Malfoy, Crabbe, and Zabini.

They had their wands pointed at me.

_Hello to you too._

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy questioned.

"I could ask you the same" I said.

"You have something of mine" Malfoy said.

_Aw. Malfoy misses his wand._

"I'd like it back" Malfoy added.

"What's wrong with the one you already have?" I asked.

"It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's not the same" Malfoy explained. "I don't quite understand me. Know what I mean?"

"No" I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix? You knew it was me. Yet you didn't say anything."

"Come on, Draco" Crabbe whispered. "Come on, you prat. Duel him."

"Easy" Malfoy said.

Before he could say a spell, Hermione shot _Expelliarmus _and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.

"Ronald!" Luna came in.

"Luna?!" Ron asked with disbelief.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Crabbe shot at Luna, but missed.

"_Stupefy_!" George yelled.

The Diadem flew into the air and landed wherever.

Ron sorta lost it...

"THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU NUMPTIES!" Ron yelled.

He tried to run after them, but Luna stopped him.

"Ronald" She said.

While they were doing that, I was climbing the pile of junk trying to find the Diadem.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll see you tomorrow! Wait! I mean later! Sorry... **

**Fred: Um- We'll have another chapter later.**

**Hermione: Of course we will.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Why say that, Hermione?**

**Hermione: I dunno.**

**Fred: Bye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Oh right. See you later! Again!**

**Hermione: Please Review!**


	165. What Are You Doing Here and Fiendfyre

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lee: Hello!**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, Lee and I have another chapter for you lot again.**

**Lee: So, yay!**

**Werewolf Marcy: We'll just get started.**

**Lee: Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hope you enjoy.**

**Fred's POV**

"Luna, what're you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Here for you of course" Luna said.

"You should be with Ginny" Ron said.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Luna said.

"Please Luna" Ron begged.

"Ronald-" Luna started.

"Please Luna" Ron repeated desperately.

"Please be safe. If you die, I will kill you again" Luna said and ran out.

"Huh, the last time we were here, it was cleaner" I sighed.

"Now it's a bit- Ah" George said.

"Crowdy" We said together.

"I agree" Ron said.

"Harry?" 'Mione asked as he climbed down a pile of junk.

"Got it" He showed us the Diadem.

"What's that?" George asked.

"What're you talking about?" I questioned him.

"Listen" George said simply.

After a second, we heard screaming.

"My question is what the bloody hell are they doing" Ron said.

Just then, a wave of fire appeared.

"Merlin's blood Beard!" I dragged 'Mione away from the fire.

"One of them must have conjured Fiendfyre!" 'Mione said as we ran.

"Stupid prats!" I yelled.

"It was Crabbe! He set the bloody place on fire!" Ron yelled.

We then went our way to the exit.

"'Mione! There's a lion chasing us!" I looked over my shoulder.

"I can see that Fred" She said.

"And I thought lions like Gryffindor" I said.

"No time for joking, Fred!" She yelled.

"Wrong way! Wrong way!" George said and we ran the other way as a phoenix chased us.

We then looked to one side, and the lion was there.

"This way!" Ron said and we ran the only other way.

There was a snake.

"We're trapped!" George said.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled as the snake attacked us.

It dissolved and Ron fell over some brooms.

"I have an idea" Ron said and tosses us the brooms.

"Come on, 'Mione" I said as I helped her up my broom.

"Let's get out of here!" George said and we kicked our legs and we were off.

"Hurry up! This way!" Ron yelled.

As we saw Malfoy and Zabini, they were standing on a pile of junk, but taller, and it was about to collapse.

They fell, but still grabbed hold of a table.

"We have to help them!" Harry ordered. "We just can't leave them!"

"Is he mental?!" George asked.

"If we die for them Harry, I'm going to kill you!" Ron threatened.

We then flew back, Harry and Ron got Malfoy and Zabini on their brooms and we were now off.

'Mione and I were ahead leading the way when a fire wall was up ahead.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"This!" She yelled and jabbed her wand and the wall made a small circle.

We flew through and we were finally out of the Room of Requirement.

Malfoy and Zabini ran and we were left with the Fiendfyre.

"Gits!" George protested.

"Kill it, Harry!" I threw him the Basilisk Fang and he stabbed the bloody thing.

As he finished, Ron kicked it to the Fiendfyre room and the door closed.

Harry was against the wall praying for dear breath.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ending it there, Bros! **

**Lee: That was fun.**

**Werewolf Marcy: With a worried little Ron.**

**Lee: Ya. **

**Werewolf Marcy: I'll see you later.**

**Lee: Bye.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please Review!**


	166. Look Out and Hurray!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, I guess we're back!**

**George: After all that work, Marcy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know, Georgie. **

**George: Can't imagine what you have to go through.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Can't imagine it. Experienced it.**

**George: It's alright. My dear Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Please enjoy so I can get my break.**

**Hermione's POV**

"What now?" George asked.

"Harry?" I knelt down next to him.

He had his eyes shut and was shaking rapidly.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked.

"He's seeing into You- Know- Who" I said.

"Give him some time" Fred added.

Harry then opened his eyes startling all of us.

"Harry!" I jumped.

"I know where he is" He said.

"Where?" George asked.

"Follow me! Fred, Hermione, help some people a bit" Harry told us.

"Okay. Good luck" I said and dragged Fred off to the Great Hall.

"Why is everything so confusing?!" Fred asked as we ran through a crowd.

"Everything's a mess so we don't know where's where" I said. "Everything looks the same."

"Look out!" Fred pulled me to the ground as a Death Eater used the Killing Curse towards us.

"You arse!" Fred yelled at him.

"Come on, Fred" I begged and we ran away.

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him" Fred said darkly.

"No time for death threats, Fred" I told him.

"I'm sorry, but he nearly killed you" He said.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around.

"There it is!" Fred said pointing to the large doors.

"We need to hurry" I said and we entered the Great Hall quickly.

"Mum! Dad! Bill! Charlie! Fleur! Gin! Perce!" Fred yelled for them.

"Sirius! Tonks! Remus! Luna! Kingsley! Where are you?" I asked.

"Fred! Hermione!" We heard Mrs. Weasley shirked.

We turned to the side and we found the Weasley family with Sirius and Remus.

"Mum" Fred hugged her.

"Molly, what's happened?" I asked.

"Where are Harry, Ron, and George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Are they alright?" Sirius asked.

"They're alright. All of them" I said.

"Protego!" Tonks yelled as she got away from Bellatrix's killing curse.

"Dora! Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" Tonks asked.

"They're off somewhere. Went to destroy another Horcrux" Fred explained.

"Where's Ronald?" Luna ran up to us.

"They're fine, dear" Mrs. Weasley assured her.

"We have honesty have no idea where they are" I said.

"Let's just hope they're okay" Mr. Weasley said.

"'Mione, come on" Fred said.

"Right. Please be safe, all of you" I said and Fred and I ran off.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, this is where the part Fred, Remus, and Tonks dies, but I let them all live! HURRAY!**

**George: I don't lose my twin!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now, I'm done updating today and we'll see you all on Monday!**

**George: Goodbye to all and to all a good night!**

**Werewolf Marcy: I know I heard that from somewhere... Please Review!**


	167. Rookwood and Alright

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros.**

**Hermione: Sadly, only chapter.**

**Fred: Rubbish, isn't it?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yes it is. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: She really doesn't.**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"What are we doing again?" I asked 'Mione.

"We- _Stupefy_!" 'Mione shot her wand at a Death Eater about to cast a spell on a kid. "We're making sure people don't get killed.

"It's you and me. We'll do perfectly fine" I smiled.

As 'Mione and I were dueling Rookwood, he smirked.

"So, you two, eh" He asked with a smile. "The Blood Traitor and the Mudblood."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Aw, you two are together. What shall I do?" Rookwood smiled.

"_CURICO_!" I yelled, but he dodged it.

"_Stupefy_!" 'Mione used again, but Rookwood again dodged it.

"Let's see who I can get. _Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted pointing his wand at the wall behind us.

"Fred!" 'Mione shouted as I pulled her wrapping my arms around her head.

The wall than exploded and fell on top of us.

It hurt, some fell on me and the other on 'Mione.

I could feel some stinging and 'Mione was still.

_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead ____I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead- Wait, I'm not dead! I'm not dead! What about_-

"'Mione, are you okay?" I asked trying to get us out of the pile.

"Ya, I'm alright" 'Mione choked out.

_She's alright. Great Merlin, thank you._

"Are you hurt?" I asked standing up after I cleared the pile.

"No- I seem okay" 'Mione said calmly with a smile.

"Good. I thought you were-" I said with fear.

"As did I" 'Mione said with a nod.

I looked to our side and Rookwood was gone.

"He's gone..." I said angrily.

"It's fine. We're lucky we're still alive" 'Mione said softly.

"Bloody wall" I sighed.

"It was just a spell. Come on, let's check on the others" 'Mione said and dragged me to the Great Hall.

"What happened to you both?" Mum asked cupping my face with her small hands.

"A wall fell on us" 'Mione giggled.

"What!?" Mum gasped.

"We're fine, Molly. It wasn't bad" 'Mione sighed.

"Oh, I'm so happy you two are alright" Mum hugged us tightly.

"You're killing me this time, Mum" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so upset that a wall nearly killed you!" Mum shrieked.

"We're fine" 'Mione said with a small smile.

"Good" Mum said and let us go.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya, I wanted to still use the wall scene I didn't really have anything today. Oh well.**

**Hermione: I guess we'll see you tomorrow.**

**Fred: Bye!**

**Hermione: Please Review.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I'm begging you do!**


	168. Trap or Not

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Merlin, we're so close to finishing this story! I'm going to miss this soooo much!**

**Fred: Don't feel bad, Marcy. It's not the end yet.**

**Werewolf Marcy: As you said: yet.**

**Hermione: You shouldn't let that get to your head. You'll make more Fremiones anyway.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You know me so well.**

**Fred: It's 'Mione. She knows everything very well.**

**Hermione: Shut it, Freddie. Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

"What do we do now?" I sighed.

"Anything we can do, 'Mione" Fred put his arm around me.

"Which is?" Ginny asked.

"We wait for Harry" Sirius said simply.

Suddenly, a painful sound commenced everywhere.

"What the hell?" Charlie covered his ears.

A voice, a hissing like voice, then started to speak.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this, but every drop of magical blood is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat for your bitter absence to dispose of your dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest to confront your faith. If you do no do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me._"

"what the bloody hell was that?" Bill questioned.

"I- I don't know" I said softly.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it's gone. For now" Ginny said.

"I wonder how everyone is doing" Fred said after a bit.

As soon as Fred had said this, Harry, George, and Ron came running in.

"Guys! Snape! He-" Harry said as he, George, and Ron ran up to Fred and I.

"What happened?" I stood up.

"Snape- He's- He's dead" George said panting for breath.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with disbelief.

"The snake. It killed him" Harry explained. "Voldemort told it to."

"He deserves it. He killed Dumbledore!" Remus exclaimed.

"Maybe" Harry said softly.

"Maybe?!" Sirius asked.

"He gave me this" Harry held up a vial. "I need to bring it to Dumbledore's Pensieve."

"Rubbish!" Remus said angrily.

"Not!" Harry said suddenly. "I don't know what it is, but I'm bringing it to the Pensieve."

"Harry, this could be a trap" Sirius said firmly.

"Trap or not, I'm seeing what memories Snape possess" Harry said and walked out.

"You really think it's a trap?" I asked Sirius.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione" Sorius said honestly.

"It could be anything for all we know" Tonks added.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ron asked.

"It's Harry. He survived Voldemort once. He can do it again" Sirius smiled slightly.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: That is true with or without Lily's love. **

**Hermione: What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: You'll understand in the future. **

**Fred: It's the future. Now and now and now**** and now**** and now. **

******Werewolf Marcy: Hermione control your boyfriend!**

******Hermione: Stop it, Fred. **

******Fred: We'll see you later!**

******Werewolf Marcy: Bue bye!**

******Hermione: Please Review!**


	169. Bill and Charlie

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: This needs to be really really quick. I'm working on my iPod. **

**Lee: A what?**

**Werewolf Marcy: It's a Muggle object. **

**Lee: Oh. So, Marcy does not own Harry Potter. **

**Werewolf Marcy: Remember, really quick! Enjoy, too!**

**Fred's POV**

"How long do you think Harry will take?" I asked.

"He can take all the time he needs. He has to figure something out" Remus said.

"But, Moony. What do we do till then? The Death Eaters retreated and there not a single thing that's happening" Sirius said.

"We just need to hope for the best" Moony sighed.

"I remember the first war. Everything was dark. Everyone fought so bravely" Charlie said softly.

"I also remember you and Bill telling us stories after we were in hiding" I smiled slightly.

"What kind of stories?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Stories like how everyone is fighting, surviving, most of them were like tales of what would happen after it was all over" Charlie explained.

"But it was _never_ over" Bill shook his head.

"Would you mind telling one if the stories?" Gin asked.

_Ya. I missed the old times. _

"Sure, Gin" Charlie put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

As they thought of a story, Bill and Charlie began.

"_As the everyone went to the ground of safety, they didn't feel the safety they tell us we had. It was cold, dark, but still hopeful and a bit bright_" Charlie started out.

"_With all the wizards and witches across the world, they knew that everything would be better once again. They had the fighters and the believers by their side. The most hopeful ones were the ones with kind hearts_" Bill continued.

"_One of those families were the Weasleys. Times were tough for them, but they had the wise big brother Bill, the animal crazy Charlie, the smart Percy, the mischievous Fred and George, and the helpful good friend Ron._ Gin wasn't born yet."

"_They were the all best of friends sometimes when Fred and George wouldn't mess with Percy. Mostly stealing his books and such. Even if they didn't know it yet-_"

"_They had hope, that would never die out, that peace would be restored to the world of Muggles and Wizard itself. The Weasleys may be poor, but their hope, love, and friendships were rich. As to many believe, the world will be like it was before_."

"_Filled with peace, happiness, and fun_" Bill said.

"_Yet full of danger and a smudge of evil_" Charlie added.

"_The Weasleys had everything they ever wanted_" Bill said.

"_Even if it was the baddest of times_" Charlie added.

"_What mattered the most is that they had hope" _They said together and they bowed.

"That was one of our favorite stories we would ask for" Perce smiled.

"For some reason we never got tired of it" George and I said.

"It was lovely" 'Mione kissed my cheek.

"We should be getting the kisses" Charlie joked.

"We're the ones that told the story" Bill chuckled.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, at least I posted. **

**Lee: Tha's it?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Yep. **

**Lee: See you tomorrow! **

**Werewolf Marcy: Bye! And Please Review!**


	170. We'll Go With You and We're Engaged

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: How's it going, Bros!**

**Harry: We have another chapter today.**

**Ginny: So, we're just going to get on with it.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry. 'Point To Harry'**

**Ginny: 'Point To Harry'**

**Harry: 'Points To Self' Which is me!**

**Ginny: Enjoy!**

**Werewolf Marcy: What Gin said.**

**Hermione's POV**

"Guys, I need to talk to you" Harry walked up to us.

"Harry! You're back" I smiled.

"Snape was on our side" Harry said calmly.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore told Snape to kill him" Harry said.

"What the hell?" Remus asked shocked.

"It's true. It's in his memory" Harry said.

"Why did Dumbledore tell Snivellus to do that?" Tonks.

"Because Snape needed Voldemort to trust him. And he did" Harry said.

"So... He was on our side?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell" Sirius sat down.

"I'm facing Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest" Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone stood up immediately.

"I have to" Harry said.

"Harry, no the bloody hell way you are doing that" Sirius shook Harry's shoulder. "I already lost your Dad and Mum, I can't lose you too!"

"I have to, Sirius" Harry stepped back.

"No you can't Harry" Tears forming into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's my faith" Harry said bowing his head.

"We'll come with you" I hugged Harry tightly.

"You can't. It's my destiny and mine alone" Harry said hugging me back.

"And you can't give yourself up to him, Harry" Ron said.

"What is it, Mate?" Fred asked.

"What is it that you know?" George asked.

"There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have, too" Harry said.

"We're going with you" Fred, George, Ron, and I said.

"No, someone has to kill the snake. Kill the snake and it's just him" Harry shook his head.

Ginny then hugged him tightly.

"Be safe" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny released Harry.

"I will" Harry nodded.

"If you don't come back, I'll kill you after I killed myself" Sirius choked out.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry" Harry said and he walked away.

"We need to kill it. We need to kill the snake" Ron said softly as he, Fred, and George walked out of the Great Hall.

"With the four of us, we can do it" George nodded.

"Someone needs to distract it" Fred said.

"While the other kills it" George said.

"I think Gred and I should. We distract people the best" Fred smiled softly.

"Okay" I said and I handed Ron the Basilisk Fang.

"Hermione and I'll kill the snake" Ron said.

"We need to be quick, though" I said.

"It'll be quicker before Ron screams when he sees a spider" Fred joked.

"This is different" Ron choked.

"Of course it is. It's a snake" George smiled.

"Let's go. Be safe" I said.

"We're engaged, Love. I need to live so we can get married" Fred smiled and he and George walked off.

"Come on, Sis" Ron nudged my arm and we went to follow the twins.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: More later! **

**Harry: I saw my parents again!**

**Ginny: Of course you did. Marcy, ever since you got him into the other story, he's been rambling about that all week!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Sorry, Gin. Hope you lot enjoyed!**

**Ginny: Harry and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Harry: Bye!**

**Ginny: Please Review!**


	171. Gred, Forge, and The Snake

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hey, Bros! Last chapter of the day.**

**Fred: So, I'm really tired.**

**George: As am I.**

**Werewolf Marcy: You? I'm the one who's doing all the work, Freddie.**

**George: Ya, but I'm George Weasley-**

**Fred: And I'm Fred Weasley.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Meaning?**

**Hermione: Just go do the DISCLAIMER**

**Fred: Marcy doesn't own Myself, Georgie, 'Mione, Harry, Ronniekins- **

**George: Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Stupid Wormtail-**

**Fred: Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny-**

**Werewolf Marcy: I don't own Harry Potter characters!**

**Hermione: Enjoy.**

**Fred's POV**

"We should be Gred and Forge right now" George said.

"Agreed. This might be out last moments" I shrugged.

"How are we supposed to distract the bloody thing, Gred?" I whispered to Gred.

"Forge, I have no idea" Gred nodded.

"Ought to throw some rocks at it."

"Our scream at it" Gred smirked.

"If one of us dies, I just want you to know you're the best twin anyone could imagine for" I patted Gred's back.

"You were the best twin anyone could ask for, too, Forge" Gred smiled.

**Fred: Aw, thanks Gred.**

**George: Anytime, Forge.**

"Brother moment" I nodded.

"Ya, here comes Ronniekins and Hermione" Gred pointed to them.

"Hell, that snake is huge" I said at the sight of it.

"Oy!" Gred cupped his hand together to his mouth.

The snake then turned to us.

"Snake, I swear, if you kill my wife I will murder you!" I yelled at it and threw a rock at it.

"Same for our Ronniekins!" Gred added.

As 'Mione and Ron tried to stab the ruddy snake, it turned and it wiped the Fang out of Ron's hands and it flew down the staircase.

"No- No!" Ron watched it fall.

"Plan B?" I asked running to them.

"We never established a plan B" 'Mione said backing up as the snake slithered towards us.

"I think I got one" Gred said.

"What's that, Gred?" I asked still backing up.

"Run!" Gred said and we all ran the opposite way of the snake.

As we got to two ways, we split up, Gred with Ronniekins and 'Mione with myself.

"Not surprising we end up together" I said as we ran.

"Not at all. Now, let's keep- Oh no" 'Mione said as we got to a dead-end.

"This isn't good" I said looking around to see if there was another way out; but nothing.

"I love you, Fred" 'Mione grasped my hand.

"I love you, too" I kissed her. "But we're not dying."

"Fred, we're trapped" 'Mione said softly.

"Ya, but I said I wasn't going to die until I marry you" I said.

As I said that, the snake appeared.

"Fred" 'Mione said.

"'Mione, we're living" I said quickly.

As the snake launched itself towards us, Neville swooped in and beheaded the nasty thing.

"Neville!" 'Mione shrieked.

"Ya, I beheaded a snake" He said with a smile.

"See? I told you 'Mione. We lived!" I smiled.

"Thanks to me" Neville smirked.

"Thanks, Mate" I nodded.

"Thank you, Neville" 'Mione hugged him.

"Wh- What happened?" Ron asked as he and Gred ran towards us.

"Forge! We lived!" Gred hugged me.

"Gred! I know!" I hugged him back.

He then let go and looked towards Hermione.

"Oh, my sister if alright as well!" Gred hugged her.

"Yes, I'm your sister. Now, as my brother, can you put me down?" 'Mione giggled.

"Sure" Gred smiled and placed her down.

"Ronniekins" I ruffled his hair. "Sweet sweet sweet Ronniekins. How mad Luna'd be if you'd die."

"I don't want to imagine that" Ron said honestly.

"Course you don't" Gred smirked.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: And I'm ending that there!**

**Gred: See? Forge and I are the team that never lets you down!**

**Forge: Brotherly Love.**

**Hermione: Charming. We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Ya. Bye!**

**Gred and Forge: Please Review!**

**Gred: For Gred.**

**Forge: And Forge.**

**Gred and Forge: For Gred and Forge!**

**Hermione: I love you both, but shut up!**


	172. Neville and Lord Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros. So yesterday, I killed the snake early so it would be quicker for Harry to kill Voldemort.**

**Fred: Don't say that name!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Don't be like Ron, Fred.**

**Hermione: We're here with another chapter.**

**Fred: So, Marcy doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Now you enjoy.**

**Hermione: Please do.**

**Hermione's POV**

As every student and professor walked out to the courtyard, we found Voldemort with his army. Hagrid as well carrying someone.

"Who's that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?" Ginny asked.

Voldemort chuckled and yelled "Harry Potter, is Dead!"

Ginny then started yelling trying to fun to Harry, but Mr. Weasley held her down. Sirius almost fell, but the twins held him up.

"Silence!" Voldemort ordered. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter, is dead. From this day forward, you put your faith in me."

"Like that's going to happen" The twins whispered.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort laughed with his followers.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us" Voldemort said.

"Ya, like anyone would" George sighed shaking his head.

"Or die" Voldemort added.

"Draco!" Mr. Malfoy whispered loudly.

We turned to Malfoy.

"Draco" Mrs. Malfoy said softly. "Come."

Malfoy bowed his head before going.

"What the hell?" Fred asked with disbelief as Malfoy went over to his parents after Voldemort.

Neville then stepped forward.

"Neville" I chocked.

"No, no, no" Ron said shaking his head.

Voldemort then something quite rude I believe as his followers and himself laughed at Neville, as I wasn't listening.

"But who might you be, young man?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said without thinking.

Death Eaters then laughed.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for your rank" Voldemort said.

Voldemort stared blankly before saying, "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'll all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone" Neville said.

"Stand down, Neville" Seamus said.

"People die everyday" Neville turned to him. "Friends, family. Ya, we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us. In here" Neville touched his heart. "Everyone we love and care about. They didn't die in vain!"

Neville then turned back to Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

He then reached inside the Sorting Hat and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor.

**Werewolf Marcy: His speech really gets to me...**

Harry's 'Dead' body then fell out of Hagrid's arms and ran away.

"Harry!" We all yelled.

"Fred! He's alive!" George yelled happily as Fred yelled the same time he did, "George! He's alive!"

"Inside! Everyone!" McGonagall said to everyone as they rushed into the castle.

I was about to be sucked into the crowd before Fred grabbed my hand.

"I'm not losing you just yet, 'Mione" He smiled.

"Neither am I for you" I smiled back and we ran into the castle.

With everyone dueling, spells were flying everywhere.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled and the wizard Fred and I were dueling's wand flew into my hands.

"_Levicorpus_!" Fred pointed his wand and a he made a Death Eater fly into a wall.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lestrange pointed her wand at Ginny, but missed merely.

Mrs. Weasley then stepped in front of her and yelled, "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

She then started shooting spells at Lestrange for about two minutes until Mrs. Weasley killed Lestrange for good.

**Fred: MY Mum did THAT!?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Pretty epic, too.**

I turned to the twins and they were speechless.

"Oh Ginny dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"I'm fine Mum, but Fred and George aren't" Ginny looked over at her older brothers.

"Dear, close your mouths" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Mum, we never" George started.

"And we mean **_NEVER_** expected you two kill Bellatrix Lestrange" Fred said.

"The most mental woman on the plant" George added.

"That almost killed my wife" Fred ended.

"Thank you! Thank you, Molly!" Sirius hugged her.

"You're welcome, Sirius. Seeing as she almost killed you and Hermione, you'd be happy" Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at Sirius.

Sirius then let go and took a deep breath before saying with a grin on his face, "Justice feels good."

"You didn't do the justice" Remus said.

"It still feels good seeing and knowing she's dead" Sirius snapped his fingers with that goofy grin on his face.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Even though Bella is my favorite character besides Mad-Eye, Bella got owned!**

**Fred: My Mum is- Wow...**

**Hermione: Sirius is happy.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?**

**Hermione: Good point.**

**Fred: We'll see you tomorrow.**

**Werewolf Marcy: Right, not going to be another chapter.**

**Hermione: We're so sorry!**

**Fred: Please Review!**


	173. We Won and GET DOWN!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Hello, Bros!**

**Lee: We have the first chapter of the day.**

**George: This a very very interesting chapter.**

**Ginny: So, everyone's here but Fred and Hermione.**

**Harry: Don't forget Percy, Gin.**

**Ginny: Right.**

**George: He's still a stupid prat even if he came back.**

**Werewolf Marcy: We know, Georgie.**

**Lee: Marcy doesn't own Harry!**

**Harry: Which is me if you still don't know, and I highly doubt that, and enjoy!**

**Fred's POV**

"Mum, really. Two of your kids almost get killed, one by a wall, and the other by a crazy witch, and you get all mad" I joked crossing my arms.

"Fred dear, I get very mad when my kids almost get murdered" Mum said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Mum" Ginny hugged her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Remus asked as all the Death Eaters fled.

"I don't know" Tonks shook her head.

"Guys! Voldemort's dead!" Sirius ran up to us. He then yelled again so everyone could hear, "VOLDEMORT'S DEAD!"

"What?!" Everyone asked with disbelief.

Technically, everyone was fighting in the Great Hall.

"He is! Harry made him blow up into a million pieces!" Sirius said excitedly.

"That's fortunate" Georgie and I muttered.

"We won" Ron said in a whisper before for yelling and picking up Luna, "WE WON!"

As he yelled that, everyone went crazy.

"Finally!" I kissed my special little 'Mione.

"Celebrating!" Sirius tackled Remus.

"Hey!" Remus protested.

"Sorry, Moony! We won!" Sirius said getting up.

"We're free from this crazy war" 'Mione wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Now we can get married" I said with a smirk.

"Yes, now we can get married" 'Mione kissed me.

"Sister, if you don't hug me then I'll go crazy" George said jokingly.

'Mione rolled her eyes and hugged George.

"We won! Harry did it! We won!" Ginny hugged me tightly.

I then turned to Percy.

"Perce, even though you came back and we forgave you, you'll always be a prat" I patted his shoulder.

"I know. Hug me, little brother" Percy hugged me.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that" I laughed as he let me go.

"Me either" Percy shook his head.

"Ickle Ronniekins, quit snogging your girlfriend and let me hug you!" I demanded.

"What?" He stopped snogging Luna as she giggled and she went to hug Ginny and 'Mione.

I then tackled Ron.

"Stop tackling me!" He said as I got up.

"Oh Ronniekins, you know I won't stop tackling you" I smirked and hugged everyone else I love.

As Harry came, Sirius yelled "HARRY!"

We turned and us Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks tackled him.

"We knew you could do it, mate!" George smiled.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sirius couldn't stop hugging Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny threw herself onto him as Sirius let go.

**George: Awww.**

**Ginny: 'Punches George's Arm' **

**George: Ow. No need to get violent, Gin...**

"Harry, we though we lost you" Mum hugged him.

Okay... So practically everyone hugged him...

**Lee: Makes sense.**

"So, we didn't lose much people we love" I smiled as Harry, Ron, Georgie, 'Mione and I walked on the almost broken bridge.

"Thank Merlin for that" George said.

"No, thank me for that" Harry joked.

"Thank you, Harry" George and I said together.

"You're welcome" Harry said and stood on the edge of the bridge.

"You're not jumping, are you?" Ron asked.

"No" Harry shook his head and looked at the Elder Wand.

"Why didn't it work for him?" 'Mione asked. "The Elder Wand."

"It answered to somebody else" Harry turned to us. "When he killed Snape, he though it would become his. But the thing is, the wand, it never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower."

"Since when do you call Malfoy Draco?" George smirked.

**Harry: Ya! When did I start doing that?!**

"Anyways, for that moment on, the wand answered to him" Harry said. "Until, the other night when I disarmed him. The night at Malfoy Manor."

"Never going to forget that" I crossed my arms.

"Wait, so that means" Ron trailed off.

"It belongs to me" Harry smiled.

**Harry: WOOHOO!**

"What should we do with it?" Ron asked.

"We?!" 'Mione, George, and I asked turning to Ron.

"Just saying guys, it's the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'll be invincible" Ron smiled.

Harry then took a moment and snapped the wand in half.

**Harry: What the hell is wrong with me?**

**Werewolf Marcy: Many things, Mate.**

"What the-?" I looked at George.

Harry then threw the broken pieces of the wand.

"Okay, you've gone ruddy mental" George said as we watched the wand fall.

"That was crazy mental, Harry" Ron shook his head.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Sirius yelled from across the bridge.

Harry then smiled and jumped off.

"Come on" Harry said and he walked towards Sirius.

Ron, 'Mione, George, and I looked at each other than followed Harry.

Sirius smiled and put his arm around Harry.

"Why are you still smiling?" Harry questioned.

"Now. Now you get to live with me" Sirius said with a grin and Harry smiled in excitement.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: 'Sigh' If only that happened in real life...**

**Lee: So, later's chapter will the last chapter of this story.**

**Ginny: Imma miss this place...**

**George: So am I.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I remember I made you get chased by the Giant Squid.**

**George: Ya. THAT WASN'T FUNNY!**

**Harry: So, this is the last time you'll be hearing from them. I'll still be with my parents.**

**Lee: We know, Mate.**

**Ginny: GOODBYE, EVERYONE!  
**

**George: Hopefully Marcy will do these kind of DISCLAIMERS again.**

**Werewolf Marcy: I will.**

**Harry: So, for this excellent chapter, Please Review.**


	174. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: I can't believe it. Our last chapter...**

**Fred: I'm going to miss you all!**

**Hermione: Me too...**

**Fred: I'm sad, 'Mione!**

**Hermione: I know, Fred.**

**Fred: I wanna be here forever now!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Fred, we do too, but it has to end.**

**Fred: Can't you just Continue?**

**Werewolf Marcy: I wish I could.**

**Hermione: We could- Honestly, we don't know...**

**Werewolf Marcy: So, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: NO! BUT ENJOY!**

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Is this really happening? Gred, tell me it is!" Fred said nervously.

"Forge, it is happening, now come the fuck down!" George slapped his arm.

"I can't! What if she changes her mind?" Fred asked with fear.

"She won't change her mind. Now shut it before I get Ginny!" George threatened.

It was the day like any other day. IT WAS FRED AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING DAY! Everyone they knew was there. Even Hermione's parents who she found in Australia a few days ago. George was trying to get Fred to calm down, but was sort of failing.

"Gred, I'm freaking out" Fred sighed as George fixed his tie.

"Forge, as the Best Man, I'm getting you calm. I can't let you be crazy for your wedding day. I bet Bill was nervous when he and Fleur got married."

"I was" Bill entered the room.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY HELP ME!" Fred begged.

"First off, don't call me William. Second, calm down" Bill said with a smile. "Everything'll go perfectly fine. Hermione loves you and you love her and everyone's happy!"

"Okay, I haven't been this nervous ever since I proposed" Fred said in panic.

"I know the feeling" Bill laughed.

"Everyone gets nervous on the wedding day, Freddie" George said calmly.

"So will you!" Fred said.

"Hey, I haven't proposed to Ange yet. I will, but not yet" George said.

With Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, that was an entirely different story.

"Ronald tells me Fred is freaking out" Luna smiled.

"Of course he is" Ginny giggled.

"He nervous. As am I" Hermione said.

"It's your wedding day. Be happy and not nervous" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny's right, Hermione. You shouldn't be nervous" Luna said sweetly.

"I'm happy and nervous" Hermione said fixing her hair.

**Fred: You don't need to do that, 'Mione!**

"Sis, as the Maid of Honor, and George as Best Man, we will do everything we can to stop getting you to be nervous and be happy!" Ginny said.

"I know that" Hermione sighed. "It's like how happy you were when you and Harry started dating."

"That was a happy day" Ginny stared off.

"Ginny!" Luna snapped her finger in Ginny's face.

"Sorry" Ginny laughed.

After getting the Groom and Bride ready, the wedding FINALLY started!

As Fred waited for Hermione with George at his side, Hermione entered with Ginny and Luna following and Mr. Granger had his arm linked with Hermione's.

"She looks beautiful" Fred said breathlessly.

"You say that every time you see her" George whispered.

"That's because it's true" Fred smirked.

As Hermione reached the twins, Mr. Granger let go and went to the seat next to Mrs. Granger with Ginny and Luna stepping to the side.

"Hey, 'Mione" Fred linked his and Hermione's arm.

"Hi. Ready?" She whispered.

"Yep" Fred said happily.

After the long vows and regular wedding stuff, the 'I do's came and Fred and Hermione snogged as everyone cheered.

"Finally" George sighed.

"Our little Hermione is all grown up" Harry said.

"She's not little anymore, Mate" Ron laughed.

**Eighteen Year Later...**

"Nathan! Please be good this year. You're too much like your father and uncle" Hermione said to her eleven year old son, Nathan.

"'Mione, if it's my son then of course he'll be like me and George!" Fred joked.

"See Mum?" Nathan pointed to Fred.

"Please watch him, Teddy" Hermione said to Teddy Lupin.

"I will, Aunt Hermione" Teddy laughed.

"Teddy, fix your hair" Tonks said.

Teddy chuckled and changed his hair to his natural hair color.

"Hey, Nathan!" Fred George Weasley smiled as he and James Sirius Potter approached him.

"Hey, guys. Where's Lysander and Rosie?" Nathan questioned.

"Aunt Luna and Uncle Ron are still getting them settled" James said.

"NOOO. We're done" Ron said as he and Luna approached.

Luna and Ron had gotten married and had the twins Rose Luna Weasley and Lysander Ron Weasley.

"And we're right here" Rose said coming from behind Fred II, James, and Nathan with Lysander.

"Merlin, guys!" James jumped.

"Where's Uncle Harry, James?" Luna asked.

"He's over there telling Lily to stop being a prat" James pointed to his Harry and a little ginger girl.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny smacked his head.

"Ow!" James rubbed his head.

Unsurprisingly, Ginny and Harry had gotten married and had James, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Ginny Weasley.

**Werewolf Marcy: I didn't want Rose and Lily to have the same middle name... So Gin did have a say in the naming!**

"Ginny, don't do that to little Jamsie" Sirius ruffled James' hair.

"I blame you, Sirius" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Why me?!" Sirius asked upset. Not really...

"Because, if he hadn't learned all those pranks from you, then he would be perfectly like Harry and I" Ginny said.

"Give the kid some slack, Gin" George said coming with Angelina and their daughter.

George and Angelina got married and had Fred II and Roxanne Angelina Weasley.

"Thank you, Uncle George" James said.

"Pranksters" Hermione rolled my eyes.

"You married one, Love" Fred kissed her.

"And you gave birth to one" Nathan smirked.

"At least try to be good. It's your First Year" Hermione said.

"I will, Mum" Nathan leaned out so Hermione could kiss his cheek.

"Please be good you two" Angelina said to James and Fred II.

"If their name sake are pranksters, then that wouldn't be any good. And both first and middle are prankster for both" Remus said happily.

As Harry, Lily, and Albus came by, and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Nathan said as the train moved.

Hermione waved and the train was out of sight.

"He'll be alright" Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I know he will. He's your son of course" Hermione giggled.

"Love you, 'Mione" Fred whispered.

"I love you, too, Fred" Hermione kissed his cheek and they watched the grey smoke dissolved together.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, that's it.**

**Hermione: Wow. One hundred and seventy-four chapters...**

**Fred: I will really miss you guys.**

**Hermione: Thanks, Marcy. For making this.**

**Werewolf Marcy: No problem, Hermione. I'll do another Fremione on Monday!**

**Fred: Yay!**

**Hermione: Goodbye!**

**Werewolf Marcy: Well, for the last and final time... Please Review. Wait hold on a sec!**

**Hermione and Fred: What?**

**Werewolf Marcy: This is for you guys.**

**Flashbacks **

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

"Excuse me? Do you mind? All the others have full" Hermione said to Fred.

"Not at all" Fred said.

"My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione said with a smile.

"Fred. Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you miss Granger" Fred said with a smile while putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Fred." Hermione said while shaking his hand.

"I've never seen you round here. You a first year?"

"Ya" Hermione nodded.

"Well maybe once you've been sorted, I can show you 'round..." Fred said with a smile.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Fred." Hermione said with a grin.

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

"What?" Hermione asked retrieving the letter and read it aloud:

Dear 'Mione,

Happy Valentine's Day. Mine was great so far. Yesterday I've tried to find the perfect gift and I think I found it. I really hope you like it. Happy Valentine's day, again.

With love,

Fred

"Fred! What did you do?" Hermione asked.

Fred heard a gasp come from Hermione.

"Fred. How did you- When did you- I love it!" Hermione hugged Fred tightly

She looked at the gift once more.

"Oh Fred! It's beautiful! I love it! How did you get this?" Hermione said.

"I'm really happy you like it 'Mione" Fred said holding the charm bracelet and putting it on her right wrist.

The charm bracelet was sliver. It had a sliver charm that was a locket shaped like a heart. The other lockets were stars and smaller hearts.

"Thank you so much Fred!" Hermione said giving Fred another hug.

"Open the locket" Fred said putting his arm around her.

She opened the locket and it showed her a moving picture of Hermione and Fred. Just when the picture was being taken, George came in and scared Fred while Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, Fred" Hermione said again.

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"All this time, it was Pettigrew. If he really did die and didn't blame it on Sirius, Harry could have lived with him. Or if Pettigrew never met Harry's mum and dad, Harry would have had a family" Hermione said sadden.

"Look at me" Fred said stopping and kneeling down looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"You and I both know that we can't change the past. What's done is done. I want to help Harry have a family, too. But we can't do anything about it. He has a new family. Us! Now that he knows Sirius is innocent, he has another family member that can treat him like his son" Fred said.

Hermione let one tear flow down her cheeks and Fred wiped it off. He smiled which made Hermione smile. He stood up and held Hermione into a big bear-hug and whispered "He has a new family. You have another family. We have a family."

"Let's go lovebirds!" George said walking towards the light. Hermione blushed as she let Fred go. Before she did, she smiled in his chest and walked out of the Shrieking Shack hand-in-hand with Fred.

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

"I can't. I feel like someone else will get killed anytime, soon! What if it was you?" Hermione asked.

" I would cry even more!" Ginny said.

"I would kill whoever killed you" George said sounding serious.

"And I have no idea what to say" Fred said honestly.

"Exactly. I have this feeling that someone will be next. I don't want it to be any of you" Hermione said crying harder Fred held her tighter and whispered "I wouldn't want it to be you either. I would die if you were killed."

"I love you" Hermione whispered.

Fred smiled and whispered back "I love you, too."

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

Fred's eyes widen and Hermione asked "What's wrong?"

"Mistletoe" Fred whispered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked not catching what Fred said.

Fred pointed up and Hermione saw the mistletoe. Hermione blushed and smiled a little.

Fred smirked and she stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Fred.

Hermione hand went through his ginger hair and his hands were on her hips. After a while, Hermione pulled away from the kiss to look at Fred.

"'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"I know I never told you this and it's been going on for five years straight, but I like you, I'm only saying this once, Hermione Granger" Fred said smiling. "More than a friend or a sister."

"I know you do. I should have told you this, but I heard you talking about me before we left Hogwarts. I mean when Harry had his hearing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Hermione said showing a weak smile.

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

"Hello, Love. Care for a Butterbeer?" One of the twins asked.

"I have a boyfriend. And if I didn't, I wouldn't like one from you" Hermione snapped at him not looking at him like Harry and Ron.

"You seriously don't know who we are, don't you?" The other one asked.

"Why would I bother to?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, you don't bother to give me a hug?" Fred asked standing up.

Hermione looked up and found Fred and George.

"Fred!" She shrieked. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Ya. Now you hug me?" Fred smirked making Hermione remember of what happened in her third year when she went to the Leaky Cauldron. He hugged her back after a quick second.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be coming" Hermione said with a smile.

Fred looked into her eyes and pressed his lip onto hers.

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

"Look Granger, I've been planning to ask you this ever since we came here, well on the hunt" Fred said with a smile. "And it's very hopeful for me and I'm very sure about it."

"Fred, what are you going on about?" Hermione asked.

"If you must know 'Mione, it's this" Fred said.

He took a deep breath, knelt on one knee, and pulled out of box.

Hermione gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, and tears were coming into her beautiful, hazel eyes.

He took another deep breath and opened the box. It had a shining beautiful ring with a sliver band with sliver diamonds going around it and a diamond bigger then all the rest lay beyond the middle.

"Again, only saying this once, but Hermione Granger, I've been in love with you since the day we met. Don't know if you knew that, but I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Fred asked.

Hermione removed her hands from her mouth and smiled and shrieked "Yes!"

"Yes!" Fred jumped up picking her up by the waist again and swinging her around.

"I love you, 'Mione" Fred said.

"I love you even more" Hermione said.

Fred handed her the ring and she placed it on her left ring finger.

"Thank you, Fred!" Hermione then hugged Fred again tightly.

"Hey, I'm just so happy you said yes" Fred sighed with relief.

"I love you so much to even let you go" Hermione buried her tears in his chest.

"I love you with my life" Fred smiled putting his arms around her.

**Hermione: Great Marcy, you made me cry...**

**Fred: It's alright, Love.**

**Werewolf Marcy: And that's really it... I love you all. Thank you for being with me till the very end. This was my very first Fan Fiction and I'm so happy for all the favorites and followers and reviews. Thank, again. For the others, I won't update my other stories today. Sorry. I've been working on this one! As I said before; Please Review.**


End file.
